Symphony Of Darkness
by ta.shrivastava
Summary: Naruto is a simple male in search of popularity who aspires to become the Hokage of his village and is seen as an idol and hero in the minds of his many fans. What if lurking below his mask of a perfect hero there is a darker and more violent side of him that others have not seen yet? What would happen if it was revealed?
1. Chapter 1

CHAPTER 1: WHERE IT ALL STARTED

WARNING: This is not going to be retelling of canon story, if you don't like those stories, then it is time that you leave through the back button.

Human beings have produced a lot of crazy minded people, from geniuses to literal psychotics. They can be of any age, from any time period. No matter what people have to say about the ancient time, human stupidity was present in those times just as it is present in current time.

Then what's there to say about shinobi world? Considering the kind of situations they have to deal with on constant basis, it is truly fair to say that the shinobi are much more crazy and as a result, definitely dangerous.

Take Orochimaru for example. He used to be a child, a little bit abnormal child at that, but a child all the same. But then he fought in two wars, saw his parent's deaths, became obsessed with immortality.

What about Naruto Uzomaki then? Why would he be counted among such people, especially seeing as he is still just a child?

Simple.

First of all, his birth did not happened in a normal environment at all. It was chaotic, from a mask man attacking the village, and his father being forced to protect it, sacrificing himself and his mother to save that village.

At least he wasn't always like that. Well, not from the very beginning. As he was just a child, the little one did not understand any complex thoughts.

But as he grew up a little, became two years old, he started to comprehend exactly that.

(Time skip, four years later.)

Naruto always got the attention of the leader of the village, called Hokage. Hiruzen Sarutobi, the current Hokage, was forced to take the position again after his retirement because the candidates were either unfit, were too old, or too young.

He always kept an eye on the boy, because he contained something that attacked the village four years ago. Of course, he also cared for the boy.

Currently, they were discussing the latest prank by Naruto.

"Naruto, I think you shouldn't have done that," Sarutobi said admonishingly. "I mean, the woman, she is the head of this place."

Of course, since Naruto was a child, these things always went over his head.

"Why does it matter? I am sure she is enjoying her new hairstyle."

"Still, don't you think that you have gone overboard?" Sarutobi said again, though he found the head lady's new hairstyle quite amusing.

"Nope. No need to be concerned." Naruto replied cheerfully.

Sarutobi just sighed and told himself that no matter what, no one can stop the prankster.

(After the time Sarutobi left.)

It was night time, all the children were asleep. Though someone clearly didn't seem to get any sleep at all.

Naruto. He was restless. Why, you would ask?

Power.

It always had been an interesting concept to Naruto. People thought that since he was just a child, he would be oblivious to these matters. How wrong they were.

In fact, he thought there are many types of power. 'Let's consider some examples.' He thought.

The lady, who is the head of this orphanage, has the power of authority. All the children, the staff, everyone obey her without question.

He has also observed on his trip to the outside world that it was clear to see how people behave with proportion to their power.

'Then there is the old man.' He knew that he is important. And it would appear that he not only has the power of authority, but he can back it up as well. But how? He doesn't have a clue.

(Time skip: One year later.)

Five years old Naruto Uzomaki had decided certain things over the course of the past one year.

Though it can't be pointed out in one direction, the pranks had increased towards those people who annoyed him the most. This included staff, children, people outside of the orphanage, the list is long.

He also taught himself how to read and write, since people try to avoid contact with him, and Sarutobi did not having time to come as often, so he had to do that by himself.

Progress was slow at first. But it improved greatly with practice. Now, he could write at least better than those children who have just started learning. Though his efforts weren't acknowledged, he stopped trying to impress the teachers.

(Two years later.)

Naruto was now seven years old, and is about to attend his first year at hidden Leaf's Ninja Academy. Inwardly, he was annoyed that he would have to suffer the contact with other children of his age. Indeed, his resolve to befriend other children and to be included with them had crumbled. Instead, what was left inside is a kid who never let the world know how much different he is from others.

Though on a positive note, he finally has a name to put on that power with old man Sarutobi. He not only holds the power of authority, but the power of a warrior as well.

The condition was same as earlier in the orphanage, Naruto's efforts to be acknowledged through performance failed. He went largely ignored, and was not given the credit. Again, his interest in that started to fade out.

But he never stopped improving himself, even if he kept doing that in secret. 'Best to let them think that I am a weakling.' Were his thoughts.

He also realized that he seriously needs to control his emotions. Not suppress them, but to control them, so he can take rational decisions.

For this purpose, he managed to get his hands on a book about meditation and how to calm the mind.

One of which led to him meeting his prisoner for the first time.

Needless to say, that meeting went just as well as you can expect.

'Though I have a great power source on my command.' He realized. 'But how to use it? If I draw his chakra too much at once, I am sure there will be an alert.'

He decided to control his chakra. First his own, then the fox's. He learned to draw it in such amount that no one would be able to sense it.

"That shows them, pesky teachers telling me I have no control. I bet I have better control in comparison to any child of my age of chakra, even fox. Well let's just say it is greater than anyone could ever think." He says out loud in his empty little house, chuckling in happiness with his achievement.

Any orphan who decides to attend the academy would get a small stipend and their own place to live.

(One year later.)

Naruto was jealous. It shouldn't be said that he doesn't have a reason for it.

Today, there was a birthday party of some rich kid of the academy. Naturally, being an outcast, he wasn't invited.

So he decided to sneak and observe how these occasions work since he had never had a party for himself.

'What will be the point?' he always asked himself whenever these kinds of urges struck him.

There is no point spending a fortune on a party which would not be attended by anyone.

To the end, he realized that there is other power, and very important one at that.

Money.

(Time skip)

Life goes on for Naruto normally, no one realizing how strong he is, and what kind of person he truly is.

He could have easily graduated from academy, but it took literally a freak accident to happen.

Then he was put in to a team, had many adventures with them, most of them not much important in his eyes, except for one. And finally was about to go on a training trip.

But, would he return same as he is while going?

That is a question, which only the time can answer.

(End.)

Author's notes:

Thanks ChibiTala for beta reading this chapter.

Also, that is the reason why there aren't any new updates to the story for a while. As soon as all the chapters have been beta read, the new chapters will start to come out.


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER 2: THE MISSING HERO ARRIVES (

Jiraiya, one of the three legendary Sannins, was afraid.

The reason, you ask? After all, what could scare him so much that he is not willing to go anywhere near the place, which he had sworn to protect?

Three years ago, Jiraiya took his apprentice Naruto Uzomaki, to a training trip. In that training trip, he was supposed to teach him everything he can, so he could become strong enough to defend himself from the enemies who would come after him.

But, for some reason, he disappeared just after two months of the 'so called' training, leaving Jiraiya unconscious in the process.

Jiraiya had tried everything in these past three years, using his spy network to its fullest, calling for some favors and when everything failed to produce result, he tried to look himself.

Still, nothing.

But in middle of all that, he forgot to inform one person.

The person who would kill him if she found out that her favorite boy is missing.

And her name is Tsunade, another legendary Sannin.

After deciding that with him being hidden like this would not make anything simpler, he took the decision to go back to Leaf village.

He also decided to buy the best bottle of liquor he can, so that at least his beatings will be less severe, and if he was really lucky, would probably get a chance at running away.

With that in mind, Jiraiya started towards Leaf village from wherever he was, also knowing that the approaching time is not going to be any kind to him.

(Location: Leaf village, Hokages tower.)

"Shizune, can I see Tsunade?" Jiraiya asked.

"Yes, you will have to ask for an appointment—" Shizune told him, doing some important work, concentrating so hard on it that she didn't even realize who was speaking to her. Then she looked up and recognized the person who was speaking to her. "Lord Jiraiya? I didn't notice you at all."

"It looks to me that you are working hard. No worries. But, I really need to speak with Tsunade." His tone was urgent.

"Yes, she is most eager to hear any news about Naruto. I am sure she will be happy to see you." She put down whatever work she was doing and then got up. "Once I am done here, then I will join both of you."

"H-haha, why not." Jiraiya laughed uneasily at the mention of Naruto.

With that, he entered the office.

"Tsunade! My love!" Jiraiya exclaimed lovingly.

"What the hell? Weren't you supposed to enter through a window all the time?" Tsunade asked in both surprise and happiness to see him so suddenly.

"Yes, but you see, I think I shouldn't do that now. The situation does not warrant it..."

"Whatever. Where is Naruto? Is he waiting outside? Don't tell me that you of all people managed to still some manners into him," Tsunade fired one question after another.

"Yes, well, you see," Jiraiya fumbled with words. When he couldn't find any soft way to deliver the news, he said bluntly, "Naruto is missing."

"What?!" Tsunade's angry voice could be heard from miles away.

After calming her down enough to explain himself and with the condition that beating would not begin until he is finished, he told her the entire situation.

"I did everything, Tsunade. Calling for some favors, stretching my spy network all over the world, I even looked myself. Still, I didn't find anything."

"Jiraiya, don't tell me that Akatsuki...Akatsuki managed to capture him," Tsunade said, with some concern and sadness, on the verge of panicking.

"No. they didn't."

"How can you be so sure?" she questioned anxiously.

"Because even they are trying to find him but they still don't have any success." He explained.

"Well, that is the only closest to good news I have gotten from you. By the way, how long he has been missing for?" she asked, threat hinting in her voice.

"About three years?" Jiraiya winced.

"You!" rage filled Tsunade's eyes.

"How could you?!" she yelled.

"Lord Jiraiya, I can't believe that you would be so irresponsible." Shizune chastised.

"What am I supposed to do, he surprised me." He said, while thinking.

"What? Speak louder. I can't hear you." Tsunade told him, still angry.

"I said he surprised me, okay?!" he yelled.

"What. With his sexy technique?" Tsunade asked him while rolling her eyes.

"No, it was the strangest tijutsu move I have ever seen." Jiraiya said, contemplatively.

"Still, you are a veteran of two shinobi wars, how the hell did he manage to escape from you?" Tsunade drilled him for more information.

"Even to this day, I don't understand it."

"Wait, I nearly forgot to ask. Why didn't you tried to reverse summon him?" she asked him, knowing that Naruto had signed the toad contract.

"Because, he broke the contract," Jiraiya said, feeling betrayed by Naruto.

"Well, we can't do anything now. Still, when that brat returns, he will learn!" she says, while thinking how much of a low blow that was from him. Her team mate does not have any child, his student is dead, now when he tried to pass his legacy to him, and the boy betrayed him. Also, there were lots of promises of pain. "So, do you have anything else to say?"

"Well," he pulled out the bottle of alcohol. "I bought this just for you." He gave that drink to Tsunade.

"Nice. Shizune, cancel any other remaining appointments I have for today." She ordered.

Shizune saw what was happening from the door, and tried to stop her. "My lady, you shouldn't drink," but before she could complete the sentence, she was interrupted by Tsunade.

"Shizune! I am in a really bad mood!" She yelled, again.

Shizune ran as fast from the office as possible, knowing upsetting her right now would not be a good idea.

With that out of the way, both of the Sannin started to drink the alcohol.

But just after three minutes or so, Shizune return in near frantic state.

"Lady Tsunade, someone wants to kill, no, wants to collect your debts, no, wants to hire you for your medical services, no, and no!"

"Shizune!" Tsunade ordered. "Calm yourself down, and then tell me."

She took a deep breath. "Someone is here to see you."

"I told you to cancel all of my appointments for today."

"B-but, it is Naruto!" she elaborated.

Tsunade's killing intent started to flood in the room, a nearly palpable aura of pain and murder surrounded her.

"Send him in." she said, with anger noticeable in her voice.

'If only we had her during the nine tails attack. I am sure if we angered her enough the poor fox would have run away in fear.' Jiraiya thought.

"R-right." Shizune composed herself; also trying not to shake in terror from Tsunade's murderous gaze. She stepped out to bring him in.

"So, Jiraiya, what should we expect?" she asked.

"Can't say with any certainty. Because quite honestly, I haven't seen him for the last three years myself." Jiraiya said, having no idea what can be expected of Naruto after all these years.

"Totally unknown then." She deduced.

Then, the door opened and walked in a young teenager who was completely dressed in black. Black shirt, black pants, his shoes were also black. If the Naruto they used to know loved orange, this Naruto loved the color black instead. At least, it was a proper shinobi color this time.

"The-the hell?" Tsunade said in both incredulity, and surprise. Whatever she was expecting, Naruto being dressed like that was not one of those expectations.

"No wonder that my spy network or anyone else for that matter was not able to find you." Jiraiya said to him. If Naruto had really changed like that, judging from his clothes, then he totally had the wrong description.

'Is, is that really Naruto? I can't believe it; he-he is so hot! What am I thinking? He is 38 years younger than me! But still.' Tsunade's mind was running on completely different train of thought.

"Yo!" he lifts his hand in greeting.

"You brat!" Tsunade screamed, and launched herself at him with her super powered punch. She was really angry that first he disappeared in the middle of his training, then came back and had the gall to greet them like that.

"Ooo. Hostile there, huh?" He said and lifted his hand, but this time not to greet, but to block Tsunade's punch.

"H-how? This punch can turn entire mountains to rubble, and you blocked it, just like that? What are you!" she was surprised. Clearly, this is the day of surprises for her. She was also upset that she didn't send him flying. What would happen if some other shinobi discovered how to block her punch? Her threat level would be reduced severely.

"Yeah, anything else?" he asked in bored tone.

"Do you realize how much we were worried about you?" she berated him. Not being able to send him flying with her punch, Tsunade settled for a flick to his forehead.

"I don't understand what the problem is; I was on a training trip, wasn't I?" he asked, really confused.

"Yeah, but you are supposed to learn from me." Jiraiya answered him.

"No. I was on a training trip, it was not stated by you or anyone else that I have to learn from you, and you alone." He said, like a lawyer reading some contract.

"Besides, I know that Jiraiya is not that great person to live with," Tsunade was interrupted in the middle by offended Jiraiya,

"Hey!"

"Why did you leave him like that?" she completed her question.

"Well, if you really want to know why I did that, then hear this." He said that with his best lecturing voice.

"His training consist of spying discreetly on women bathing, I may add, in hot springs,"

Jiraiya flinched. 'That will not go well.'

"Then there were these stories about your time as a team, consisting of telling me how much he was a hero and he always had to save that crying useless Orochimaru, and fan-girl Tsunade." He continued.

Jiraiya prepared to save himself.

"Of course! How can I forget those important missions consisting of stealing women's panties? Some more missions like that, and I swore I would change my profession from an assassin to that of a priest. Why the hell is he called a sage, anyway?" Naruto finished his explanation.

This time, the entire killing intent of Tsunade was focused on him. 'I will not be able to get out without external help.'

"A-ah Naruto? L-little help?" he tried to get some help from his apprentice.

Surely, he wouldn't leave him?

The only thing he found on the place of that boy is the teddy frog, the same one he left on Ichiraku ramen after promising that he will pay for his meal.

"Jiraiya!" Tsunade roared.

"Noooooo! I am too young to die!" a vale of scream can be heard throughout the village, telling every civilian and shinobi alike, that their leader is seriously angry.

(End.)

Author's notes:

Thanks ChibiTala for beta reading this.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: showing off the skills.

After leaving Jiraiya to his fate, Naruto started to wonder on the streets of leaf village. He is currently observing what kind of changes did take place in his absence.

First one was quite natural. He looked at the Hokage monument, and saw that it has a new addition. His thoughts were after looking Tsunade's head were: 'Looks ugly. After all, they forgot to put her best part there!'

The second thing was about his house. When he goes there to check somethings out, he found out that entire building does not exist anymore. When he talked around to get some information, some people told him that two years ago, the area was demolished for some development.

'I bet that Tsunade didn't even check at the paperwork what exactly she was doing.'

After walking some more, lost on ideas about what should he do now, he never thought of becoming homeless. The guy needs some place to live.

'Well, that is what you get for trusting the people.' He thought in some anger.

The third discovery was really strange. After looking around some more, he found a hut. A really small hut.

'Maybe I should kick out which ever poor soul is living there?'

Then he saw a strange banner hanging at the door of the hut. "Hot blooded dojo!" it read.

Suddenly, he was remembering some strange memories, of how there was once same dojo was opened; those memories still gave him nightmares. Still against his judgement, he walks closer to the hut.

Then his ears heard much more strange sounds, like punches and kicks being practiced. That wasn't strange by itself, it is a military village. People are going to practice combat. The problem was that person was screaming about "Flames of youth!"

In that exact moment, Naruto decided that he should listen to his mind and get out of there as soon as possible.

(Hokage's office, with Tsunade and Jiraiya)

After calming down from her rage, Tsunade realized that Naruto have been able to get away without answering some important questions. So she did next best thing, she told an ANBU to find him, and tell him he will have to come back here in her office.

"Damn it Jiraiya, because of you, he was able to get away."

"Me? You are the one who lost your temper, remember?"

Before the argument can be continued further, the arrival of Kakashi put an end to it.

"Yo!" he gives exactly the same greeting as Naruto, causing Deja vu for Tsunade and Jiraiya.

"Kakashi! When did you arrive here?" Tsunade questioned.

"The time when someone lost their temper." He says in his usual lazy tone.

Then he notices Jiraiya, "Lord Jiraiya, I most humbly wait for your next entry." He says that like a devout.

"Do not worry my child; soon your patients will be rewarded." Jiraiya said, like a cult lord.

"Will you two stop that! And focus on more important matters." Tsunade lost her patience with both of them.

"If you are here lord Jiraiya, then that means Naruto is also back. Where is he?" Kakashi asks.

With that reminder, Tsunade and Jiraiya both exchange looks and decided to tell him about the situation. After learning what exactly happened, Kakashi has this to say. "That is strange, even for him."

Shortly after that, the ANBU which was sent to find Naruto by Tsunade arrives.

"My lady, Naruto Uzomaki will be here shortly." He informed her.

After dismissing him, Naruto arrives in three or so minutes.

Jiraiya was angry with him. "You brat! What kind of apprentice are you? Leaving your esteemed master like that?"

"Well, you should have known that I will take my revenge sooner or later." He observes the new person in the office, "Hello there Kakashi sensei."

"Hello Naruto," Kakashi greeted him back, with his trademark eye smile.

"Due to my imbecile of a team mate," Tsunade was interrupted by annoyed Jiraiya again,

"Hay!"

"I forgot to ask you some questions." She finished.

"And they are?" he questioned back.

"Well, first of all, I like to know where you have traveled to."

"And what have you learned." Jiraiya added arrogantly.

"Well, I traveled a lot," Tsunade leans forward in interest, "Several different places," he continued. "And, learned a lot." He finished.

"This doesn't tell us anything." Kakashi remarked.

"Learned from you, sensei." He said that proudly.

Then Tsunade has a great idea. She made a stoic face, and asked him. "But if you don't tell me what are your skills, then how can I promote you?" she should have done this earlier, she thought. She was proud of herself at this moment. For someone who wanted to become Hokage, he will surely take that bate?

"Nope, still not telling." He wasn't budging.

'Bastard!' Tsunade thought. 'But, I will at least no one thing today.'

"Then tell me, how did you escaped from Jiraiya?" she asked him, with a smirk.

"You see, there is a story behind It." with that, he began to recount the events after just weeks of departing for the training from leaf village.

Flashback:

Naruto and Jiraiya were in this forest for days now, since there are no females in the forest, Jiraiya couldn't release his perverted nature. It was eating him from inside. 'Damn it…. why did I take this brat to training? There are a lot of research waiting to happened, ckukuku!' he giggled even inside his own mind.

Jiraiya was hoping that they will reach the next town until the night time, but sadly his expectations didn't proved to be right.

"Pervy sage, could, could we stop now?" asked the tired Naruto.

"Hurry up brat!" he even forgot that he was with a child, a ninja, but still a child.

After some more traveling.

"Damn it brat, why did you have to trip up like that?" Naruto couldn't answered him, on the account of running out of breath.

"Okay, Okay, I will prepare the camp; you go and collect the wood." He turned around to unpack the tent.

"Whatever you say, lord Jiraiya. But first,"

Jiraiya had a bad feeling about this. 'Lord Jiraiya? He never called me that.'

When he turned around again to see what was wrong, he was kicked right in the place where no man would like to be kicked. When he bent over in pain, Naruto put him in a headlock, then forced him to fall towards the ground head first, executing DDT!.

'I should be able to get out of this,' he thought. But when the replacement didn't work, 'Why? What happened.' These were his last thought, then blackness took over.

End flashback:

"Haaaaahahahaha! Can't believe that. Your first clue should be him calling you with respect," Tsunade laughed and mocked him.

"Yeah, laugh it up, I will see how you would do in that situation." Jiraiya said.

"But in all seriousness, if you won't tell me your skills yourself, then I have to take a test. Kakashi, in one hour, you will test both him and Sakura in the training ground twenty three." Tsunade announced.

"and Kakashi? Don't be late, otherwise your oh-so-favorite collection of books may have a sudden case of getting caught in fire…" with that ominous statement, she dismissed everyone.

Jiraiya and Kakashi were too horrified to think anything at that moment.

With that out of the way, Naruto had entire hour for wondering about his current homelessness.

'Maybe ask my friends? Surely, they will help me?' he thought for a moment. 'Hahahaha! What a ridiculous thought. I wouldn't trust them.' Then he saw some beautiful girls walking down the street, 'Another idea. Seduce a girl, and crash at her place. Excellent!' his problem resolved, he started to approach training ground twenty three.

When he arrived there, he was completely alone. 'As expected, it is really scary how these people are predictable. I mean, why hasn't an enemy taken advantage of this kind of behavior yet?'

He then decided to wait for everyone, by sitting against training post, completely relaxed, and of course! "There you are, I missed you!" with a can of cola.

Just as he finished his normal drink, "Drink of gods!" he screamed in some anger, knowing someone just insulted his favorite drink.

He heard some footsteps. 'Hm, should be Sakura.' And when he takes a look when that person comes closer, sure enough it was Sakura. 'But, I could be wrong; there is always a chance that some other girl has pink hare, bwahahahaha! My chances of becoming a Hokage are greater than this possibility!' he thought in amusement.

Then, he decided to mess with her.

Sakura Haruno was in really good mood today. It is quite simple why that is. First she herds good news of her team mate Naruto returning after three years of training. It has to be good training, right?

'I hope that moron has learned something. After all, he was training with a sanin for three years,' Despite having respect for her teammate, she still doesn't hold his skills in high regards.

The second good thing is, she is assigned a test by her Hokage and teacher in these past three years. Now she can show how much stronger and improved she had gotten.

'Finally! My time to shine.' She thought.

Naruto had a sudden urge to strangle someone. 'Someone is using my catch phrase. I'll kill whoever it is!' but first, he has to bother the approaching Sakura. So he shifted, and sat on lotus position. And calmly sip the cola from the can in his hand, Giving the appearance of a calm monk.

Sakura saw a person on the training ground. She realizes who that person is, but she could not believe her eyes. When she finally entered the ground, she gets a full look. If it wasn't for his blond hair, and whisker marks, she never would have recognized him.

'Is, is he really Naruto? Well, master said that he has become quite different. But this is too much.' She still cannot believe her eyes. That calmly sitting person, who is appearing to be relaxed and meditating is Naruto Uzomaki. Who was used to be loud and boisterous, who was filled with unlimited and unending energy, is now sitting in front of her like some sort of monk.

After collecting her thoughts, she decided to approach him, and finally talk to him after three years. She also has to say, his new clothes are much nicer compare to his orange ones.

"–Naruto?" she silently cursed her stutter.

He opened his eyes. "Who?" then he pretended to appear like he has just realized that someone was talking to him. He then acts as if he is taking a look and appearance of that person to remember them. "S-Sakura?" he finally recognized.

"Exactly. Don't tell me you forget me?"

'I can't, even if I want to.' He thought. But he said outside, "Well, three years is a long time, especially when I was doing such a hard training that I don't even realize when I fell asleep." He explained.

She winced. Compare to what he just described, her training would appear quite relaxed. But she would be damned before she would let him feel that he is the only one who was putting himself to a grinder in past three years.

"Well, you are not the only one who was doing hard training. Speaking of improving, you are quite changed." She asked him.

'That is what I was waiting for.' He thought in victory. "Ha! I can't believe that you fell for that." With that, he stretched his legs from lotus position. And gave her a grin, which says, 'Great job, you just have been made fun of.'

That, naturally angered Sakura. But since it doesn't appear that he is going to mock her, she decided not to punch him.

She decided to ask about his changed clothes. "So, finally realized that how ugly that jump suit was?"

"Yeah, these clothes are the perks of being outside of the village." He replied.

Sakura didn't get it, so she decided to ask some more questions. "Care to explain?"

"Is it me? Or are you slow today." He mocked her, which angered Sakura again. "But, you see, those were the clothes I was allowed to buy inside this village. Now, I like to explain more, but Kakashi is here."

He points upward, where in the leaves Kakashi was hiding. He decided to give his usual greeting. "Yo!" with complete eye smile that he perfected.

But sadly, Naruto did not cared at that moment about any of that. Because he was looking around as if he has lost something. Kakashi decided to ask him exactly that.

"Lost something, Naruto?"

"Ah, did you say something, Kakashi sensei?" Naruto said distractedly.

Kakashi paled under his mask. 'What? Do I look like Gai or something?' he was really grateful for his mask at that moment.

"A-ahem. Would you like to tell why you are so distracted, Naruto?" Kakashi composed himself, and asked.

"I am trying to find a hells gate. It should appear any moment now," Naruto said.

"Why are you waiting for that?" Sakura questioned.

"Because he is on time!" Naruto just couldn't process that thought.

"Come to think of it," even Sakura realized it.

Kakashi, being not wanting to lose respect in front of his cute students, decided to start the test. "Enough. Let's begin the test." Kakashi directed the attention to himself.

Then, he started to explain the rules of the test. "Same as your genin test, I have bels. But this time, you have to get both of them for yourselves."

"Now remember, come at me with intent to kill." He was interrupted in the middle of his speech by laughing Naruto.

"Hahaha! Just as arrogant as ever, you haven't changed in three years at all."

"Hm? Still barking as loud as before Naruto?" Kakashi said nonchalantly.

"The problem is not whether who is barking. The problem is, you are telling me, a shinobi who you haven't sparred against in three years, to come at you with intent to kill? Not behaving like a jonin are we?" he mocked Kakashi.

Sakura realized why she thought that Naruto was not only different in clothes department alone, but his personality and character have also gone under a change.

Kakashi tenses. 'With that statement, it would not be impossible to say that he has something hidden in his sleeve. Well, that is the point of this test anyway.'

"Begin!" Kakashi ordered, and disappears in to the forests of the training ground.

Sakura tries to sense him, but she wasn't trained as a sensor. So she could not pinpoint his location. Then Naruto decided if they want to see his skills, they will see his skills. But not so easily.

"Sakura," Naruto called her, no longer sitting against training posts, but still leaning on them.

She turned to him. "What?" can't he see she was concentrating?

"We both don't have any sensor abilities. Better try to judge his location from logic." Naruto explained.

'Right. He is not either my left, or right. Most certainly not above. So with that sense, below!' she then decided to show that she had learned her master's super strength as well, by punching and breaking the ground.

Kakashi was lying between the rocks, scared. 'Damn it. that took her danger level up more than I thought.'

"I found you sensei." Sakura smiles.

"Finding me is just one part of the test." He pointed towards the bels. "You have to take one of these from me."

"Yes!" she takes a fighting stance.

Naruto was still observing and leaning against the training posts. Content to just see. 'That strength has definitely has its uses.'

Then a tijutsu battle started between Kakashi and Sakura. Kakashi has to be really careful, because just one punch will be enough to end him.

Meanwhile, two more people were observing this test from the bushes.

"You have trained her well," Jiraiya complimented.

Tsunade's heart was filled with pride. "Of course! Have you any doubts?"

"No. but since telling her something, Naruto hasn't done anything."

"Yeah, seems too disinterested. What could be cause of that?" Tsunade wonders.

"Well, there could be two of them." Jiraiya said. "First of them that he just doesn't care."

Tsunade sweat drops. "Really, what is the other reason?" she asks sarcastically.

"Other reason is that he is hiding something. But what."

Meanwhile on the training ground, Naruto was thinking, 'Her strength is definitely great, but her fighting style is not. She is relying on her strength too much. If continue like that, this won't last long.'

True to this prediction, Sakura throws a sloppy punch, which gave Kakashi the chance to retaliate. He grabbed her already extended wrist, and with her own momentum sends her flying.

Kakashi was huffing. Fighting with Sakura took a lot out of him. But that only happened because he is not used to fight too much with tijutsu. And her super strength makes it much harder. But if he would have any chances to use ninjutsu, it wouldn't have taken that much effort.

'Finally!' it is time for him to show off.

He pushed against the training post, and casually walked towards Kakashi.

'One more to go.' Kakashi thought.

Naruto started to make hand seals at a fast pace. This made Kakashi concerned.

'With the amount of chakra he is building, the technique is going to be dangerous.' To avoid the said technique, Kakashi exposed his sharingan, and closed his other eye to focus on that left eye alone.

'My moment.' With that, Naruto released a bright flash of chakra.

That chakra flash blinded Kakashi, especially when he was looking towards it with his sharingan. "Aaaarrrg!" 'What exactly he did?' he can't believe it. One of his greatest aces has been disabled so easily.

Meanwhile, Naruto was waiting for him to turn around. And when he did that, he was surprised again.

"Goodnight, sensei!" he kicked him in the midsection, forcing him to bend over. Then, he puts him in a headlock, and connects his head with the ground executing DDT!

"This is that same move isn't it?" Tsunade questioned Jiraiya.

"Exactly." He replied shortly. He was too busy to find a counter to say more than that.

Sakura was still dizzied from her flight earlier. So she didn't have any idea until the bel thrown by Naruto didn't hit her head. "Oh!" she caught the object in her hand. "T-this is,"

"Yep, congrats Sakura, we passed the test."

"Correct." A voice exclaimed.

Then Tsunade and Jiraiya walked out of their hiding spot.

"Good job, both of you."

"I am most curious to know the techniques you used Naruto." Jiraiya asked.

"Why? Because one of them hit you?"

"Answer the question damn it!"

"Fine. The first one is simply called chakra flash, which I created to use on dejutsu users." He said.

"Likely to be used on who akatsuki sent after you. And the other one?" he questioned farther.

"The other one is called DDT; it is designed for the people who are addicted to replacement. That is all I am going to say." He refused to say anymore.

"Okay then. From now on, the team Kakashi will be an active sell, consisting you and Sakura, led by jonin Kakashi." Tsunade announced the team.

Naruto takes a look back at knocked out Kakashi, "Can we change the name?" he asked.

"Why?" Tsunade asked him back.

Then he thought of better. "Never mind."

"My lady, what about sensei?" Sakura was concerned.

"Don't worry. From the looks of it, he only has a small concussion. He will be OK with a goodnights sleep." Then she started to go back to her office.

"Take him to hospital Jiraiya." Tsunade said.

"Fine. Naruto, will you come here for a moment?"

"Okay. What?" he walked towards Jiraiya.

"Look, I want to ask, was my training was not good enough for you?" Jiraiya asked heavily.

"The problem is not your training; the problem is your attitude." He said that, and promptly walked away.

For the first time, Jiraiya cursed his perverted nature.

As Naruto and Jiraiya were having their conversation, Sakura was thinking completely different thoughts.

'Wow, never thought that Naruto will come out of his training so changed.' Then she realized something. 'He, he is just behaving like him, stop thinking like that! He is not Sasuke, he is Naruto. He will never become that cold,… right?' she wasn't that sure herself.

'Maybe I should ask him, what will he say?' she hesitates for a moment, then seeing that Jiraiya and Naruto were done talking, decides to ask him.

"Naruto, would you like to come with me to eat something? You know, in celebration of your return, my treat." She added that last one as an afterthought.

"No." he flatly refused.

"W-what?" Sakura was taken aback with this sudden coldness.

"You are annoying."

Her entire world broke into glass.

(End.)

Author's notes:

Thanks for the reviews you guys have sent me, special thanks go to that guest reviewer who pointed out some mistakes, which I corrected.

See you on the next month.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: finding a new home.

After getting free from the so called test of skill by Tsunade, Naruto was bored.

'Really, why did I returned?' then he remembers. 'Hahaha! Because I am a loyal Shinobi.'

But, what could he do? His time passing hobby in these kinds of situations is just spending the day relaxing. Or sleeping. Preferably one after another.

But he couldn't do that, because he lost his home. The same problem keeps its ugly head rearing over and over again.

Even if he had a plan of some sort, mainly involving a beautiful woman, he just couldn't force his way to her house. He needs the one who would get impressed by his skills. That lefts every normal woman. That meant he had to deal with a konoichi, but they are tend to be more difficult.

'No problem. I will most certainly enjoy the difficulty, and its rewards.' He continues to think.

But in the middle of his pointless walking, he saw a banner for a restaurant, most likely newly opened. Then he remembers between today's tasks, he forgot his lunch. So he decided to correct that misconduct against his stomach then and there.

After entering into this restaurant, which is called by a strange name of the "eagle's food." He was greeted by a guy.

"Hello sir, what can I get you for today?"

A guy, who looked like Kabuto.

"I like to have lunch at your place." Naruto said, while having strange sense of déjà vu.

"Then follow me." The guy got up and started to walk.

'A guy, who looks like Kabuto, even sounds like Kabuto. What in the world is going on?' he didn't let his inner thoughts show up on his face.

Then, he saw something. Asuma, Gai along with Lee, and Kuranai were sitting together having lunch.

Then when his eyes met Kuranai's, he decided to sit with them.

"Thank you mister, but I think I found the place to sit." He told that Kabuto look alike.

"Alright, I'll be there to take your order shortly." He said, and left.

Then Naruto started to take features of Kuranai, 'Nice face, great legs, yep she'll do.' He thought while approaching the table.

"Can I sit here?" he asked.

Everyone's eyes were on him. Surprisingly, Lee was the first one who recognized him.

"Naruto! How great of you to join us this youthful day!" he said in his usual cheerful tone.

"Thanks, Lee. But, you still did not answer me."

"Of course you can." Asuma allowed him to sit.

He first thought that he should sit next to Kuranai, but he then decided it would be strange. So he sat next to Lee.

"So Naruto, I didn't know that you returned?" Asuma opened the conversation.

"Before I answer your question, I like to say something to you, Kuranai sensei." He announced his intention.

"And what that would be?"

"That I am sorry, but you are the embodiment of perfection." He gave a pat to himself. 'That should soften her a bit.'

Kuranai was surprised, intrigued, and was blushing. She was known as Ice queen of leaf, as a result no man or boy had ever so directly complimented her. "t-thanks." She cursed her stutter. And stopped blushing, after a while.

'I realize what Hinata saw in him, but looks like he got much better in these previous years.' She was observing him, like a puzzle to be solved.

"As to answer your question, Asuma sensei, I have just return few hours ago. And have just given a test of my abilities. So I am understandably hungry." He explained.

But Asuma didn't care about all that at the moment, because he was fuming in anger. 'This boy, he just comes in and destroys all of my years of efforts.' But then he thought something else. 'Still, she hasn't accepted me yet, so I can't complain. But still, to be ousted by a boy.' Then he composed himself and replied. "I see." Was all he could say.

Gai and Lee were entirely different though. They both were ranting about how his flames of youth have been refined, whatever that means, in these three years.

Then the waiter came to take his order. After giving his order, the conversation started to pick up again. By this time, Asuma has managed to calm himself.

Everyone was asking him about his training trip, but he didn't say anything to other two, said minimum things to Gai, and answered almost all the questions of Lee.

Just as he was done with his lunch, Gai said something. By the tone he was concerned greatly.

"I understand that my rival has a tendency to act hip and cool, but it is getting late even for him."

"Wait, you have a challenge today?" Naruto asked. By this point, all the rookie teams were familiar with Kakashi's and Gai's rivalry.

"Yes, can you believe it has been six hundred-six hundred already?" Gai announced proudly.

'He is seriously insane.' Naruto thought flatly.

"Well, if Kakashi is not coming, then I think we have to postpone it." Asuma said in disappointment. And he had put a lot of money on that as well!

Gai and Kakashi's rivalry was so famous in the ninja community, that every shinobi have a betted on one of them at one point or another in the past.

"Sorry, you see Kakashi sensei had a training accident." He forgot to mention that he himself was that accident.

"What?" Gai screamed? And struggled to stand up.

"Don't worry." Naruto explained calmly. "He will recover just after a goodnights sleep. Tsunade said so."

That calmed him. "But I was looking forward to It." he was still disappointed.

Naruto took a look of his main objective Kuranai. She was impressed by his conduct, 'It is time to impress her with my strength.'

"Say what Gai sensei," Naruto began to suggest. "Since Kakashi sensei will not appear, and I would feel sad if you get disappointed."

"Naruto! You." Gai couldn't finish his heartfelt appreciation speech.

"And, I myself cannot fight you, since we will be mismatched. So how about Lee and I spar in a tijutsu?" he turned to Lee, who was sitting next to him. "What do you say?" he asked him.

"That will be the most youthful spar, Naruto!" Lee proclaimed.

"Thank you Naruto! I am most happy that Kakashi's student did not inherit his hip attitude." Gai exclaimed.

"What makes you think that you can go against Lee, who is the most adept at close quarters combat in your generation?" Asuma doubted him.

"Well, you should know that I have trained under a sanin right?" he said that with some condescension, which Asuma was alone who took note of.

"But still." He insisted.

"OK, if you doubt my abilities so much, then let's have a bet." He was getting annoyed, he does not like to be considered week.

"And the conditions are?" Asuma asked.

"If I won, then you will do whatever I told you to, no questions." He puts the first condition.

"And if you lost?" asuma asks the second condition.

"Then," he takes a moment. 'Hell no! I won't do what you tell me, you walking lung cancer factory!' he ranted inside his mind. "Then I will give you thousand raios."

"Deal." he agreed. Because in his mind, there is no way he can lose.

Kuranai, very interested and impressed by Naruto by this point, comes with all four of them to find a place for this spar.

(Location: some training ground.)

Since it was agreed that it was going to be a tijutsu match, they have to find a field suited for that. It should have enough clearing for both fighters to move, and others to watch. It took a while, but they managed to find such a training ground.

Lee took his strong fist stance, and prepared himself. "Good luck Naruto!" he told his opponent, after all, no need to be unyouthful towards such a person, who was burning with the power of youth!

"Thanks, and good luck to you to." He nodded.

The tension was getting higher, Lee was worried about what new skills Naruto might have learned, Naruto was cautious knowing Lee to be strong in hand to hand combat, and jonin just wanted to see who would come out on top.

(Soundtrack: contra hardcore something wonderful.)

A breeze ruffled both of their clothes, and they suddenly leaped towards each other.

Lee tried to open the fight with the explosive power of strong fist, but Naruto's strange stance consisting of feet spread shoulder width apart, and hands into some strange form, which were looking like claws of an eagle, managed to block, dodge, and return the damage.

Lee observed the power of the blows after blocking them, noting that even if Naruto is not tijutsu focused like him; his blows were strong and have to be taken seriously.

After exchanging some blows, they made some space between themselves. This time, Lee decided to go with a sweep. This was countered by Naruto side stepping and retaliating with a roundhouse kick of his own, which was blocked by the Lee. As this was going on, a conversation was also taking place among the jonin.

(With Jonin.)

"This has to be the strangest fighting stance I have seen so far." Gai noted.

That worried asuma since gai is the tijutsu expert, he had more or less scene all kinds of tijutsu techniques. If a stance is unfamiliar to him, it was cause of worry indeed.

"Still, Lee is better than him. No matter what new tijutsu he had learned, Naruto will not beat him." Asuma tried to say with confidence.

Unfortunately, gai again shattered his confidence by saying, "But why isn't he retaliating? I know some back and forth was going to happened, but this has been going on for far longer than it should."

(With the fight.)

By this point, Lee have realized that he will have to do something else to make Naruto serious, since they both were exchanging some glancing blows so far. So after their latest exchange of punches and kicks, Lee made some space between them, and look towards Gai.

Gai gave a nod, and he started to remove weights attached to his legs and arms. When they all impacted with the ground together, they shook the entire field.

Realizing what is going to happen next, Naruto changed his stance. He still remembers how fast Lee was after removing his weights in the Chunin exams, and he most likely going to be much faster now. That is why he didn't want to take any chances.

'It is a good thing that I learn the specific way to defeat these speedy fighters, there are a lot of them I will have to deal with in the future.'

Proving Naruto right, Lee came after him with speed for most of the shinobi hard to track, but his fighting style proved useful, and he was able to avoid and react and return his blows. Though it still was not easy.

(With Jonin.)

Thankfully, the people who were watching this spar were not any normal shinobi, so they can still see the fight barely. This doesn't prove a problem for the Gai; after all, he had trained his student well.

'Though I never thought that Naruto himself will improve that much, he probably trained himself just as hard, and his flames of youth are burning harder!'

Meanwhile, Asuma was confident that he is going to win the bet, "No way he could defeat Lee with that kind of speed."

But the only female there was getting annoyed. After all, no one was appreciating the skill needed to fight in the fast pace battle, so she decided to shut him. "Is that so, then let's have a bet of our own." She told the bearded jonin.

"And the conditions will be?"

"If Naruto won, you will not ask me for a date,… for an entire month."

'Damn it! Still,' "And if he lost, then you will have to go an entire weeks of date with me." He puts his own condition.

"Fine." Then she turns to watch the match again.

Gai was oblivious to this; he was much more interested in his student and one of the sanin's apprentice's fight.

(Back to the fight.)

Following Lee's removal of his training weights, the fight takes a brutal turn; both fighters have bruises and some signs of injuries. Though it was not concerning, since they still were not using anything lethal.

But it was about to change as well.

Naruto was proving to be quite a challenge for Lee, and his new stance was interesting to observe. The first one was great for fighting without too much movement, the second one was great for speed based combat, which was currently taking place right now.

Lee managed to get in the space of enough distance to punch him, but when he tried to do exactly that, Naruto sssweapd his legs from the opposite side. When he tried to follow with that, he got a brutal punch to the gut.

Naruto was bent over, so Lee tried to perform another strong maneuver. But Naruto lashed out like a snake, punching the Lee right on the jaw, sending him skidding back some distance.

By this point, sufficient amount of time had been passed for both combative to notice that the current way of battle will not get them any decisive victory.

Knowing that his mentor is watching, Lee cannot afford to lose. So he decided to do something, which no shinobi would do in a friendly spar, he decided to use his most deadly technique, for both him and his opponent.

"It is nice to see that you have learned great tijutsu, for fighting with me for so long. Clearly, Jiraiya have trained you well." Lee said, while breathing heavily.

Inwardly, Naruto was amused that everyone didn't know about his stunt, but he replied all the same. "Of course, Gai himself have also trained you well, despite his eccentrics." The last part was sarcastic, but the respect was genuine.

"It is for that same reason that I have to use my most prized technique learned by Gai sensei himself. Prepare yourself, Naruto!" then Lee took the pose for opening the gates.

(Soundtrack: contra hardcore GTR attack.)

'Great, you have done it now Uzomaki. Why did you have to rile him up enough to open the gates? What kind of insane reason,' then he took a look of Kuranai watching him, 'ah, that reason. Well, that is good enough incentive for me.'

Then, Lee started to open his gate one by one, "Gate of opening, open!"

'let's see, what would he use?' thoughts were flying around his head, brain working at a fast pace knowing once Lee is done with his gates, he won't have enough time to think.

"Gate of healing, open!"

'Front lotus? No. if he wanted to use that, he would have done so already. Then, reverse lotus?... double fuck!' he was thinking franticly now. 'Quick! What he would not expect, well to start with he will be coming at me with full speed. Then, let's use that.' A devilish grin stretched on his face.

"Gate of life, open!" with the last gate opened, Lee's skin turned red, and he prepared to rush for his opponent.

(Meanwhile, with the audience.)

"Gai, this is getting out of hands." Surprisingly, it was Asuma who was saying this. Despite Naruto making advances towards his interest, he still doesn't have anything so bad against him, that he want him to be hit by lotus of all things.

"Don't worry my smoking youthful friend," Asuma was not sure whether it was a compliment or insult, "Naruto will show us his flames of youth!" clearly, reasoning with him was futile.

(With the fighters.)

As Lee started to rush him, Naruto winds up his body, clenched his fist, and waited for the right moment.

"Hidden lotus!" Lee announced the name of his technique at the top of his lungs.

'Not now, not now, not now, there!' with that, he released his coiled up body like a spring, flanking Lee from his left side. Then, he delivered a punch, with lightning surrounding the fist. The punch electrocuted Lee's body, and sent him flying at the same time.

(With the crowd.)

"W-w-what?" both of the jonin were shocked, but Kuranai was the one who voiced it.

Gai was like a statue, but then he burst out about how great the match was, and how youthful the finish was.

"But, there was lightning on his hands." Asuma stopped gai from yelling.

"Well, some of the tijutsu techniques are so powerful that they produce elements by themselves." Gai explained.

'…That means, I lost, damn it!'

Then Naruto started to walk towards them, "So, did you like that? I hope you won't doubt my skills again, Asuma sensei." Even if he doesn't like it, some respect was in order for the Jonin.

Asuma just nodded, not wanting to say anything.

After being congratulated by Gai, Naruto decides to take advantage of his bet. "So, now you have to do something for me."

"Fine, just ask, but please, not something humiliating."

'Let's see, would she get impressed by my generosity?' "Take Lee to the hospital, and tell everyone that it was due to training that Lee ended up like that." He told him.

Asuma was little bit shocked, "But why me?"

"Because, what would they think if they know it was me?" realizing what he was implying, he nodded and lifts Lee and started to walk towards leaf's hospital, along with gai.

"Did you forget about our bet?" a voice remarked.

"No dates for you in near future." Kuranai finished.

'Damn it!' then, he chose to flicker out of there as fast as possible.

Left alone, Naruto decides it is a good as time as any for approaching his female interest.

As Kuranai started to move for her home, she was stopped by Naruto.

"Kuranai," deciding not to call her sensei this time, "Would you like to go somewhere with me? You see, I haven't celebrated my return yet," he asked her.

Kuranai seeing that the sun is about to go down, decided to except. "Okay, but ware would you take me?" 'Hopefully not to the ramen stand.' She added in her head.

"That is going to be a surprise."

(In the front of royal eagle.)

Kuranai was shocked. Royal eagle was a newly opened restaurant, but it was expensive so much so that only people who are absurdly rich and position of importance like member of counsel can afford to eat there.

"Naruto, please don't tell me that it is one of your pranks?"

"Why would you think that?"

"Because it is a too expensive place, a drink alone here costs like an A rank mission."

"Don't worry, we are going inside, and you are going to be sitting in the best restaurant this village has to offer."

After reassuring Kuranai, Naruto's thought process started to go somewhere else. 'First eagle's food, and now this? Looks like someone has a monopoly over the restaurant business in the leaf.'

Then, when they entered, they were welcomed by a man.

A man who looked like Orochimaru.

"Ah, Mr. Uzomaki. We have a perfectly suitable table for you." Indeed, Naruto booked himself before arriving.

'You cannot be serious, first that kabuto look alike, and now this? Are both of them trying to spy like this?'

(Somewhere.)

"Kabuto?"

"Yes, lord Orochimaru?"

"What would you think if I told you to disguise yourself as a restaurant manager?"

Kabuto was too confused to answer.

(Back to the plot.)

After ordering their food and Naruto's threatening a worker who probably know who he was, Kuranai and he were enjoying a drink, and he was telling her about some of his adventures.

"After destroying this enemy base, and punching that jabroni who was the boss of them, I thought to return, and here I am." He finished.

"Is that so?" Kuranai by now was little drunk. As a result, she decided to ask him a question which she was hesitating to ask him before. "Listen Naruto, I enjoyed our outing today, but what would people think?"

Naruto decided to stop this before it could go any further.

"Listen. It is your life, and no one has any right to tell you what you can or cannot do. So you won't have to worry about it."

Then he remembers the reason why did he was doing all this in the first place, "Listen, would you mind sharing your apartment with me?" despite trying to sound confident, some awkwardness still leaked in to his voice.

(Kuranai's house.)

"L-listen, we should really think about this."

'How amusing.' "No."

Being drunk and having no life other than her ninja career, Kuranai gives in easily.

(Meanwhile, in the hidden sand village.)

One man and a puppet were flying towards their destination, the leader of the destroyed village left behind their wake slung over one of the birds of the man.

"Finally captured the one tails, hopefully, leader will reduce his grumpiness." The blond man remarked.

"Whatever, hurry up. I hate waiting. And I hate even more to make wait others." The puppet remarks.

"Yeah, yeah, whatever. Just hurry, you know I hate waiting." The other one mimicked him, which annoyed the second one.

(With Naruto, in Kuranai's house.)

It was dead of the night, meaning other than the ANBU who were patrolling, no one was awake in the village. Then, the neckless that was around Naruto's neck, and a ring which was ignored by everyone despite being in presents of Hokage, started to glow and heat up a little.

'It is time.' Giving the female jonin a kiss, he disappeared.

He reappeared in some unknown location.

"So, want to explain the reason for your lateness?" a silhouette, by the looks of it female, asked.

Naruto just smirks.

"You didn't."

"I did."

"You, you!"

"It doesn't matter what he did." Another silhouette said, looks to be a large man.

"Don't steel my catch phrases."

"Fine, fine. But we have called you here for a reason."

"And the reason is?"

"The Kazekage has been kidnapped."

"Did he now?"

"Yes." The female said.

"Considering their alliance, leaf will most certainly mount a rescue effort." The second one said.

"And they will send me." Naruto said flatly.

"Why you? And how can you be so certain about it."

"Simple, counsels over here see me as a weapon under their thumb," both of the silhouettes have angry expressions after listening this. "And tsunade will agree, because she really has trouble taking good decisions." He finished.

"Then to the sand, is it?"

"Yes. And prepare yourself."

"For what?"

"Just little more time, and I will finally reveal myself."

"Great!"

"Let us make the preparations accordingly."

After saying that, both of the figures left. After a while, Naruto returned himself, settling himself again next to Kuranai, and fell asleep.

(End.)

Author's notes: thanks for the reviews you sent me, or lack thereof.

I seriously debated with myself whether to use Kuranai in such a fashion, but then I got some ideas, and I decided to go with her.

Don't look into it much yet though.

As you might have scene from the match between Naruto and Lee, I am having some trouble with fighting scenes.

Now, it is not to such extent that I couldn't write them, but having blindness really sucks during that, because imagining something, and putting them into the words is hard. Thankfully, it is not something like video creation. If it was something like that, this story wouldn't have taken off. Really, if I can do something about those scenes, I think I can take my writing to next level.

See you on the next month.

Assuming if I didn't become a casualty of war, otherwise known as exams.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5:

First mission and beginning of action.

(Eight in the morning, Kuranai's house, leaf village.)

Kuranai was enjoying herself.

That is not strange on itself, but since she is a Konoichi, she tends to wake up very early in the morning, for doing some exercises to keep her fit, and remain beautiful. Clearly, beauty does require sacrifices.

Not to mention, her ninja training had removed any lazy tendencies, as a result she never takes a morning snooze. Though it would appear that years of conditioning of waking early in the morning can be undone...

Slowly, the fog of sleep clears her mind, and her mind started to stir from its resting.

'Mmm, nice, I never thought that a male chest can be so comfortable,' then she realizes what exactly that means.

'A man's chest? But who,' again, the events of the last night hit her, reminding her about Lee and Naruto's spar, his bet with Asuma, her own bet with Asuma, both of them going in to the most expensive restaurant the leaf village has to offer, then, then, 'oh my god, I can't believe I had sex with him!'

She then looked upwards, to a face which was observing her, and smirking at her.

"N- Naruto, we," before she could finish what she was about to say, she was interrupted by him.

"Nope. None of that now, you clearly agreed that there was nothing wrong about it, not to mention enjoyed it."

"Well... when I remember clearly, it was really fun." She agreed.

"That is the spirit!"

After that, they both got up, and Naruto finally managed to found his pants hanging somewhere in the ceiling fan. 'How in the blue hell it managed to get there?' those were his thoughts.

But when he started to peruse around the fridge for the food to cook, he had to remind Kuranai that she agreed to let him live at her place.

"Look, I won't trouble you. In fact, let's make you a great breakfast, shall we?" that sealed the deal for her.

Since Naruto was making the breakfast, Kuranai decided to laze around in her bed some more.

"Wow, if every morning is going to be like that, then I might just let you live you here permanently." Kuranai said, while Naruto soaked up praise about his culinary skills.

"And don't forget the night." He remarked with a grin.

"Of course. Can't forget the night." Kuranai returned with her own grin.

But since both of them were not planning to go out for some time, Naruto remain shirtless, and Kuranai remain naked.

"Want to go one more round?" he asked.

"HM, let me think, why not?" but before they can begin, the knocking on the door put a hold on any such plans.

"Would you mind?" she asked, annoyed.

"Why not?" he got up and started to walk towards the door. 'If this is some stupid reason, then whoever on the next side of that door will die, no exceptions.'

(Outside)

Today was very unusual for team eight.

First of all, Kuranai always arrived on time, and have instilled the same thing in to her team as well. "My team will not develop any of the Kakashi's habit!" they heard her once muttering.

As a result, it was really unusual for her to not arrive on her given time.

"What exactly do you think, Shino?" Kiba asked his team member.

"There is always a possibility that she might have a mission."

Still, they decided to check with her directly.

And that is exactly why, all three chunin were waiting on the door of their instructor's house to open.

"Wait, what's that smell?" as soon as Kiba said that, all of them asked him for more details.

"That is not the smell of Sensei." Kiba told them.

Then, the door open, and out came Naruto Uzomaki, in all of his shirtless glory.

"Who the hell are you?" Kiba asked bluntly. But then he took the little bit familiar sent, take a look of the face, and the blond hair, and hazard a guess. "Naruto?"

"Exactly."

"Wow, nice to see you return, man!" Kiba, Shino, and Akamaru greeted him, but their other teammate was having different thoughts at that time.

'W- Wait, it is Naruto? Naruto returned to the village? Naruto is standing in front of me, shirtless? Oh god, please don't faint!' Hinata was repeating that inside her head.

But then, Kuranai walked without knowing who was at the door, as a result, she was exactly the same as earlier.

"Who is it?" she asked, before noticing her team.

Meanwhile, in Hinata's mind, thoughts were going around at a very fast pace. 'Why Sensei is naked? It couldn't be what I am thinking is it?'

"Yeah, your team is the ones who interrupted us." Naruto remarked dryly.

After getting his blush under control, Kiba realize what Naruto said, and what is the exact meaning of the words is.

Sadly for Hinata, all of her thoughts proved to be correct.

"Why," a little voice said.

"What?" Naruto questioned in return.

"How could you do this to me?" Hinata yelled, which surprised everyone.

Hinata never yelled.

"L- Listen, Hinata, it is nothing like you are thinking," Kuranai tried to say, but Naruto interrupted her in the middle.

"No. it is exactly what you are thinking."

"Yeah, we were just playing some Shogi," she was interrupted again.

"Yep, it was the most… intense… game…" in case Naruto's tone left any doubts, he put his hands around her shoulders.

"You, how!" she too, was also interrupted in the middle by Naruto.

"And why the hell are you getting angry?" this statement surprised all of the people present there.

Kiba, who was quiet up to this point, decided to speak, but was cut off before words could leave from his mouth.

"Who are you to get angry? I did ask her for that, and I enjoyed it very well."

This was too much for Hinata, so she ran without replying, with her tears staining her cheeks.

"You, you have changed Naruto. But bear in mind, I will get you for this." With that, Kiba left, to go after her.

"Pardon me." Shino without sparing a look towards Naruto, started to walk towards his other two teammates.

After the shock wore off, Kuranai realized what exactly happened, and got very angry.

"How could you be so heartless?"

"Easily."

"You, you!"

"But why are you getting angry?" he asked in return.

"Because she loved you and," Naruto cuts her in the middle of her impressive speech about Hinata's love.

"Yeah, no."

"But, but even in the academy,"

Naruto sighed. "Look, I will try to explain."

Kuranai nodded, and sat in her couch, incidentally giving a nice view to Naruto.

"You said that she loved me, right?"

Kuranai nodded.

"Even from the days of academy."

Kuranai nodded again.

"But, the simple fact is, she is a fan-girl. Not of Uchiha," here some contempt entered in his voice, but ignored by Kuranai. "Not to mention, if I go to her with my current problem, then what do you think exactly happen? It would be exactly like:

"Hay Hiashi, since my place has been demolished for some other construction project, would you mind letting me stay in your compound?"

"Sixty four palms!"

"And then I will be thrown out of there. But tell me, did you enjoyed our night together?"

Kuranai nodded yes to this question as well.

"Then what do you think exactly happen if I decided to do same thing with her?"

"She probably faint or scream. Most likely both, one after another."

"Exactly my point! Not to mention, no one ever asked me whether I wanted the girl like her. Besides, I like older women." He grinned towards her.

"And don't get me started on this teenage girl crap."

Kuranai finally understood. "Yeah, I get you. Even during your training trip, she was like "Naruto this, Naruto that." I guess it would be better if she get over this."

"Great! Nice that we have an understanding. Now, let's start from where we left,"

"And that is?"

Naruto just picked her up from her couch, and started to take her to her room. "Eeeepppp!"

"Nicely said."

(With team eight.)

Shino managed to caught up with Kiba, and they both arrived on a river following Hinata.

'This is too strange, if I remember correctly, Naruto didn't behave like this at all, it was almost like it was someone else, maybe a spy? No, a spy wouldn't made such a mistake about the person whom he is imitating. Then, is it possible for him to change so much?' as Shino continue to think about the change of character in Naruto, Kiba had different thoughts going on.

'I no he didn't noticed her when we were younger, but this is just too much, going to kill him! And if not, then at least some maiming is in order.' Then a traitorous thought crept in his mind. 'What if I take this chance to, no, no, no! Even let's say I managed to get her, but the complications among our clans, yep, not worth it. Still I will support her with best of my abilities.'

As these thoughts were going on their minds, both of them did not talk. Because they don't need to. Besides, they will need all of their energy to console Hinata.

Then, they both heard a girls crying voice, along with the noise of flowing river water.

It was kind of haunting, in some sort of dark premonition kind of way.

"Why, why her?" she asked to the river.

Kiba and Shino both arrived, and Kiba heard the question. "Listen Hinata, Naruto is not the only one, I am sure that you will find someone else,"

Shino was listening what kinds of points Kiba was using to console their only female teammate, and he agreed with what he said. Sadly, Hinata was appeared to be on her own little world. As a result, she didn't heard a single word.

"What could be the reason?" then she took a look of herself in the reflection of river's water. "Well, I can't compete with her just now, can it? She is more developed then me."

'This is getting more serious.' Shino thought, 'She has stopped stuttering completely.

Kiba seems to realize this, thus his assurance becomes more frantic.

"What other reason then?" Hinata continued to think. Then she realized something.

"Her rank!" she suddenly yelled, for the second time in that day.

Kiba reeled in the shock, speechless to say anything else.

"I get it, she is a jonin, and since Naruto was out of the village for his training, he still is genin, she probably pulled a rank on him. That bitch !"

Both males present there thought that the situation was effectively out of their hands.

"HM, then I must become stronger!" she said. "Yes, if I became a jonin, then I will be able to free him from Kuranai's evil clutches. Don't worry Naruto dear, I will save you!" Hinata ran off towards her clan's compound while saying this.

"W- What happened Shino?" Kiba asked bewildered.

"I believe, that the situation is out of our hands now." To this, Kiba had nothing to reply.

(With Naruto.)

Naruto was already late for his first mission briefing in three years. 'Hmhmhm, if they asked me why, I will tell them that they shouldn't have made me the student of Kakashi.'

Since he didn't wanted any side quests, he was already high enough level for upcoming challenges, he didn't need any extra experience. 'What the hell AM I thinking? Experience, levels, this is just too strange. Maybe I shouldn't have done that while I was there,'

As he continues to think about the places during his travels, and what he had seen there, his thoughts came to the current predicaments of his time.

'Most likely, after this mission, I can say goodbye to leaf, in case it was not obvious.'

(In Tsunade's office.)

Sakura, Kakashi, Jiraiya, and Tsunade were all waiting for the final member to arrive. But apparently, he was three hours late. He was supposed to arrive nine in the morning, but it was twelve in afternoon, yet there is no sign of him.

'That idiot. If he picked up Kakashi's habits, then,' Sakura's thoughts were too violent to describe.

Kakashi was feeling uncomfortable in the room, anyone will be after all, and he was receiving three glairs simultaneously.

"Stop looking me like that, I didn't even trained him in last three years! If anything, it is Jiraiya's fault."

"Stop blaming on me. Remember I didn't also trained him in these three years?" Jiraiya told him.

"Wait, Naruto didn't trained with you?" Sakura cannot believe this.

"No. apparently he ran off in just two months." Tsunade clarified.

Sakura was too shocked to reply.

"But, it is a good thing that he decided to come late." Tsunade continued.

"Why?" everyone asked.

"Because he is behaving too differently to not be suspicious."

"So, what do you want to do, princess?" Jiraiya remarked.

Ignoring Jiraiya's attempt at humor, Tsunade started to give instructions to Kakashi. "You must keep an eye on him Kakashi, and make a report about his behavior."

"Don't worry, I will."

"But Sensei, he is our teammate!" Sakura tried to say.

"Sakura! Are you trying to challenge the authority of your teacher?" Tsunade asked in her best ordering voice.

"N- No, master."

"Good. Kakashi, see that you remember your mission."

"Acknowledged."

After that conversation was over, Naruto arrived, after making them wait ten more minutes.

"You brat! How dare you pick up Kakashi's habits?" Tsunade roared.

Then, someone asked the Dred it question, that being Sakura. "Why are you late?" she realized too late what she has done.

"You see, a shy cat, which was owned by the dog, and his bug friend got angry at me. They decided to gang upon me. So I have to use my awesome ninja skills to get away from them." Naruto replied, referencing the event at the Kuranai's house with his own twists, all the while chuckling in his head evilly after seeing their expressions.

After getting over their shock, and coming down from the sky in his thoughts because Kakashi was proud, 'Finally, you embraced the hip ways.' Of course, he didn't say this out loud.

Then the mission briefing began.

"Let's see, since we want to see after all this time, how will you participate in a team. So a C rank mission should be sufficient." Tsunade explained, while going through the mission list on her desk.

'So, the news didn't reached her yet? I must stall.' "Why not a D rank mission?" thunder can be heard in the background from this statement.

"You, you." Sakura didn't find any words.

"Should I start to report already?" Kakashi in his shock forgot that person whom he had to report on, was present there and listening everything.

"Naruto, why do you want a C rank mission?" Tsunade asked, after collecting herself.

"Why not? The C rank missions, and the D rank missions have almost same pay. But the downside to C rank missions is that they could take months to complete, while you can complete a D rank mission in just few hours. Then, the Shinobi can come back for another D rank mission. This way, they can earn more money." His reply left everyone in awe.

'Why didn't I think of this earlier?' everyone was thinking.

"But C rank missions offer more prestige." Really, she should have said this much earlier. For someone who wanted to become Hokage, he will need prestige.

"Then let someone else, who want prestige do them." He replied simply.

Before anyone can say something more on the topic, Shizune ran in the office, along with a descriptor.

"Lady Hokage, lady Hokage, urgent message from sand." She informed.

"What?"

"The Kazekage has been kidnapped, by Akatsuki!" the descriptor replied.

"What!" this time the entire room said together.

'Great, let's put my acting skills to the test.' An expression of absolute fury morphed on his face.

"Lady Tsunade," Naruto said with best possible formal voice. "I demand to be on this mission."

Thankfully, it was not that surprising. Everyone knows about Naruto and Gaara's friendship.

Tsunade agrees and said, "Okay. Kakashi, Naruto, Sakura, I send three of you on a surveillance mission to the sand. Report the condition of the village to me."

"Yes!" and all of them filed out of the office.

"What do you think, Jiraiya?" Tsunade asked, after everyone left.

"He knew. He knew before he entered in this office." He replied.

"But how?"

"That is the true mystery."

(On the leaf village gate.)

Kakashi since this was a mission, and not the escort one, decided to come on time.

But before they can left for their mission, they were interrupted by a cough right behind them.

When they turned around, they saw surprisingly the clan head of Hyuga clan.

'Not this again,' Naruto was already suspecting why is he here.

"Stop right there." Then he pointed towards Naruto. "And, you will answer my question." He didn't leave any room for argument.

"And they are?" he took a slight step forward, so he can break away from Sakura and Kakashi, showing that yes, he will talk to the clan leader by himself.

"What have you done to my daughter?" he asked him bluntly.

'Called it!' "Nothing, to my knowledge at least."

"Don't lie to me, boy. You very well no what I can do to you if I don't get answers to my question." He tried to use an intimidation tactic.

"And what would you do?"

"To start with, I can demote you."

"Hahaha! From what? You do no I still am a genin? And also, if you do that, then you also would know what would I have, and what Shinobi don't have?"

"I see."

"What Shinobi don't have Kakashi sensei?" Sakura asked in a whisper.

"Civilians don't have any restrictions for leaving the village, while Shinobi have those restrictions."

"Still, you came to know what I did to her, would you mind telling me what she did?" Naruto requested.

'Hm, not an unreasonable request.' "Earlier in the morning, Hinata returned from her team meeting, and locked herself inside the secret Hyuga library. The key of which, rests with the current clan head." He explained.

"Wait, if the key was with you, then how she got that key?"

"She promptly attacked me, and took it by force. All the while muttering how she has to save her dear Naruto."

"Hahahaha!" then he did a face palm when he heard what she was saying.

"From my reaction, you should realize that whatever happened, it wasn't my fault?"

"No. Hinata is a sweet and shy girl, she will do no such thing." Sakura's objection was cutoff in the middle.

"Indeed she did." Hiashi told her. Then he turned his attention towards Naruto again. "But since she was saying your name, you may have to do something with that indirectly. As a result, you must come with me."

"He can't, he is in the middle of the mission." Kakashi objected.

"Does not matter. If he doesn't come by his own will, then he will be taken by force. You are in my range of divination!"

"No I am not!"

Since Hiashi was unused to combat, his last big fight three years ago during sand and sound invasion, not to mention he was shocked by Naruto's speed, he was promptly put in an inverted face lock from behind. Then Naruto jumped in the air, turned one hundred eighty degrees, and slammed his face to the ground, knocking out the clan head with a twist of fate.

"N- Naruto, you should—"

"Cut it Kakashi, if I relied on you, you would have left me here and gone on the mission alone."

After that, the team Kakashi started to move towards sand village.

Author's notes: thank you for all the reviews.

As you might have observed, there was quite a foreshadowing in this chapter. From which you can assume what is going to happen in the story eventually.

I also was reading fandom rivalry page of the TVTropes, in which the subtitle and English du war was mentioned. All I have to say about the topic is, I don't understand Japanese, cannot read the subtitles due to my blindness, and I am going to learn Japanese out of spite for axis games, because they didn't released the English dub of the centralfiction.

See you on the next month, on my birthday.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6:

Mission: surveillance of sand village... what's that smell?

The team Kakashi was dashing throughout the forests of the fire country, determined to reach towards their mission objective, to surveillance the damage done to the sand village, and report it back... or not. Kakashi was sure that the mission would end up in combat with Akatsuki.

Kakashi even during this time, have his precious book opened in his hands, but he was not reading it. Instead, he was sending these glances towards his student Naruto. The things to include in that report, which Tsunade asked him to make just keep growing and growing.

Meanwhile there was a grim expression of determination on said student's face. But really, it was proving to be hard to keep it changing in to a bored one.

'Seriously, pretending is hard, especially if you are with this cheery bunch.'

On the other hand, their third teammate was operating in some false assumptions, that she would get the information about the most important thing to her... or a man? It was quite hard to tell with her.

As they started to approach the border of wind and fire countries, Naruto finally broke the monotonous silence.

He stopped on a tree, sniffed the air once or twice, and said, "I can't believe my luck."

After seeing him stop, both Kakashi and Sakura also stop wondering why he suddenly stopped himself.

"What do you mean Naruto?" Kakashi asked.

"And why are you sniffing like Kiba?" Sakura asked.

"Can't you smell?"

"Smell what." Sakura asked again.

"A woman."

"Are you sure?" Sakura still has some doubts.

"I am sure he does." Kakashi was really amused. Imagine what he could do with such a student, who could smell a lady from a far!

After starting to dash through the forests again, Naruto's prediction came true. There was a woman just little bit ahead of them.

"Wait, isn't that Temari?" the woman had the blond hair; Sakura could not remember any other woman of their age, aside from Ino. But she was in the leaf, not here.

"Who knows? Let's ask her." Naruto replied.

Temari, a proud Joninn of the sand village, was just finishing her patrolling of the fire and wind country border. But then, a girlish voice attracted her attention.

"Temari!" Sakura called her from some distance.

She turned around to see who called her, and saw a girl with pink hare approaching, recognizing her as Sakura.

Then team Kakashi stopped right in front of her.

She knows Sakura from her visits in the leaf village, and recognized the jonin as the Kakashi. But the third one, he was not recognizable to her. Naturally, since she was a proud shinobi of the sand village, he put her on the edge.

"And who is this new shinobi?" she decided to ask.

"Well, I am sad that you didn't recognize me." The shinobi said.

"Oh him? He is Naruto." Sakura told her.

'Well, well, well, someone did change a lot.' She thought.

"But what are you guys doing? From the looks of it, you are going into the wind country."

"Why, to save your brother of course!" Naruto told her.

"What?"

"You see, your brother," with that his expression twisted with fury. "And my best friend Gaara has been kidnapped by Akatsuki."

After hearing that news, worry started to gnaw at Temari.

As a result, she decided to go with team Kakashi.

After clearing some more distance, the sun started to go down. Kakashi as a result decided to make camp.

"B- But, we can still clear a lot of distance." Temari in any other situation wouldn't have objected like this.

"Correct. But then we have to spend two nights in the desert. You might be used to it, but my team isn't." Kakashi explained.

His explanation put a stop to more objections. After all, even she knew that nights in the desert are unpleasant.

(After the camp was put.)

The team Kakashi and Temari were sitting around the fire, and Temari was still worrying about Gaara, exactly like the entire day.

"Gaara," she said again.

Usually, he had great patience for these kinds of things, but his patience has reached their limits. Even if he is showing his true colors after returning, well most of them anyway, this kind of miserable attitude is very much disliked by him.

So he did next best thing.

Suddenly Naruto grabbed her face, forced her to look his in the eyes, and said.

"Look, Gaara is my friend, not just a friend, more like a brother to me. And we are going to save him. Despite being tasked just for surveillance, we are going to fight the Akatsuki, and save his life. Got it?"

"Y- Yeah."

"Good. Now, sensei, I am out in the forest for some alone time."

"Don't take too long." Was Kakashi's only answer.

After Naruto was gone, Sakura decided to ask a question which was in her mind since they left the leaf village's gate.

"Sensei?"

"Hmmm?"

"What do you think he will do?"

"Who, Naruto?" Temari asked.

"No, I meant Hiashi." Sakura clarified.

"Why would Hiashi do anything?"

After that question, Temari got an explanation about what exactly took place between Hiashi and Naruto just before they left for their current mission.

"After listening to that, I must say that he got balls."

"Balls? He is nuts!" this makes Kakashi snickers a little bit. "Lord Hiashi could destroy him politically."

"But wait, didn't he want to become Hokage? It is counterproductive to that goal if you ask me."

"I don't understand it either." Sakura said confused.

"It is quite simple, actually."

In their conversation, they didn't realize when the subject of their conversation returned.

"Want to clarify that, Naruto?" Kakashi asked.

"It is like this. When people experience the world, they change. After gaining that experience, some of their dreams would remain same, while others would change."

"But it is impossible." Sakura denied. "As long as I have known you, this has been the only goal you ever took seriously."

"Yes. But let's be honest here, you know about my problem Kakashi sensei." Sakura wanted to know about what problem he was talking about, but she didn't have any chance to ask. "Tell me yourself, what do you think my chances are of becoming a Hokage?"

"Considering your current condition, and what you did today, even before that? Not a chance." He told him flatly.

"Exactly."

Then they started to get sleepy.

"I guess we should go to sleep now." Temari said after a yawn.

"Okay. Then in one tent, it will be Temari and—"Sakura thought to make arrangements, but someone didn't agree with her.

"No." Naruto said frostily. "In one tent, it will be Temari and me." Not giving her any chance to argue, he promptly entered in to the tent which he appointed for himself, leaving a fuming Sakura in his wake.

(With Kakashi and Sakura.)

"Who does he think he is? I am sure that pervert put himself in that tent, why?" Sakura continued to show her fury verbally.

Kakashi was a trained soldier; he had gone through a war from a very young age. But he was trying to sleep, and Sakura's continued tantrum was not letting him.

"That's enough Sakura!"

"But—"

"No arguments."

(With Temari and Naruto.)

Unlike anyone would think, Temari was not uncomfortable sharing a tent with Naruto. She was a jonin, so she doesn't have any worries that any normal girl might have.

Contrary to Sakura's thoughts, Naruto didn't have any nefarious purposes either.

"So, why did you decided to sleep here?"

"Because I don't want to sleep with both of them. I think my training trip has instilled some bad habits regarding my patience to tolerate people."

"Clearly."

Then, Naruto entered in his sleeping bag, and promptly fell asleep.

(In front of hidden sand village's gate.)

After traveling two more days, and spending one more night in the desert, team Kakashi and Temari arrived at the sand village.

"Wow, what a cheery place, no wonder that ninja's of this village are so grumpy." Naruto remarked.

"Oy, don't insult us like that." Temari rebuked.

"But seriously, why would you people live in an area like this? You must be insane!" he continued, ignoring Temari.

"Be quiet, Naruto!" Sakura just stopped from punching him, remembering that it wasn't as same Naruto as before. Who knows what would he do in retaliation?

"Anyway, looks like everyone took a beating, can't believe that only two people managed to do this. Or standards of the shinobi have fallen too far." Naruto started to approach the village gates.

Since they have been attacked recently, the gates of the village are being guarded quite attentively. So when a Chunin came in front of Naruto, it didn't surprise him. The Chunin himself was not surprised, after all, leaf and sand were allies, it was expected that leaf would send a surveillance team at some point.

But what he said though, "Lady Temari!"

"What?" Naruto said with anger in his voice. "How dare you assume that I am Temari? Just because I have blond hairs as well, doesn't mean that I am her. How can't you see my awesome whiskers? Do I have breasts? Do I carry a big fan with me?" he grabbed that poor Chunin from neck, and started to shake him from left to right. "So, tell me, do I look like her?"

"Um, I think he is talking about me." Temari said from behind him.

"Oh, sorry." He said laughing nervously, putting the Chunin down.

The Chunin and Kakashi both sweat dropped.

'That idiot,' Sakura wanted to punch him, but couldn't do so due to the fear of retaliation.

"Ahem, so what did you wanted to say to me? Is it Gaara?" Temari asked.

"No, it is Jonin Kankuro."

"What happened to him?"

After a short while, they were taken into the hospital of sand village, in the room of Kankuro.

"Kankuro, what happened to you?" Temari asked worriedly.

"He has been poisoned, and we didn't have the antidote." One of the medics who were working on him explained.

"Well, it looks like someone took a beating." Naruto remarked.

"Naruto." Kankuro croaked.

"Glad to see you, though I think we won't get to see you away from this bed." Naruto replied.

"Why?" Temari questioned.

"Because that poison is probably from Sasori." He explained further.

"Wait, how did you know about Sasori?" Temari didn't expect him to know about one of the famous criminals of her village.

"Akatsuki is after me, remember? I must know the people who would come to get me." He elaborated.

"Makes sense." She relented.

"If you know if it is the poison of Sasori, do you know the antidote?" Kakashi asked.

"The only thing which I can offer him is that," then he stretched his left hand forward, and created a perfect Rasengan.

"I don't think we need it." Kakashi remarked.

"Well, in just fifteen minutes or so, he is going to beg for death." he canceled the technique.

"Wait, I can do something." Sakura decided to show her skills.

After waiting for half an hour, during which Naruto acted like he cared, and Kakashi shows the true care, Sakura managed to extract the poison from Kankuro's body.

"Phew. I managed to extract the poison, but he won't recover completely for a while." She gave her diagnosis.

'Well I guess that even she has her uses.' Naruto was genuinely glad to see some skills developed by Sakura.

"The real question is, how would we find Akatsuki?" Temari asked.

"You won't have to worry about It." then Kankuro looked towards the other medics present there. "Did you retrieve all of my puppets?"

"Yes." The medic answered.

"Then bring them to me."

The puppets were brought to Kankuro, after which he opened one of his puppet's arms, and retrieve a piece of cloth from it.

"I believe we can use this piece of cloth to track them."

"I see, even in the defeat, you gain something." Kakashi tries to give a wise remark.

"Hahaha! Of course you gain something, that something is one hell of a beating." Naruto wasn't buying it.

"Shut up, Naruto." Sakura yelled.

"Still, how are we going to track them? We don't have any of the Inuzuka's here." She continued after the rage subsided.

"Did you forget about me Sakura?" Kakashi asked.

"Wait, ah! I remember now." Sakura said, just remembering what kinds of summon Kakashi have.

"Exactly. Summoning jutsu!" Kakashi slammed his hand to the ground, and in a puff of smoke, his dog summons were present there.

"Yo Kakashi! Why did you call us?" Pakun, the leader of the summons said.

But then, he took a look of the people present there, and his eyes falls on Naruto. "You! How dare you show your face after what you did?"

'Fuck! Of course he will no. let's see whether there laws would be useful for me or not.' Naruto thought franticly.

Everyone was surprised by the sudden hostility. Then Kakashi decided to ask him directly.

"What do you mean? What did he do?"

"Sorry, I am forbidden to tell any human. But no this Kakashi, if you called us to help him, then we will have to sadly deny." Pakun told him in no uncertain terms.

"No, actually I want you to smell this piece of cloth, and track the person whom we are after. And make it quick, Kazekage's life is depended upon our speed." Kakashi decided to ask about this development later, they still have to save Gaara.

"Good, in that case, we will help you." The dogs took a sniff of the peace of cloth, and started to run in the direction where that smell was present strongest.

"Listen Kakashi, you shouldn't trust him." After saying that, Pakun left just like other dogs.

"Hurry after him!"

Kakashi ordered.

Then they started to chase after the dogs.

But they were interrupted by Naruto again just like the previous day.

"Wait, did you smell that?"

"What? Another woman?" Sakura asked, now getting annoyed.

"No, it is even worst. It is an old woman!" he said that with some horror in his voice.

Then true to his prediction, a very old woman jumped down in front of them, showing enough athletics to embarrass any of the young shinobi.

"Forgive me, but I like to come with you." Then she pointed towards Kakashi. "I know whose son you are, and I very much like to kill you right here. But I don't want our leader dead."

"But lady Chiyo, you have been retired for so long." Temari objected.

"Don't worry about it girl. Besides, you will need me to counter the moves of that grandson of mine."

Not having enough time in their hands to argue about it, they decided to let her tag with them. But as a result, Temari have to be left behind, since Baki arrived to pick her up.

(In some dank cave.)

Nine of the strongest shinobi were standing at the figure of a statue. Then one of them called Zetsu, who looked like a plant decided to speak.

"Leader, a team of leaf shinobi is coming."

"Who are they? Is our target in that team?" the said to be leader asked.

"No. just a simple team of Chunin and Jonin." Zetsu clarified further.

"Someone like to volunteer?" the leader asked to the other shinobi present there.

"I will." A blue shinobi said.

(Some more time later.)

"Another team of shinobi is coming." Zetsu said again, interrupting any conversation they were having.

"Another normal team?" the leader questioned.

"No, this time there is Jinchuriki in that team."

"Which one?" the leader asked for the clarification.

"It is nine tails."

"Another leaf team then." One of the figures in the shadows said.

"In that case, Itachi, you will go and stall them." he ordered.

"Acknowledged."

(With the rescue party.)

Apparently, the base of the Akatsuki where Gaara was kept is in the River country, which is in the middle of Fire and Wind country. And not that far from Sand village.

That is why the team at least managed to get in the forests of the River country, after which Naruto's sense of smell forced to stop them again.

"Oh, what is that? Another smell?" he said.

"What? Right here? What kind of woman will be here?" Sakura said resigned.

"No. it is worse than that. It is the smell of garbage, the kind which can't be used for farming, which can't be recycled, basically it increases the wait of the planet unnecessarily. Isn't that correct, Itachi?"

The party screeched to a halt after hearing the name, and the voice.

"It is nice to see you, Naruto."

(End.)

Author's notes: sorry guys, I admit I messed up.

I was trying to edit the earlier chapters, since I want them to look and feel better, but I ended up deleting the chapters by mistake. Then I thought that I could simply reupload them, but the numbering was off. So I have to delete the story, along with whatever follows, favorites, and reviews I had, and republish it.

So sorry for that.

As for what I am doing right now? My exams are finally over. As a blind, it is a quite a hard thing, giving exams, since you have to find a writer, a person who has to be one standard behind you, and willing to write your paper, also convincing their parents. Then also memorizing things, I hate the time of March. On top of that, the exams of this year were stretched more than they were supposed to. Well, at least I am out of the school. I know I will not be missing my time, as some other adults like to do.

See you next time. The next update will arrive in less amount of time, since I have some time on my hand until the college's starts, so I will be able to write chapters.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7:

Prepare for the blast!

"What? How Itachi is here?" Sakura said.

'So this is that brother of Sasuke, who killed every one of his clan members, and tried to kidnap Naruto. I will beat him, and save everyone!' clearly, Sakura was not having clear thoughts at that moment.

"Interesting, I in my day have fought with a lot of sharingan users." Chiyo stated.

"You fought sharingan users?" Sakura said with surprise.

"How did you even do that?" Naruto asked.

"Well, if you are alone." She started to say.

"I am sorry to interrupt the conversation, but I cannot let you go any further." Itachi said stoically.

"Sorry to say that, but we must go on." Naruto said in return.

'Well, I should have known that we will have to fight before even we get to their base.' Kakashi thought.

"Prepare yourselves!" Itachi said, and prepared to attack.

"Good, Naruto, I will try to flank him, and you must—"Kakashi tries to give orders, but someone didn't agree with them.

"No." he said flatly.

"What?" Kakashi was surprised.

"He is mine. I will fight him... alone." He said that, with no compromises.

"Naruto, I am ordering you," Kakashi tries to assert his authority.

"Shut up!" Naruto defies his authority.

"And you, you honestly think that you will have been able to stop me, me? I mean seriously! Have you ever met me? I am me!" Naruto said to Itachi, utterly confident.

"If I would have been tasked to kidnap you, then yes. But stopping you here shouldn't pose any problem." Itachi returned, also with utter confidence.

"You are using that jutsu, are you not?" Naruto asked, knowingly.

Itachi nodded.

"Then you probably are at the thirty percent of your power. And the last time we did this, you and Kisame barely managed to get away with your life. Speaking of him, where is he? You see, there is a girl in the mist, which I promised to take to dinner, with your partner as a main dish." Naruto said, with an evil smirk.

"You won't get to see him," Itachi told him, stoically.

Then Itachi suddenly decided to attack with his sword, which was blocked by another sword in Naruto's hand, which came out of a swirl.

They both tried to push against each other, trying to gain domination. But then Naruto suddenly moves to right, and removes his own sword, which unbalanced Itachi. Naruto took advantage of that by kicking him right into his chest, sending him flying.

Itachi tries to twist his body to at least land, but he instead collided with a tree. He spat some blood due to impact.

Naruto tries to take advantage of that, and his sword started to glow. He swings it, sending streaks of blades towards Itachi. But he was able to dodge out of their way.

The blades impacted with the tree, but nothing happens. Seeing everyone's faces fall, he swings his sword again few times, and the tree splits in middle, right where those blades collided with it.

Before any of them could make another move, sounds of chirping birds was heard behind Itachi.

Realizing whose technique it is, He gets out of Kakashi's way.

"You are also fighting me." He said, trying to look cool. After all, it wouldn't do him any good, if his student out done him every time?

"Sensei, I told you. This is my battle!" Naruto tries to reason.

"No, we will beat him with teamwork!" Kakashi was not willing to listen to the reason.

'What can I say? I did warn him. Though Raven will be proud of what I am going to do.' Naruto thought, the last part in some amusement.

Since Kakashi landed after his attack close to Naruto, he didn't have to show much speed to get closer to him.

Kakashi should have turned around, but alas, he thinks that Itachi is the bigger threat.

Naruto puts his hand on his shoulder, before he could turn around, he was in a headlock, and becomes a victim of DDT.

"Now since the distraction is out of the way—"Naruto tries to say,

Sakura's patients were finally out. So she decided to punch him, which was dodged by Naruto.

"What the fuck?"

"I should be asking you that. Why did you attack sensei?" she screamed more than asking.

"If you move, she dies." A voice said from behind her.

'Really? Really? After training under Tsunade, who was a Hokage, a Sanin, nothing changes!' needless to say, Naruto was not gaining any respect for his female team member.

"Itachi! I will murder you!" Naruto said with some righteous anger, but then thought better of it. "But on the other hand, considering how useless she has proven herself to be, you may proceed." He said that with some glee.

"What?" Itachi couldn't believe his ears.

"Naruto, how can you?" were those tears in her eyes?

"Because Sakura, even after training with Tsunade, you have nothing to show for it. Finish her!" he exclaimed.

Instead of killing her as Naruto was saying, Itachi knocked her out with the hilt of his sword.

"Seriously, a guy who could kill his entire family couldn't kill an insignificant girl?" he said that with some amusement.

"Unlike you, I have some morals." Itachi said, with divine anger.

"Morals? Sure. Did they help you in killing your clan?" Naruto asked knowing it would hurt him the most.

Itachi gave nothing away, except for a twitch.

"You are afraid Itachi, and it is time to admit." Naruto told his enemy.

"No. except for that technique. And as long as leaf ninja's are present," he then took a look of knocked out Sakura and Kakashi, "Oh." He realized.

"Nicely said." With that, he disappeared in a flash of black, which was in shape of an Eagle.

Itachi tries to defend, but he knows that in front of such a technique he can only last so long. And since he had only thirty percent of his power, it will be much more harder.

Naruto comes out of another flash, trying to slash at Itachi's neck. Being this Itachi Uchiha, he gets away, with the only cut on the arm to show for it.

"I am out of patience, Itachi. Ten flash blades!" Naruto announced the name of the technique, which he comes up with on the spot.

Naruto disappeared in another black flash, reappearing and disappearing ten times, and slashing at him. As a result, Itachi, or at least the body he was occupying burst into the fountain of blood.

Naruto took a look at the head, which was the only part of the body which was intact.

"Do you know who that person is?" he asked the only person there who wasn't unconscious, or dead.

"That is captain Yura; he probably was one of the spies of Sasori." The said person told him.

"Alas captain Yura, I know you well... no. got to come up with better one." He said that with some annoyance.

After a while, both of his teammates regain consciousness.

Kakashi wakes up. Then he remembers who exactly knocked him out.

"Ah! Ware is Itachi?" that was his first question.

"Not here." Naruto answered.

Seeing that the genin was telling the truth, he decided to ask another question.

"Why did you knocked me out?" he asked another important question.

Naruto sighs. "Look sensei, I will explain everything once we are out of this situation." He told him.

"Fine. But don't pull any stunts like that again, got it?" he ordered him firmly.

"Got it."

"What happened?" then Sakura wakes up.

"I am not explaining again."

(With the villain group.)

"So, did you managed to stall them?" a voice said.

Two figures on the statue moved.

"Yes, I managed to tire them out. They won't be getting to the aide for anyone for a while." The blue one replied.

"And you?" the voice, who was apparently leader, askes.

"While I did stall them for a while, I was marginally less successful then Kisame." Itachi tried to explain.

"Why?" he questioned.

"Apparently, the Jinchuriki is strong, and I was only at thirty percent." He gave his reasons.

"Still, as long as they wouldn't get here, it would be fine." The leader concluded.

"Don't worry, as far as I no Kakashi, he won't be arriving here, until the other team reaches them." Itachi assured.

"Good." With that, the conversation was over.

(With the rescue party.)

"Why a cave? It is always a cave. I will be happy for once if they set their base on a five star hotel." Naruto quipped.

"We won't be entering in the enemy base until the backup team arrives." Kakashi told everyone.

"Back up team?" Naruto asked.

"Yes. Before getting out for this mission, lady Hokage decided to send one." He explained.

"Great. Who is it?" he asked.

"Team Gai." Kakashi said.

"Well, until they arrive, better take a nap." He said, and started to do as he said.

"Naruto! This is Akatsuki we are talking about. Be more serious, we have to be on our guard all the time." Sakura screeched.

"Good points, except for one. Tell me Sakura, there are two of the S rank shinobi inside that cave, who managed to kidnap a Kage right from his own village. And against them are you. What do you think your chances are?" he asked her, completely opposite of her, utterly calm.

"If I can't beat them, then I will try my hardest, or die trying!" she told him, with an impressive speech.

"Impressive speech. Except for another missed point. You are thinking that they will point you in the direction of Sasuke." He remarked.

"And what if I do think that? Jealous?" she asked, self-importantly.

"No, not really. I think leaving you with Uchiha is the closest thing I could do to damage him, short of killing him. But the problem with your thinking is that they won't give you any information like that." He explained, in much detail as possible.

"And why is that?"

Clearly, if she failed to understand that, then he probably forgot a detail or two. "Simple. Orochimaru used to be the member of their organization, but he ended up betraying them. And Akatsuki do not believe in traitors. So if they had any information about his whereabouts, they would have already killed him."

That was enough to quiet her.

"And how do you know about them so much?" Kakashi suddenly asked.

"Have to no your enemy and all that crap." He gave his reasoning.

"Agreed."

With that, they started to wait for their youthful comrades to arrive.

(One hour later...)

'I swear, if Gai didn't arrive in ten minutes, I will kill him first.' Naruto was planning his first murder.

Indeed Naruto's patients were running out, after all. You can only nap for so much in front of enemy base.

Thankfully for Naruto, a voice comes from really far, signifying that waiting time is over and nearly making him deaf.

"Kakashi! My eternal rival! I am here!" Gai boomed.

Naruto looked towards Sakura, and asked. "Are you two related?"

"Why do you think that?"

"Your love for screaming."

Sakura was fuming, but she couldn't retort due to the muscled frame of one Rock Lee.

"Beautiful lady Sakura, how are you this youthful day?" Lee asked her, though he didn't yell as loud as his mentor.

"I-I am good."

As much as it would be amusing to see Sakura trying to politely decline Lee's advances, Naruto was instead checking other two members of team Gai.

He walked up to Neji, and they both shared knowing smirks, but didn't exchange any words.

It was completely different with the female member of that team though.

"Hello there." He said to Tenten, in his best gentleman like voice.

"H, hello?" she returned uncertainly, she was not used to such direct advances.

"You know, since my return I am happy that one of the girls I used to no has turned out so well." He complemented.

"Why, thank you." She at least managed to return that with straight face.

'Horny bastard.' Neji chuckled in his head.

"Don't worry, I will tell you how much I myself have change in these years." He removed his sunglasses, and winked at her.

This time, she couldn't resist, and melted on the spot. Truly, Tenten was really not used to such direct advances.

"Ahem." Of course, someone has to interrupt his fun.

"You mind doing all this after we are done here?" Kakashi asked. Really, he was not in opposition of the said things done, but still, there is a time and place.

Fortunately Naruto obeyed without a fuss.

"So, Kakashi, what's the status?" Gai asked.

"There are two Akatsuki members inside that cave. The cave itself is shielded by some sort of barrier seals." He explained.

"Hm, Neji?"

Neji understood the command without any more words, and activated his eyes. "Byakugan!"

He scanned the rock and the barrier surrounding it, and started to give the information.

"It is as Kakashi sensei said, it is covered by a barrier. If we want to remove that barrier, then we have to remove those seal tags together in sink." He gave his verdict.

"In that case, Naruto, you will go with team Gai to remove that seal." Once again Kakashi tries to give orders.

Neji gave a discreet look to him, and he nodded imperceptibly.

"Actually, it will be better if sensei and us go for removing that barrier, our teamwork will help us to do that in perfect synchronization." Neji pushed the universal button of Kakashi.

"Okay then. As soon as you remove that barrier we and lady Chiyo will enter that cave."

When they get the signal, "the barrier is up." Kakashi told Sakura,

"Sakura, mind showing us your strength?" Kakashi asked.

"Of course! Hell yeah!"

'Really? You seriously have to shout the literal translation?' Naruto thought about someone, but who he couldn't put his finger on that. 'But she can prove useful for the demolition work. Pretty sure shouldn't suggest her directly that though.

"Hurry, to the cave!" Kakashi ordered dramatically.

(In soon to be destroyed cave.)

"Hmhm, they are late, wouldn't you agree?" someone chuckled in the shadows.

"Agreed. They have made me wait a lot, As a result causing valuable time to be wasted, which I could have spent on my art. Thus, I will hold them forever in contempt. I hate waiting." Another voiced said to the first one.

"Little too wordy, don't you think?" the first one asked again.

"For my art, I will speak as long as I want to." The second one returned.

"Ha! As if what you do could qualify as an art." The first voice remarked.

"My art is true art." The second one says.

"No." the other figure created a sculpture in his hand, and made it explode. "The true art is the blast, katsu!"

"Katsu, Hm, maybe I can use it? Exactly. This has to be lucky day of mine!" Naruto suddenly spoke.

"Look, Sasori. Someone appreciates my art." The first voice says.

"Wait, you are Sasori?" Naruto questioned.

"Yes." The crouched figure, said to be Sasori replied flatly.

"As a high counsel member of the Manly man club, I want to inform you that you have been expelled." Naruto announced, like a judge.

"What?" this was really unexpected for him, and he didn't break any rules!

"Yeah, you lost too many man points to be considered a member anymore." Naruto explain further, for the benefit of that poor soul.

"Naruto shut up!" Sakura screeched.

"Sakura, shut up! This is an urgent matter." Kakashi berated her. After all, the work of the Manly man club cannot be put on hold, even for the wars.

Sakura was too shocked to reply.

"Anyway, we both are quite happy nine tails that you decided to brought yourself to us." Sasori said, over from the shock from the unexpected news.

"Yes. I will capture you, and show that Uchiha, yeah!" the other man remarked.

Then as those members of Akatsuki moved, there appears to be a body among them.

"No, we are too late." Sakura said, forlornly.

Seeing that situation is about to evolve in to hostile, Naruto, and Kakashi prepared themselves. Kakashi started to give orders rapidly, as Dedara created another sculpture and took Gaara's body and flew away.

"Naruto, you are coming with me. Sakura take care of the other member."

"No. you should take Sakura, I will take care of Sasori." Once again, Naruto defied Kakashi's order.

"Why is that?" the Jonin asked. His constant defiance is getting on his nerves.

"Because when you will recover Gaara, you will need a medic to examine him. I can't even believe that you didn't thought of that. How the hell did you become Jonin?" Naruto told him, with some annoyance.

"Fine! Sakura come with me."

"Yes!" fortunately for Kakashi, his other student didn't defy his orders.

After that, both of them took after Dedara.

"Phew. Finally some peace and quiet." Naruto said, completely relaxed.

"You do no as long as I am here, you won't have such luxuries?" Sasori quipped.

"Yeah. Forgot that. Fine. Let us begin the battle, between two of us." Naruto forgot to count the third person there.

"Perhaps you are not counting me?" said person asked.

"No." he told her flatly.

"Any reason?" Chiyo the old lady asked again.

"You are old." Once again, he told her flatly.

"Any other reason?" the lady still continued to ask.

"No." he told her, signifying that conversation was over.

"Enough! Let us—"before Sasori could finish his war cry, he was interrupted in the middle.

"Wait, before that, I like to offer you something." Naruto said.

"I am listening," Sasori retorted.

"You see Sasori," he brought a can of cola from somewhere. "I know what kind of person you are. You aren't not like other shinobi. First and foremost, you are a creator. Thus, I offer you unlimited resources, to do as you please." he puts his first offer.

"And how do you think that I am a creator?" he asked in return.

"Because you created a lot of the things. You practically gave the foundation of the sand's puppet core, you created a lot of techniques, seals, and the list is endless. I like people like you, and despise people like Kakashi. Because he stole thousands of techniques, yet created only one? And that one is not even that good." Again, some annoyance leaked into his voice when talking about the copy ninja.

"So?" Sasori still didn't see why he should join him.

"So, I like you to join with me." He finished his explanation.

"As if. Besides, as long as Akatsuki is around, I can't except your offer." He told the Jinchuriki.

"Hahaha! Don't worry about them. Once I am done with my current plans, I will go there and kill every one of them. And annihilate that village, just to be safe." After all, if that village could produce one organization like this, there is no reason why they couldn't produce another one.

"You really are deranged as they say. So, no. I won't join you." He clearly didn't have any plans to join a madman.

"Why?" Naruto asked, perplexed.

"Because I joined one organization, and look what happened." Sasori was really not happy. Working for Akatsuki really stole his freedom. He ran from sand for exactly that purpose, yet he ended up in another organization.

"Fair enough. Though you will have to die in that case." Naruto wouldn't allow him to get out of that cave alive.

Chiyo, who went ignored by both of them, started to connect the dots in her head. 'So, the bingo book entry was about him? How amusing that the world doesn't even realize that both of them are same person.' She thinks in her head.

"Better people then you have tried, Uzomaki." He growled.

Then apparently done with talking, Sasori opens a compartment out of his scorpion puppet, and started to fire a study stream of needles.

Naruto... was dodging them without even moving from the spot.

"This can't be the only thing you are capable of, tell me this is not true?" Naruto was expecting something better... well better!

Then, as soon as it was started, the rain of needles stopped. But instead, there was a torrent of water coming at him now.

"Yo! Don't you know it is a crime to steal other shinobi's specialties? I bet Kisame won't like what you are doing right now." Then he thought. 'Hm. If there were copyright laws in this world, Kakashi would have been buried in so many law suits, hahaha!'

"He is not here, so it doesn't matter." He didn't care about the opinion of that shark man.

Naruto was doing good so far, but then a voice came from behind him, which distracted him.

"Allow me to help you, I no his techniques, and—"Chiyo tried to say, but was interrupted in the middle.

"No. you will stay where you are. I will need you later." Naruto told her. Unfortunately, that took his attention from his enemy.

Seeing him distracted again, Sasori started to fire needles again. This forced Naruto to move.

"Ha! Got you." He suddenly said, with some excitement.

"What?" then he looked down, to see a needle sticking out of his leg.

"You," Naruto said, horrified.

"Exactly. Despite your impressive strength, you still are a mere child, walking among the monsters." Sasori bragged.

"You!" then Naruto's face twisted from horrified to amusement. "You do know what I am?"

'Right. He is a Jinchuriki; his demon will expel the poison.' He thought, trying to come up with a plan.

"Haaaahahahaha! Realized it, haven't you?" Naruto's laugh was echoing in that cave.

"Then, why?" he couldn't think strait!

"Why was I angry? It is because you ruined my pants! My perfect beautiful pants, do you realize how expensive they are?" he roared.

"Well," he didn't get a chance to finish.

"Of course you don't. Considering you spent most of your time confined in your puppet," Sasori was surprised. "You wouldn't no. they cost me eight hundred ryo, you piece of wood!" he yelled.

"You know what? I don't like you anymore. It is time to kill you." Naruto was really done with him.

"Foolish boy. As if you would be able to touch me. You won't even know my secret—"Sasori tried to give an impressive speech, but Naruto was not in the mood.

Another laugh echoed in the cave. "Haaahahahaha! I know all about your secrets, like how you are a puppet yourself, about the third Kazekage, and many more." Then Sasori observed something.

The boy's eyes were glowing orange. Then before Sasori could think of something else, fire started to surround Naruto's body.

"Let's see how you deal with this. Now, you are going to witness the most strongest fire attack there is! Fire blast!" then five blasts of fire came out of his hands, and they started to track Sasori.

Before he can even take out kazekage puppet, those blasts of fire were upon him. He didn't even realize he was screaming in rage. Then those blasts collided with him, creating a big explosion, which destroyed the cave.

(Outside of the destroyed cave.)

As soon as she saw the move of that boy, Chiyo decided to cut her losses, and get the hell out of there. Seeing that entire place was in ruins, her decision was correct.

Then she heard someone teleporting besides her.

"I see why you chose me as your partner." She told that boy, who was in her eyes no boy at all.

"Really! Why don't you tell then?" he decided to humor her.

"So you can get rid of me without a problem." She told him flatly.

"Half correct. I do need you for something else though." He corrected her.

"And that is?" She asked.

"Use that technique on Gaara." He told her.

"Why? From observing you so far, I don't think you have any reason to keep him alive." She really was not getting the point.

"For your own peace lady, I won't tell you." There was no point in telling her after all.

"Fine. I am tired of living anyway." She really was.

(After Kakashi and others arrive.)

'Hm, so he really died.'

Still, some acting was in order. "S- Sakura, is he?"

Despite Naruto being annoying her, she knew how both Kazekage and her teammate were close. Thus it was with a heavy heart she said, "No, he, he is dead."

"No." Then he thought. 'Damn I should get an award for this.'

"Look Naruto, we couldn't do anything now—"she was cutoff in the middle by Chiyo.

"May I see him?" she requested.

"O-Okay." Sakura didn't see any problem with that.

As they continue to talk among themselves, Gaara's body gave a twitch. Then another twitch. Then with a mighty effort, he was able to sit up.

"Impossible! I checked his nerves myself, he was dead!" Lee said, disbelieve evident in his voice.

"Don't worry lee," Kakashi assured. "This is one of the forbidden techniques of the sand. Lady Chiyo has sacrificed her life for Gaara." He explained.

(Next day)

Team Gai left the village already, and now, it was Team Kakashi who was getting a farewell.

But Naruto's thoughts were somewhere else. 'Let's see, they will surely ask me whether that puppet moron gave me any information about Orochimaru's whereabouts or not. Hm, in that case, the coming time is perfect!' it was time to advance his nefarious plans.

With words of farewell, and different thoughts among themselves, members of team Kakashi left the village Hidden in the sand.

(End.)

Author's notes: thanks for the reviews, guys.

Behold my largest chapter of this story! And there are two fights in it, instead of two of them.

I hope they are good enough. Seriously, I never thought that my blindness will hinder me this much regarding fight scenes. Because my real experience concerning fights is putting someone in a headlock, and slamming their face to the floor, all the while not moving from the chair.

(Yes, I have to face bullying, and after that incident, no one bothered me again.)

So if you want to offer your beta services, please drop me a private message.

See you on the next update.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8:

Results of the surveillance, and another mission.

(In Tsunade's office)

"So to summarize, you killed one of the Akatsuki members, and the other one is missing, saved Kazekage, while the only loss is Kakashi's reckless use of his Sharingan?"

"exactly." The Team Kakashi nodded.

"But Naruto did have some information, which he refused to share with us." Sakura reported, annoyed.

'Why did she have to word it like that, as if I am not planning to tell them?' he thought in his head, but outside, he said. "Because sand village has already proven to be compromised. If I would have told you there, someone would have unavoidably heard, and then the information would be useless."

"Point."

"So what's the information?" the Hokage asked.

"Apparently, Sasori has a spy with Orochimaru. He said that he was going to meet him at heaven and Earth Bridge, before dying." Naruto explained.

"And you think this spy could get us to him?" Tsunade questioned.

"Yes." It was his simple answer.

'And if we managed to get to the Orochimaru's base, I can save Sasuke.' Even with Sakura's harsh training, some things are hard to let go.

"Then I will have to prepare an ambush team then." She remarked.

"Request to join that team?" Sakura asked.

'Well, it's not like I wasn't expecting it. Besides, she is a good medic. She would be useful.' She thought. "Permission granted."

"Actually, I was thinking that I should go on that mission as well." Naruto said, surprising both women present there. Considering his recent behavior, they thought he would not care about his missing teammate.

"Why?" Sakura couldn't help but ask.

"Yes, especially in light of your recent actions," Tsunade continued.

"Look. Whatever you guys think about me, it is not correct. Besides, what kind of friend I would be, if I didn't even try to save him?" then he added in his head. 'A terrible one.'

"Okay. Then both of you will need to be prepared, I will tell you later who would be your remaining two team members would be." Tsunade gave them their orders.

With that, one Chunin and one Genin walked out.

(On the streets of hidden leaf village.)

On his way, Naruto managed to find Team Gai who has just submitted their reports about the recent mission that they have.

"Naruto, Lee and I like to test your flames of youth!" Gai was saying.

"Yes, Gai sensei and I shall test your flames of youth!" Lee was clearly in favor.

"Fine! Then we will race to the hokage monument. Whoever arrives there first would win." He agreed easily.

"Yosh!" both of them screamed, and started to race towards the mountain, leaving a dust cloud in their wake.

"Neji?" the girl present there asked.

"Yes Tenten, you saw same thing as I did. And I can't believe It." the Hyuga answered her.

"Me neither." Tenten said.

"Me neither." Naruto said from behind them.

"Wait, aren't you supposed to be in the race right now?" Tenten was surprised.

"Ha! As if. Besides, even if they realized that I am not with them anymore, they will continue to run." Neji smirked while hearing the explanation

"True." She agreed.

"But aren't you worried that Lee will brag to entire village that he is stronger then you?" she asked another question.

"No, as far as I no him, he is not that kind of person." Despite his dislike of people of this village, if he had to put his trust on someone, he would gladly put that trust on Lee.

"As much as he annoys me with his "youthfulness," I completely agree."

As Neji and Tenten continue to talk about their strange teammate, Naruto was having some different thoughts.

'Soon, I am going to meet him. Soon!' but then, there was a different scene in front of him.

(Inside Naruto's imagination, Orochimaru's lair.)

"Sasuke, I have finally come to save you from the evil clutches of Orochimaru!" Sakura was saying.

"As you have saved me, I am forever in your debt." Sasuke replied.

"Sasuke let us go back to the leaf village, and create your clan!" The imaginary konoichi squealed.

"No Sakura, the village is too far. Not to mention, I have been suppressing my will for all these years." Sasuke said, barely holding back.

(Back to the plot)

"Uzomaki, your face is telling me that you have seen the end of the world." Neji said, when he noticed Naruto was lagging behind them.

"I very well may have." He replied, still horrified.

But he quickly snapped out of it, and remembered what he was supposed to be doing at this moment.

"Neji, I like to talk to you regarding something."

"What? Don't tell me you can't talk in front of me?" Tenten huffed.

"Nah, the thing is, it is some guy stuff. If I talk to him in front of you, I think we both wouldn't be able to explain the situation to each other." Naruto gave his excuse.

"Wow, never thought that someone would take advice on those matter from you." Tenten finally had a clear idea.

He grunted at her remark.

"Oh well, I still have to go at my shop. See you later." She decided it was none of her business, and left.

"See you later." Neji nodded, and said.

(In some hideout, under the Hidden in the leaves.)

"Phew. I thought that she wouldn't buy the excuse." Naruto breathed in relief.

"Yeah, next time think of something better." Neji ribbed.

"Yeah, yeah, seriously though. Nice place, how did you found it?" time to ask some questions.

"As you no, we needed a place where chances of our discovery are lowest. First I thought of Hokage monument, considering how rarely it is used." Neji began to explain.

"Not a bad choice. But the problem with that place would be, it'll come in use sooner or later." Naruto immediately saw the problem.

"Exactly. So after removing Hokage monument from the list, actually nothing remains." Neji said, a bit embarrassed.

"So much for great Hyuga strategy." Naruto mocked.

"Oh, shut up. Besides, I think for this place, we should be thanking miss future Uchiha." He relished the look on his face.

"Sakura, why? You do no I hate thanking her, right?" he really didn't wanted to do that.

"Yeah, but this time, her personal interests proved to be useful for us for a change." Neji explained, now getting serious.

"How?" apparently, he still didn't get it.

"Apparently, Orochimaru used to has an entire system of hidden underground lairs. But it was discovered by the Third." He saw how blond teen flinched as he said "Third," but decided not to comment on that.

Naruto flinched. "But in that case, ANBU are sure to be a where of this area,"

"No. despite him being able to discover few of them, he was never able to find all the hideouts underground. So, just searched from my awesome skills, and voila! A secret hiding place." Since he was no longer in the presents of villagers, he could express his true personality, instead remaining uptight all the time.

"Good job." Naruto said with a smile.

"Listen, I think you should really let go about the situation with Third." He told him flatly.

"I know, right? But it is not easy. After all, he showed me such kindness, and he didn't have any reason!" sometimes, Naruto really despise his emotions.

"Yeah, true. Besides, I think if he wasn't bogged down by the responsibility of being Hokage, he would have adopted you." Neji agreed.

"Maybe. Still, he is dead, and in no position to complain." Naruto resolved himself.

"True. True."

"So let's plan about that other stuff I told you earlier." Then a new topic began.

(In Tsunade's office.)

Tsunade was doing the most hated part of the job of being Kage, that being paperwork. It was not like she liked to do that, if the stuff didn't needed to be kept secret, and those elders wouldn't bitch about it, then she might have employed someone to sort it out. But as its stands now, she does it with growing resignation, and utter fatalistic way.

But then, there was knock on the door.

"Enter," she drawled.

Any hope for this being a break from this boring task was shattered with the arrivals of the elders called, Hamura and Kaheru.

'Why? Why them?' she cursed her poor luck in her head. "So, what brings you to my office? After all you have to climb a lot to get here. You might end up... breaking something if you continue to ignore your health." Hoping petulantly that exact situation would occur somehow.

"We have come here to ask you about the Jinchuriki." Hamura said for the both of them, ignoring the remarks about their health, and the hopeful tone it was said in.

"Him? What problem you have with him now?" she really didn't like this.

"None." Kaheru replied. "But we have heard you have conscripted him in the team to go and find the spy at the heaven and earth bridge."

Tsunade wanted to strangle whoever leaked that information to them.

(Outside.)

Shizune shuttered in fear.

(Inside.)

"So, do you have any problems with how I assign my soldiers to missions?" depending upon their answer, she may or may not give them a beating.

"No. but considering the importance of the boy... we counsel forbid you from sending the Jinchuriki on anymore missions." He announced as much authority as he could.

"You," Tsunade let some killing intent out. "Of the counsel cannot forbid me of anything." The nerve of some people!

"Very well." The old man with the permanent frown on his face said, incidentally taking steam out of Tsunade's anger.

'It's too easy. What's the catch?' Having a bad feeling.

"But in return, one of the team members would be our choosing." Kaheru said.

Right on the cue, another old man, with one arm on the cast, one bandaged eye, and with a cane came out of shadow.

"You old coots, you want that cripple to accompany them?" Tsunade was acting incredulous, but knowing there is not a way that she could send that old man with the team, despite a warm feeling in her heart if he were to die in that mission.

"Good day to you, lady Hokage. While I am honored that you think me suitable for a mission, it is not me who will accompany the Jinchuriki to the mission," he said, without an infliction in his voice, making it sound like he was reading from a script.

"And let me guess, that member would be from your root?" she questioned.

"Exactly."

"Fine!" she roared. "Now, get lost!"

Unaware to all the experienced ninja's in the room, there was someone who was hiding, and listening to their plans.

(With the dragon and Hero? That has to be wrong.)

"Good. Good." Naruto nodded, happy that all the plans were progressing nicely. "What about the food supply though?"

"Simple. Take over the land of rice, tea, vegetables, Honey, you get the idea." Neji didn't like the naming scheme of those places.

"Hahaha! That would surely fuck up there food supply, while causing absolutely no problems for us." Naruto laughed.

"True." That is exactly why he suggested that.

Before they can continue their plans further, a voice interrupted them.

"I had important news!" the voice was saying, while huffing and panting.

Naruto recognized the voice. "Him? You recruited him?"

"Why not? Not only is he strong. In fact, he has proved to be one of the most important spy's we have." Neji retorted.

Then the said spy entered the room.

"Neji, I," then he saw who else was in the room. "Naruto?"

"What, not going to call me big brother anymore?"

"Ha! You always would be my big brother. But joking aside, I have some important news for both of you." The boy continued.

"Oh? Do tell regarding what?" Naruto was really curious.

"Your next mission." He told him. Then he went on to give the details. "Apparently, this afternoon when I was walking away from one of the mission briefings of mine, I saw the elders Hamura and Kaheru enter Tsunade's office."

The fact didn't escape Naruto's attention how he didn't called her lady Hokage. "Continue."

"I thought it could be important, so I hide myself from that technique which Neji taught me for spying. It makes hard to sense the chakra spikes." Naruto throws an approving glance towards Neji when heard this. "I couldn't have been more right. They were first insisting that she shouldn't send you on that mission."

"MMM, makes sense."

"Why?" the Hyuga needed to see it from all the angles.

"Why not put me on some other mission, where they could flaunt their weapon?" Naruto said, while pointing to himself.

"Anyway, she refused." He continued.

"Wait, she did?" this was surprising for the Jinchuriki.

"Naruto, don't interrupt me." The boy chastised.

"Sorry."

"So, they told her that one of the team members who would go with you would be their choice." he continues to explain further, happy there would be no more interruptions.

"And she agreed? Told you, she might be strong, but she has no leadership skill." So, it was not that much surprising after all.

"But then this crippled old guy with a cane comes out of the shadow," Konohamaru completely ignored Naruto's comment.

"Hahahaha! You may stop. I know what happened." His laughter echoes at still empty hideout.

"Oh? Do tell." Neji really didn't have much time to listen about his past exploits.

"He told her that one of the members would be from the root division. And she agreed." Naruto predicted.

"Exactly. But, how did you know that?" the Sarutobi confirmed the prediction, and asked the question.

"Because my younger brother that crippled with the cane named Danzo played too many times in to my hands." Naruto explained.

"But you know what this means, Neji?" he asked to the Hyuga.

"What?"

"One of the remaining positions would be filled with a member of Tsunade's choosing." He elaborated.

"Hm, true. But, who would she choose? Your team leader is in the hospital." Neji knew that Kakashi was in hospital, due to the news spreading fast among the Jonin.

"Probably someone strong. And from someone from the ANBU." Naruto surmised.

"Why one of the ANBU?" he asked.

"Ever heard rumors about how one of them has the wood release?" Naruto questioned in return.

"Ah, him." Neji finally understood.

"Exactly."

"But what wood release has to do with anything?" apparently, he had researched all the prominent ANBU members.

"Because the user of that element can control the tail beast chakra."

"So in turn, he could control you." Neji connected the dots.

"Exactly."

"Aren't you angry about it?" Konohamaru asked.

"I would have been, but I won't waste the effort and the energy on this one. Besides, to control the chakra, they will need the first Hokage's neckless. It is impressive that no one noticed, I was on a mission, fought with an S rank puppeteer, came back, was in the presents of the previous owner of that neckless multiple times, still, nothing." Naruto explained, becoming more and more incredulous at the end.

"To be honest, they probably didn't because of the strong notice-not-neckless genjutsu." Konohamaru finally managed to crack that one.

In three seconds, laughter of all three of them echoes in the area.

"Haaaahahahahahaha! I think someone is going to receive the biggest surprise of their life, and it is not even on their birthday!" Neji laughed at the thought of upcoming misery Naruto was about to cause.

"Yeah." But then Naruto got serious. "Still, I suggest you made the future plans according to our situation."

"Yeah, you are going to expose yourself." Neji already knew this step to be crucial.

"This is the only chance I would have." He explained both people present there, all the mirth gone from his voice.

"Good luck, big brother." Konohamaru wished.

"Thanks." He nodded.

With that the boy disappeared.

"Can't believe his own grandson is against him now." Naruto quipped.

"All the more better that he is dead, and can't complain." Neji echoes the words of Naruto's own from earlier.

"True. Answer a question, will you?" he asked with a grin.

"What?" Neji really didn't like that grin.

"Did you shag Tenten?" he asked.

"I might have?" he replied, though it comes out more as a question, because he really didn't want to give any ideas.

Before he could say more, Naruto disappeared, and left a note on his place. It stated:

"Too late, buddy."

"Damn it!"

(In Kakashi's hospital room.)

Tsunade had finally enough time to check upon Kakashi, so she not only was seeing the results of uses of mangekyo sharingan, but was trying to get some understanding of Naruto's behavior in that mission.

"So you finally used it didn't you?" she asked him, while Jiraiya observed from some distance, leaning against the wall. "Good job!" she added sarcastically.

Sadly, her sarcasm was getting wasted, since Kakashi was in no condition to reply.

"So, you stated in that report which I asked you to prepare, that Naruto and Itachi has some history?"

Realizing the importance of the questions, Kakashi managed to get enough strength to talk for a shorter period.

"Not just history, apparently, Kisame and Itachi barely escaped him last time they met."

"But wait," Jiraiya was surprised. "The only contact he has with him when I took him with me to find you. Since then, he never met any of them."

"And there was some girl from the mist, who he wanted to take on dinner, with Kisame as a main dish." Kakashi added.

"Yeah, now you are talking." Jiraiya agreed wholeheartedly with where the line the questioning was going.

"Back on track you two! If he didn't collide with them in your watch, then it is possible that he would end up fighting with them during his escape of three years." Tsunade decided.

"Most likely." Jiraiya now serious, agreed.

Having no more questions, Tsunade walked out of the room, Jiraiya was behind her.

(Later, in Kakashi's hospital room)

"Ah, Tenzo. How nice of you to come see me," Kakashi was saying, having regain some strength after sleeping when Tsunade and Jiraiya left.

"Really, it is no big deal. But seriously, stop calling me that." The ANBU without a masked said.

"Anyway, I know what kind of mission you have been selected for." Kakashi broached the subject.

"Oh?" he was not surprised.

"Yes. Tell me, what do you know about Naruto Uzomaki?"

"Not much. I remember from listening to people that he was a loud brat, but after becoming a Genin, he started to grow a little. But since his training trip, he has come back different." He finished.

(In Tenten's workshop.)

Neji finally managed to arrive at the shop, but he was breathing heavily. He was not used to travel such distances with such speed.

"Tenten? Did you see Uzomaki?" then he saw the sleeping her on the counter, with a happy smile. "Never mind." He walked away.

(In the dango shop, with Anko and Kuranai.)

"Haaahahahaha!" from her laughter, it was clear that one Anko mitarashi was enjoying her day.

"You promised not to laugh!" the woman with the red eyes, who was sitting next to her said.

"But, it is really hard to resist. "She replied, still chuckling.

"Why?" she really didn't think it was funny.

"Because Kuranai, the ice queen, finally got laid!" she might as well have announced it for all the elemental nations to hear the news.

"Anko! You are attracting too much attention." This is exactly why she didn't wanted to share, but Anko badgered her.

"Anyway," she ignored her friend's protests, "Who is it? Did that smoking guy managed to annoy you in to submission?"

"No!" Kuranai was horrified.

"Okay, who then?" from the reaction, her first guess was wrong.

"Not telling." Kuranai said, stubbornly.

"Well, there are possibilities, from Kakashi to Gai," this earns her glare from the woman. "But most certainly not the Uzomaki brat," seeing her expression, she said. "Oh my god." And she wasn't even serious! She was just joking.

"How did you guess it so easily?"

"No I didn't. Just took my cues from your expressions." She was delighted in being correct.

Kuranai didn't have an answer for that.

"Anyway!" the purple haired woman exclaimed. "How was he? I mean considering the experience difference, you probably end up dominating him." She said, completely assured.

"No." Kuranai's one word answer shocked her.

"What?" she wanted details, damn it!

"You know about those techniques which are taught in Chunin konoichi classes?"

"Yeah?" those techniques were really great as well.

"I tried every single one of them. And he didn't even budge."

Anko at that moment started to eat another dango, but after hearing that, she was so surprised that she choked on that.

"Cough, cough, you are kidding, right?" she really needed to hear this again.

"no." at that moment, a smile of a satisfaction took over her face.

"That good? Hm, maybe I will have to try my hands on him." Surely her friend wouldn't mind?

"Anko!"

"Come on, please?" Anko pleaded.

"No." her plea was not enough to melt Kuranai.

(With Naruto.)

Naruto after beating Neji in the race to the Tenten's shop, was walking towards his new home, while watching the sunset.

'I am sure that some guy is probably playing a cheesy music in his head, while watching this sunset.' Then he saw something else. 'Birds, how cute. Wait, there are two, three birds, and they are coming towards me?' he didn't have long to contemplate.

Now surprised, he managed to get out of their way. But then he saw that those birds weren't looking natural.

'Never seen these types of birds before. They look like a drawing, a child's drawing.'

While scanning the surrounding area for the person who could have sent those birds after him, which was clearly a work of a ninja, he found a guy who was sitting on a high vantage point, while preparing to draw again.

'Not again.' He wouldn't give another chance to his opponent.

In a burst of speed, he was next to that guy.

The guy, without saying anything else, draws a tanto.

"I don't get it, man, why sudden hostility?" seeing that reason is not working, he summoned his own sword. Which clashed with the tanto.

"You are good, probably has to do something between your legs," the enemy complimented? Or insulted, he couldn't discern it.

"Haaahahahaha! This has to be the most amusing thing anyone said to me since I came back in this village." And it really was.

But Naruto was not willing to give him any more chances, so in other example of speed, he severed his head, which turned into ink.

'A clone? Can't say I am happy about his escape, but it is a good thing. He was wearing a leaf headband, the last thing I want to happen is getting found with a shinobi's corpse.' He would never forgive himself if he made such a mistake.

Putting the strange event at the back of his mind, he decided to return back to the task he was doing before this strange occurrence.

"Aha! Took some effort to remember the place, but finally found It." he then knocked on the door. 'I wonder whether she is home or not, ah what the hell. I can teleport in there if she is not.' He started to wait in the front of that door. Luckily, he didn't have to wait for too long.

Then the door opened, and before he knew, he was being dragged by Kuranai to the room.

'Hmhmhm, this day started great, and would end just as great.' He chuckled inside his mind.

(End.)

Author's notes:

So yesterday, my result for final exam of school arrived, and I passed.

Not just passed mind you, I passed with distinction in three out of five subjects. (Marks above 80.)

But my happiness with that result only lasted for sometimes, since every programming class refuses to teach me. As soon as they heard that I am blind, they wouldn't even say "Let us talk to him, and then we can see what we can do for him."

While these kinds of things do not affect me too much, since I have gotten used to be refused on the grounds that I am blind, but since I can use computers perfectly and follow instructions and learn, this is getting under my skin.

Anyway, consider this update my gift on such an awesome result which I got.

See you next time.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9.

Battle on the bridge, and the escape of the snake.

Naruto's sleep was interrupted by the morning light of the sun, signifying the start of the day.

'I really hate waking up in the morning.' He grumbled in his mind.

Then, the person next to him starts to stir as well.

"Well, good morning." Naruto said.

"Morning." Kuranai said, still little bit sleepy.

"Enjoyed the night?" he asked wryly.

"Of course!" she replied, just as much wryly.

"As much as I am enjoying this, I have some places to be." He said, sounding really unhappy.

"Yeah, another mission?" she asked, understandingly.

"Yep."

Then Kuranai moves, letting him out of the bed. After cooking another breakfast for her, (and himself of course!) he was off to Hokages office.

Not wanting any unexpected encounters, and knowing that he is already late, he decided to go through the roofs.

'Why don't civilians complain about this? Wait, most of the time they probably didn't even had an idea.'

He continues to think about how no one complains about shinobi using their roofs without their permission.

(In Hokages office.)

Tsunade, Sakura, and an unknown boy, (at least to Sakura,) were waiting for the arrival of one Naruto Uzomaki.

"Damn brat, I knew it was a bad idea to leave him in Kakashi's care," Tsunade said, annoyed.

"The scary thing is, he didn't even spent that much time with Kakashi sensei either." Sakura replied, perplexed.

"Maybe the virus of tardiness is contagious?" Tsunade questioned no one in particular.

Tsunade has to research about it.

After making them wait ten more minutes, Naruto finally arrived.

"Yo!"

"You are late!" Tsunade and Sakura yelled.

He tries to come up with an excuse, but fails. "So what?" he decided to say flatly.

"Enough." Tsunade ordered. "Since Kakashi is not fit for a mission, you will be led by a Jonin. I assure you, he is just as strong as Kakashi, if not more." She told them.

'More like a leash on my neck.' Naeruto snarked, already knowing why the said Jonin will be there.

"Now, I would like to introduce you to captain Yamato." Tsunade said.

'Why? Why that name?' Naruto couldn't believe the nerve of some people.

Then, Yamato enters in to the room. Naruto was slightly impressed by the guy; he seems to be quite professional... even if his fate is already decided. Besides, that guy has a bad luck of being a leash on his neck.

"Also for this mission," Tsunade continued. "You will have a fourth teammate. His name is Sai." Tsunade introduced the pale teenager who was there with Sakura from the start.

Tsunade expected both Naruto and Sakura to protest, but it was only Sakura who protested.

"Milady, I don't think that we need a fourth teammate." Sakura said, trying not to sound childish.

"Is it about your traitorous teammate Sasuke? Then I am glad that I am nothing like him." Sai retorted.

"You!" the mission wasn't even started, and her rage has already reached its breaking point.

"Sakura! You will behave like a professional shinobi on this mission! Understood?" Tsunade chastised.

"Y-yes." Sakura replied, subdued.

"Good." Then she finally took a look at Naruto's neck.

'Well, looks like the secret is out.' He thought, still couldn't believe it took so long to figure that out for them, or think about the object in the first place.

"Naruto, why don't I see my neckless on you?" Tsunade asked, trying not to sound upset, and with some anger.

"She is right, instead, there is a strange shaped neckless, which have a skull. I am surprised that we didn't realize it yet." Yamato described the other thing Naruto was wearing.

"First of all," Naruto replied. "It was not you're neckless. It was mine; I won that on the bet you had with me." That statement made Tsunade fume in anger.

"I don't care about any of that. What did you do with it?" she asked, trying to control her anger.

"Simple, sold it." he replied, not even afraid of the consequences.

"What!" Tsunade lets out her killing intent. Then she leapt from her chair, and grabbed the boy.

Naruto was expecting a destructive punch, but instead he got a slap.

"You! I in trusted that neckless, along with my hopes to you, and what you did?" she delivered a slap with each sentence she spoke.

He blocked her final slap. "You didn't. Besides, if you loved that neckless so much, then you shouldn't have bet that on the first place, especially considering your luck. Besides, what was I supposed to do anyway? Jiraiya took all of my money, and spent it on the drinking." It wasn't even a lie!

"All of you, out. Your mission begins in two hours. Yamato, wait for a while." Tsunade had enough of the brat.

"Yes, lady Hokage?" Yamato asked.

"Your mission parameters have changed. If you find any traitorous behavior in him, kill him." She gave the orders, with some steel in her voice.

"Is this about the neckless? I know it was important to you but," Yamato tried to understand, but was cut in the middle.

"No. it is not. But, his personality changes, they are too wild not to suspect him." She gave her reasoning.

"I understand."

"Dismissed." Having his orders, he left her office.

(Leaf village, Kuranai's house.)

"So, another mission?" she asked.

"Yeah." Naruto replied simple.

"How long?" she asked again.

"Well, it depends."

"Yeah, but I would like if you would have returned early as possible." She couldn't even believe that it was she who was saying things like that.

'Oh god, I don't want a woman falling for me. Though come to think of it, it is more like she is going to miss her nightly entertainment. But what can I tell her? "You will never see me again, because I am planning to betray the village?" nah, hardly worth considering.' Naruto tried to formulate a perfect response to her question.

"Don't worry. You won't have to wait long." In the end, he went for a half truth. She won't have to wait for too long for his intensions to come out.

"Good." She said, predatorily.

'Damn! Why are you making me regret my upcoming betrayal, woman?' Naruto thought, really perplexed.

Keeping those thoughts to himself, he sealed his supplies for the mission in to the scroll, and started to walk towards the village door. Not even glancing at the woman left behind him.

'Now I feel guilty. Damn it!' why does he has to feel all these feelings now?

(Leaf village exit.)

All four shinobi were ready to leave for their mission… a mission which would change one's life, a mission, for someone else's love, and inspiration for an artist… I can't do this!

Let's just assume that they were ready to leave, yeah.

"So, team Yamato, ready?" Yamato asked cheerfully.

"Why team Yamato?" Naruto questioned.

"Well, considering that I am leading this mission, and I am the only Jonin on this squad, I think the name is appropriate." Yamato gave his reasons.

"Whatever. Look, can we start the mission? I am getting antsy over here." Sakura said.

"That's not a good sign." Sai commented.

"Who asked you?"

"Then let's go." Yamato interrupted whatever Sai was about to say.

They all walked out slowly, and continue to walk until they approached a forest. At that point, they started to approach at the shinobi speed, jumping through the trees. Going through the forest so silently, that if anyone ever would have been there, they would only feel breeze of air.

As the sun started to set, they all arrived in a town. Yamato did booked a room in an in, when Naruto saw something.

"More chance to cause mischief, and embarrassment for someone, can't miss that." Damn his nature!

He was saying this, because just next to that in where the remaining two members of team seven, one ANBU captain, and one spy were spending a night, there was a brothel.

'But how.' Then, inspiration struck. 'Of course! Besides, this will be easy money for someone else, how nice of you Uzomaki, helping someone all the while causing problems for others.' There should be more nice guys like him in the world.

Done with his planning, he enters into that brothel.

(With Sakura.)

Sakura's life has taken a different turn lately.

Not that she wasn't expecting it, in fact, as soon as Naruto's return, she was expecting that there will be a lot of action, what being trying to fight the people after him. She has asked about this to her teacher Tsunade, but apart from the name of the organization Akatsuki, not much information was given to anyone.

And trying to bring back Sasuke.

In the end, everything comes back to him. But she needed answers.

Answers to why Naruto's personality is so different now, answers to why he is so cold, specifically towards her.

So she decided to check up on him, and talk to him privately.

(With Yamato.)

Yamato was quite concerned.

First, the mission was not making much sense. Not to mention, the information he gathered before start of this mission, it just doesn't match.

He is not only ordered to observe Naruto Uzomaki, but he is also ordered to eliminate him, if he found any incriminating evidence. Which also doesn't make much sense?

From what he had gathered about the boy, he is much more loyal, despite his difficult life. After all, if he was supposed to be a traitor, then why his teammate is the one who left the village?

But that was not all. His personality is also quite different. He met before the start of this mission to Kakashi, and he explained dramatic change he himself observed.

But they also do not make much sense. People may get jaded in sometimes, but they don't change so dramatically.

Either way, he won't find anything until this mission is complete, or the boy decides to do anything.

But since he had to observe him, he will spy on him for a while tonight.

Done with his thinking, he started to approach the best point to observe Naruto inside his room.

'Let's see what you are hiding, Naruto Uzomaki.' He continues to think, while trying to find the best spot for spying.

(With Naruto.)

Naruto was quite giddy, and can't wait for the night time to arrive.

'Control yourself, Uzomaki. You wouldn't want to give away your plan so easily, would you?' but it was really so hard to control!

Still, he couldn't wait. Why won't the night arrive? Damn it!

(With Sakura and Yamato.)

Sakura was trying to predict how the conversation with Naruto which she is about to have with him could go, but she saw that the door of his room is closed.

Meanwhile, Yamato was discreetly observing what Naruto was doing, but much to his irritation, he appeared to be just sitting there.

As Sakura got closer and closer to the door of Naruto's room, she heard strange noises. Some grunting, some pounding, and a woman's moans.

'Is he, is he doing what I think he is doing? You're so dead, Naruto!' she thought, while her face develops a shade of red.

Yamato himself was not doing any better, first he thought that boy is going to spend his entire time just sitting idle. But then, a woman enters in to the room, started to remove her clothes, and resulting action promptly short circuited Yamato's brain.

Now, he was an ANBU, he has seen a lot of the things which no normal human could ever sleep at night in peace after seeing, but even he didn't expected that. That was the sole reason why his brain has to be restarted.

As Sakura finally arrived at the door, she decided to take a look from a key hole. And she saw what Yamato saw; causing her face to become unhealthy shade of red, and she decided not to talk to him tonight.

(Next day.)

Sakura thought that she had a strange dream last night.

But sadly, she can't deny the reality of what she saw…

Meanwhile, Yamato barely got some sleep, the incident he saw last night kept him awake.

"This is absurd! Why does that boy's activity bother me so much?" he muttered to himself.

But Naruto Uzomaki was extremely pleased. What he pulled off last night, it shows he still got it.

He swaggered in the meeting room, which was conveniently Yamato's room, for their departure. Looking like he doesn't have any care in the world.

"Why are you so happy today?" Sai asked.

'Why he has to ask him so directly?' Sakura thought.

"Well—"before he could answer, he was interrupted by Yamato.

"You know what? Let's get out of here." Yamato didn't want to give Naruto or Sai any chances.

"Yeah." Sakura agreed wholeheartedly.

"Fine. Fine." Naruto didn't mind.

But he couldn't believe it. The plan was simple. First, he convinced one of the women working at the brothel to spend a night with him. When he felt Yamato watching him, and Sakura approaching his room, he casted a genjutsu, which he had to control enough that both of them wouldn't notice. Since they thought that he does not have any skill with those kinds of techniques, he didn't have much problem.

He just added some noises, and some visual effects, and rest of the work their brains did for him.

The best part? He didn't even have to do anything. He just played some cards with that woman.

The faces of his subordinates next day were worth watching.

(Next day, at team Yamato's camp.)

Yamato was finishing one of the speeches, about how leaf shinobi works with their team members, and fight in a team. But Naruto was disagreeing with him.

"Explain to me. All the standard shinobi teams are composed of four shinobi. When they fight, whoever's team member will manage to beet another team member first will have an advantage, right?" Naruto gave the basic summary of the composition of standard shinobi teams.

"Well, theoretically—"Yamato was interrupted.

"Of course! Theoretically. But as we all know, theory is useless in the shinobi world. Now don't get me wrong, it is fine to study in your free time if you like to, but really, it doesn't help much in the field. Besides, the places I have been—"this time, it was Naruto who was interrupted.

"Which places?" Yamato asked shrewdly.

"Places. Anyway, what I was trying to say was, every village trains their shinobi to fight against handicap, so then, why are we so hung up on the teamwork?" Naruto simultaneously avoided Yamato's question, and asked his own.

No one had an answer.

"A-anyway, let's move on." Yamato said uneasily.

But then, some people tried to stop them.

"Stop right there, Uzomaki!" someone said.

Or tried to stop one of them.

"Why me?" Naruto said in annoyance.

"Excuse me," Yamato interrupted. "Why exactly are you after him?"

"Yeah, you have a Jonin in front of you, and you are going after me?" after all, he was sure Yamato had a nice bounty in his head.

"Yeah, why are you going after him? He is but a lowly Genin." Sakura couldn't stop herself. Besides, she still has to do something about his behavior towards her.

"You want to know? Fine. I will have you know that he killed my father!" said the first one, who looked like he was the part of some sort of gang.

"He killed my mother!" the second one stated, he looked like he was part of Yakuza.

"He murdered my family!" the third one said, he was the only one who looked like a shinobi. But what village he belongs to, was not possible to tell, since he was not wearing any headbands.

"You raped my sister!" the fourth one said, horrifying the entire team, (at least Sakura and Yamato, Sai was unaffected.) he also looked like he was a part of gang.

"Whaaaaaat?" Naruto couldn't believe his ears. He thought that only men who are extremely powerful in both shinobi and political standards have to face such accusations, but apparently it was not true.

He wanted to become so powerful that no one will ever control his life, and he never wanted to be a puppet of someone, or the system itself true. But he wasn't that powerful enough to face such accusations.

"Naruto I—"

"Sakura, I know I have been behaving not exactly as the same as I used to be," Yamato couldn't believe his ears. The boy was admitting about whatever plan he had. "But you have to believe me, I did no such thing!" just like that, Yamato's hope died a very painful death.

"That is exactly what I am saying; I know you wouldn't do something like that. But what about those other things?"

"Oh Sakura, you are the greatest teammate anyone can have." Naruto stated, smiling all the while. But he still didn't answer her question. 'Not exactly, but some flattery will be needed.' He thought.

"And, why are you after him?" Sai asked the fifth one.

"He owes me some money." The man simply answered.

Everyone looked towards him.

"Jiraiya took my money, damn it!" he blurted out. 'That's right; blame it on Jiraiya, not like he hasn't done something like that anyway.'

"But, what about that guy?" Sakura questioned the fourth one.

"Oh well, since Jiraiya took my money, I have to take some missions. So, I was hired by this guy, who was a noble from court of the feudal lord, who ended up falling in love with another lord's noble's sister. Naturally, he was not inclined. So he decided to kidnap her, and marry her. The girl was on full agreement by the way. So I help them with that. That is why he is accusing me." Naruto finished.

"Wow. Never thought that you have to do these kinds of things in your training trip." Sakura said.

Naruto was very lucky that Tsunade has only told Sakura and Kakashi about his training trip without Jiraiya.

"In any case," the Yakuza look alike said, "we will kill you here today. It will solve all of our problems."

"Yeah right. Look, I will give you this chance to left me alone, and run along." Naruto offered generously.

"Get him!" the first guy exclaimed.

They immediately started to rush him together. One of the guys who looked like they were part of some gangs reached him first. He grabbed one of them, and throws him into the next one who was approaching him fast, making them fall in tangle of limbs.

As soon as the guy who looked like a shinobi reached him close, Naruto's sword appeared in his hand out of nowhere, and sliced his head in one smooth motion.

"One of you is out. Do you want to give up now?"

"No!" they all exclaimed.

Then their rush began again. Two members of the gangs reached him, and after dodging and sidestepping their attacks for a while, he stabbed them in heart, killing them.

"Still want to go?"

The Yakuza looked alike started to rush him again. Sighing in annoyance, he disappeared in a show of impressive speed, and beheaded him as well.

"Now—"

"Fine, fine, I won't bother you anymore." The final man, to whom Naruto owed some money, stated, and started to run in opposite direction.

As this was taking place, Sakura, Sai, and Yamato all observed him.

"Naruto you—"

"Don't worry Sakura. These kinds of things happen to me a lot. Besides, we should hurry, after all, our spy is waiting." He said the last part in a whisper.

"Right. Move on, team!"

And they started to approach the heaven and earth bridge again.

(Before the bridge.)

The team Yamato, (yes, Naruto still doesn't like those names. Why do they have to make names on the bases who are leading them?) Was stopped by their captain, he wanted to make sure that he can disguise himself in to Sasori correctly.

To that end, he was asking Naruto to confirm whether his voice sound just like him or not.

He changed his voice from various pitches, to various volume levels.

"That one!" Naruto chortled in laughter, when he heard such a high pitch voice from the Yamato, who was disguise as a puppet which Sasori was known to inhabit.

"Naruto! Take this seriously, would you?" Sakura chided. She found out in her missions with him that he reacts better if she chides him gently, instead of violence as she is known to do.

"Yeah, but you can't deny that sounds extremely funny. You heard his voice, right?" he asked her, still amused.

"Yeah, now that you mention." Sakura couldn't deny.

But despite all of that, Yamato managed to perfect his voice to sound like Sasori, or the puppet which everyone thinks Sasori.

"Alright. I will go and meet that spy, and try to gain the information we want. You guys will wait here, in case I need your help. Understand?" he gave his instructions.

"Yes." All three of them replied.

As Yamato started to wait on the bridge, Naruto, Sai, and Sakura were hiding themselves so they won't be caught by the spy.

Soon, someone started to approach from the shadows.

As the spy comes into the light, Sakura and Naruto recognized him.

"Kabuto? He was Sasori's spy?" Sakura said, surprised.

"Well, it doesn't surprise me." Naruto said flatly.

"Why?" both Sai and Sakura asked.

"When I was with Jiraiya, trying to find Tsunade, he and Orochimaru also approached her. She refused, and we had a fight, where I perfected rasengan, and nearly killed him." Naruto gave his account of fight when he and Jiraiya were trying to find the Hokage.

"So you are saying that you knew that he was a spy for Orochimaru?" Sakura continues to question him.

"Everyone knows that information by this point. Besides, I never thought he would be the spy of Sasori as well."

Sakura tries to hide that fact that she didn't know all of that information. She is really feeling out of the loop now.

"Lord Sasori, why did you arrive so early?" Kabuto asked, like a good little subordinate.

"I hate waiting." Yamato stated, sticking to the information provided by Naruto.

"I understand. When your technique was lifted, I was quite disoriented. Now, what would you like to know? I would ask you to hurry, since slipping from Orochimaru for too long is not possible."

"Hm. Tell me how is Sasuke Uchiha?" Yamato asked. And also made a mistake in Kabuto's eyes.

"He is in good condition." He said, without giving away his thoughts. 'Really, these leaf ninja's should do more practice. Why would the real Sasori care about Sasuke?'

Unknown to Kabuto, Naruto was having same thoughts.

"Damn it. I can't hear anything due to this wind. Can you hear anything, Naruto?" she looks to her left, to find Naruto missing. "Naruto? Where did you go?"

Sai was surprised as well, but he didn't show it.

Meanwhile on the bridge, Yamato continuously grills Kabuto for information.

"Do you have any bases nearby?"

"Yes. A secret base on an island." Kabuto answered.

"Is Sasuke Uchiha there?"

"Yes." Suddenly, he world around, and throws a knife in to the bushes, to find a rabbit. "Maybe I am too paranoid." 'You will have to hide better, lord Orochimaru.'

"Next, I would like you to give me all the information about your hidden bases all over the elemental nations."

But before Kabuto can answer, a voice hissed at them.

"My, my, I decided to find where Kabuto has disappeared off to, and look what I found." Orochimaru stated, walking out of the shadows.

He tries to kill Yamato, but he replaced himself with a wood statue.

"So, that wasn't real Sasori after all." A little bit surprised.

"You never saw his real form?" Orochimaru questioned.

"No one saw his real form. He was always inside one puppet or another." Kabuto answered.

"But, what kind of replacement is that? I don't think there are any wood statues nearby." He said, looking at the statue in fascination.

"Oh that? It is the result of my experiments which I performed long time ago." Orochimaru explained, in a nostalgic tone.

(With the party which had a girl as its member.)

'Phew. Nearly died there.' Yamato thought. "Where is Naruto?" he questioned.

"We don't know. He disappeared in the middle of your interrogation." Sai explained.

"Damn it." Yamato said, softly.

"Now, come out, you three. Did you really think you could escape from me?" Orochimaru stated from the bridge.

"Crap." All three of them said.

As they all managed to get themselves composed and get out of their hiding place, with a defense formation no less, Yamato was hoping that he missed Naruto.

"But when I arrived, there were three hidden, and one Jonin in front of me," Kabuto told Orochimaru.

"So I missed one? Come out come out, wherever you are," he said in a singsong voice, also very amused.

"Right behind you." Someone stated right above his shoulder, extremely serious in comparison to Orochimaru's amusement.

His eyes widened at the limit, and he tries to punch where that voice comes from.

"Don't you know it is bad manners to attack someone when you met them after several years?"

"Uzomaki!" he hissed. "Why are you here?"

Naruto started to sob. "Sob, sob, where your usual greeting is? "Kukuku, hello Naruto.""

Everyone (except Orochimaru and Naruto.) experienced a whiplash from such a mood shift, as well as expression of "did I heard this correctly?" was present on their faces.

But Orochimaru was no longer amused. Instead, he was scowling quite harshly. "I said why you are here, Uzomaki?"

"Oh come on, forget all that serious business. Here. Give me a hug." Naruto spreads his arms wide in invitation.

Orochimaru tried to control his rage, and he was succeeding, if barely. "Why are you here with them?" he pointed towards the team of leaf ninja, in case it was not clear to Naruto what he was asking.

"What? don't tell me you're jealous? Didn't you dump me for that Uchiha?" he smirked. "But for the sake of old time, I am yours today." Then he got a gleam on his eyes. "At least tell me how is he in bed?"

"Good," then, Orochimaru was horrified from just what exactly he admitted. And he couldn't even say anything in return, no one will believe him. So he continues to fume in silence.

"Sob, how, sob, how could you ignore me like that?"

"Enough!" Orochimaru was completely enraged. "Why are you here with the leaf shinobi?" why won't that brat give him a straight answer!

"You see, I am this loyal shinobi, who have a mission to bring back that boyfriend of yours, name Sasuke Uchiha." Naruto answered with a straight face.

The last statement amused him so much, that he forgot his earlier irritation. "Hahahahahahahaha! You? A loyal shinobi? Hahahaha! You are just as much as a leaf shinobi as much as I am!" Orochimaru refused to believe him.

Yamato couldn't help but narrow his eyes at that statement.

"Shut up! I will rescue Sasuke, and I will develop a technique which will turn me into a woman, and we will resurrect his clan again!" then his smirk widened. "You could join as well." Sakura was really disturbed after hearing that statement.

"Shut up Uzomaki! You know I won't give him back." Then he removes the sword of Kusanagi from his mouth.

"Come on! Don't be like this?" then he puts his one hand behind his back, making Orochimaru tense. But the only thing he brought out was a cola can. "We can still make up our relationship." then he pushed down his sunglasses, and glared at Orochimaru with red eyes. "Just give me what I want." His tone dropped several octanes with the last statement.

Thankfully, no one saw his red eyes other than Orochimaru. But his change in mood gave them another whiplash. Just now, he was talking about rather disturbing relationship, and now, he is demanding something from Orochimaru? Yamato feels that he had a lot of things to put on that report.

Orochimaru cannot believe his ears. Uzomaki was demanding something from him, and he knew it was not Uchiha.

Problem is, he knew exactly he wants, and he will not give him that thing. "Never!" he took a battle stance.

"Fine then." Naruto said in the same serious tone, and drank his cola. "You will give me what I want, whether you like it, or not." He stretched one hand in front of him, and with a swirl, summoned his sword. "It will be more amusing that way. Hahahaha!"

Orochimaru prepared to fight, and started to give orders to Kabuto. "Kabuto!"

"Yes, lord Orochimaru?"

"Kill the cannon fodder. I will try to stall Uzomaki, but I won't be able to do that for long, especially in my current state."

"Understood." With his orders cleared, Kabuto attacked Yamato, seeing him as the biggest threat.

"So, it is kind of crowded here, wouldn't you be happy if we have the entire place to ourselves?" Naruto smirked, and jumped to find another place to battle.

Orochimaru jumped after him, scowling heavily.

'He thinks he can take Orochimaru alone? But why Orochimaru thinks that he can't take him on? Still, I can't leave him alone.' He finally decided to make an action. "Sai, go help him!" Yamato ordered, while avoiding Kabuto's strikes.

"Understood." Sai nodded. And started to follow Naruto and Orochimaru. 'Excellent. Time for my real mission.'

(Nearby, soon to be destroyed field.)

Orochimaru and Naruto were standing opposite to each other, swords in hand, with a dramatic wind flowing over both of them.

Naruto took a deep breath. "Ah, what a nice fresh air," he commented. He was back to his amused mood.

"Enough talking Uzomaki!" Orochimaru finally reached his limit.

"Why so angry? I thought you liked to monologue." Naruto questioned with a smirk.

'Damn him! He knows that I am becoming weaker by the second, so he is stalling for time. I must finish this quickly.' With that thought, Orochimaru lunged at still smirking Naruto, prepared to stab him with Kusanagi. But just before the sword could make contact with him, he disappeared in a flash of gold, which was in a shape of an eagle.

'Why it is in a shape of an eagle?' then Orochimaru controlled himself. 'Don't get distracted.'

"Looking for someone?" Naruto asked in an amused tone, resting one elbow right above snake Sanin's shoulder.

Not even giving him a chance, he tries to slice him but fails again.

He disappeared and reappeared in front of his opponent. "Come on, can't you do better than this?" he continue to taunt him.

Orochimaru tries to slash him again, but this time, instead of disappearing like earlier, he simply sidestepped his attack. Enraged, Orochimaru tries to slash him in a flurry of sword strikes, but Naruto dodged each and every one of them.

"How are you doing this?" Orochimaru couldn't believe what he was seeing, and experiencing.

"I don't know what you are talking about."

"I am talking about how you continue to dodge my sword slashes!" he asked him with a growl.

"Simple really. For all of your talent as a scientist, and ninjutsu, you are a pretty sloppy swordsman." Naruto gave his brutal analysis.

Orochimaru's eyes widened for the second time that day.

"Yes, you're sword is good. But all you do is just lunge at people, hoping they won't be able to dodge and block. Well, I have news for you. You aren't that fast. Hmhmhmhm." He chuckled.

After saying that, Naruto lunged at Orochimaru himself, zigzagging and dodging his frantic strikes, and with an upward slash, battered the Kusanagi away.

"Idiot. If you can't use a sword, why would you even bother?" with that, he continue to move forward, fully intending to take the advantage of the opening. "Take this!" with that, he slashed Orochimaru horizontally.

"You really shouldn't challenge me for a sword fight. Specially—"words died in his throat, when he observed Orochimaru.

There was a hand coming out of his mouth, and soon, a body crawled out of it.

"Damn! Every time I see something like that, my erection dies for an entire week!" suddenly, a warning flashed on the screen, about how no one should made this statement in the public.

Recovered completely, Orochimaru prepared to fight again, grabbing his sword. "I am not done yet!"

"Of course you're not. It is never that simple." But he really wished it was that simple.

Naruto disappeared with his technique again, and tried to strike from Orochimaru's left side. But his years of experience allowed him to escape, by putting his sword in the path of Naruto's strike. Then, he back flipped again to gain some space.

"No!"

But Naruto disappeared again, and reappeared in the Sanin's soon to be landing spot.

"Nicely said." With a 360 degree slash, Orochimaru was cut in half again.

But Naruto didn't let his attention wonder off, because he knew that Roachimaru will not die so easily. Soon, true to his prediction, some snakes appeared from his body, and joined his upper and lower parts, making him complete again.

"I am sure someone is annoyed is right now, I know because that someone is me!" Naruto said, some frustration leaking in his voice.

Ignoring what Naruto was rambling, Orochimaru grabbed his sword again. But this time, he didn't lunged at him, instead, he opens his mouth wide, and several snakes came out of it.

"You know, I am happy that there aren't any kids around. They will creep out by your techniques." Naruto said, mildly disturbed himself. Why would someone hide so many snakes inside their body?

He disappeared in a burst of speed, without his technique, and crouched behind Orochimaru. "But they would love my techniques! Silver slash!" with that, he started to rush at the snakes, silver blades trailing behind him.

"It was fun while it lasted, but alas, you can only live for so long." With that statement, Orochimaru was cut in several pieces, in various sizes.

"Now, to complete my mission... What the hell!" he saw where Orochimaru's body was supposed to be, and only saw some sliced snakes.

"I am having a sudden urge to strangle someone."

(In real world.)

A man was writing a book, he appears to be working hard, but for no reason at all, he feels something.

"I think someone wants to strangle me. Why?"

(Back to the plot.)

At the edge of the field where this spectacular bout was taking place, for which no promotion was done, no tickets were sold; Sai was hiding and observing Naruto.

'So this is his strength? Lord Danzo will be concerned,' looks like everyone underestimated him so much.

(Heaven and Earth Bridge.)

Yamato and Kabuto were engaged in a close quarters combat, Sakura was trying to find an opening to assist Yamato.

"You were supposed to be Sasori's spy! Then how come you are still working for Orochimaru?" Yamato asked, while dodging chakra scalpel strikes.

"Easy. Do you really think that Orochimaru wouldn't notice something like that? He lifted that technique a long time ago." He answered.

"Then what about Orochimaru's concern regarding Naruto? At their power gap, he shouldn't be concern about him."

"You really don't know, do you?" Kabuto asked in a condescending tone.

"No what?"

"I really don't feel like telling you." Frustrated, Yamato started to rush him, Kabuto also started to rush him. But they both stopped, because a cloud of smoke appeared in the place of Orochimaru's and Naruto's battle field.

'This is bad; I must finish this fight quickly.' Both Kabuto and Yamato thought.

(With Naruto and Orochimaru.)

"Orochimaru! How dare you summon me here? Without 100 sacrifices! Do you know the punishment for that?" Manda boomed in anger.

On the ground, Naruto grinned. "Hello little Manda, did you forget what I did to you already?"

'That voice,' Manda thought, and looked down. "You!" his sudden shift of rage surprised Orochimaru. But didn't even affect Naruto. "Orochimaru, for this once, I will not demand sacrifices for killing him."

"Great!" he can't believe his luck. Whatever he has done with Manda, it is going to cost him big time now.

With that out of the way, Manda slithered quite fast for the creature of his size, but Naruto disappeared in a flash of gold before he could even touch him.

"Stand still, and fight!" Manda grouped.

"Whatever you say," someone said right below his jaw.

"What?" Manda was surprised; he wasn't able to recover quick enough to avoid a silver slash, which cut his head off.

When Naruto got out of the ground, he observed instead of a body, it was just a snake skin. "This skin thing is annoying me to no great! And—"he was not allowed to finish, because,

"I've got you now!" Manda lashed out right behind him.

"Oopsy dazy!" that was the only time for Naruto to say something, after that Manda's jaws cruntched around his body.

And he didn't even use the crunch, the dark type move...

"Did you have him, Manda?" asked Orochimaru, who was kneeling on one knee on the top of boss snake's body.

"Got who?" asked Naruto, resting his elbow right on Orochimaru's shoulder like earlier.

"You! Get off me!" Manda became berserk like a bull, wanting to shake the unwanted rider.

"As you wish." Jumping down, he faced both of his opponents. 'I know that spy is watching me right now, but I do not think it is going to impact me in long term.' immediately, fire started to surround Naruto's body, with a symbol for fire appearing on his head.

"Be prepared to get fried!" Naruto exclaimed.

"Orochimaru!"

"I know! Summoning: rashomon!" three gates with demon faces appeared.

"That is not going to work. Art is a blast!" then five blasts of fire appeared around his body, when he fired the attack, they all started to track both the snake boss and his summoner. "Fire blast!"

Boooooom!

A large explosion happens, making nearby trees fall and making trees which were far enough to avoid falling down shake hard.

At the edge of the field, Sai couldn't believe what he was observing. 'I must find cover,' he jumped away.

(With Yamato and Sakura.)

"What exactly was that?"

Already known what exactly happened, Kabuto took advantage of Yamato's distracted state and hit one of his legs with his chakra scalpel.

"No!" he couldn't believe he allowed such a rookie mistake!

"It was quite fun to annoy you. Goodbye!" then, he jumped away in the direction of the battle field of Orochimaru and Naruto. 'But he was able to take out rashomon like that; it is one more reason…'

(On the destroyed field.)

After the explosion, Naruto started to observe his handiwork. The gates proved to be completely ineffective against his attack; Orochimaru was lying down on the ground, covered with extremely painful burns. Manda himself was experiencing some third degree burns.

"Am I good or am I good." He slowly started to reduce the distance between himself and Orochimaru.

"Mark my words boy, you won't be getting away with this," after telling him that, he disappeared in a puff of smoke.

"If I received money after hearing final verdicts like that, I will be millionaire. Wait, I already am! Hahaha!" he finally towered over Orochimaru's body. "Stop playing dead, you human snake thing!" he kicked him right on his ribs. "I know you won't die so easily." Then he pointed the blade of his sword towards his throat. "I know you fear death, so I will make you face your fears. Aren't I good?"

"And how exactly are you going to do that?" he opened his eyes, and coughed some blood. "You know you can't kill me."

"It is sad that you know me to that extent. Fine, but this was the last time I have to spare you." He dismissed his sword, and disappeared in another flash of gold.

"Lord Orochimaru, are you okay?" Kabuto landed close to him.

"Kabuto, right now, I was just crushed in a battle, and this body is rejecting me. So to answer your question, yes, I am not okay."

Kabuto tried to treat his wounds, but the Sanin interrupted him. "But first, we must welcome our guest,"

Kabuto saw Sai walking out of the shadows. "Hm. How peculiar." He knew from which organization the said guest belongs to.

(On the bridge.)

Naruto landed close to Sakura. "What happened?"

"Kabuto got away." She answered, focused on healing Yamato's leg.

"Better yet, what happened with you?" Yamato questioned.

"Simple. Orochimaru gave me the slip." Naruto answered sleekly.

"This is not the answer, and you know it!" Yamato scowled.

"But that is true." He whined.

"Fine. Then what was that technique?" he continues to ask the questions.

"Which one? There were several of them," Naruto stated.

"With that big explosion." Yamato clarified.

Naruto brought an unhappy look on his face. "It was Orochimaru's technique." It was a perfect excuse.

"And where is Sai?" Yamato asked his final question.

"When smoke cleared, Sai and Orochimaru were nowhere to be found."

"Then Sai must have betrayed us. At least we got his base locations."

"Great then." He sat down on a rock.

"After I am healed, we will go after Sai and Orochimaru. He has a base nearby. And Naruto?"

"What?"

"Don't fight Orochimaru alone again."

"Fine. Next time, you will fight him."

"Damn it!"

(End.)

Author's notes:

So I managed to find the programming class I was looking for, got myself in to the college, and well, I am really not looking forward to coming days. Between my programming class, (which is my personal interest,) and the college, I will be quite busy.

In the meantime, until the college starts, I have a lot of free time. So I was reading this story named A Black Comedy. And I am not sure about this, but do you guys see similarities between Jiraiya and Serious of Harry Potter series?

See you next time.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10.

Plan executed, beginning of new quest.

(On the Heaven and earth bridge.)

Naruto continues to wait for Yamato to get healed, all the while, the plans he had for himself working in his head.

He had to admit to himself, he is seriously getting restless as time goes by.

"Naruto?" Yamato asked, still getting healed by Sakura.

"Yes?" Naruto replied.

"Did you saw Sai with Orochimaru?" Yamato asked his question.

"No. but during my entire battle, not once he came for my assistance." Naruto answered.

"He must have betrayed us then. No matter. We have the location of Orochimaru's nearby base, that is where Uchiha is, and he most likely will try to evacuate the base as soon as possible." Yamato said.

"True." Sakura and Naruto said in agreement.

"But we still have some chance. We just have to arrive there in time; we will find all of our targets there." Yamato continues to plan.

"Again, true."

"And Naruto?" Yamato's tone changed again.

"What?" he already knew what the Jonin was about to say.

"Don't try to run off alone again, understand?" he ordered sternly.

'Must control myself,' repeating this thought in his mind, he replied, "I understand."

(Sometime later.)

"There, captain. Your leg is completely healed now." Sakura announced cheerfully.

Yamato flexes his leg experimentally. "Great. Now, let us go to the base then."

"Yes!" both of his subordinates agreed.

(Outside, Orochimaru's base.)

"So, I have scouted this base with my wood clone before we arrived here, and we can't enter and hope to succeed." Yamato tried to explain his great plan.

"Then what did you thought?" Naruto asked sarcastically.

"Here's the plan. We will have to separated and go inside." Yamato winced. 'That didn't sound as great as in my head.'

"Wait, you want to split the team, and go inside the base of the enemy, which probably can take out multiple fighters?" Naruto asked incredulously.

"Oh? What would you suggest then?" Yamato tried to hide behind a calm mask.

"I think we should return, and come back later. Preferably with an elite Jonin squad." Naruto explained his more reasonable plan.

"But by then, Orochimaru will change his base." Yamato tried to poke some holes in his plans.

"True, but as it is now, we will have to face a lot of opponents there." Naruto patched the said wholes.

"Wait, Orochimaru and Kabuto are obvious, but who could we have to face inside?" Sakura asked in confusion.

"Well, let me explain it in more detail then. Kabuto can easily fight on par with a Jonin. Orochimaru can also take multiple Jonin easily. And I have to remind you, we have only one Jonin." Naruto explain to Sakura the problem in more detail.

"But wait." Yamato tried to say something more, but was interrupted by Naruto.

"I was not done." Seeing everyone listening again, he started to explain further. "Sasuke will not come with us by his own will, and who knows what kinds of plans Sai have." He finished.

"Why do you think Sasuke won't come with us willingly?" Sakura asked.

Sometimes, Naruto can never understand how that girl can be considered smart, and remain so oblivious at the same time. It was infuriating.

"Sakura, last time I tried to bring him back, he broke my neck, and put a hole in my chest. Or did you forget in your tunnel vision?" Naruto snarked.

Sakura couldn't say anything. After all, she did saw his injuries.

"But we can act as a scout team. We will map the general structure of this base, and then we can compare them to his previous bases in our records. It will open up possibilities for us to attack his more secure bases." Yamato knew what exactly is going to happen, but he couldn't understand, but he was not willing to walk away from this place now.

"This is not going to end well, I just know it." Naruto sighed.

"Here are some final instructions. Do not in any circumstances engage Orochimaru alone, and try to capture Sai alive. Understand?" Yamato gave his instructions, while ignoring Naruto's comment.

"And if we couldn't capture him?" Sakura asked.

"Then kill him." Yamato stated bluntly.

"You have your orders, disperse!"

(Inside the base.)

Sakura was checking out all the rooms of the area of base she was in, yet she can't find a single clew to where Sasuke is.

"Not here," she opened a door, and seeing an empty room, closed it again.

"Not here," she repeated the same process.

"Not here!" again, same thing, but she is getting more frantic now.

"Where—"

She was cut in the middle of her rant about the base, due to a sudden explosion.

(With Orochimaru.)

After escaping from Uzomaki, an extremely tense group arrived on Orochimaru's base.

"Now, both of you stop right there." Orochimaru halt them just outside of the base.

"Why?" Sai asked, not appreciating such an abrupt stop.

"I must find whether you two have any seals placed on you or not." Orochimaru explained.

After searching them to his satisfaction, he led both Sai and Kabuto inside his base. They arrived in a room which contains a statue of snake, and a shadow of a person can be scene sitting there.

"You're late," the shadow said.

"You can blame your leaf village friends for that. You know that they are after you?" Orochimaru stated.

"Let them come then. I will show them the futility of their efforts, as they are lying down broken and beaten." Sasuke stated, and left.

"That boy's arrogance will be death of him one day." Orochimaru said.

"It would appear that death will arrive soon. Uzomaki will not show him any mercy." Kabuto replied.

"As long as we can send him back, it wouldn't matter much. Now, I have something to do." Orochimaru stated, and he also left.

Sai, seeing this as a great moment, started to follow the path Sasuke took few moments ago.

(With Yamato.)

The ANBU silently appeared from the wall with the help of his wood release.

'Truly, it is very important for shinobi to learn the silence. Now, if only the academy would do what it was supposed to, train shinobi correctly!' Yamato ranted in his head.

But then, he had to stop himself.

"Hello my dear experiment." Because of an amused voice hissed right behind him.

"Oh joy." Proving that ANBU training is clearly superior to normal training of the normal shinobi, he struck before Orochimaru could do anything else.

Sadly for him, Orochimaru was also not an average shinobi.

"Do you honestly thought that you would be able to take me out?" he asked, still amused.

"No… but I have to try." Yamato stated.

"The nerve of some people." Really! Coming in his base, and trying to arrest him. Back in his day— 'Better stop that thought process.'

"Answer me, where is Sasuke?" Yamato tried to project his firm resolve.

"What makes you think that you can demand answers from me? Better yet, tell me where that damn Uzomaki is?" Orochimaru asked.

"I don't understand why you get so worry regarding him, but we separated." Yamato told him.

'They split, that means Uzomaki is alone in my base, along with Sasuke. I cannot allow this! I must finish him quickly.' He thought frantically.

"Shadow snake strike!"

Yamato seeing the danger promptly replaced himself with a wood statue.

Orochimaru clucked his Tung. "More wood techniques?"

The word "technique" brought another question in Yamato's mind.

"On the bridge, why did you use such a flashy technique? You could have escaped with a lot more efficient techniques." Yamato asked curiously.

"Wait, he told you that it was my technique?" Orochimaru asked.

"Yes." Yamato said simply.

"Clever." Orochimaru stated in grudging respect.

"But he stated that it was you who used that technique." Yamato was now confused.

"What? Don't tell me you do not understand? It would have been easiest to slip the blame on me. You know, to avoid unnecessary questions." Orochimaru explained.

Just as he was done explaining that, a large explosion took place.

"What was that?" Yamato asked in surprised.

"Sasuke is throwing one of his tantrums again." Not wanting to waist his time anymore, he attacked the distracted Jonin.

(With Naruto.)

Naruto was so far not much impressed with the base.

"Really?" he whispered. "You have to create a maze like structure, all these rooms, why? Don't tell me they contain side quests… I really should stop doing that." Shaking his head, he continued forward.

He opened one of the rooms.

"Let us see here. Stone flor, stone roof, stone walls, and stone bed? Anyone who has to live here must be insane. Though they have to be little bit insane to agree here to come in the first place, just like little old Sasuke." His opinion of Orochimaru's bases went down further.

"You know what? I am not going to open every single door. It just isn't worth it. And I also need a companion for these occasions, talking to myself like this isn't healthy." He really must do something about it.

He got out of that room, and started to go at the very end of the section of the base he was in.

"Let's see, what we have here." He opens the door to find a laboratory.

"Yes! Now we're talking!" finally! Something useful.

It appears that this lab is not the main lab for Orochimaru's base. Still, it should contain something interesting.

There were some experiments, a journal, and…

"Surprise, surprise. Never thought that I would find a computer here."

The computer was not any special; it was only able to process very basic data. Still, it was great help in organizing and analyzing data.

"Tell me your secrets." Naruto said, pressing some shiny buttons like a kid.

Unfortunately for him, an error flashed on the screen, stating:

"Warning. Wrong input. All the data will be removed shortly."

"What? Fine. Fuck you to!" how dare that computer defy him?

"At least this journal is looking promising." Naruto sealed that journal in the pocket dimension where he keeps his sword.

Then, he heard the explosion.

"My cue to leave." He started to run in the direction of that explosion.

(With Sakura and Yamato.)

Sakura ran with all her strength. She was almost sure, no! Completely sure that the location of that explosion will have for what she had come here.

She arrived to see an entire room in ruins, and above all that destruction, was the face which she hasn't seen for three years now.

She also saw Sai standing down just next to the destroyed room, with some sort of understanding look on his face.

"Sai!" she yelled. "What are you doing?"

"Nothing," though his voice didn't waver, his eyes were different things entirely.

"Weren't you suppose to kill him?" she questioned further.

"Yes." He answered flatly.

"Then what are you doing now."

"You, Sakura and Naruto, have shown me something. Something which I thought I will never need." Sai started to explain.

"Oh?"

"My mission was to assassinate Sasuke, yes. But I finally understood how important he is to both of you. That is why; I decided not to follow my orders."

"Is that, Sakura?" Sasuke questioned coldly.

Sakura shivered. There was no warmth in that voice.

Then, without any warning, Sasuke moved and grabbed Sakura from her neck.

"You really shouldn't have come here, Sakura. I thought you were smarter than that." Not really, but she didn't need to know that.

She tried, but no matter what she did, she couldn't shake his grip.

'Damn it! Was my training all useless? When I need it most, it always becomes so useless!'

Then, Orochimaru appeared out of nowhere, avoiding some wood projectiles.

"Would you stop hounding me!" he exclaimed in annoyance.

"Surrender!" Yamato exclaimed in righteous fury.

"Never!" Orochimaru retaliated in pure evil.

Then, Naruto arrived. "Huff! Made it!"

"Naruto, is that you?" Sasuke questioned, still no sign of any happiness in his voice.

Naruto shivered. But for entirely different reasons from Sakura.

'He sounds like he missed me, but was not trying to show. It is quite disturbing if you ask me.'

"Didn't you want to be Hokage, Naruto? I spared your life that day, so you can fulfill your dream. But if you are going to waste my kindness like that," he released Sakura, making her hit the floor, and appeared in front of Naruto. "Then I will retract my kindness." He grabbed him and started to choke him, just like Sakura.

'Really?' Naruto connected with a kick right on his stomach.

Sasuke let go of him, very reluctantly.

"It would appear you have made some progress towards your dream. Good."

Then, seeing Sasuke was distracted with both of his old replacement, Sai took the chance to attack.

But Sasuke blocked his tanto strike with his own sword. He started to channel electricity in his sword. Recognizing what was happening, Sai quickly let go of his tanto.

"Great choice of defense," he streamed his lightning chakra across the ground, shocking Sai. "Or not so great after all."

"So this is my replacement? I am disappointed." Sasuke said.

'Stop whining! We all know how you feel already. Still, I must get his attention; otherwise the plan will go to hell really fast.' Naruto thought.

Naruto grabbed a kunai knife from his pouches, and throws right on Sauce's face, missing by few inches.

"So, where is your stalker?" Sasuke dodged the knife, and asked suddenly.

"Don't know. I think I broke her." Naruto told him cheerfully.

"And you couldn't do same with my stalker as well?" Sasuke's said, in a very cold tone. Not that it made any difference…

"To be honest, yours has a fiery temper. And she is really not shy about showing it." Naruto said.

"And you still haven't improved your aim. How dare you come after me with such pathetic skills?" Sasuke finally got on the point.

Sasuke's sharingan started to spin, and he glared at Naruto.

'Yes, perfect. Come on, stair in to my eyes, and put the final nail in your future's causing!' Naruto cackled in his mind.

"Maybe I finally have to teach you the consequences of your decisions," with little bit more force, Sasuke pushed his mind inside Naruto's mind. "After all, I fought besides you once. Can't let you insult me with your pathetic skills like that."

(Inside the mindscape.)

The beast known as nine tailed fox awoke from his sleep. He spends most of his time sleeping, since his jailer's life doesn't interest him much.

Except in some instances.

Then Naruto arrived there as well, standing just besides his cage like a statue.

"So, decided to pay me a visit?" the beast decided to goad him.

Naruto didn't say anything.

"Why did you change the mindscape? I really liked the previous setting." There were quite nice forests as well.

Still nothing.

"So, do you need my power?" still trying to goad him.

No change in expressions.

"Come on boy, you know I can give you whatever amount you want, no matter how much you want." He was kind of getting desperate.

With that declaration, the chakra of the beast started to seep from the cage slowly.

"Just tell me, who is to be killed." Finally! Maybe that boy will take his chance, and give him a chance...

Still nothing. Not even a twitch.

"Say something, damn it!" the fox lost his patience.

Then, another person arrived in the mindscape.

"So, this is source of your power?" Sasuke said.

"As if. We both know I don't need him." Naruto retorted.

"Still, you did use it a lot in our last fight." He remarked.

"Well, it lives in my body. So by that logic, yes. It is part of my skills." Naruto tried to justify himself... unsuccessfully.

"Ah. Sharingan. How much I hate those cursed eyes. Why, it is my dream to tear them out of the sockets of their users." The Fox interrupted their conversation.

"So. You have seen in to these eyes before, there is no doubt about it. You are nine tailed fox." Sasuke said, quite dramatically.

"And here comes dramatic statements. You could have just counted his tails, and would be able to recognize him still." Naruto snarked.

"Why didn't you tell me?" Sasuke really didn't like such a secret kept from him.

"What was I supposed to say? Besides. You already have your issues to deal with." Naruto replied.

"Still." Sasuke continues to insist.

"You can thank the fourth for my problem." Naruto said, flatly.

"Tell me boy, have you ever heard the name Madara?" the Fox interrupted their conversation again.

Sasuke started to push the chakra construct in to the cage.

"Never heard of him. Am I supposed to care?"

"Foolish boy. Doesn't even have an idea what kinds of things are in your future." With his chakra gone in to the cage, the fox became silent.

"Ah, thank you Uchiha. You helped my plan to its completion." Naruto said, quite gladly.

After that confusing statement, Naruto ran inside of the cage. Sasuke couldn't even stop him.

"What-what are you doing? Boy! Get away from me!" from inside the cage, the nine tail fox yelled in surprised, and rage.

"Give me what I want." Another voice stated, unlike the beast, this one was quite firm.

"Power absorbing!"

"Nooooooooooooooo!"

Then, a horrible noise started to come from the cage. It was like rusty door which has been not opened for thousands of years suddenly forced open. Or a beast which has been chained for thousands of years, but someone was now trying to rip those chains.

Then, with sudden surge of power, Sasuke was thrown out of the mindscape.

(Outside of the mindscape, in Orochimaru's base.)

(Soundtrack: dragon ball z ultimate tenkaichi: evil desires.

Sasuke stumbled. He didn't expect to be thrown off like that.

Meanwhile, Yamato and Orochimaru have stopped fighting, because they were busy observing Naruto. One in complete horror and one in surprise.

Whatever he has done, it has created a black shroud of demonic energy around his entire body. The shroud was increasing in size, as well as in power. The output of power was so much that it created a crater within the base where the teenager was standing.

"Naruto! Stop this at once! Control yourself!" Yamato tried to reason with him. But when the reasoning didn't work, he ordered him. "Naruto! As a captain of your squad, I order you to control yourself."

But his valiant efforts to get control of his subordinate were mocked by Orochimaru's laughter. "You honestly think that you can order him around? Either you are more foolish than I thought, or the standards of shinobi continue to fall down. Kukukuku!"

Ignoring the snake, Yamato tried to contain him with his wood release. He tried to suppress the demonic chakra with the kanji of sit, trying to absorb the chakra through his technique. When that failed, he tried to contain the boy within a cage made of wood. But he simply destroyed the cage.

Soon, the shroud disappeared. To reveal Naruto Uzomaki, on his demonic glory.

Actually, his appearance remained same. Black shirt, black pants, sunglasses, but his whiskers marks from his cheeks disappeared. His eye color also changed. Instead of his usual blue eyes, they turned in to gold color.

"Finally," he said.

Everyone shivered. That tone was not sounding promising at all...

"After back breaking training, all the research and setbacks, many near death experiences, and perhaps three of them most likely returning from death, avoiding suspicion, all the humiliation, I finally have what I wanted!" Naruto gave his speech of power.

"Though the power output was rather more than I expected." He stated, while looking around the destruction caused by his transformation.

But then, Yamato jumped into the crater in which Naruto was standing.

"Naruto, this is your final warning. Control your power!" he ordered.

"Control myself? You do realize that in this entire time, I am in control of myself?" Naruto asked, sarcastically.

"Whatever the case maybe. You have to answer some questions—"Yamato was interrupted in the middle.

"And if I don't?" Naruto said, his tone telling danger.

"Then I will assume that you have betrayed the village Hidden in the leaves, and take appropriate actions." Yamato gave his verdict.

"Hmhmhm. Then I will not answer the single question you have." Naruto told him.

"Naruto Uzomaki, by the order of the Hokage, you are guilty of turning in to the missing nin." Yamato said, imperiously.

"No!" Sakura yelled, she barely got over one shock, and now was in another shock.

"Your punishment is death." He finished.

"Well, you first." Naruto said, while bringing his right hand forward, creating a ball of energy on his index finger.

Before Yamato could react with such a strange technique, Naruto fired the beam with a precise mark on Yamato's forehead, making a whole appear in front and back of his head. He twitched few times and then fall down dead.

This time, Sakura's shock was more along the line of mute horror; she couldn't even make her throat work.

"Orochimaru, where exactly Naruto is? And why that Jonin suddenly have a whole in his head?" Sasuke asked in confusion.

Orochimaru turned to Sasuke sharply. "What do you mean? He is standing right there."

"Where?" he asked, still not seeing him.

Orochimaru took a look at Sasuke's eyes. "Turn off your sharingan."

Sasuke did so, and gasp in shock. "I can't see him with my sharingan." To confirm this, he briefly turned them on, much to his shock and horror, he was completely right.

'There go my future plans.' Orochimaru can't believe this. "Well damn,"

"What?" Sai asked.

"Not important right now."

"And now to celebrate my success," he looked up to the people gathered at the crater's side.

"Loser. You couldn't beat me then, you can't defeat me now." Sasuke sneered.

He jumped down to fight him.

"Shouldn't we stop him?" Kabuto asked in concern.

"No. let him taste the real world." Orochimaru replied, no longer caring about what happens to Uchiha.

Naruto didn't give any chances to Sasuke, and immediately punched him right on his face, sending him flying to the wall of crater.

He walked up to Uchiha, and grabbed his neck with one hand. In his another hand, a claw like glove appeared.

"Orochimaru, you know why I am here. Give me what I want, and maybe I will spare his life." Naruto gave his ultimatum.

He loves giving ultimatums.

'What!' Orochimaru thought furiously. Then an idea struck him. "But you can't kill him just yet, now can you?"

Naruto was annoyed that Orochimaru knows about his problem. But well, there are other ways. "True. But I need him alive. It doesn't mean that I need his eyes though, and considering there are only two Uchihas in the world, these eyes are quite valuable, wouldn't you say?" then Naruto started to bring his other hand closer and closer to Sasuke's eyes. "Come on! Give me that thing already."

Seeing his glove just few inches away from Sasuke's eyes, 'I don't have a choice anymore.' Orochimaru thought. But before he could do anything, Naruto was forced to let go of Sasuke, due to sudden pain in his head. Naruto started to clutch his head.

"What?" he grabbed his head in surprise and pain? "What's happening? Arg! What? No!" Sasuke was able to get away from where he fell from Naruto's grip. He tried to attack him once again, but Naruto didn't give him any chances this time either. He wanted to kick him, but his balance was off. So he hit him with next best thing.

Sasuke received a brutal knee strike right on his chin, sending him flying once again.

Soon, the glove covering Naruto's hand also disappeared.

"Why now? Everything was going so smoothly!" then, as if Naruto lost control of his power, another shroud appeared. "Noooo!" not wanting to give any advantages to his enemies, he disappeared in an explosion of water? 'Hmmm. Have to think about it later.' Was his last conscious thought.

After he disappeared, Orochimaru and Sakura both regrouped.

"Sai, what can we do now?" her question was answered by the voice behind her.

"Girl, we need to talk." The voice hissed.

She jumped away reflexively. "About what?"

"Why, your teammate of course!"

"But where did Sasuke—"in the middle of the confusion, Sasuke escaped, despite being hurt.

"Oh that fools? Forget him for now. But here's what we will have to do…"

(Inside a cave.)

Naruto arrived on his secret base, still affected with whatever caused him to lose control in so spectacular fashion.

"How? How could I have not anticipated this?" in his mindless rambling, he forgot to see a wall, and with a thump knocked himself out.

(Six hours of uninterrupted sleep later…)

"Ah! So much better now." He woke up, and stretched.

He then got up from the ground where he fell asleep, and started to think what exactly happened to him today.

'Well, aside from the backlash I suffered, everything seems to have gone smoothly, instead of the last few moments.' He thought.

With some static, two unknown figures appeared, interrupting his thoughts.

"Naruto! So how did your plan go?" the large figure asked.

"Nicely. Though there were some issues." He replied.

"Oh?" the other smaller figure asked.

"Apparently, I forgot to take the process itself into account, not to mention, the memories." He elaborated.

"What do you mean?" The large figure asked again.

"Well, when I absorbed nine tails, every single cell in my body was incinerated and reformed again." He explained, and winced at the memory.

"Ouch!" the tall figure exclaimed in sympathy.

"In matters of seconds. Not only that, I also received thousands of years of worth of knowledge, six thousand years to be exact, in just matters of few seconds." He explains further.

"Ouch!" both of them exclaimed, and winced in sympathy this time.

"Wait," the short figure said, "You said that your cells reformed again. So what are you now?"

"Nice question. I guess I have become what humans are so afraid of." Naruto answered wryly.

"What?" the tall figure said in confusion.

"Oh you know. They all used to call me a demon child. Guess they were right after all, hahaha!" Naruto explained while laughing in amusement.

"It is not a laughing matter." both figures retorted.

"I know. But still," he still continues to chuckles.

Then he turned serious. "But I think my powers also changed."

"Why? Demons can't use ninjutsu?" the smaller figured questioned.

"No. it isn't that. You have to understand that these techniques are designed for human use." Then he got a wandering look on his face. "Maybe if I…"

He summoned his sword, and started to channel the demonic energy in to it, instead of chakra.

It was testament to the skill of the weapon smith who crafted that sword that it didn't melted then and there. Nothing happened for first second, but then the sword started to heat up, and turned in to the color red. Then, it melted in to metal slag.

"That's what I thought." He said, while observing his former sword.

"Impossible! That sword was crafted by the greatest weapon smith we have to offer, it should be able to channel any type of chakra!" the smaller figure ranted in shock.

"And that is the issue." Naruto said calmly.

"Whatever do you mean?" the larger figure asked.

"It can channel any type of chakra. But it is not designed to channel the demonic energy." He explained.

"But wait, there is a difference between demon energy and chakra?" the large figure asked again.

"Yes. Let me explain. Imagine a glass of water." Both of them nodded, so he continued. "Now, instead of water, put lava in the glass. What do you think would happen?"

"I think I get it now." The figure replied in understanding.

"Exactly. The demonic energy and chakra are quite different. The techniques are different, using methods are different, and most important of all, the output is different." Naruto explain with more detail.

"What now, we have to find a sword which can channel demon energy for you?" the smaller figure questioned.

"Kind of. But for demons, the matter is not that simple." Naruto said.

"What?" both of them asked in confusion?

"Just imagine Kisame with his sword Samehata." Naruto gave an example.

"Yeah, I get that too." They replied simultaneously.

"So, do you have any particular sword in mind?" the large figure questioned again.

"Yes. But problem is that one has been lost for close to six thousand years now." Naruto told them.

Both figures have a jaw dropping expressions on their faces.

"How would you find such a sword?"

"Well, my luck came through for me once again, and I managed to track it down."

(On the gates of hidden leaf village.)

Sakura, Sai, and two hooded figures are currently approaching the gates of the hidden leaf.

"Halt!" the guard exclaimed.

All four of them stopped in front of guards.

One of the guards recognized Sakura. "So Sakura, returning from a mission? I hope it has gone well."

"Well…" she really couldn't explain it.

But the guard understood. After all, he had seen many shinobi on same position as the girl was in now.

"I understand you two were on the mission, but I must ask for these two to remove their hoods, and reveal their identity." The guard told her.

"Look, you really wouldn't want to do that." Sakura tried to stop that from happening.

"But it is a protocol. They must reveal their identity." The guard insisted.

'Fine. I did warn you.' She nodded to the figures to proceed with the guard's demands.

The first figure removed their hood, to reveal… "Kabuto Yakushi."

The second figure was the one, which caused the true panic among the ranks of the guards. "Orochimaru of the Sanin."

"Oh, fuck." All the guards present there said together.

For Orochimaru, those kinds of responses are always so amusing.

(Hidden leaf village: Hokage's office.)

Tsunade was just finishing her final stack of her paperwork of the day, and then suddenly Shizune, who was looking quite worried, ran in to the room.

"Lady Tsunade, team Yamato has returned from their mission." She said, looking quite tense.

"Have they now? Send them in." Tsunade said.

Shizune left, still looking uneasy.

The first sign for a trouble was not seeing Yamato.

The second sign was seeing two figures in hoods.

"Lady Tsunade, team Yamato reporting from the heaven and earth recon since mission…" Sakura said, with none of her usual confidence.

The third and final sign was Sakura is the one who was currently reporting, instead of their team captain. She was also looking like she has just suffered several shocks one after another, and has barely enough energy.

"Ah, hell." There goes her afternoon.

(End.)

In celebration of my story's ten chapters being completed, and crossing 1000 hits, I present you this omake.

Bear in mind, the character which appears in this omake is not the author self-insert. Instead, he is from my original story, which I plan to upload in the future on fictionpress. I am telling you this, because you wouldn't have any idea to differentiate.

Omake:

The meddler.

There was a teenager who was working on a computer. By the closer look of the screen, it is revealed that he is the writer of the newly launched story, Symphony of darkness.

There was one problem with him though.

He appears to be working without staring at the screen at all.

In fact, he was not using his eyes. Not that he couldn't use one of his powers to substitute for his eyes, he just preferred not to.

"Ah, I see you are finally advancing the plot." A voice stated from behind the teenager's chair.

"And I see you have the audacity to show your face here." He replied.

"Not that you could see my face, after all. You prefer to work on your… what do you call it? Ah yes. The default setting." The voice mocked.

"Just stop bothering me would you?" the teenager said in annoyance.

"Can't do that. Your foolish decisions are making your story's popularity suffer. I can't watch it." the voice retorted.

"Glad that you care for me so much. But really! I don't care one bit." He completely disregarded the voice.

"Don't lie to me boy," the entity said. "I know what you want. Wouldn't it be wonderful if everyone is talking about your story? Recommending to their friends, telling you how much they love to read it, don't you want that?" the voice tried to appease the boy.

"Every author wants that." The teenager retorted flatly.

"What makes you different than those authors then?" the entity questioned.

"Nothing. I would just prefer for people to read my story, because they wanted to. Not because it is the latest popular trend or something." He sighed.

"Fool! At this rate, you will end up bankrupt."

"Do you forget? I do not write this story for money. I write it, for my amusement. And for people who have similar tastes like me." The teenager explained.

"Honestly boy, you sound like one of those anime protagonists." The voice mocked again.

"Oh? Why don't you tell me then, what's wrong with my story?" he really tried to stop himself, but he couldn't resist saying that.

"Where should I start?" the voice was interrupted.

"At the beginning."

"Fine. Herse what I am starting with. You should have picked something where you won't have to write fight scenes." The entity decided to start with the obvious.

"Doesn't matter. As soon as I get a beta reader, those will be fixed."

"Oh? Fine. Then why are you trying to make that girl little bit sympathetic?" the entity questioned about Sakura.

"Because really, she has my sympathy. Both of her teammates are crazy. And she is trapped between them."

"What about your plot? It is not clear." It was getting frantic.

"Oh? So every story should lay out its plot in first three or so chapters? I don't think so." He retorted, completely unruffled.

"What about the reviews then?" finally something which It can use.

"While yes, reviews are important, a story's popularity cannot be judged by them alone. For that, people must read those reviews in the first place. To understand what others have to say about that story." He gave his reasoning.

"What about people accusing of copying someone else's idea?" now, it was getting increasingly obvious, that entity was getting frantic.

"I didn't. Besides, the author from who's my story was inspired, he gave me his permission." He then continued on. "Besides, these kinds of stories always start out somewhat similar. Not to mention, the person who have problem with me regarding that subject, he didn't even finished his sentence. How am I supposed to take people like him seriously?"

"Well—"

"Enough. Get out of here now."

"What makes you think—"

It seems that the teenager has finally had enough. Before the meddler can turn around, a fireball came from behind him, and incinerated him.

"It has been 50 years." Said the teenager, making clear that he was no teenager at all. "People have been trying to break me since I was a kid. What makes you think that playing on my insecurities will get you anywhere? "the empty room didn't answer.

He then closed his computer, and promptly fell asleep on his bed.

Later, one of the machines came, and took care of the scorch marks left behind.

(Omake end.)

Author's notes:

So, this chapter is only few words shorter than the last one. It is good to know that I can write larger chapters as plot goes on.

See you on the next update.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11.

Quest: find the lost sword.

Alternative title: Explanations and mission report.

(With Naruto, unknown area.)

Naruto was preparing himself. After all, the sword which has been lost for six thousand years will not going to find itself.

Then, the two mysterious figures, who are trying extremely hard to hide their identity, arrived.

"So, you've said that you have found the location of the sword, but never told us how?" the short figure asked.

"Well, just researching the old legends took a lot of time. And considering what kinds of nefarious plans I was advancing over the years, it just took a while to find." Naruto answered.

"So, where it is? Perhaps we could assist you in some ways," the large figure offered.

"While the gesture is appreciated, I really don't think that anyone should come along with me on this hunt." Naruto refuted.

"Why?" both of them asked in confusion.

"Because it is going to be particularly trying. Not to mention, the sword itself would have been surrounded with dangerous traps." Naruto explained.

"Sounds like more of a reason to be taking help." The short figure said sarcastically.

"But I really can't take anyone with me." Naruto was not willing to move from this point.

(On the Leaf village, Hokage's office.)

'Perhaps it was quite foolish of me to hope that mission would go well.' Tsunade thought in annoyance.

Indeed, Tsunade by seeing several missing members of the team can deduce that the mission didn't go well.

'Ah well, still better than this paperwork. Still, I really wanted to be free.' She couldn't believe her own thought process. Here she was about to hear a critical mission report, and she was thinking about free time?

"Well? What is the mission report?" Tsunade said, when the silence stretched for too long, and it became clear that Sakura was not about to speak unless prompted.

"I-I," it took a moment for Sakura to compose herself. But she eventually steeled herself, and replied.

"Captain Yamato is dead," she said, with only little bit of waver in her voice. "Killed by Naruto."

"What!" Tsunade exclaimed.

To be honest herself, Tsunade was expecting something like that when she didn't saw either Naruto or Yamato with the team when they arrived. Maybe she didn't catch up to her mind.

"Lady Tsunade," Sai spoke then. "I must report to ANBU immediately." To hell with this report.

"You may go then." Tsunade allowed him to escape.

Sai disappeared. He couldn't believe that he managed to pull a real ninja escape. Ninja's like him shouldn't get involved in these matters.

"Kukuku!" one of the hooded figures chuckled. "Still in denial I see."

Despite the hood covering the figure's face, Tsunade recognized the voice and that chuckle.

"You!" in the burst of speed, she was in front of the hooded figure, ready to knock his lights out.

But her punch was blocked by the last person she expected.

And that person was Sakura.

"Sakura! Move aside, now!"

Meanwhile, knowing that their secret is out, both Orochimaru and Kabuto removed their hoods. Not that it helped them much.

"Move aside, Sakura!" Tsunade warned for the second time, while putting more strength in her punch.

Sakura, while straining against her mentor's strength, replied. "I think we should listen to what he had to say, lady Tsunade."

"Listen to him? Are you out of your mind? Do you realize, that you brought fucking Orochimaru into my office?" Tsunade said incredulously.

Without even trying to restrain himself, Orochimaru palmed his face. "Really? After years we met, — "he was interrupted in the middle by Tsunade.

"Yeah, only three years ago, we met face to face. Get over it."

But he completely ignored her remark, and continued. "And this is how you treat me?"

"Okay, fine! Explain." Tsunade said to Sakura.

(After two hours of explaining later…)

"So what, he suddenly transformed?" the Hokage questioned.

"Yes." Orochimaru confirmed.

"But from your description, he didn't change much." She probed for more detail.

"I think you are thinking about the jinchuriki transformation." Kabuto deduced.

"So he didn't transform into his tail beast state?" Tsunade couldn't think of any other thing.

"No. it was completely different." Orochimaru explained again.

"Okay, that explains it. But where did Uchiha go in the middle of this?"

"Well…" Sakura said, with some hesitation.

(Flashback.)

After managing to convince the girl and her teammate for taking him to the Leaf village, they have just departed the base. And found Sasuke not far from them.

"And where do you think you are going?" a voice hissed.

"Yeah Sasuke. You should come with us." Sadly for the owner of that voice, the effect was completely ruined.

"Shut up, Sakura!" Sasuke said coldly.

Sakura felt as if someone slapped her, without even touching her.

"And you!" he rounded on Orochimaru. "Where did your promises of power go? I was completely crushed in a battle. How am I supposed to accomplish my goals like that?"

"Humph. As if you could have beaten Uzomaki anyway." Orochimaru couldn't even believe that he thought that a boy like him could be considered strong.

"What?" Sasuke said with some confusion, and a lot of rage.

"Do you honestly think that you stand a chance against him? Even when he was holding back, you have trouble keeping up with him. The only reason why you survived today is because of some unknown reason." Orochimaru told him in the excruciating detail.

"Whatever. I am not coming with you. Besides, Naruto can go die if all I care. The only person whom I am concern with right now is Itachi." After saying that, Sasuke left.

Sakura tried to go after him, but she was stopped by Orochimaru.

"Let him go girl, soon enough, he will realize his problem."

(End flashback.)

"So you didn't have much of a choice?" Tsunade wanted to confirm.

"Yes." Sakura confirmed.

"But I still can't believe that Naruto managed to do all that." Sakura said, still in disbelief.

"It was most likely planned like that way by him." Kabuto replied.

"You also mentioned something which he wanted from you, what was it?" Tsunade asked.

"Oh that? It was this." Orochimaru puts his one hand on the pocket, and pulled out a ring.

"A ring?" she asked, not knowing how important that ring is.

"Not any normal ring,—"

Orochimaru was interrupted by the sound of window shattering.

"Hello my love!" Jiraiya announced his arrival loudly. "I have some grave news for you."

Then he noticed the other occupant of the room. "You!" he created a rasengan out of shear instincts.

"Calm down Jiraiya." Tsunade drawled.

"Calm down? Calm down? You realize that you have fucking Orochimaru in your office?" the toad Sanin couldn't believe his ears.

Orochimaru did another face palm. 'Something tells me that I will be hearing that quite a lot during this entire day.'

"As I was saying," Orochimaru picked up from where he was interrupted. "This ring is,—"

"The Akatsuki ring!" Jiraiya pointed dramatically.

"Yes." He confirmed. "Have you heard about it?"

"Of course." Jiraiya confirmed.

"Then do you know their purpose?"

"Not exactly. But I do no they are used for communications. Also, if any Akatsuki member dies, the organization always retrieve those rings." Reveals the information he knew so far.

"Correct." Orochimaru nodded. "But the most important purpose of these rings is, they can be used for extracting the tail beast chakra."

"You mean they are essential part of extracting the tail beasts from their human container?"

"Exactly. But that is not all. The other important bit of information is, why there are only ten of these rings?" Orochimaru questioned.

"Maybe because that's exactly the number of Akatsuki members at any given time?" Jiraiya guessed.

"That is a possibility. But these rings are not just for that. When I was in the Akatsuki, I heard some roomers." The snake Sanin said mysteriously.

"What kind?" Tsunade asked sharply.

"That the leader of the organization is planning to use these rings to open a portal." Orochimaru explained.

"Open the portal to where?" Sakura asked, feeling out of her depth in that office.

"Sadly, I never was able to find out. But I do know how it can be done."

"How?" Jiraiya asked, concerned.

"First, you have to unite all ten rings into one. Afterwards, you also would need enough power which can open the portal." He explains the process.

"So the leader of Akatsuki wants to open that portal with that power?" Tsunade said in understanding.

"Most likely." He confirmed.

"Strange. I thought they were planning to create some sort of weapon." Jiraiya told one of his own theories.

"That to." Orochimaru nodded.

"Damn it." Jiraiya cursed.

"To summarize, Naruto wants the ring you have, along with the rings of the remaining Akatsuki members?" Tsunade said sharply.

"Yes. That was the sole reason why he actually spared Sasuke. Or his eyes at least."

Apparently, that was too much for Sakura, and she exploded.

"This is absurd! Naruto, who couldn't even create a single clone in academy planned all that? Naruto, who couldn't even control his chakra properly." She was interrupted in the middle of her rant.

"Yes. To all of those questions." Kabuto said sarcasm coloring his voice.

"Besides, considering how he acted, do you honestly think anyone would have doubted him?" Orochimaru said.

"But still! He couldn't even dress like a real ninja." Sakura was not willing to let go of the point.

"And yet, he managed to pull pranks right under peoples noses." Orochimaru hammered the point.

Sakura slumped. "I still can't believe it,"

"Actually, those bad clothes you mentioned? They never even existed." Kabuto just couldn't let go of that chance.

"What?" she asked in confusion.

"He simply copied your technique." Orochimaru said to Tsunade.

"I like to think he reverse engineered it." Kabuto inserted his own opinion.

"So, all of his appearances were also a disguise?" Jiraiya asked faintly.

"Correct." Orochimaru confirmed gleefully.

"Okay. Here's what we're gonna do. I will hold a council meeting, and then determine what to do." The Hokage gave her verdict.

"Agreed." All the people present agreed.

(On the market of the Leaf village.)

All the civilians were waiting an entire week for this.

What is so special you might be asking. Here is what's happening.

"Choza," Shikaku Nara, head of the Nara clan, said threateningly. "You can still apologize."

"As if!" Choza refused, "You do no we needed that deer for our feast, right?"

"Still!" Shikaku said with a dull roar. "You can't take whatever you want whenever you need it!"

In reality, that deer was given by Nara clan to the Akimichi clan, for the feast which they were preparing for their guests.

But no one has to know that.

"It is unfortunate, but it would appear that both our clans are in disagreement." Choza said in a threatening tone.

"Then there is only one way." Shikaku said solemnly.

The civilians were getting excited. They were finally going to see what they have gathered for.

While not everyone is aware of this fact in the village, the members of the shinobi clans always get quite stressed. So, they organize these kinds of events, for not only to relax, but also as a nod to their previous history of warring clan days. And civilians who are aware of this fact get some entertainment out of it.

But sadly for everyone, an ANBU appeared, and interrupted all of their fun.

"Lord Shikaku, lord Choza, there is a council meeting about to take place in few minutes. Please be present there." Having delivered his message, the ANBU disappeared.

(In the Hyuga clan compound.)

Unlike the streets of the village, the Hyuga clan compound was not happy or relaxed.

Instead the clan members were experiencing the feeling, as if some sort of storm has devastated their lives, and left them to pick up pieces.

(With Tsunade and company.)

Tsunade, Sakura, Jiraiya, Orochimaru and Kabuto were all approaching the councils meeting room.

"You know, I never understood why we use ANBU, our ninjas who are supposed to stay in the shadows, as messengers." Orochimaru asked in confusion.

"Well, if anyone tried to get the information out of them, they will be disappointed." Tsunade said proudly.

"Who would try such a thing in the village?" Sakura asked.

"You will be surprised." Tsunade said mysteriously, while thinking about a certain bandaged old man.

As they approached the room closer and closer, they were hearing a cheerful voice finishing some sort of speech.

"And that is why, I am the rightful head of the Hyuga clan." The voice finished.

Tsunade opened the door, and all five of them entered into the room.

"What's going on here?" she asked authoritatively.

"Oh! Lady Hokage. I was just explaining to these people why I am the current head of the Hyuga clan now." Hinata explained in an excited voice.

"How?" Sakura couldn't believe this.

Hinata didn't answer.

"Well? Answer her question." Tsunade ordered. "How did you become the clan head?" in truth, Tsunade was also curious to know about that.

Not to mention, she was seeing madness in that girl's eyes. To think this was the so called shy Hyuga princess.

"Simple." Hinata said. Being Tsunade ordering her leaving her no choice. "I entered in to the Hyuga clan head library, I learned techniques in the clan head library, I get out of that library, and beat up my father, and become the leader of the clan!" she finished cheerfully.

For the moment, Tsunade was speechless. "I-I see." She said, after composing herself.

But if she was honest with herself, she didn't care for such things at this moment. Besides, it was Hyuga clan's felt for following such archaic laws. Not to mention, insisting that Hokage has no business in their so called "clan affairs."

They don't even realize how much it took every Hokage to convince the feudal lord to not declare the entire clan in to the violation of the anti-slavery laws of the land of fire.

'Well, let them deal with this. See if I care.' Tsunade thought contemptibly. "Well, everything is in order." she declared, making everyone sighs in relief.

Then, Kakashi entered the room.

"Lady Tsunade, I was just released from the hospital and, have heard about this meeting—" Kakashi sees Orochimaru and activated his signature technique. "What the hell! Do you realize you have Orochimaru in our council room!"

"Calm down Kakashi." Tsunade said, inwardly very amused. Poor Shizune has the same reaction.

"Calm down? You have fucking Orochimaru in here, and you want me to calm down?"

"Sensei," Sakura who was so far quiet, said. "It is important."

Kakashi sighed. "Well, I don't have a choice then." He said, and sat down on to one of the empty chairs.

"Good." Tsunade nodded. "Here's the situation."

(Two hours, and much political yelling later...)

"Be quiet!" Tsunade bellowed.

Silence.

"Good." Tsunade scanned the crowd of old and young ninjas alike, and found the man she was looking for.

"Danzo." Her eyes stopped on the old crippled ninja. "Now that we have clarified the situation, give me all the information you have on Naruto Uzomaki."

"What makes you think I have any information on him?" he said, while giving away nothing. Usual thing for him to do.

"Oh please. If there is anyone in this room who has any idea what we are dealing with, then it has to be you." Seeing that he wouldn't give any information so easily, she decided to give him something in return.

"If you give me the information which I desire, I will reinstate your old Root division." She offered generously.

That declaration shocked badly everyone. Tsunade and Danzo never agreed on anything since she took the position of Hokage, and Hiruzin was the one who actually ordered him to close that division.

For her to say something like that, it was telling how serious the situation is.

"Fine then." He agreed.

"Well then? Start talking." She ordered.

"I like to start with that Naruto Uzomaki you all know or expect to know is a complete lie." Danzo started.

"What?" several council members and ninjas exclaimed simultaneously.

"Oh be quiet." He said in annoyance. "This is just a beginning."

"As far as I have managed to gather from the information I have on him, Naruto Uzomaki appears to have all the qualities of an ideal shinobi. Except for one." He said gravely.

"And that is?" Tsunade prompted.

"That is his loyalty. He is loyal to only himself. No village, organization, country currently holds his loyalty." He takes a deep breath to continue.

"He is quite great at deception, manipulation, and knowing when to strike, those are just his skills from the point of view of a shinobi." He was just starting.

"You mean there is more?" everyone asked in surprised.

"Exactly. He also appears to be a great fighter." Danzo continued, as if no one spoke.

"That much we are aware." Orochimaru hissed. Having not forgotten the beating Sasuke and he had received from him recently.

"You mean his fighting skills do not count as his shinobi skills?" Tsunade asked sharply.

"No. you have to understand that most shinobi are hardly known. They mostly perform information gathering missions, spying, and things like that. They are not the direct combative." He explained.

"That is the most troubling part. He not only possesses a cunning mind, but raw power to back it up." Orochimaru said in understanding.

"Exactly. Also, he is one of the richest people in the world." Danzo continued his explanation.

"Yeah. Because of my neckless." Tsunade snarked.

"Hm? No. your neckless has nothing on his account. He simply is a quite a good business man. He mostly organizes things in such a manner, that his business interests do not require his presence. Leaving him to focus on the projects which hold his personal attention."

"Great. Anything else?" Tsunade asked, covering her incredulousness with sarcasm.

"Yes. Through his financial sources, he had provided aid to several struggling countries. The list is quite long." Danzo confirmed.

"That would mean he most likely hold influence over them." Kakashi deduced.

"Indeed." Several older ninjas agreed.

"Do you know any shinobi nations who can support him?" Tsunade asked another important question.

"I have my doubts, but I don't have any proof." Danzo didn't confirm anything, but didn't have anything either.

"Okay. That takes care of the information regarding him. But how can we deal with him?" she fired another question.

"As we are now? Not very efficiently. Our Jonin do not stand a chance against him, there is a reason why he have a highest bounty on his head."

"Wait, bounty? You didn't mention it before." Tsunade asked.

"I didn't?" he takes a moment to think about it. "I must have forgotten about it." he admitted honestly, which was quite out of character for him.

"Anyway," Tsunade composed herself after such a surprisingly honest answer from Danzo, and then asked her next question. "Which shinobi nations have a bounty on him?"

"From what I understand, along with several smaller countries, he has the biggest bounty by Hidden Stone."

"Why?" Tsunade asked again.

"Apparently, he caused quite a chaos for some unknown scheme of his some time ago. Under an alliance of course. So even if you were to hear about that incident, you wouldn't connect the dots."

"And you knew how?" she asked shrewdly.

"I have my ways."

Tsunade took a moment to collect her thoughts. She needed to take all the information presented to her in to account, and then form the best suitable plan to proceed with.

"Okay people. Here's what's we will do. Since he has just deserted the village, he wouldn't have many places to run for now. Not even his yet unknown shinobi allies. So we will hunt him as quickly as possible. But we will proceed with caution. No one under the rank of Jonin will engage him, and even I would prefer if only our elite Jonin will fight him."

Everyone nodded.

"We also will put him on the bingo book, with our own bounty. And the order will be kill on sight!" she finished dramatically.

While everyone agreed with the plan, one person have problem with the last part.

"Lady Tsunade, if I may?" Hinata suddenly stood up and asked.

"Proceed."

"I think instead of killing him on sight, we should change it to the capture on sight." She suggested.

"Why?" Tsunade asked.

"Because of his impressive financial resources, along with his strength, if we were to turn Naruto into our weapon, and convert his financial resources to our own, the village could gain a lot in short amount of time." She gives her reasoning.

"I like it. Still, if it is not possible, we can include in that case, kill on sight." There was no need to take unnecessary risks.

"Yes. That is reasonable." Everyone nodded.

As soon as they were done planning, one of the council members who was just a normal shinobi, and nothing impressive asked another question.

"Lady Tsunade, I don't understand why one shinobi garners so much attention? I mean even when the sanin Orochimaru deserted the village, there was no such meeting."

"You are one of those who got their council position just by politics, aren't you?" several ninjas jeered.

"What!" the man roared in offence.

"Listen to me fool! And understand the wider picture. That boy holds the nine tail fox!"

Soon, the shinobi –at least the younger ones—were in uproar.

"Yes, yes, it was a village secret. Get over it! But he holds a great power. We can't let him be free like that. Imagine if he collaborated with our enemies?" that scenario was too terrifying to even think about.

Complete silence.

"That is what I thought."

(In the front of the fire temple.)

"So, they are keeping the sword here? Someone would think that people will not try to hide the secret things at an obvious place like this." Naruto was not impressed at the place of hiding of that sword.

He remembers the conversation he had before arriving here.

(Flashback.)

"So, how would you found a sword which has been lost for such a long time?" one of the figures asked.

"Tell me something. You still recognized the name when I said its name?" Naruto questioned.

"Yeah, why?" the large figure confirmed and asked.

"Simple. If something is lost for thousands of years, yet people still recognizes its name, that mean it is hidden quite close. I also think that sword is not lost for six thousand years." Naruto gave his theory.

"Why would you think that?" the short figure asked.

"Because things simply do not add up. Considering how bad people are keeping records, and how much they fight among themselves, information like this should have been lost a long time ago. Yet, it is not."

"So you think that sword you are after is not lost?" both of them asked, wanting to confirm what they were thinking.

"Oh it is lost alright. But not for the time it has been stated. I have my suspicions that sword was in use for a time being. But I have no way of confirming this." Naruto explained.

(Flashback end)

Naruto started to observe his surrounding area, and then brought out a map out of his pocket.

"Let's see, the area is the same, a temple is also present, yep. I am on the correct path." Happy that he was on the correct path, he put away that map.

He then started to move towards the temple. When he arrived there, he couldn't believe his eyes. The temple was situated quite a long climb on stairs, which from the far do not look much bigger. But when he gets close to the bottom of the stairs, he realizes how high the damn thing was.

"So they wanted to hide an artifact. Naturally they don't want to let anyone find the location of the place, but instead of I don't know, throwing it into the sea, or hiding the thing on an icy mountain or something, they decided to hide it here?" Naruto criticized.

He shook his head at the poor decisions of the ancient humans.

"Not my problem." He takes a look of the long stairs. "It is the good thing that the architect of this temple is long dead. I would have killed him myself for building such stairs. After all, who would want to go up and down them? Except for the insane martial artists, and monks. Can't forget the monks. Even if these people are but a shadow of the real ones." He shivered at an unpleasant memory.

One swift crack of the finger, and Naruto appeared on the top of the mountain where the temple was situated.

"Man! Gotta love these cheating privileges." He exclaimed in happiness.

Naruto takes another moment to observe the door of the temple.

"I could knock politely, I mean I can, after all. The door is just there... on the other hand," Naruto's eyes started to changed colors from gold to light blue. "This will be the first time I would have the chance to test it."

After focusing on his left hand, the orange light appeared. And without any hesitation, he fired the charged beam right at the door.

"Hyper beam!"

Boooooom!

(Inside the temple.)

All the people inside the temple were either monks, or monks in training. They were just starting their day, there was a bright sun today as well.

So it came as a startling surprise when their front door was blown open in such a spectacular manner.

"What was that?" one of the monks asked another monk near him.

"Did you hear it?" another one whispered.

"That door was supposed to be quite strong, how did that even happen?" another one stated, disbelief evident on his voice.

In the murmur of their shocked conversation, a person walks in.

(Soundtrack: Mortal kombat conquest: inside the obelisk.)

"So this is how it looks from inside huh? Well, it does offer quite a view from up here…" the person who caused that explosion said.

"W-who are you!" one of the monks said, fearful.

"Oh me? Don't mind me. Act as if I never was here." Naruto replied distractedly.

The monks were a loss for words. They didn't expect such a reply.

"Halt! Who are you and what is your purpose for coming here?" another monk walks in, by the looks of it, he appears to be a leader.

"And you are..." he takes a look to observe the crowd of monks. "Nope. Don't see why you are so different. You look like same to me."

"I am Chiriku, head of the Fire temple and," the leader of the monks began, but was interrupted in the middle.

"Bla, bla, bla, I am not here to listen about your position and achievements. Now, would you mind getting out of my way?" Naruto said in annoyance.

"Not until you tell me your purpose!" Chiriku said stubbornly.

"You still hung up on that? Okay fine. Would you believe me if I said that I only wanted to blow your temple's door, and then walk away?" Naruto asked, still annoyed.

"No." the monk said flatly.

"That's what I thought. Now, please get out of the way." Naruto requested, no ordered. Demons do not request.

"Not—" Chiriku was about to start another one of his tirade but was interrupted again by the extremely enraged Naruto.

"Oh fine! I am here for the sword! Happy?" Naruto's resistance finally cracked.

"Sword? What sword, oh, that sword. I will not allow you to get your hands on that sword." The leader of the monks stated gravely. "That sword is not for the human hands."

"Wow, you don't have any idea do you. That sword was used by the human around four thousand years ago. Unfortunately, I don't have a way to confirm it." Naruto said with a condescending tone.

"Still—" Naruto didn't allowed him to speak.

"Also, I am delighted to inform you that I am not human." Naruto said with glee.

"Then it is more important that I do not allow you to get you anywhere near that sword." Chiriku said, taking a fighting stance.

"I gave you multiple chances to leave me be, and I am giving you another. Get. Out of my way!" Naruto offered generously.

"No!" Chiriku refused that generous offer.

"And how exactly do you hope to stop me?" Naruto questioned in some incredulousness in his voice.

"This is how!" Chiriku was a blur of punches and kicks for anyone observing.

Naruto, not prepared to react, received a direct hit. "What?" hit. "Oy!" hit. "Stop that!" hit. "I am serious!" hit. "Your dead, you hear me?" hit. "God damn it!"

The last hit sent him flying to a little distance.

"Understand now?" Chiriku said smugly.

"Hmhmhm. You are a fool if you think that you accomplished anything." He said, and got up from the ground.

"What?" the monk was quite surprised. No one should be able to get up so easily after receiving such a beating.

"Allow me," he disappeared from the sight of Chiriku, "To relief you of your all earthly concerns! Hahahaha!" and reappeared behind him, and twisted his neck with a sickening crack!

All the monks were in shock. Their leader, Chiriku, who was the strongest among them, was used to be one of the twelve guardians of the feudal lord himself, was taken out effortlessly by this individual.

"Now, to resume my search..." Naruto ignored the dead monk's body.

The words were enough for other monks to come out of their shock. And they were not happy.

"Halt! You are not allowed on this temple. Leave immediately." Another monk proclaimed.

"Look. I don't care what you do with yourselves or with this temple. But I am here for one thing. And I will retrieve it at all cost. I would appreciate if you don't get in my way." Naruto said having lost all of his patience.

But the monks were not in the mood of listening.

"Let's go brothers! For lord Chiriku!" the monk uttered the war cry.

"For lord Chiriku!" the other monks repeated the war cry.

"Aren't you guys supposed to be peaceful or something… oh hell!" Naruto had enough with them.

They should really have taken the numerous chances he had given them.

(Ten minutes later.)

"They all died! Despite my warnings that they shouldn't interfere in my affairs, they did and they all died!" Naruto takes a deep breath.

"Ah well, they weren't true monks, so it wouldn't matter much. Still! I wouldn't have to kill them. They should have listened to me…" his sulking was interrupted by someone.

"Who are you?" a boy walked from the inside of the temple. The boy observes all the bodies lying around in horror. "You killed everyone I knew!"

He lunged at the demon, which proved to be the last mistake of his life.

Naruto grabbed him from his throat, and effortlessly lifted him in the air. "Strange. How did you get the demonic essence, boy?" the boy was not able to answer his question.

"…" because he was choking.

"Fine. Be that way." Naruto extracted his soul, and removed the demonic essence from it.

"Sorry to kill you, but your soul will be thanking me later." Naruto couldn't believe what kind of things he had seen.

(Inside the temple.)

Naruto was reexamining the map he has brought with him.

"So there is nothing after this area. Still, it is quite impressive that someone managed to map this place so far." He takes a look around his area.

"There is no hint where I should go from here. What should I do?" Naruto askes himself.

Lost, and having no way to find the way, he started to look to the walls, to see whether they have any hidden passageways.

Though he didn't find a secret passageway, his walking and checking the walls brought him to a door.

"Finally! A door! And if there is a door, there must be a room." He opens the door and enters into the room.

"Now, where is that sword?" immediately, he was assaulted by the noise like rock moving.

"What is that damn noise? Ah well, it couldn't be that important." Naruto ignored that noise.

Unfortunately for him, that noise was the result of the activation of an ancient defense system.

(Soundtrack: Mortal kombat Armageddon obelisk battle.)

Naruto saw moving somethings in the shadow, and promptly have to dodge a sword.

"Hell! What are those?" several of the things surrounded him. As they come closer, he started to destroy them by punching and kicking.

"What are they breaking into?" he looks to the substance which the things were made of.

"Mud? Mud soldiers? Well, I can't say that they are bad at their job…" and cheap material too!

(Back to the inside the obelisk.)

After taking care of those mud soldiers, Naruto managed to find his way to another room.

"Phew. That was too close. Seriously. You don't realize how dangerous ancient defenses can be, until you have experience with them." Naruto takes a breath of relief after dispatching those soldiers.

He observes this new room. There is nothing in this room, except a platform, and... …

"The sword I have been trying to find in this place." Naruto said with a tone of accomplishment.

In any other situation, Naruto would have been overjoyed in finally accomplishing his task. But seeing that this place have traps, he was not willing to touch that sword without confirming weather it have any traps of its own or not.

After much hesitation, he decided to just go and pick up the sword. After all, what could happen?

So he just did that.

(Inside a dark dimension.)

As soon as he touched the sword, Naruto founds himself in this unknown place. The place was completely dark, there was no light present there. It was as if the concept of light never existed in this place.

"Hello!" a voice greeted cheerfully.

"Hello?" Naruto returned the greeting in confusion.?

An awkward silence takes place.

"Sooo!" Naruto decided to break the silence. "May I ask whom I am speaking to?"

"You may." The voice stated magnanimously. "I am the thing which you touched, and appeared here. In short, I am the sword known as Yamato." The sword gave it's (his?) introduction.

"Not very bright, are you?" Naruto stated in some amusement.

"Well, there is a reason why I am stated to be the sword of darkness." Yamato explained primly.

"Point." Naruto agreed.

Another silence. But this one was not awkward.

"So you came to retrieve me?" Yamato began another round of questioning.

"Yes." Naruto gave his simple answer.

Although Yamato asked that question in an extremely flat tone, inwardly he was quite giddy with happiness. After all, who wouldn't be after four thousand years of loneliness?

"I will allow you to wield me, if you will pass my test." Yamato said in a grave tone.

"You realize how common that cliché is?" Naruto returned in a sarcastic tone.

"Yes. But appearances must be maintained." Yamato agreed and explained.

"I understand. So would you tell me the test? Or I would have to do everything myself and you would call it a test?" Naruto said, still sarcastic.

"God. What do you think I am? Of course I will tell you what's the test are. You just have to answer some questions." Yamato explained the test.

"Oh thank god. I was not looking forward to some sort of combat test." He has enough combat for one day, thank you very much.

"Why?" Yamato asked in confusion.

"Already slaughter the monks, and fought the mud soldiers. I don't feel like fighting more today." Naruto gave his reasons.

"Understandable. Okay, here is my first question. This question is important for every teenager. Do you like to watch porn?" Yamato asked his question, baffling Naruto in the process.

Naruto started to cackle. "Hahahaha! Ask more of these questions, and I just might decide to get you into the position of a headmaster of a school. As for your answer, why bother with the tease, when you can have real thing?" Naruto said with amusement.

"Great!" Yamato exclaimed. "I meant ahem. A most detailed answer." He said after composing himself.

"Now the second and the final question." Yamato stated in a grave tone.

Naruto was preparing himself for the question just like the first one, but this time, he was about to be surprised.

"Why, exactly do you fight?" Yamato asked the all-important question.

"What?" Naruto got a mood whiplash.

"What is it, which drives you to the conflict?" Yamato stated with more detail.

There were a lot of responses he could have given. But since this sword is going to be with him during his entire journey, he was feeling he should be honest with him.

The chance that the sword will refuse to come with him didn't even crossed his mind.

"You know, this question does not apply on me alone." Naruto tried to explain.

"Oh?" Yamato was intrigued.

"It applies to all the species which have even the slightest amount of intelligence." Naruto said, while trying to compose more details for this answer.

"Animals fight for food, for territory, and for their offspring's. At least in their young ages. While species like humans fight for territory, which is not any different than animals, and resources. That is where things start to get complicated." He takes a breath.

"Humans also fight for pride, they don't like that someone else is either more influential than them, richer than them, etc. etc."

"So what about you?" Yamato prodded.

"Me? I most certainly don't fight for territory. It would be just too much work to maintain it. To protect someone? The people about whom I care for are capable of protecting and taking care of themselves. So not for that either. Power? Maybe. Since I was a kid, I always wanted to be so powerful that no one in the world will ever bother me. I wouldn't be anyone's puppet." Naruto shared his philosophy, which he has done before.

"Or you can say that I fight because that is the only thing which I no." Naruto said.

"You are aware of the nature of this world?" he asked.

"Of course. Your world in particular. It is filled with conflicts." Yamato confirmed.

"So since I am born in such a world, wouldn't it be stood to be the reason that I will fight as my natural instincts?" he questioned.

"True." The sword agreed.

"But I decided that I do fight to become powerful, and I fight that so I will not be anyone's puppet." He finished.

"In the light of your answers…" Yamato stated like a self-important sword he is. "You passed."

"I do? Just like that?" the teenager was surprised.

"Of course. What do you think I would do more." Yamato asked.

"Well, I thought that since you are the sword of darkness, you are supposed to give your power to someone who would destroy the world…" Naruto told one of his childhood reasons.

"Read too many comics have you?" Yamato more stated than questioned.

"Yep. During my visits to places, I acquired this new hobby." Naruto confirmed where he got that childhood theory.

"Whatever. The fact is, I accept you as my wielder." Yamato told him flatly.

"Great!" Naruto exclaimed in happiness.

(Back at the temple.)

Naruto's consciousness returns back to his body. He finds himself holding on to the handle of the sword which he has been looking for so long.

The sword have a quite a unique design, which is not found anywhere in the elemental nations. It has a slightly long handle, and two wings like protrusions were also present in the middle of the handle and the blade. The blade was strait, and double edged.

"Let us confirm the myth." Naruto stated to the empty room in excitement.

"What myth?" Yamato's voice resonated in Naruto's mind.

"You can talk to me? Even outside of your dimension?" that was surprising for him.

"Of course! Fiction rule, artifact and treasure section, weapons second rule's third paragraph clearly states that a protagonist must have a talking sword, or a talking weapon if the setting allows It." the sword resided like a lawyer.

"You know what would be more terrifying than an ancient demonic sword?" Naruto questioned out of the nowhere.

"What?" the sword was confused with a sudden change of topic.

"An ancient demonic sword, which is a lawyer." Naruto answered.

"Yeah." They both shuttered at the thought.

Well, more like Naruto shuttered, and Yamato just expressed the feeling.

"So what was the myth you were talking about?" Yamato got back to the original topic.

"Oh that? I heard that you can cut the cloth with just one slide." Naruto told the sword myth about itself.

Naruto summons a piece of cloth made of cotton. After putting it above the edge of the blade of Yamato, started to slide it like on a chainsaw.

Naturally, the cloth was split in the middle before he could even take it downward for the second slide.

"The myth is proven." Naruto stated gleefully.

"A mere cloth? I can cut through anything, and you decided to test me on that?" the sword was offended.

"Sorry? Look, why don't we just get out of here?" Naruto was not willing to argue with his newly acquired sword.

"A wonderful idea!" Yamato agreed wholeheartedly.

Sadly for Naruto, that room started to shake, and one of the walls of the room parted to reveal.

"What the hell is that?" Naruto haven't seen anything like this anywhere in his life.

From that parted wall, walked out something. That something was clearly used to be a human, judging by its shape. But it doesn't look like any human. The skin was dry like leather, and whatever it is, it looks to be quite unnatural. As if it did not belong in the living world.

"A lich." Yamato answered Naruto's frantic question.

"Here? Who would create such a thing here?" Naruto was baffled.

"Well, the monks of old, for one. Or the true monks as you like to call them." Yamato answered his wielder's question again.

"Figures. But why would it suddenly awake like that?" Naruto didn't disturb that lich.

"Because someone tried, and succeeded in retrieving me." Yamato explained.

"Another part of defense system then." Naruto deduced.

"I will advise you to be careful, Naruto. That lich used to be my former wielder. He was quite strong when he was alive." Yamato was quite sad to see his former wielder's condition.

"Ah hell."

"Exactly."

Then, a voice started to speak.

"Whoever you are, put that sword back right now, you will be spared."

"Yeah right. Why don't you—"

"There is no point. That message has been recorded there for thousands of years." Yamato stopped Naruto's retort.

"This is your final warning."

"Whoever design this, was clearly insane." Naruto stated flatly.

"Like you wouldn't believe it." Yamato agreed.

"Very well then. Prepare for the punishment." The voice stated finally.

The lich which was quiet so far, suddenly let out a roar, and moved towards Naruto. He did manage to dodge his assault, but the lich was not deterred.

The lich tried to get in close range with Naruto few more times, but Naruto continues to maintain his distance. He cannot afford to get in the physical struggle with the lich.

Whatever intelligence the lich have at this point clearly made it frustrated at being not able to beat this enemy. So it decided to go long distance, and charge energy into its hands.

"What is it doing?" Naruto asked Yamato in confusion.

"Dodge!" Yamato's warning saved Naruto.

"What!"

Naruto frantically avoided the ball of lightening which melted the wall which it collided with.

"Phew. that was close."

As soon as he said that, several more of them started to come at him.

"Spoke to soon?" Yamato asked in amusement.

"Shut up!"

Seeing that its current attack was not having the intended effect, the lich decided to try a different attack.

"What now!" Naruto didn't expect that lich to be so strong.

"It is charging lightning beam." Yamato stated dryly.

"What?" Naruto asked, confused.

"Be careful. Those can track you." Yamato continued to explain.

The lich released several thin beams of lightning which started to track the speedily moving away Naruto.

When a beam got too close for the comfort, he sliced it with his sword.

But there were too many of them, he couldn't slice them all.

Meanwhile, the lich continues to fire more of those pesky beams, managing to corner Naruto on the room.

As Naruto continued to slice those beams which got close to him, the lich took advantage of this and disappeared in the burst of speed and got closer to Naruto. Meanwhile, all the beams which were chasing him so far disappeared.

"What happen? Where did those beams go?"

"Watch out!" Yamato's warning came too late.

The lich appeared in the front of surprised Naruto, and grabbed Yamato's blade, and was trying in with all his might to wrench it out of his hands.

'Let go.' The terrible will of the undead proclaimed, its purpose clear.

"No!"

Naruto defied, not willing to let go of the sword.

The lich road in anger, and started to pull more strongly.

"Ahhhhh!" both of them yelled at the top of their lungs, not willing to give up.

"You lose!"

In the end, Naruto's will proved to be stronger, sending the ancient wielder of Yamato flying.

"Naruto, quick!"

"Right." Naruto rushed his downed opponent, and a glow of demonic energy surrounded Yamato.

He started to slice at the lich's body, first starting slow, increasing in the speed gradually.

"Take this!" he finished the attack with a ball of energy which he charged in his hand, when it exploded, the body of the lich was vaporized.

"Congratulations. You deserve that sword."

Another voice proclaimed, different one than the first.

"Whatever." Naruto said, huffing heavily. "Let's just get out of here."

"Agreed." With that, both the sword and its wielder escaped.

(Few hours later, after Naruto left.)

The monks who were not on the temple did survive. They saw two individuals with black cloaks and red clouds exiting their temple. When they arrived there, they found that their leader was killed, his body was missing, and all the monks inside the temple were also dead.

"Inform the leaf," another old monk said, who assumed the responsibility of the leader on the temporary bases. "Two individuals with black cloaks and red clouds slaughtered the monks of the fire temple."

(End.)

Author's notes:

So this chapter came out quite late, because I was busy handling my starting time at the college, my programming class, etc. etc.

Anyway, the next chapter should come out much faster.

See you next time, on the condition that someone is reading this on the first place.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12.

Time to die! Wait what's that I see?

(Tsunade, in Hokage's office.)

After finishing that counsel meeting, Tsunade has to brief all of her currently available elite ninjas.

That didn't go as smoothly as it could have been. Mostly because of Orochimaru.

People usually do not except someone who had committed so many crimes against the nature, and the village itself, (Can't forget about the village,) so easily.

As she was contemplating all of that, her door was opened, and Shizune walks in.

"Lady Tsunade, some monks from the fire temple are here to see you."

"What? What do those Monks want?" she didn't see what they could do for them.

"I don't know. They refuse to talk to anyone but you."

"Fine then. Send them in." she said, promptly.

"Yes." Shizune understood and left to send them in.

After Shizune left, an old man with some younger monks presumably for his protection walks in her office. Tsunade puts her game face on.

"So. What do the monks of the fire temple would want from us?" she asked in her usual tone.

"It is a gravely important matter." the old man stated.

"Oh?" as if it wasn't obvious from the beginning.

"Yesterday, all the monks who were present in the fire temple were slaughtered. Including the former member of the twelve guardians." The old man told her, shocking Tsunade out of her usual board drawl.

"What?" she was now more interested in this old man from the fire temple.

"The perpetrators appear to be the two individuals in black cloaks and red clouds." The old man continued further.

'Akatsuki then.' She thought. But outside, she asked, "And what makes you think that these individuals are responsible?"

"We saw them leaving the temple. In addition, the body of the leader of the temple, Chiriku, who had a quite a bounty on his head, is also missing." The monk gave his reasoning.

Tsunade nodded, and motioned for the man to continue.

"We have brought this information, because in the land of fire, only leaf can deal with these individuals." The old man concluded the subject of their visit.

"I understand. You have my thanks for bringing this in attention before me." Tsunade said, and dismissed the monks.

She has some preparations to do, and a mission to assign.

(In a small town.)

After escaping from the fire temple or the temple of ancient traps as Naruto started to call it, Naruto arrived in this small unassuming town. Got him a nice room in an inn, and was now practicing with his newly acquired sword, in a forest area with a river, not far from where he was staying currently.

"Say Yamato, you clearly sound like male…" Naruto asked his sword, and then trailed off before finishing the question.

"Yeeeees?" Yamato didn't want to let go of this opportunity.

"Then, do the swords like you have genders?" unfortunately for the sword, Naruto was quick to recover his composure.

Naruto was thinking that this question was quite stupid, but he couldn't contain himself from asking.

Contrary to what Naruto was thinking, this question has been asked to Yamato by his previous wielders, at least those who cared enough for it to ask in the first place.

"Let me explain." Now that the chance of embarrassing his wielder has slipped, Yamato turned serious.

"I am listening." Naruto said, still practicing with the sword.

"All the swords like me do not have any specific gender. But when we grow a consciousness, we recognize ourselves with the gender we prefer."

This was quite intriguing for Naruto. It would appear that his sword is quite knowledgeable as well as strong.

"So, according to what we perceive ourselves, that would imprint that gender on to us." Yamato continued his explanation.

"So you clearly perceive yourself as a male, so that nature over the time got imprinted on to you?"

"Correct." The sword confirmed.

"Now I understand why you asked me that question." Naruto suddenly stated.

"What question?" Yamato couldn't remember the question his wielder was talking about.

"You know. All important question for a teenager?" Naruto reminded his sword.

"Ah that. You were quite lucky that it was me. I met a sword once, who was more perverted than me. And for the record, she was female." Yamato clarified, and said the last part quite defensively.

"Not that surprising."

After that conversation, there was a comfortable silence between the sword and his wielder. Which was only interrupted by Naruto's still going on relentless practice.

"So, mind explaining why are you practicing so hard with me?" Yamato decided to ask.

"Why?" Naruto didn't understand why his sword was asking him something like that.

"Because I haven't met a single demon or human who after acquiring me, practiced as half as hard as you. They only relied on my power. Even my previous wielder whom you have defeated was guilty of that." Yamato elaborated.

"Lazy ones, a lot of them. Did they honestly thought they were invincible or something?" Naruto said, contemptuously.

"Well… something like that." Yamato said in a bland tone.

"Let me tell you something, Yamato. I didn't get this strong just by slacking off. Even to achieve my human to demon transformation, I have to do backbreaking training, different than the humans which were around me subjected to." Naruto said, fired up for a speech.

"After acquiring you, I never considered the fact that I can simply use you like a brute. Besides, I spent years practicing and refining my techniques with my previous sword, even if it was not like you. There is no reason why I wouldn't do same with you." Naruto finished his speech.

"I understand." Yamato said, respect coloring his voice

"Besides, to bring out your full potential, I must train with you as hard as I can. After all, it wouldn't do me any good if I am not aware of your capabilities when I needed them most, right?"

"You can always ask me?" Yamato teased.

"True. But before acquiring you, I researched sentient swords like you. While most of their capabilities do remain same, they always have something new with a new wielder." Naruto explained.

"Great. None of my previous wielders ever tried to discover those capabilities. I would be happy if you did." Yamato said, displeased with his previous wielders.

"Of course! That is why I am training so hard."

After seeing him perform some more sword maneuvers, Yamato have an idea.

"Naruto, why don't you try that technique?" Yamato asked.

"Which technique?" Naruto questioned back.

"You know. The one which you used to kill the lich of my previous wielder?" Yamato reminded.

"An excellent idea! That particular bolder looks quite an attractive target." Naruto agreed, and got ready to perform the technique.

He charged towards his targeted bolder, tried to slice it with Yamato and got success. After which, he created a concentrated blast of demonic energy, and fired at the sliced pieces of the rock, completely turning that boulder's pieces in to powder.

"Hmmm. Quite a nice display." Yamato praised.

"Agreed." Naruto preened self-importantly.

After finishing that test, Naruto decided to go back to the town where he was staying at this moment, to get some rest, and to plan further.

Alas, it was not meant to be.

As soon as he saw someone walking towards him when he entered in to the proper town, he knew that his plan for resting were destroyed before they can be applied.

"Are you Mr. Uzomaki?" the man asked.

"Yes?" Naruto confirmed.

"I have a letter for you." The man said, and pulled out an envelope.

After delivering that letter into his hands, the man left quickly.

"Who was that?" Yamato asked.

"One of the members of shinobi delivery." Naruto replied, holding the letter in his hands.

"And those are?" Yamato continued to question.

"Well, those are postmen, except they are ninjas. Got any secret message? Want it to reach where only its intended recipient can get it? They are the one to call in those cases." Naruto said like an advertiser.

"Well, wouldn't other shinobi try to capture them?" Yamato just wouldn't stop with questions.

Naruto chuckled. "I don't pity whoever is foolish enough. These ninjas are not aligned with anyone, yet the ninja countries do use their services. You must understand how strong they would be. Even if you managed to capture one, they won't break under any sort of torture either."

"Sounds to be quite impressive for just near delivery service." Yamato said, impressed.

"They are. In addition, no one has managed to sneak passed them a trapped letter to kill someone. So if they are the one who have given you something, you can be assured that it is not a trap of some sort."

"Nice. Now, mind opening that letter?" Yamato reminded the letter in his hands.

"Mmm." Naruto hummed while observing the envelop of the letter. "Covered in quite several security seals. The matter must be important."

Naruto was opening the letter, while Yamato waited impatiently. After all, this could be the start of new quest.

Maybe it was not a good idea to learn about his wielder's adventures?

Ah well. It's not like anyone minded. Other than the NPC union. Bunch of annoying people. Invincible too. Getting stabbed by the legendary sword which could halve the amount of the HP of the main boss, yet only acting little bit winded?

The nerve!

"Hmhmhm. It would appear that we are about to embark on a new quest." Naruto told his sword, while incinerating the letter.

"Yes. Where to?" Yamato asked, excited for this so called new adventure.

"From where I have retrieved you. The Fire country."

(Fire country, near a bounty office.)

After receiving the news of the slaughter of the fire temple, —as people have started to call it—Hokage have employed her elite ninjas to fix the problem quickly.

By meaning fix quickly, either fined the Akatsuki members dead or alive. Mostly dead.

To that end, all of her elite Jonin as well as Chunin were scouring all over the land of Fire to find wherever Akatsuki might be hiding.

After finding several clues, and knowing the information that one of the people killed at the temple was quite a high bounty, led them to this place.

All was good up to that point, but as soon as they started to fight the two members of Akatsuki, they learned that all of their teamwork was proving to be quite useless.

And it was quite a bad idea to challenge two S rank ninjas with just a team of Chunin, and only one Jonin.

"Hahahaha! Hay Kakuzu, it would appear I will still get my sacrifices! Hahaha!" the one known as Hidan proclaimed.

Kakuzu, who was his partner, took an assessing glance of the shinobi who presumed they could stop them. That was the time when his eyes fell on a certain bearded Jonin.

"You. Aren't you Asuma?"

"What of it?" Asuma answered frostily. He didn't appreciate the beating these two have dished out to him and his team.

"You have quite a high bounty on your head."

"No! not other one!" Hidan whined.

"Don't worry. Why don't you slaughter the rest, while I take care of him?"

"Hahaha! That is the reason why you still continue to live as my partner! For the lord Jashin!" Hidan exclaimed, while rushing to the team ten, and another helpless team of Chunin they brought with them.

'Fool! You are literally immortal. Be glad that I don't use you as my heart deposit!' not letting his less than charitable thoughts about his partner show, he decided to make sure that Asuma didn't escape from his grasp.

After all, he has just cashed in one big bounty. Who knows when he would get a next chance like this one?

"Now, are you prepared to die?" Kakuzu asked, while sending one of his several threads to capture the Jonin. 'And give me a lot of money.' He thought.

"As if. You won't be able to kill me so easily." While saying this, he burned those threads with a fire technique.

"Why don't they die easily?" Kakuzu complained.

"Because it wouldn't be much of a fight, if they did that would it?" a voice answered.

"What? Who?" both Shinobi said simultaneously.

"Guess?"

"Naruto." Asuma have the misfortune to be already acquainted with that voice.

"Correct!" Naruto said happily. "Now, guess why I am here?"

"To kill us of course." Asuma said in his usual bored tone.

"Why the hell I would bother with you?" he said to Asuma exasperated. "I am here to finish the people, who wouldn't leave me alone."

It didn't take long for Kakuzu to ascertaining that the Uzomaki was here for them.

"Hmhmhm." He chuckled confidently. "I remember Itachi's report about you, brat. You honestly think you can beat us?"

"Think?" Naruto finally stepped out of shadows. "I am completely sure that I can kill you."

Kakuzu was quite an old shinobi. He had lived for ninety years; most certainly than any shinobi ever hope to live.

He had faced several shinobi who were either stronger than him, smarter than him, yet he had beaten them all. He also managed to survive from the first Hokage, though admittedly, it was more dew to the gentle nature of the man than any skill of Kakuzu.

But the fact of the matter is, Kakuzu have more experience than any shinobi Naruto knows currently, or in past. He had managed to live from the era of legends. So Naruto's declaration didn't faze him at all.

"You? Kill me? At this point, I didn't know that my sense of humor is strong or not, but your thought, that you could kill me, is very amusing."

"It is? Well, you might have a reason to believe that. But whatever you think old man, it is none of my concern. You already know why I am here." Naruto took a threatening step forward.

Having heard enough, Kakuzu sent several strands of his threads to kill Naruto, either dragging him towards himself, or impaling him, or choking him… there are a lot of ways to kill someone with threads.

But he suddenly remembers the orders of the leader of the Akatsuki, and decided to capture him.

No sense in angering someone like Pain.

Naruto was aware that during their conversation, Kakuzu was planning to sneak his threads to either kill him, or capture him.

So it was not surprising as those threads got closer, his fist suddenly was lighted on fire.

"You should be happy old man, you will be my first living test subject of my powers." While saying this, he burned those threads which got closer to him.

"Oy!" an offended voice said from somewhere. "Why aren't you using me?"

"Well, you should remember the rules of combat; no demon should take out his or her weapon, if the opponent doesn't warrant it."

"Ah, and here I was looking forward to some destruction." Yamato said in some disappointment.

"You will still get to witness it."

"True. True." The sword agreed.

Now, Kakuzu considers himself quite a patient ninja, the fact that he has a partner like Hidan should be testament to that, (not to mention, the fool just refuse to die!) But when he was trying to kill (capture!) someone, and that someone was having a casual conversation with something which he couldn't even see, it made him feel things.

Kakuzu did not appreciate feeling things.

"Pay attention, brat!" he grumbled, while sending increasing amount of threads.

"So, why won't you talk to me mentally?" Yamato asked his wielder, helping him to ignore the old Shinobi.

"I don't know, why don't you?" Naruto asked in return.

"Well, you see, after being silenced in that temple for so long, I wish to make my voice spread far in this world." Yamato said with an emotional speech.

"And I do that because not only it is fun to talk to an ancient demonic sword, which is so wise and powerful, it also annoys people, because I am snubbing them." Naruto stroked his sword's ego, and angered Kakuzu simultaneously.

"You brat!"

Meanwhile, Asuma was simply amazed to see what he was witnessing. After all, someone who entire shinobi village considered an idiot, was going against an S ranked criminal against whom Asuma himself was struggling few moments ago.

'It has to be seen for believing it.' Asuma thought, referring to the reaction when Tsunade explained the true skill of Naruto.

Naruto's fist was still on fire, so he continuously burned the threads Kakuzu was sending his way.

"I must say," Yamato said then. "I have never seen fire punch used in such a manner before."

"Of course you haven't seen it. You were locked in a temple, remember?" Naruto said, sarcastically.

"Ah, and I just started to forget the whole experience. Why must you bring that up? Open old wounds?" Yamato asked, hurt.

Seeing that his opponent was not paying him any attention, and all of his efforts were proving to be useless, Kakuzu decided to bring out the big guns.

Meanwhile, seeing that both of his enemies were busy for the moment, Asuma decided to assess his team against Kakuzu's partner Hidan.

But, both Kakuzu and Naruto completely ignored that fact...

"Look. The important point is," Naruto was saying to his sword, and then suddenly Yamato interrupted him in the middle.

"Is he opening his back? Are those masks coming out of his body? Man! That is creepy." Yamato said, mildly disturbed.

Naruto paid more attention when Yamato pointed what exactly is happening.

"You're right. It is disturbing."

"Ha! In the world of shinobi, there are only winners. No place for the people like you, who get disturbed so easily." Kakuzu mocked his opponent.

"Old man, I am not disturbed by your technique, not in the slightest. But the fact is anyone who sees it for the first time will give same reaction as me."

"Whatever. Now, you won't be able to live long anyway." Kakuzu dismissed what Naruto was saying entirely.

"Oh, so you brought some masks out of your body. Big deal— yikes!" Naruto have to move in hurry, and interrupt his mocking.

At first, Naruto was not worried about anything Kakuzu could do to him. After all, what could few masks accomplish while the ninja couldn't do himself? But he got a very rood wake up call, in a form of a lightning blast right on his face.

"Not the face! Not the face!" he was saying constantly.

'This is amusing.' And all was back to normal for Kakuzu.

Still, amusement or not, his secret weapons were still proving to be useless in capturing or killing Uzomaki.

Then Kakuzu decided to use another one of his signature techniques. Not that anyone knows them as such; whoever faced him and forced him to use those techniques didn't live to tell the tail. (First Hokage didn't count. The man was a monster. That was Kakuzu's opinion, and he was sticking to it.)

The masks cornered Naruto and the masks which were using the fire and wind element aligned themselves to his left and right, and Naruto was right in the middle of them.

And then, they fired both of their techniques, resulting in a fierce firestorm, which caught our hero in the middle.

Kakuzu was quite sure that the demon container will be quite damaged, if not outright dead.

Imagine his surprise when he found that Naruto not only didn't die, he didn't even suffer any damage, aside from his hare looking little bit singed.

"Could use some more improvement." Naruto gave his review.

"How about this for an improvement!" Kakuzu roared and sent another trail of threads after the blond who just won't die, capturing him and immobilizing him.

In his rage, Kakuzu even forgot that it was highly unusual that someone did let themselves be immobilized so easily. He even forgot that Shinobi are supposed to be calm and controlled.

Naruto decided to let the old man have his fun for this time, since he will be dead today.

Kakuzu aligned his fire, lightning, and wind masks together, and fired their techniques. Which created a large explosion of wind enhanced fire, and lightning, with Naruto caught in the middle.

When the smoke cleared, (any decent Shinobi would have taken advantage of that condition,) Kakuzu waited for the demise of his enemy.

"Haaaahahahaha!" sadly for him, that laughter was enough for him to recognize that his target was not only unharmed, but still in good shape.

(Meanwhile, with others...)

Seeing that Naruto and the other member of Akatsuki named Kakuzu were busy with each other, Asuma decided to help the other Chunin team for taking down the Kakuzu's partner.

It was a good thing that he decided to help them. You just don't leave a bunch of Chunin to fight an S ranked criminal.

First, they tried to hold him down by Shikamaru's shadows, when that was accomplished, other two Chunin tried to stab at their enemy, fully expecting to fail. After all, such a simple thing could not work ever in the Shinobi world?

Sadly for them, they succeeded, and got a nasty surprise in return.

"Oy! Do you realize how much that hurt? Now, give your souls to lord Jashin! Hahaha!"

"How? How isn't he dead?" despite his intellectual capabilities, Shikamaru couldn't process what he was seeing in front of himself.

Much to the annoyance of Hidan, Shikamaru and Asuma both managed to get back at the safe distance before he could do anything to them.

So, they tried another plan. Unfortunately, before that, Asuma did suffer an injury, a light scratch, but it was enough to seal his fate.

"Hahaha! My patience is rewarded. Now, we will get to experience the world of pain, together!"

Once again, Shikamaru tried and succeeded to hold the mad Shinobi with his shadows, but with the curse on Asuma as he learned earlier when he tried to burn Hidan after he created that strange circle, he got the injuries reflected back to him, so they could not do anything else.

But then suddenly, "Die, you brat!" Kakuzu screamed at the top of his lungs.

"You are more qualified than me, considering how long you have been living— yikes!" another voice stated, then the blast.

And someone jumped just behind Hidan, and pushed him towards the upcoming fire technique. It also brought him out of his circle, so Asuma didn't got injured as well.

Hidan, on the other hand, got nasty burns by his partner's own attack.

"Ahhh! Kakuzu! What the hell!" Hidan yelled.

"Why didn't you get out of the way, you idiot!" Kakuzu berated his partner.

"You burned me, you god damn old fucker! Don't tell me to shut up!" Hidan continued to yell, and curse.

While Kakuzu was dealing with his irate partner, another conversation was taking place.

"Naruto. What are you doing here?" the lazy Nara asked.

"Nothing, just taking care of some problems." Naruto answered easily.

"What do you mean by problems?" Asuma asked, confused. "Noting the current moment, you've saved me twice."

"Maybe. But it was never my intention to save you at all." Naruto said bluntly.

"What?" Asuma took a step back in shock.

"Don't act so shocked now. When I appeared, you were ready to kill me. Besides, the only reason why you managed to survive was because you ran, while I was dealing with your enemy." Naruto continued his harsh criticism.

"Are you sure that was the only reason?" Yamato decided to chime in.

Shikamaru started to scan the surrounding area for a hidden person, who could be on Naruto's side.

"Yes. That was the only reason, I am completely sure." Naruto said sarcastically.

"Really?" Yamato wanted to be sure.

"Really. And stop talking out loud!" Naruto said in annoyance.

"Why?" Yamato asked in confusion.

"Because you are putting them on edge. And I wouldn't want them interfering in my objective. I would really like to perform this extermination in peace."

"Do you realize what exactly are you saying?" Yamato was amused that his wielder was using the words like 'Extermination' and 'Peace' in a same line.

"Right." Naruto realized, and agreed.

By this point, Shikamaru was sure that whoever it was, they were hiding so completely that he couldn't find them.

"Shikamaru, send the signal. We need backup now." Asuma ordered.

"Understood." The Nara brought out a tag, which he promptly throws on the ground, causing it to release a bright flash in the sky.

"Ooo! A flashing tag. Haven't seen those for a while." Naruto said like an excited child.

"What?" the Nara asked in confusion.

"Oh. You really thought that I don't have any interest on the seals? Even considering what used to be sealed inside me? God when you say that out loud, it is so disturbing." Naruto whispered the last part to himself.

"Agreed." Yamato said.

Though it will be too soon if someone tried to seal him again. Keep the people hell-bent on sealing the sentient swords away from him for at least next ten thousand years.

"Be careful. Seal masters are quite hard to fight against." Asuma advised.

'Great. Not that the Shinobi are trained to fight against them or anything,' Shikamaru thought sarcastically.

"Enough! I have literally thousand better things to do then argue with you all day long!" Kakuzu yelled, fed up with his partner.

"Oh yeah? I have thousands of souls to sacrifice to the lord Jashin. I don't have the time to bicker with you as well!" Hidan, no less than Kakuzu, yelled just as loudly.

"Fine!" Kakuzu said.

"Fine!" Hidan said as well.

Suddenly, they both started to focus on the Chunin teams present there and of course Naruto.

"First of all, let's take care of this brat." Hidan proposed.

"Agreed." After saying that, Kakuzu brings out all of his four masks.

"You know," Naruto said while looking towards Hidan. "You are quite lucky that Orochimaru didn't get his hands on you. Considering your immortality…" he trailed off.

Hidan shivered. "Let's kill him quickly." For the first time, Hidan decided that a quick kill was in order.

Without saying anything, Kakuzu roared his technique. "Fire style! Intelligent hard work."

"What the hell kind of name is it? Hell!" Naruto asked, and jumped away from the explosion of heat and death.

Earlier in the battle with Naruto, Kakuzu didn't use the techniques which were the strongest of his elemental masks.

Even then, he was able to create firestorms. But now, this technique alone was enough to overwhelm his earlier attempts.

As soon as it collided with the ground where Naruto was standing, the small fireball which didn't look like anything suddenly erupted in a fierce firestorm, which completely covered the area in which Naruto was standing previously.

"You missed!" Naruto informed his opponent, cheerfully.

"Grrr!" this time, his fire technique was enhanced with the wind style: pressure damage.

"You know, we have been here before. It didn't work last time, it won't work now. Here. Let me show you why."

Not wanting to take more chances with the unpredictable demon, Kakuzu also added his wind element in to the mix.

Naruto puts forward both of his hands, and started to focus on his palms, not at all concerned with the storm of fire, lightning, and wind which was approaching him fast.

Soon, an orb of water started to appear between Naruto's palms which were increasing fast. When he felt that it was ready, he throws the ball of water right in the middle of the combination technique.

"Water Pulse!"

As soon as he released the ball of water, it increased, becoming double size of in comparison to its former size. And promptly exploded.

The explosion created such a wave of water; it completely drowned Kakuzu's technique. Yes, there was lightening in the fire technique, but since Naruto was not in the contact of water, it didn't do anything.

'Impressive.' All the ninjas present there thought.

Asuma was reminded of the techniques used by Kisame.

'But it doesn't look like any conventional Shinobi technique, let alone a water technique.' He continued to think.

"I- impossible!" Kakuzu said in shock.

In all of his experience, Kakuzu have never seen his triple element combination taken out so thoroughly.

Before Kakuzu could try one more time to launch another of his techniques, Naruto disappeared from his sight, and targeted one of those masks.

"Fire punch!"

Boom!

Naruto connected viciously with the mask, which was using lightening techniques all this time. The mask was blown up in the bits in an instance.

"What!" Kakuzu choked, experiencing the backlash of one of his hearts being destroyed.

All of the leaf ninjas present there were also very shocked.

'It is hard to believe that he is same Naruto as we used to know, even if we were briefed on his original personality.' Shikamaru thought.

When Naruto tried to go for another one of Kakuzu's masks, a scythe came out of nowhere, which he has to dodge.

"Hahahaha! Did you forget about me?" Hidan asked, quite enjoying himself.

"No." he promptly blasted the lunatic in to the very far distance.

"Fuuuck!" with a twinkle in the sky, Hidan disappeared.

"Wind style: pressure damage! Fire style: intelligent hard work!" Kakuzu roared at the top of his only two lungs.

"I really don't think that your hard work will work for you." Naruto made fun of his techniques names.

Since the loss of the lightening mask, the combination technique got little bit weaker. Naruto simply overwhelmed the technique with another one of his technique.

"You really are fond of these fire techniques of yours aren't you? Let me show you the true power of fire. I promise, I wouldn't need any help with other elements for my attack." Naruto said sincerely.

After saying that, the kanji for fire appeared, and fire started to be focused on Naruto's body.

"Let's see whether your technique is strong enough to take this or not! Fire blast!"

A blast of Naruto's own size was launched from his body. To the people who were watching from far, it was almost like his entire body was containing that blast.

When the fire blast collided with the Kakuzu's fire technique, it swiftly overwhelmed it, and the fire mask which was too late to get out of the range, was burned by the same element as it was using, causing another backlash for Kakuzu.

Kakuzu in a panic, tried to get those masks which were still remaining outside of his body to get back in to his body.

"You know, I haven't used this since I killed that ANBU." This statement of Naruto confirmed all the things they heard about him to the Shinobi present there, he killed Yamato.

As the wind mask continued to get closer to Kakuzu's body, Naruto extended his finger, gathered energy on it, and fired.

"No!" Kakuzu yelled in protest.

The energy pierced the mask right in the middle, destroying it as well.

"Ahahaha! I really like that beam." Naruto laughed in amusement.

"You are lucky that lizard mutant thing is not here to do the case of copyright on you." Yamato interrupted his fun.

"Yeah, you are right." Naruto agreed.

"Err. Aren't you supposed to do something?" Yamato reminded.

"Oh yeah!"

Naruto shot like an arrow towards the water mask, but apparently someone decided to remind him of their existence.

"You forget about me again?" Hidan appeared again.

With that voice, a scythe came, and scored a shallow cut on Naruto's cheek.

"Hahahahaha! You are as good as dead!" he laughed to his hearts content, finally having some success.

"Somehow, I feel we can use it for advertising." Yamato said after thinking a while.

"Don't give them ideas." Naruto told him sharply.

"Right!" Hidan didn't even cared that his enemy was completely unaffected by his attempts.

Hidan was not affected by Naruto's continued ignorance of him. But his sudden attack gave Kakuzu enough time that he managed to withdraw the only mask remaining.

'I only have the water mask remaining, and the earth one is needed for my defense. My attack power is severely decreased. We must retreat.' Kakuzu thought.

"Hidan, let's go now!" he swiftly ordered.

"No!" his order was refused.

"You!" Kakuzu couldn't believe the stupidity of his partner.

"I have the drop of blood I need, we can kill him." Saying that, he brought the scythe close to his mouth, and licked the blood of Naruto off from it. He had already drawn another ritual circle.

"I think it is not healthy at all." Naruto gave his unwanted advice.

"Looks disgusting as well." Yamato gave his own opinion.

(Naruto Shippuden Soundtrack: Hidan.)

But before he could do anything, Hidan was feeling something. He suddenly started to scream.

"Aaaahhh!"

"Hahahahahaha!" Naruto laughed as Hidan started to scream louder and louder.

"What, is happening to him?" Kakuzu asked with some horror. He had never expected Hidan to scream due to pain of all things.

"Oh nothing." Naruto answered his question, scaring him a little. "You see, the blood of a demon is quite potent in comparison to a human. Right now, he is experiencing something like lava flowing into his chakra network, and slowly mixing with his regular nervous system."

All the Shinobi couldn't manage to hide their shutter of terror.

"You!" Hidan exclaimed hoarsely. "What did you do to me?"

"Nothing, it is all the result of your own arrogance." Naruto said contemptuously.

"K-Kakuzu, we have to run, now!" Hidan called urgently.

"What?"

"Lord Jashin is telling me to run. Now!" he said, more clearly.

Now it was getting more concerning. Not only the comments of the teenager were unsettling, what is he now, a true demon? But Hidan himself tells him to run.

"Fine." He agreed. Besides, if Hidan would have agreed with him from the start, none of this would have happened.

Hidan managed to gather enough strength to get up from where he fell, and started to slowly retreat with Kakuzu.

"Oh no you don't. You are holding something which I want."

But before Naruto could give chase, more people showed up.

(Naruto soundtrack: Orochimaru's theme.)

"God damn it!" he said furiously.

"Miss us?" a certain hissing voice remarked.

"I am sure you are glad to see, the gallant—"

"Oh just shut up already." the first voice said, annoyed.

"Oh look, who decided to show their faces. And just when I was about to take care of their enemies." Naruto mocked.

"What?" the Toad sage asked in confusion.

"He single handedly forced the Akatsuki members we were fighting to retreat. He was about to go after them, when you showed up." Asuma gave a brief summary.

"Impossible. I refuse to believe." Jiraiya said stubbornly.

"Why? Just because you didn't teach me anything?" apparently, the demon was still quite sore about that.

"Oh come on." Jiraiya said in annoyance.

"You realize that your whining doesn't make it any less true." Even Orochimaru started to get on the mocking.

"You shut your mouth!" Jiraiya yelled furiously.

"It is nice to talk with you, but they really are getting away." Naruto apologizes to his enemy, and planned to get to the people he was beating earlier.

"I think we won't let you get away." Orochimaru said.

"You can't possibly be serious." Naruto said, exasperation coloring his voice.

"Trust me, we are." Jiraiya said.

"Good for you then. Because you rarely are serious." Naruto insulted his former mentor.

"I feel as if he is insulting me." Jiraiya said out loud.

"And what gave it away?" the demon asked sarcastically.

"You possibly couldn't believe that you will beat both of us?" Orochimaru asked, complete confidence in himself and his idiot teammate.

"Believe? There wasn't a doubt to begin with." Naruto stated, completely sure of himself as well.

"Brat!" Jiraiya said, enraged.

"Get a hold of yourself. We must capture him." Orochimaru stated. "And Asuma, take your team and the remaining Shinobi squad with you to deal with the Akatsuki members." The sanin gave his order.

"Understood." Asuma agreed, and left with the rest of the squad.

If someone told him one month ago that he will take orders from Orochimaru in the field, Asuma, hell. Any Shinobi of leaf would be laughing. Yet, that is exactly what is happening.

"Oh? Want to deal with me alone? Or you want me to yourself. I refuse to participate in the threesome if he is here." Naruto pointed towards Jiraiya.

"What? No!" Orochimaru denied.

"Err." Jiraiya began awkwardly. "You two have something going on?"

"No." Orochimaru gritted his teeth and replied. "It is something which he like to do to rile me up."

"Correct!" Naruto answered.

"Phew. For a moment there, I thought I have to find a new wielder." Yamato stated in relief.

"Ah, Yamato, you wound me." Naruto said, hurt.

"Not exactly. I refuse to be wielded by someone with whom my beliefs do not align with." Yamato clarified.

Meanwhile, the two Sanin were having the conversation of their own.

"So, any last minute advice?" Jiraiya asked.

"Watch out for his illusions." Orochimaru answered.

"You know, three years ago, I would never thought that he would have any talent for genjutsu beyond dispelling them."

"Well, not only he has the talent, he can use them quite well." Orochimaru said.

"Then we better not give him any chance to put one on us." Jiraiya said, with a strong resolve.

"Correct. Get him!" Orochimaru agreed, and suddenly attacked.

Orochimaru summoned his Kusanagi, Jiraiya created a Rasengan in his hand, and Naruto got tense in preparation.

'Timing is going to be important here.' He thought.

As Jiraiya started to get closer to Naruto for the first attack, while Orochimaru was little bit slower, Naruto started to calculate.

'Not now, not now, there!' he said in his mind, victoriously.

Naruto raised his right hand, pointed two fingers towards the two Sanin, and suddenly, there was blackness.

(Some unknown place.)

(Pokémon anime soundtrack: Bill's lighthouse theme.)

One moment, Jiraiya's target was standing clearly without moving, and another moment, there was sudden darkness. He stumbled and nearly halted letting go of his Rasengan.

Behind him, Orochimaru was on the same state as his partner.

"Orochimaru, can you hear me?" the gallant sage asked.

"Yes." Was the simple answer of the snake Sanin.

It was absurd. They never expected something like this. Not only they were not seeing any light, they have to find and keep track of each other by sound.

Meanwhile, their target was observing them from a little bit distance.

"Mmm. A bit much, I think." he thought out loud, while watching both men stumbling in the darkness.

"Nah, let them stumble little bit more. It builds character." His sword has a different opinion.

"Getting killed also builds character." Naruto said completely serious.

"Right." Yamato didn't have anything else to say about that.

"But still, they are just humans. It wouldn't be fun this way. Maybe…" he decided to do something different.

"What are you thinking?" the sword asked curiously.

"Just watch." His wielder answered.

Then, the scenery changed from no light and complete blackness, to some moonlight and black and red background.

"What? Did we change the places again?" Jiraiya asked.

"No. I think it is a genjutsu." Orochimaru answered distractedly, while thinking when exactly the demon had a chance to put both of them on one.

"Ding, ding, ding, Got it in one go." Naruto said cheerfully, while appearing next to the two Sanin.

"Uzomaki. You really think you will be able to keep us here?" Orochimaru asked.

"Well, you haven't broken out until now, so…" Naruto trailed off.

"Ha! It wouldn't take us much to break out of here." Jiraiya boasted.

"Oh really? The only reason why I reduced the intensity of my technique, so you two can at least do something. Otherwise, I was enjoying myself watching you two stumbling blindly." Naruto chuckled and answered Jiraiya's boast.

"You bastard!" Orochimaru said furiously.

"My parents were married, thank you very much. You can ask Jiraiya for the confirmation." The demon said sarcastically.

"Unfortunately." Jiraiya said, as if he needed a confirmation.

"By the way, haven't you seen where exactly you are?" Naruto asked both of them, as if he was introducing them to a new place.

Orochimaru takes a look around, and got a surprised look.

"How could you cast that technique!" he asked in surprise, and alarm.

"Tsukuyomi." Jiraiya said, disbelievingly.

'Haaaaahahahahaha! He thinks that I casted Tsukuyomi! Hahaha!' the demon laughed in his head.

"You can blame your Uchiha criminal for that. Apparently, he decided to cast the technique on me once." Naruto said, not letting his internal amusement show.

"Not possible. You need a Sharingan for that." The snake Sanin denied.

"Interesting that you mentioned those eyes," Naruto removed his sunglasses, and there were red eyes with spinning tommo staring at them.

"Impossible." Orochimaru and Jiraiya both said in shock.

"Haaaaahahahahaha! Look at your faces, priceless." After his laugh, his eyes turned back to their gold color, and he put his glasses back.

"If you were just making fun of us, then how did you cast the Tsukuyomi on us?" Jiraiya questioned.

"Oh for the love of, you are still on about it? Haven't you understood it yet? It is not Tsukuyomi! There! I said it. Happy?" Naruto said, peeved that they refused to recognize his technique different than the Uchiha clan.

"You are lying. No illusion can be strong as Tsukuyomi." Orochimaru said, with complete surety.

"Well, that is your Uchiha crush is talking. Just because you haven't seen something by yourself, does not mean it doesn't exist. "

"Uchiha crush?" Orochimaru said, too much enraged to yell.

"To be fair, you do have an Uchiha crush." Jiraiya couldn't resist himself.

"Shut up!" Orochimaru really didn't like this.

"Let me explain." Naruto interrupted their argument.

"Here comes the cliché of explaining your technique to your enemies." Yamato ribbed.

"Ah, come on. It's not like I use same things all the time." Naruto said.

"True. True. But you are quite partial to fire punch." Yamato agreed.

"Why wouldn't I be? It is fire punch! As in a punch which is on fire!" Naruto answered his sword.

"Ahem. So you see, since Itachi used his Tsukuyomi on me, that was the inspiration for this illusion. What he say? Oh yeah. 'I control time, space, and the mass of objects.' Well, to be fair, I don't control the time." Naruto explained, after composing himself due to the argument with his sword.

"But that is a big flaw." Jiraiya pointed out.

"You would think that, wouldn't you? While I admit that as we are speaking, the time here and time outside of this illusion is going on the same rate, it is not as big deal as you make it out to be. Besides, for making this so powerful, I did need to sacrifice something. I chose time, because it didn't have any immediate bearing on the technique." The demon gave his reasoning.

"But then how do you consider this technique different then the Tsukuyomi? It is just missing one part anyway." Orochimaru asked, fishing for more information.

"Well, removing time allowed me to remove several weaknesses, and refine the illusion quite nicely. You see, I can cast this technique without eye contact, it doesn't turn me blind slowly, and I can snare multiple people at once. Not to mention, since the part of time was empty, I can use that part for even tighter control over the space and mass of objects on this illusion." Naruto explained nicely, too nicely in his sword's opinion.

"Well, you forgot about another weakness." Orochimaru said, trying to be mysterious.

"I did? Please enlighten me." Naruto asked mockingly.

"When you put multiple people in one Genjutsu, the chances of breaking out increase as well." He explained.

Understanding what his partner was referring, Jiraiya put his hand on Orochimaru's shoulder, and Orochimaru did the same. They both channeled their chakra in each other, and simultaneously said, "Release!"

Once they both opened their eyes, they were expecting to see themselves on the clearing where they arrived at.

Instead, they were greeted by the same black and red background.

"How? We should be able to break out of the illusion!" Jiraiya asked.

This was absurd. Even if the boy was stronger than they could have ever known, they were still legendary Sanin, dammit! It should not be much hard for them to overwhelm a genjutsu, especially together.

"By the way, I would like to remind you when you were standing there with closed eyes; I could have killed you right on the spot. Elite ninja's my ass." Naruto couldn't believe that these were the people who are the veterans of two wars. Maybe the time of peace has dulled their senses?

Or maybe they still do not consider him a threat, it probably didn't sink yet.

Noticing they were still in shock, Naruto couldn't contain himself.

"Oh for the love of, you saw my transformation, didn't you?" Naruto suddenly questioned Orochimaru.

He nodded, still in shock.

"Then you would know more than anyone in this world, that I am no longer a human. Instead, I am a demon. And demons do not have any Chakra; instead, they have demonic energy. Some people would like to call it yoki, but that is just ancient speech. And how exactly the genjutsu work?" Naruto tried to lead them to the realization.

"By injecting the chakra in the chakra system of the opponent, and manipulating it… oh." Orochimaru realized.

"Exactly." Naruto was happy that at least they weren't stupid enough to not get the answers if he himself was pointing them towards the answers.

"What?" Jiraiya asked, still not getting it.

"Sometimes, I have to ask, why you were his teammate again?" Naruto asked Orochimaru.

"Shut up." Jiraiya said, in a tone which was totally not whining.

"Whatever. You aren't the one who managed to connect the dots anyway. Fine, I will explain, for your benefit. You see, you can't use demon energy same way as chakra. If I were to inject my energy in to your chakra systems, you will melt from inside out." The demon said grimly.

"Then how—"Jiraiya tried to ask another question, but was interrupted in the middle.

"Getting there! But since demonic energy is more potent than chakra, I can actually use it to form illusions without injecting in someone. In short, I can form illusions just by my energy." Naruto gave more clear explanation.

"Kukuku. But it probably cost you much more than our methods." Orochimaru mocked the method, seeing it as more inefficient.

"For you, maybe. But for someone like me, it is nothing." Naruto waved him off.

"Right. Being demon and all, your reserves must be higher than human reserves. And even by that logic, you always have the absurd reserves of chakra as a human." Apparently, Jiraiya can arrive on the conclusions by himself.

"Correct."

"No wonder that we weren't able to get out of the illusion." Orochimaru said, finally understanding.

"Say, you other than considering me getting on my own as a betrayal—"Naruto began saying, but was cut off in the middle by Jiraiya…

"It is a betrayal!"

"You are awfully not offended by my human to demon transformation." He finished, completely ignoring Jiraiya.

"Well, considering what kinds of things I have done to both myself and others, I really don't have much room to criticize." Orochimaru admitted.

"There are humans whom I would consider more of demon than you." Jiraiya said honestly.

'Too bad he doesn't know your future plans.' Yamato said in Naruto's mind.

'Right.' Naruto replied, with a heavy tone.

"Yeah, nice to hear that. By the way," he trailed off before completing.

Suddenly, there was a light flashed in their eyes, as if the light of the sun was focused on their eyes.

"Solar flare!" the demon suddenly exclaimed.

"Arg! Damn brat! It is just as worse as walking on Orochimaru naked!" Jiraiya proclaimed.

"Oh god, the horror!" apparently, the same thing is also too much for Orochimaru.

(Back to the real world.)

The genjutsu was released; both of the Sanin were blinded for few moments, taking advantage of these moments, there target escaped.

(With two escaping Akatsuki members.)

The team ten and their remaining Chunin back up which weren't killed by Hidan did at least start to get close to the escaping S rank threats.

But Shikamaru's biggest concern was not whether they will manage to catch up with the enemy or not, but how exactly are they going to take them down?

And what's to say the Sanin will manage to hold Naruto? What then. Akatsuki were terrified of him by the time they escaped, which proved that they didn't have a chance against him.

Meanwhile, the said Akatsuki members were in the middle of their own discussion.

"Did we leave him behind?" Hidan asked, grimacing in the pain.

"I don't think he is anywhere near us, otherwise, he would have caught up to us." Kakuzu answered.

"Oy, those weaklings from leaf—"Hidan was interrupted in the middle…

"Forget about them. They are not the biggest threat to us right now. But how are your injuries?" Kakuzu assured, and asked.

Hidan winced.

"Maybe could go for a little bit longer." Hidan answered, unusually serious for him.

"Well, let's just hope that Uzomaki doesn't appear behind us suddenly. But the leaf team? Even now, I am enough to wipe them out." Kakuzu said, completely dripping with confidence.

"Of course I wouldn't appear behind you," a sudden voice stated, and in the middle of the flames Naruto appeared. "It's because I am in front of you two idiots."

Kakuzu and Hidan halted immediately.

"Arg!" Hidan suddenly screamed, and fell down the ground.

(Naruto Shippuden soundtrack: Hidan's theme.)

"What's happening to him?" Kakuzu asked with some concern.

Maybe not because Hidan is his partner, but more because his chances of escape will be lower.

"When you absorb a demons blood, and you get closer to that demon, you will get this reaction. As the person gets closer to that particular demon, the damage which is being suffered also increase." Naruto explained.

Kakuzu couldn't do anything, other than watching Hidan squirm.

"Sigh." Naruto sighed, and extended his hand.

He concentrated, and focused on Hidan.

"Not yet, not yet, not yet, there. Soul drain!"

He pulled out a glowing ball from Hidan's body, which promptly turned Lifeless. He then launched that ball towards the sky.

"What did you do to him?" Kakuzu said, with some poorly hidden horror.

"Pulled out his soul. If he ever met me in hell, and remembers me, he would thank me. That is not an existence someone should endure." Naruto said solemnly.

"What exactly was up with him?" Yamato asked.

"Apparently, this Jashin is appeared to be a local demon, who most likely granted his blood as a blessing. It bounded his follower's soul to their bodies, and his will."

"Damn!" even Yamato was surprised by that.

"Exactly."

(End soundtrack.)

"Look, this is very interesting and all, but I've gotta escape." Kakuzu said.

"You won't be able to. And you know that." Naruto wouldn't let him escape.

Kakuzu tried to move with extremely fast speed, just to see whether Uzomaki will go through his word or not.

Naruto didn't pay much attention to the escaping bounty hunter, instead, he bent down, and removed Hidan's Akatsuki ring.

"Found one." He said joyfully.

He then teleported in the flames, and appeared just in front of Kakuzu again, halting his run.

"Why won't you leave me, Uzomaki!" the bounty hunter asked, with some frustration.

"Because you hold something which I want. Fire blast!"

Done with the game of cat and mouse, Naruto attacked so suddenly that Kakuzu didn't have any chance to defend himself. His remaining two hearts were also destroyed in the blast, and rest was taken care by the flames.

Shikamaru heard a blast, and broke away from the team formation. Asuma couldn't stop him in enough time.

By the time he arrived, there was nothing left of Kakuzu's body aside from ashes, and a demon with three rings.

"Unify." The demon ordered.

Suddenly, the three rings became one.

"You know, hiding that ring was a great idea. No one would realize that you have it with you." Yamato praised.

"Right."

"Except for me." The Nara proclaimed.

"You really thought that I didn't sense you?" Naruto asked sarcastically.

"You were aware all the time I was here. I am not surprised." And by his tone, Naruto could say that Nara was truly not surprised.

"Is that so? Tell me, what is the little deer going to do?" Naruto asked, mocking the side profession of Nara clan.

"Well, to start with, when you were busy in conversation with whoever is invisible, I captured you in my shadow technique." Shikamaru said, with a tone of extreme satisfaction.

Now, Shikamaru was completely aware of his strengths and weaknesses. So he knew that it would not be surprising for him if Naruto didn't stayed in his clutches for too long, and even struggled a little.

Other than some tensing, and otherwise relaxed Naruto was also expected.

But that frightening grin which was slowly spreading on his face was completely out of the expectation for the Nara.

"You by this point are already briefed by the Sanin what exactly I am?" the demon suddenly questioned.

"Yes. What it has to do with my shadows?" Shikamaru asked. 'I must keep my concentration. I can't let him trip me like that.'

"Your clan's shadow manipulation, it is quite a nice piece of work. Using dark energy to bind, restrict, or strangle someone." Naruto was enjoying himself. It is very rare that opponents provide him with such opportunities.

"Your point?" Shikamaru asked warily.

"My point is, it uses dark element as its base. And no, I don't mean that dark energy you people think is the representing of good and evil. I mean, dark element, which is around us all the time."

Shikamaru nodded in surprise. He never thought that Naruto would one day tell him the workings of his own techniques in such details, at his own clan techniques at that!

"Then just like all elemental techniques, it has its own rules. In our case, whoever has the greater control of the dark element will dominate, without any exceptions."

Realizing what Naruto was insinuating, Shikamaru tried to release his shadow bind. But once someone gets trapped, they wouldn't be able to get out of there, unless they are stronger, or the person who set the trap would let them go.

"Ah, too late." Naruto said in a pitying tone.

"Poor guy," Yamato said.

"Don't weep for him, Yamato."

Shikamaru gasped. After hearing that name.

"What did you do to your squad leader!" the Nara suddenly questioned.

"Who?"

"The Jonin who went with you on the heaven and earth bridge." The Nara elaborated.

"Oh, him. Didn't Sakura tell you? I am sure all the Shinobi would have been briefed on that one. I killed him, simple." Naruto said as if he was talking about yesterday's weather.

"Then why did you used his name?" the Nara was not convinced.

"Oy! What I hear about a human using my illustrious name?" Yamato was quite proud of himself, and he really does not appreciate things like that.

"Don't worry. He was just sent at a place, to make sure that I am chained. But I killed him, and retrieved you." Naruto said as if calming down a child.

"Oh. Good job." The sword praised.

"Thanks. Anyway, you really don't have time to ask questions, Nara. I am about to teach you the uses of dark element, which even your ancestors couldn't no."

"What?" somehow, Shikamaru have the feeling that these classes are not going to be beneficial for him.

"Oh, like I could make you do this," Naruto started to concentrate.

Shikamaru raised his right hand, (unwillingly,) and waved towards the demon, as if they were old friends.

"Or this," he pointed his index finger.

This time, Shikamaru raised his left hand, and gave thumbs up. Naruto tried to make him smile, but due to his struggling, came out as a half grimace and half twisted smile.

"And, we have the new member of the club youth! Hahahahaha!" the demon laughed in amusement.

It was very unbelievable for Shikamaru. Even if the Nara, no matter how skilled they are, captures their enemies in their shadows, they wouldn't be able to control them to such an extent.

But here he was, just experiencing exactly that!

"Shikamaru!" one of the Chunin who came along with team Asuma on this mission approached them at this moment.

"No! Stay back!" Shikamaru cursed at the poor timing of the Chunin.

"Ah! A new test subject!"

To his horror, the Nara found himself moving faster than he ever thought that he could move, and before the poor Chunin could react, he was already in an inverted shoulder lock.

After Shikamaru jumped in the air, and slammed his head after twisting in a half a circle in the air, the Chunin saw only darkness.

"You should be really grateful. You would have never been able to use tijutsu like this, if it weren't for me." Naruto lectured.

"Shut up, and release me!" the Nara said, which sounded like ungratefulness to Naruto.

"Why do they always ask that? Do they honestly think that they would be let go?" Yamato really didn't understand that habit.

"I don't know? Maybe in a futile hope that the inner kindness of that person who is holding them would suddenly wake up, and they would let go?" the demon tried to explain the said habit.

"Thanks for the explanation." That cleared the matters for the sword.

"It's what I do." The demon said loftily.

"Shikamaru, the team," another Chunin arrived. Before he could finish explaining that the rest of the team would be soon at their current location, the Chunin was interrupted by Naruto.

"Ah! Another volunteer!" it truly is a wonderful day!

"No. stay back!" Shikamaru cursed the bad training for these Chunin.

Or maybe he was just too harsh on them, just because he himself is a captive?

Before that Chunin could do anything, he found that Shikamaru was holding him in a headlock. Then he drove his head to the ground.

"And we have DDT." Naruto announced.

"Did you hear that sound?" Yamato asked.

"I know right? I heard from other people that it sounds like melon has popped, but apparently it is true!"

"You monster." Shikamaru said venomously.

"No, no. don't use those dramatic words yet, you will need them when I will do something really nasty to you all. So until then, save your words, and energy."

While Naruto and Shikamaru were busy in their discussion, well, more along the lines of Naruto being busy gloating, and Shikamaru being busy in spewing insults at him, since that was the only thing he could do to him at this point, Asuma arrived before Ino and Choji. He saw the knocked out Chunin, and for some reason, Shikamaru was in Naruto's grasp.

So, he decided to use the real ninja skills. As in sneak upon his enemy and take him by surprise.

Meanwhile, Naruto was just finishing answering the latest insults of Shikamaru, that he suddenly senses killing intent behind him.

He turned around, consequently forcing the Nara to do so as well, Yamato appeared on his hand, and Asuma got a surprised look on his face.

"Nooo! Stop, Sensei!" the Nara tried to warn.

But the Jonin was going too fast to stop now.

With a squelch sound, he was impaled on Naruto's sword.

"Oops, didn't mean to do that. You shouldn't surprise me like that." Naruto chided.

He pulled Yamato out of his chest, and with a small force, pushed his body away. He also pushed and pulled Shikamaru there.

"No, Sensei…" the Nara said, heartbroken.

"Honestly, I was having so much fun; I really don't see why he had to do that." The demon said in disappointment.

"Shut up!" Shikamaru had enough.

"Yeah, whatever. Just for your information, I really didn't want to kill him… yet."

Shikamaru ignored him.

"I still remember the first time we met, Sensei..." at this moment, Shikamaru didn't care that he had completely let down his guard in front of the enemy.

"Whelp! Time to send you to your teacher…" Naruto said, as if performing a really dull Daly job.

"No!" surprisingly, the one who stopped him was Yamato.

"Why?" Yamato better have an explanation.

"You can't kill him." The sword proclaimed.

"Why not? Besides, what the hell do you care whether I kill him or not." Where is this coming from?

"I don't. But the rules of the villain code state that when a good guy is weeping over his fallen comrade, the villain must stand there, and do nothing." The sword gave his reasoning.

"That's stupid. Who the hell created such a stupid rule!" Naruto ranted.

"Not me," Yamato said sadly.

"Say Yamato, according to the villain code, I am a villain, right?" the demon questioned.

"Right." The sword confirmed.

"Then that's mean I am a bad guy. And bad people do not obey any rules." The demon continues to apply logic.

"I guess?" the sword said in confusion.

"That means I can kill him!" he said happily.

"Wait, stop!" Yamato didn't want to find out what kind of punishments would they both have to suffer, because they broke the code.

'Aaahhh!' Naruto gave a wordless scream inside his head, as he started to rush towards Shikamaru. But suddenly, he saw something.

'What? Is that a person?' Naruto thought, while observing a figure which was hidden in quite a shadow, the figure appears to be unconscious.

'I don't know, why don't you go out and check?' Yamato retorted telepathically.

Abandoning the plan to kill Nara, Naruto approached to the place where that figure was laying down.

He reached close to that person, and recognized them. They appeared to be a woman.

"Yugito? What is she doing here?" the demon asked himself.

"Look at her forehead." Yamato pointed.

Naruto saw what was on her forehead, and recognized what exactly it was.

"Chakra suppression? No. something more, something which suppresses her beast as well." Naruto broke down the properties of the seal.

"From what you have told me, this woman was probably captured by those guys you killed earlier." Yamato said.

"Yes, but I told him to protect her, who could have done that?"

Three seconds of silence.

"Naruto have the traitors in his ranks," Yamato sang.

"Not for long." He said darkly.

Just as he was done removing the seal on Yugito's forehead, several people arrived.

"Asuma sensei!" the Akimichi screamed after seeing his instructor laying down dead.

"Nooooo!" Ino screamed, which was highly unpleasant for Naruto's ears.

"Great, the useless cavalry arrived." He said with annoyance dripping in his voice.

"You won't get away with this, Naruto!" the voice of the toad sage said.

Unfortunately, his partner Orochimaru didn't have such a confidence about the situation.

But then he saw someone on Naruto's arms.

'Could it be the target of Akatsuki? Hmm! If we could take her as a hostage…' the Sanin continued to think.

"You know, I would love to play with you guys, but I really have some matters to consider. And people to kill. So, later." With that, Naruto decided to retreat.

"No. stop him!" Jiraiya ordered.

But before anyone could reach him, Naruto teleported in the flames, and disappeared.

"Dammit!" The Sanin cursed.

"We can't do anything about it. We were here to find who slaughtered fire temple monks, remember?" Orochimaru surprisingly consoled.

"It would have been nice if we could get him though," then he turned towards the team ten, who were morning their dead sensei and his eyes softened.

"Let's returned to the village." Jiraiya said dejectedly.

Orochimaru agreed, and after waking up the two Chunin who were knocked out by Uzomaki, they started their path towards the Hidden leaf village.

(In the Hidden cloud village.)

After escaping from the Hidden leaf village team, Naruto teleported to the land of lightning. Arriving to the village in the mountains, which is absolutely not hidden. The demon hasn't understood these people's obsession with the concept of hidden villages, especially when they were failing at it in such a spectacular fashion.

"Knock, knock, bitches!" a sudden voice echoed all over the village.

The shout caused immediate reaction among the Shinobi of the Hidden cloud.

"Lord Raikage, did you heard that?" one of the guards of Raikage asked.

"Yeah, yeah, I heard that. Let me go deal with him." He promptly broke the wall of his office, and get out of that way.

Everyone present there sighed.

"I am surprised that we still have a budget." Another ANBU said.

"Well, I heard some roomers." One of the Jonin said.

"Oh? Spill." Rest of the people said.

"I heard that the Tsunade the Hokage of the Hidden leaf village breaks desks."

"That is nothing. I heard that if angered, the Kazekage is known to wreak havoc upon his village." Another Ninja said, trying to out done the first one.

"That is nothing. I once heard that the Tsuchikage actually destroyed his office out of anger." Another Jonin said.

"Really? I know for a fact that the Mizukage regularly threatens her ninjas with death threats if annoyed." One more ANBU said.

"Maybe we shouldn't give them that much paperwork?" the new in the ranks of the guards said.

Three seconds of silence.

"Nah!" all of them said together.

(In the afterlife.)

"You god damn bastards! Just get in here afterlife, sooner or later you have to get here, then you will know the fires of my revenge!" Sarutobi roared.

"He's on again." Hashirama said.

Tobirama sighed.

(Back to the real life, I mean plot.)

Meanwhile, on the gates of the Hidden cloud village, Naruto was watching the chaos he has caused.

"Do you really like to spread chaos and mayhem everywhere? Can't you appreciate the peace and tranquility of this place?" Yamato preached.

"What are you? Some sort of sage? Besides this entire place is made for war. What does it matter if I cause a little bit of chaos and mayhem?" the demon questioned back.

"Truthfully? It doesn't matter. Hahahahaha! I was just jerking your chain." The sword laughed.

"Ha! A good one." The demon appreciated the joke.

"Oy Uzomaki! How did you remember the path to this village today?"

"Ah! Raikage, my good friend. Not only I was successful in finding the thing which I wanted to find, I even killed two thorns in my side." Naruto informed him cheerfully.

"Indeed?" he saw the person on Naruto's arms. "What Yugito is doing with you though?"

"That's the problem you see." Naruto stated darkly. "Apparently, she was with those Akatsuki members whom I thrashed."

"Impossible! I explicitly gave her no mission at all, whether inside or outside of the land of lightning, or just the village itself!" Raikage's eyebrows started to twitch violently, a sign of his increasing anger.

(End.)

Author's notes:

Sorry it took me such a long time to upload another chapter, apparently the college decided that I am on my own on the matters of studying. I literally have to scramble so I could be prepared for the exams in time.

Thankfully, it is all done, and updates shall start again.

See you in the next chapter, and thanks for reading.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13.

Find and eliminate the traitors.

Alternative title: success or failure of the mission.

(Inside of the Raikage's office.)

"I refuse to believe it!" Raikage exclaimed which feels like the fourth time to Naruto.

"Why? You are running a ninja village. Why can't you believe that you have some pricks who thought it would be a good idea to go behind your back?" Naruto retorted, Yugito being sent to the hospital for a checkup already.

"But you don't get it. I am running this village, about closer to 20 years, and if something like that happens, do you realize that I will have a massive military revolt in my hand!" the Raikage slammed his hand to his desk, breaking it into splinters, making all of his guards wince due to the fate of the object.

"Not if I do something." The teenage demon said.

"What?" Raikage asked flatly.

"Well, I can always find those who were the part of the conspiracy, and then you can deal with them however you feel like."

Raikage took a moment to thought about it, and also cool his head. The man has some serious anger problems.

"Fine. Uzomaki, I order you to find and bring the conspirators to me." He ordered, as if he was the one to come up with the idea.

"You realize I am not one of your Shinobi?" Naruto remarked.

"Get to the work already." Raikage ignored his remark.

"Fine, fine. I swear you will owe me a drink after this." Muttering various things, Naruto walked out of the office.

(In the Leaf village, Hokage's office.)

"Wait back up a little. So you were barely holding on, then suddenly Naruto arrived to save you?" Tsunade was just getting the details of the mission.

"I really don't think he was there to save anyone. I did questioned him about it, his reply was that the only reason why he was there so he could kill two Akatsuki members." Jiraiya told them.

"Still, two Akatsuki members dead, and we only lost one Jonin." Orochimaru said.

"Sure, if you don't forget the fact that person who essentially killed the said members was also our enemy." The fact that Orochimaru was taking the death of Asuma so lightly was not sitting well with Jiraiya.

"Enough. In short, my order still stands. This is just another proof that we can't take Naruto without a full team of Jonin." Tsunade reasserted her order.

"But the problem is, we have to deal with both him, and Akatsuki." Jiraiya said.

"Maybe we will not have to deal with both of them." Orochimaru said thinking about something. "Remember what he said? He is about to kill all the Akatsuki members."

"And if he doesn't, he is still strong enough that he would weaken the organization for us." Jiraiya caught on.

"Wait and see it is then." Tsunade finished their thought process.

(In the Hidden rain.)

"Kakuzu and Hidan were dead after that." Zetsu was finishing his report.

"And you couldn't retrieve their rings?" Pain asked, displeased.

"No. instead, Uzomaki did something strange with them. He somehow managed to combine both of those rings to another ring on his finger," The plant... thing explained.

"That is concerning." Madara couldn't help but say that.

Then they started to plan about how to deal with this new development, since everyone who mattered in the Akatsuki organization was present there.

"What we need to think about is, I heard Uzomaki mentioning that nine tails no longer exist inside him anymore." Zetsu reported another piece of concerning information.

"There are two possibilities. Either he is lying, or he is telling the truth." Madara gave his verdict.

"Hm, until we can confirm it then, we can't make any conclusions." Pain gave his own thoughts.

"What do you think his next move will be?" Zetsu questioned both of them.

"He most likely will attack us, since we are the biggest threat to whatever future plans he have." Madara answered.

"Hmph! Let him come then. He will finally realize that a demon doesn't defy the god." After saying that, Pain left abruptly.

"I swear, giving him a god complex was the biggest mistake of my life." Madara muttered to himself.

(Three days later, at the Hidden cloud.)

Raikage was doing the paperwork of the day, (as well as lifting heavy paperweight, which was heavier than any paperweight had any right to be,) that suddenly…

"Yo! Raikage, how you're doing?" Naruto appeared, and greeted him in the hammiest way possible.

"What the hell, Uzomaki!" Raikage did not appreciate the greeting.

Why exactly would he do something like that? You might be thinking.

The simple reason was, Naruto kicked the door so hard, that it broke from its hinges, causing various ninjas present in that office to go alert.

"Say, Naruto," his ever curious sword asked. "Why do you call him Raikage?"

Raikage did not react to the question.

"You see, there is an amusing situation with that." Naruto started to answer, barely restraining a grin.

He did react to this, mainly getting so angry, that he started to heat up like a pressure cooker, with sound effect present as well.

"Narutoooo?" he said warningly.

"His actual name is A." Naruto finished, letting the grin show up on his face.

"Wait really?" Yamato was having difficulty believing that.

"Yeah." Naruto confirmed, still amused.

"Hmhmhm. No need for worrying about the capital mistakes then." Yamato chuckled.

"Haaaahahahahahaha!" both the sword and the wielder laughed.

Apparently, Raikage reached his maximum temperature, and blew up like a pressure cooker, also with the sound effects.

"I did not ask my father to name me as such!" he yelled at the top of his lungs, all while cursing his father for naming him like that.

"Relax buddy, I was just joking. Remember that quest you gave me?" Naruto became serious.

"Don't you mean mission?" Yamato tried to correct him.

"Whatever. They amount to same thing anyway." Naruto dismissed the issue.

"Oh? You found the traitors then?" not at all concern by the terms used by the demon, Raikage asked the question which was more important for him.

"Yes." Naruto confirmed, tossing him a diary.

Raikage opened the diary, to see the list of names, along with their profession, position, and various comments of Naruto.

"Damn it! All these people are at the very high position." He cursed quietly.

"True."

"But just because they hold such places does not mean I can let them go." He continued to mutter to himself.

"Also, true." Naruto kept hearing him, and commenting.

"God damn it. Fine! I order you to kill them, I'll think of something in the meanwhile." Raikage really didn't want to deal with this now, but really doesn't have much of a choice.

"Fine. You do that, say, are Yugito and B in the village?" Naruto asked, gaining an evil glint in his eyes.

"Yes."

"Excellent!" saying that, Naruto teleported in flames.

(In the Hidden leaf village, daytime.)

All three Sannin were present in the Hokage's office, since they were the strongest Shinobi in the village currently, the responsibility of keeping it running was put on their shoulder, not that they asked the responsibility willingly.

Still, they have that responsibility, so they were managing the village as best they can, especially when they were surrounded by enemies.

All three of them have just finished some discussion that Orochimaru decided to spoke out loud about the problem he was thinking.

"Tsunade, do you know how exactly Uzomaki knew that Akatsuki were present in the Land of fire?"

She took a moment to think about it.

"It is not clear. Other than some informants, I can't think of any other way."

"But who could have told him?" Jiraiya spoke out loud, as well as thinking the answer in his mind.

"There were some monks from the Fire temple here to inform me that all the people present in the temple at that time were slaughtered. And they saw two people leaving who were wearing black cloaks with red clouds." Tsunade explained to both of them.

"Trademark of Akatsuki." Jiraiya concluded.

"From that, the monks and I arrived on same conclusion that the people who murdered the monks of the Fire temple were Akatsuki." She finished explaining.

"Then you send us to search and kill them." Orochimaru finished.

"Yes. And I sent specifically you two, because you two are the only one who can stand a chance against them."

"But before we could even manage to find those members, Asuma's team found them first." Jiraiya continued her train of thought.

"That is another thing. Asuma knew that we have come along specifically for engaging with Akatsuki members. So why didn't he called us? The only time he called us when Uzomaki arrived." Orochimaru asked.

"Maybe he was confident that he and his team can take Akatsuki, but he was not willing to take chances with the Naruto's arrival?" Jiraiya puts one of the possibilities.

"Maybe. Still, it was not a great decision." Orochimaru was not happy with the bearded Jonin.

"Ahem. I think we should focus more on how exactly Uzomaki got the information about Akatsuki, rather than what decisions a dead Jonin took." Tsunade decided to get the discussion back on track.

"Tsunade," Jiraiya said, not willing to let go of the argument.

"Not the time, Jiraiya!" she swiftly told him.

"I don't think we should focus on how Uzomaki got the information about Akatsuki, instead, we should focus on how he gets the information in general." Orochimaru suggested.

"A scary thought, but what if he has some people among our forces?" Jiraiya said.

Three seconds of silence.

"Sigh, time to make a spy sweep then." Tsunade said, not happy.

"Not just that, are there any who can be spies in his year group?" Orochimaru asked sharply.

"None in particular stand out; he was not particularly close to any of them." Tsunade couldn't think of anyone who fits the description.

"What about the people who run that ramen stand?" Orochimaru continued to ask.

"I hardly see how they can be useful." Tsunade dismissed the thought.

"True." Jiraiya agreed.

"I guess we have to do some research about it," when he saw Jiraiya's grin, he immediately said, "Not that research you fool! I meant check out some places and people."

"I think I should investigate the public front, since I am quite use to it. You guys can take care of other part." The toad sage suggested.

"Agreed." Both of them stated.

(In a council meeting, village Hidden in the Clouds.)

"Lord Raikage, why have you summoned us?" a man stated, barely hiding the disdain of the Shinobi who have come along with the kage.

"Yes, if the matter is urgent, then wouldn't be important if all the members of the counsel are present?" another council member stated.

"In any other situation, you would be correct. But, recently, one of my Shinobi was assigned a mission, a mission about which I was not aware, this keeping in mind that no one have any right to give missions without my approval, also due to the importance of the said Shinobi, I prohibited the said Shinobi from leaving from this village. Yet, they have that mission; as a result they were almost killed!" Raikage slammed his hand at the end of his speech.

"Lord Raikage, I really don't understand what this have to do with any of us," another council member stated nervously.

After hearing that, Raikage started to sport a positively gleeful grin.

"But you see," he said, much more calm now, "It has everything to do with you."

"What?" every council member present there stated.

Raikage tossed them the copies of list of names which Naruto gave him before this meeting.

"This," some of them said in shock, most of them were too shocked to form any words.

"I tasked one of my people to find out who exactly decided to breach my authority. And these are the names of people who are guilty." The grin was looking psychotic now.

In panic, some members of counsels ripped the list in to pieces.

"There! You have nothing to prove anymore!"

Raikage shook his head.

"Do you honestly think that those were the only copy? I have the original, also several copies hidden as well."

"W-we would like to know who this Shinobi was." More experienced members of council asked.

"I was waiting when you will ask that." Raikage motioned for the door to be opened.

The door opened, and walked in, "Yo! How is it going buddy?" Naruto spoke to Raikage as if they were old friends.

All the council members have their eyes widen, because they not only know who exactly that person is, but the manner he addressed the Raikage.

"Fine. What now?" he said stiffly.

It was one thing to be treated in such a way in his office, it was different here. Couldn't the damn boy understand?

"Hm, looks pretty strait forward to me, the punishment of treason is death." Naruto said, as if talking about the weather of yesterday.

"Not that. How exactly are you going to kill them?" the words of the Raikage were enough for them to realize that their fate has been decided.

Before Naruto could say anything, one of the nobles has enough.

"With all due respect lord Raikage," which he really doesn't have, "You really don't have any right to kill us, not on account of someone like him?" He looked towards the demon, as if he really doesn't belongs the same planet as himself.

"Say one more word, and before killing you I will pull your Tung out of your mouth." Naruto retorted. He had enough of these people in the Leaf; he won't tolerate them here as well.

"Nicely said." Raikage complemented.

"Thanks." Naruto nodded.

"Besides, most of you people are not even the part of the military of this village. The only reason why you were holding on to your positions was because of your fathers and grandfathers." Raikage really didn't give a damn about these politicians.

"Oy! Yugito, Bea, come in." Naruto didn't give any chances for anyone to speak.

"Very nice." Raikage understood how Naruto is going to kill them.

"Yeah, have fun." He said.

Unusually, Bea didn't say anything in his usual rapping style. Naruto promptly left through the door, and Raikage teleported in the lightning.

As Naruto started to walk outside, the screams started.

(In the office of Raikage.)

"What am I going to do now?" Raikage asked to himself.

He was not surprised by the brutality of his brother.

"You can always use your public department for the applications of the empty positions." The demon suggested.

"It would take too long to go through them." he shot down the idea.

Besides, more paperwork.

"Who told you that you have to do all the things? Organize some more team of people who are completely loyal to you and fairly competent in their field. They will be able to do that for you." Naruto suggested again.

"Fine. Considering your services Uzomaki, you get to do the remaining paperwork of the day." Raikage stated gleefully.

'That would teach you to talk to me disrespectfully in the public!' he thought in his head, and left for the night of amusement.

"What?" Naruto was too shocked to stop him.

For the second time of the day, Raikage teleported in the lightning.

"Damn it!" and naturally, Naruto failed to stop him.

(At the hidden Leaf village, night time.)

"Weren't you about to investigate public front?" Tsunade asked Jiraiya.

"Well, you know that public sleeps in the night time, right?" he retorted sarcastically.

"Yeah, whatever. Where exactly are we going?" this time, she asked Orochimaru.

"We are going to find whether someone is, or was using one of my old places, and if yes, whether they left anything for us there or not." He explained.

"Looks reasonable to me." Jiraiya couldn't help himself.

"What, you thought I would be raving mad?" Orochimaru asked, not believing his old teammate would have such a low opinion of himself.

"Well, in the past," Jiraiya began.

"Never happened." Orochimaru stopped him, hissing warningly.

They entered his old laboratory.

Well, one of many old laboratories.

"Someone was here." Orochimaru stated.

"How can you tell?" Tsunade asked.

"Look how the clean the place is?" Jiraiya remarked.

Really, for a supposed closed secret lab which is no longer in use, the place was too clean.

"Now that you said that, no one should have come here after I left." Orochimaru said, not liking someone else taking his secret place.

"Except for the snooping ANBU." Jiraiya again couldn't help himself.

"Still, I think after searching the place, they would have left it as it was." Tsunade said.

"Look at the tube." Orochimaru said, while observing a lab tube.

"Fresh water." Tsunade remarked.

"Damn it." they got the proof for which they were looking for.

(In the hidden Cloud, in the building of the Raikage's office, night time.)

"Naruto, find the traitors. Naruto, tell me how am I going to fill their empty positions. Naruto, execute the traitors. Naruto, do the paperwork." Naruto was ranting to himself.

"Continue to do that, and I might shock you." Yamato said, annoyed.

"You can do that?" Naruto asked in surprise.

He was totally not thinking of application of such a sword with a childlike glee. Nope. Totally not.

"I am about to find out!" the sword said sarcastically.

At that moment, a female voice came from the door.

"Lord Raikage? I have completed the mission you have assigned me," the female opens the door.

"Lord raikage?" seeing that her boss was not answering, she called again.

Naruto, luckily, (or unluckily earlier,) was surrounded with so many papers that she didn't even saw him.

Which was odd to her, considering that Raikage always towers over the pile?

Naruto decided to tell her that her boss wasn't here at the moment.

"Unfortunately Jonin," he said, trying to be scary, "Raikage has left the building."

"What? Naruto, is that you?" unfortunately, the female Jonin recognized him quickly.

"Yeah it is me. Just what kind of mission that nut assigned you, Samui?" he asked.

"Do not disrespect—"she tried to say, but was cut off in the middle.

"Yeah, yeah, right now, I really am pissed off at him."

"Where is he anyway?" she decided to ask again.

"Probably with Mabui." Naruto answered with some amusement.

He was sure soon there will be some rumors about the great and powerful Raikage.

"What?" Samui asked again, shocked with his blunt answer.

"You know the boss and secretary relationship? It is classic." He said again, with a same tone.

"Why are you telling me all this? "She really didn't need that information.

"Because I—you know what? Fuck that. I am done working for the day. Say, would you want to come with me?" he asked her strait forwardly.

"Only if you buy a nice dinner for me." Naruto was quite lucky at that moment that Samui wanted to unwind after her mission.

"Deal." With that, Naruto left the mountain of paperwork, and teleported with the girl.

(Next morning.)

"Naruto, wake up, its afternoon." Samui said, what felt like thousandth time to her at that morning.

"Mmm, go away." The reply was always same.

"Naruto, wake up." Raikage ordered.

"Screw you." Even if he was asleep, he was still holding on to the grudge from the last night.

"Naruto! Yo!" B said cheerfully.

Naruto was suddenly wide awake.

"Bea? What the hell are you doing in my house?"

A part from the burned apartment in the Leaf, this was another property Naruto own that anyone was actually aware of.

"Well, I heard that we were going to attack the Akatsuki base, so," he trailed off.

"So you thought that you should come to me." Naruto finished.

"Yeah! But my brother doesn't want me to go just like that. Fool, you fool!" apparently, B forgot that said brother was in the room with him.

"How dare you call your brother fool, iron claw!"

"Yikes!" B ran like his life depended on it.

"It's too early in the morning," Naruto muttered, for which he received a look from Samui.

"Really? Look outside!" the girl said with some annoyance.

After the chaos was over, mainly because a left for his office, and Bea ran away, Naruto decided to wake up.

(Later, in the Raikage's office.)

"So, finally slept enough?" the man asked in some amusement.

"Screw you. Why the hell were you there anyway?" for the second time at that day, Naruto cursed him.

"Because you left the paperwork of the previous day." He answered him flatly.

"No! I worked until the night time. There is no way it could have grown in just six hours or so." Naruto answered, horrified.

"Welcome to hell, Uzomaki."

"Whatever."

"Now, on to more serious topics. Are you planning to assault the Akatsuki?" Rakage asked.

"Correct."

"Well, don't tell me you are planning to do that alone," Raikage said, while giving him a look.

"What, do you think I am stupid?" Naruto asked in return.

"You really want me to answer that?" Raikage hoped secretly that he really want him to do so.

"Yeah, yeah. But to be honest, I am confident that I can take them on, provided no complications arise."

"And by complications you mean…" he questioned.

"Something I really don't know about."

"So you are not planning to go there alone. Who would you take then? I can't really send my ninjas with you, not if you want our plans to be executed properly."

"You are right."

"And what about Yugito? She will insist on going with you."

Naruto's expressions immediately get harden. "No."

"Why?" Raikage really didn't understood why he was not willing to take the second container.

"Give her reason, any reason, to keep her here." He said.

"Yeah right. You expect a fully healed Shinobi to stay out of the operation which they want to be the part of?" Raikage said, while giving him a look.

"You're the Raikage. I am sure you will think of something."

"But you still have some people in mind, despite my warning that I can't send any of my Shinobi with you." A sighed, resigned to the possibility.

"B for one." Naruto answered immediately.

"It would be good if you give me the explanation for why you are willing to endanger my brother, but not the another container we have." At that moment, the temperature of that office went down sharply.

That was enough for Naruto to realize that A was not happy with his decision to take B with him.

"And what can I do? She has already proven that we can't trust her in these situations. Not to mention, in the matters of training, power, and experience, B surpasses her."

"So, just because she was captured once, you are unwilling to take her with you?"

"No. it is her general attitude. Look, when I tell B to get out of somewhere fast, he will listen to me. Yes, he will complain a lot in the process, but he will listen. But Yugito? She wouldn't do anything like that." Naruto explained.

Raikage sighed. "Fine. Good luck for trying to explain all that to her."

"Damn it." the demon cursed.

"So, since you have already decided to take some Shinobi from here, which one do you, want?" might as well go down all the way.

"Tell me, would they be able to perform with their headbands hidden?" Naruto questioned, more than familiar with the attachment of Shinobi with their headbands.

"What kind of question is this? Of course they will perform. Just because the headband is the prized position for a Shinobi, does not mean that they can't go without them." Raikage scoffed at such a question.

"Very good then. Now, I need people who can provide medical assistance, and combat group which can perform the extracting from the battle field." Naruto said, pleased.

"Why?"

"Because while I will take the attention of the most of Akatsuki, including their leader, I will need someone like B who also can manage a battle or two." Naruto explained his plan further.

"Very well. I think C will do as a medic, and Darui and the team trained by B for the combat group." It was example of his familiarity with his shinobi that it didn't took much thought for Raikage to think about the team.

"Good. Now, before the cat girl finds me, I need to hide somewhere until the attack is ready." Naruto said, trying not to show any emotion in his face.

After that, Naruto disappeared.

(End.)

Author's notes:

As per the suggestions of ChibyTala and ReadAllTheWords, the summary of the story have been changed.

Thanks for reading, see you in the next update.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14.

Assault at the Akatsuki base.

Alternative title: once more, normal people payed the price for the battles of monsters.

(At the Hidden cloud, on village gate.)

"So, let's go over the plan once more." Naruto was saying to the Jonin and Chunin gathered around him.

Karui groaned. "Didn't we go over this several times already?"

"Well, let me be clear to you. If it were up to me, I wouldn't have brought any of you in the first place."

"What?" several Shinobi said out of surprise.

"But since you are coming, then it is my responsibility to keep you alive." Naruto works best alone; the demon was really not looking forward to this operation.

"Don't you mean that it is our responsibility to get you out, alive?" Darui asked, sarcasm dripping from his voice.

"Ha! Nice one. I am happy to know that beneath that cold exterior, there is a sense of humor, waiting to be unleashed." The demon replied, equally sarcastic.

"If it was up to me, I would only bring Jonin." He finished, causing rest of the ninjas to stare at him.

"Harsh, man. Let's here out what our brother has planned already." B said in the silence.

"Fine, just so we can leave already." Karui said, just as impatient as ever.

"So, here's what we will do. B and I are going to sneak in to the Land of Rain, where we will confront the Akatsuki members. If any one of us ended up in a situation where we can't go on anymore, there will be a large red glowing signal. Upon which the combat squad will extract us, and C is there to heal anyone who gets injured. Still you should change your name, man." Naruto explained,

"No thanks." The medic refused.

"Whatever." If people want to have name resembling programming languages, of which not even a concept exist in this part of the world, it wasn't his business.

"You call this a plan?" Samui couldn't restrain herself.

"As much as I hate to say, there are very few Ninjas who can stand against Akatsuki members. We need overwhelming firepower to deal with them." Naruto said.

"And both of us got that in spades." B affirmed.

"Whatever, if you want to die so badly." Karui said, with quite an uncaring tone.

"Hmhmhm. You don't even know how many times I have died, girl." Naruto chuckled in amusement.

After the awkward silence, Naruto spoke again.

"B, I have something for you in case you somehow ended up against Kisame."

"Don't worry brother! I will skin that shark alive!" the Jinchuriki was confident.

"Yeah, to counter his sword, I suggest you take this." Naruto continued, while bringing out the sealing tag.

"What is in that seal?" B asked curiously.

"Pure demonic energy. Let Kisame's sword absorb that, and watch the results. My only regret at that point would be I wouldn't be there to see that happen. I will give you this sealing tag just before we enter the enemy stronghold." Really! The sacrifices he has to make.

"Ha! Don't worry. I was completely sure of my victory, but now, I am even more ready to beat him. Hahaha!"

"Well then? Let us go." Naruto prepared to teleport them.

"Not so fast!" someone said, and appeared just in front of the group.

Naruto turned to B, and said, "I thought your brother was making sure that she was in hospital again!"

"Well I guess, she escaped, didn't she?" B said, though he wasn't too terribly concerned by the development.

"Not the time, B." Naruto cursed.

"Pay attention to me!" the female said, and throws a fireball which just have gone over his head.

"Wow, man. You work fast, one rescue, and she is already throwing fireballs at you." For the first time, Yamato chimed.

"Shut up Yamato."

"Tell me something. Why didn't you choose me to go with you for this mission?" Yugito asked, with quite a threat in her voice.

"And what do you want me to say, Yugito? You very well know that this is not a mission assigned by your village." Naruto said flatly.

"Still—"the girl tried to continue, but Naruto decided that he was having none of it.

"Not done yet!" seeing that she was listening, Naruto continued. "Tell me, what exactly did you do when you realized that you have just walked in to a trap? Did you think that you can take care of the problem by yourself?" a nod was the answer.

"If you failed to do that, would you think that you can use Matatabi's power?" another nod.

"Didn't it occur to you that you should run from the people who actually managed to capture a Kage alive from the middle of his own village?" the demon questioned relentlessly.

She didn't have an answer for that.

"Look behind me. These are the people who know that this is not an official mission; they can't even ware their headbands. Also, there is always a possibility that they can get captured. But even knowing all this, they are with me. In fact, I requested their services from Raikage. Because they won't be getting over confident, and endangering the comrades they have. You, on the other hand, will do exactly that."

She stood there like a statue, and then disappeared in flames, leaving silence in her wake.

"You are going to get such a lashing after you get back," Yamato said, very amused.

"Shut up, Yamato." His wielder by contrast, was not so amused.

(At the border of the Land of rains.)

"Rain, so much rain," Karui commented to herself after seeing the rain from far.

"Yeah, try not to enter in the rainy area until someone calls for your help." The demon advised.

"Why?" the girl asked.

"Apparently, someone thought it was a good idea to use rain as a security sensor." The demon said, personally thinking it was a great idea, hack the natural weather for security purposes.

"Hm. But I doubt that they can pinpoint the exact nature of anyone who gets caught in their scan." Darui deduced.

"Correct. But the problem is, said person would definitely have ways to confirm the identity of the person who was found through their scan." C also thought it a great idea.

"Oh quit trying to be so mysterious. We all know the person is the leader of Akatsuki, and I know for a fact that he is male." The demon crashed their party.

C and Darui gave him annoyed looks.

"What." He asked in confusion.

"Nothing." C and Darui said in unison.

"Oh yeah, B, before I forgot, here's your sealing tag." The demon handed him the said tag.

"Great!"

"I forgot to ask earlier, but why exactly would he need something like that?" Darui did not see the purpose of feeding more energy to your enemy, even if it is demon energy.

"As I said earlier, he will need it against Kisame."

"Again, why?" C asked, since it wasn't a full-fledged explanation.

"Sigh. Demon lesson, chapter 2. There is no human alive who can absorb demon energy, and use it. It is simply too potent. Same is true for human made weapons. You are seeing where I am going with this, right?" the demon said, annoyed.

"I see it alright." B agreed.

"Thus, when he starts to suck you dry," Naruto smirked at the look B gave him, "Slap that tag to that greedy sword, and watch the results. My only regret at that point would be I wouldn't be there to see that."

"Though I am sure,

I won't need it,

Still for the gift,

Lord Eight thanks you!"

"Great then. Let's lay waste to the organization which has been cause for more than one headache for me."

With that, they both entered in to the Land of rains.

(Inside of the God's tower.)

Pain was busy thinking how exactly he was supposed to take that thrice damn demon container.

Really, he thought that no matter how much powerful the boy gets, he would be able to defeat him. Not to mention, he also have two people who have the eyes which are the weakness to all tailed beasts.

Everything was just working according to plan, and then suddenly he got bad news from Zetsu, stating that boy has somehow absorbed the nine tailed fox.

Of course, both Madara and Zetsu scoffed at the news, whatever power they both holds does not mean they think that fox was easy to control, let alone absorb.

But, then sudden increase activity of Leaf, and his two members getting killed by the same boy, now things were getting concerning.

It is important to note that Dedara did not know who exactly killed Sasori, that old woman, or the boy himself.

So, he really has to plan how exactly he is going to capture and extract the power of a person, who supposedly absorbed the strongest tail beast. Not that he would admit to anyone.

His plans were running in to one obstacle after another. No matter how much of a godly image he maintains in front of Madara, he really needed to come up with something to capture the boy.

He can't allow any hint of weakness to appear, otherwise that Uchiha (Who by every logical factor should be dead and become dost at this point, yet was still alive,) Would try to take over the organization, just like he tried in past many times.

Not for the first time, he lamented what exactly his organization has become.

And he had a great plan too! First, collect enough power to open the passage to the demon world, subjugate them, after all, what is a demon to a god?

After that, by using their power, subdue the human population who just wouldn't stop fighting.

Then, that would bring unprecedented era of peace.

'What would Hidan say?' he thought to himself.

"Just be quiet, and get sacrificed to the lord Jashin!" the image of Hidan stated with finality.

But in this case, the sacrifice wouldn't be for some selfish god.

He shook his head. This was not the time to think about that violent lunatic.

He was about to continue his brooding, but suddenly his head went up towards the sky. He was sensing something which he didn't want to know at this moment.

"Konan," he said softly.

The angel appeared on god's side in a silent flutter of papers.

"There are intruders in our village. Find and eliminate them." was his swift and simple order.

The angel disappeared just as silently as she appeared.

(With Naruto and B.)

"Man, this rain is so uncool, and the landscape is not impressive either." So far, B was not impressed with the Land of rain.

He will never hold a concert here!

"Oh that? Apparently, it was used to be a rain forest long time ago." The demon replied.

"Really? There was a forest here?" that was quite surprising for B, because currently he was only seeing a wasteland, with flooding waters.

"Yes. But due to the battles which took place here time and time again, the forest was completely destroyed." The demon said, while observing the surrounding area.

"What a sad place," Yamato said heavily.

"Oh, that is nothing." Naruto said amusement clear in his voice. "It would have recovered by itself, but the moron who thought it was a good idea to keep the village covered in constant rain, while not letting receive any sunlight destroyed any hope of recovery of that forest."

"Talk about being enemy of your own land." Yamato said.

B started to compose several raps about the topic.

"Ah, the nine tails and eight tails Jinchuriki at same place, looks like this is my lucky day." A voice stated.

"Who said that, yo?" B asked in his usual fashion.

Naruto palmed his face.

"He stole my thunder," he sulked.

"A don't worry, boy, lord eight is here!" B was completely unconcerned about his sulking comrade.

In that exact moment, Zetsu came in front of them.

"Fine. You can take care of him then." The demon said, in a voice which was totally not sulking.

"What? This plant is not worthy of lord eight!" B was offended that he has to take care of such a weakling.

"Whatever. You stole my thunder; you get to keep it." Naruto didn't care.

"Fine, I'll do it, just because lord Eight is so nice!" B was sure that Naruto would recognize his niceness in the near future.

"As if. You won't be able to defeat me. Instead, you simply will become another stepping stone for Akatsuki's plan." Zetsu stated, very confident.

"We'll see about that." B replied, and with a flourish, brings out two out of his seven swords.

"Only two?" Naruto asked curiously.

"This plant is not worthy for the might of the lord Eight, yo!" B said, while looking at Zetsu with disdain.

"Whatever. Don't come to me, if you get kicked around by a plant." Though the demon knew that B was infinitely stronger than... whatever that plant is called.

"With what? Roots?" Yamato wondered.

"Whatever the thing the plant uses for kicking people." Though he suddenly has an image of an old man kicking people, while calling himself the root of Leaf.

Zetsu was many things, a flytrap, an extremely good spy, better than Jiraiya or Kabuto, in his opinion. A 6000 years old plant, who wanted to bring back a princess, but a person who can take so much disrespect at once?

He was not one of them.

"Lord Eight will not need any assistance, yo!" B assured Naruto, because in his mind the demon was quite concerned about him.

"This is getting repetitive and dull. Go and kill him quickly." Naruto said.

"I see that rumors of your arrogance were very true." Zetsu stated with a sneer.

Though it should be researched how exactly a plant face manages to sneer.

"It is not arrogance if it is true, now is it? You are nothing against B, what makes you think you would even scratch me?" Naruto didn't even feel anything with that sneer directed at him.

"Hmhmhmhm. I know for a fact that the eight tails is definitely stronger than you. I don't know why he works with the likes of you."

"Oy! Don't disrespect the friend!" B couldn't take this insult.

"Friend? He is anything but your friend. After all, he would be the one who will end up killing you." The plant stated confidently.

Now, if he could only sow more discourse among both of them…

"Be that maybe, it would be an honor to die by his hand." B stated, solemnly.

At that moment, a tear dropped from Naruto's left eye.

Exaggerated? Maybe. But it was gratifying for someone like Naruto, that a person trusts him so much.

Luckily, the rain didn't let anyone see that tear.

"B? Finish him." Naruto stated imperiously.

"Gladly, yo!" with his infuriating war cry, he started to approach the plant man.

Realizing that the time for the words is over, Zetsu decided to not give his opponent any chances.

The ground beneath Killer B shifted, and thick roots started to come out of the ground to bind him, and stop him from advancing.

Of course, considering that B was holding two of his seven swords, it was not a surprise he started to cut them.

"I think someone is having a deforestation nightmare." Naruto deadpanned.

"And I am having plant nightmares." A great sword he maybe, but Yamato was not built to cut trees.

"Yeah, no kidding, that thing is ugly." The demon agreed.

Zetsu was annoyed that his strategy to immobilizing his opponent did not work. So, he decided to put a trap.

As soon as the Jinchuriki stepped in to the small roots which are hidden between the larger ones, his chakra would be absorbed.

He forgot to take into account that for those roots to be effective, B has to be using his tail beast's chakra.

According to Zetsu's plan, B did step on the roots. But as soon as he felt them move, he jumped and disappeared from the line of sight of Zetsu.

"Where did he go?" the white half asked in confusion. Until now, it was ruthlessly suppressed by the black side.

"I don't know." His black side spoke, remaining in control until now.

Maybe he felt that fighting two powerhouses alone was not a good idea?

"My brother maybe,

Is the master of the speed,

But lord eight,

Is no slouch,

In the game of speed!"

"Oh, fuck." Zetsu spoke, which were the final words on this planet for him, and got promptly sliced in to many pieces.

"Thus, ends the existence of a plant man, which is a horrible name for a super hero." Naruto commented.

"Well, what kind of hero would name himself like that?" Yamato asked.

"An eldritch kind. I know people think that plants and trees are these defenseless things, but I have suffered by their hands... branches, a lot to know otherwise." Naruto shivered.

"No arguments from me." In his two thousand years of causing havoc by various wielders, Yamato also suffered the same thing.

"So, how was the,

Performance of the lord eight?" B asked, moving to the rhythm which only he knew.

"Damn. Is he always like that?" despite several days of planning, Yamato still did not have much exposure of other people in general.

"No. only when he is excited."

Then, Yamato heard something, so he decided to inform his wielder about it.

"Hay Naruto, did you hear that?"

"What, how can you hear in the first place?" the demon checked, there weren't any ears!

"How unfair. You should know by this point that I am a spirit. Besides, you mortal creatures aren't the only ones with awesome things like hearing. Discrimination!" the sword sniffed.

"Okay, okay. Sorry. But, what did you hear?" The demon apologized.

"Sounds like water." The sword informed.

Naruto looked around.

"Well, we are standing in rain," the demon was beginning to think that the constant raining sound was affecting his sword in a bad way.

"Not that! It is sounding like a waterfall or something like that." The sword clarified.

Naruto was immediately on his guard.

After all, there was such a technique called waterfall on his world.

Then he saw an absolutely monstrous wall of water approaching both himself and still celebrating and franticly writing Killer B.

"B! Watch out!" Naruto warned.

"What?" B asked in surprise.

Naruto immediately teleported next to the lord eight, and decided to defend both of them.

"B, don't go outside of the area, understand?" Naruto instructed.

"Fine." B agreed quickly; he also have seen the massive wall of water heading their way.

"Protect!"

Naruto's eyes started to glow red, and a blue outline surrounded him and B. When the wave of water collided with them, the water was deflected to their left and right.

When the water level started to rise, both of them focused, and remained standing at the erratic surface of the water. When it was clear that no more waves are coming up, Naruto let go of the shielding move.

When all the waves were settled, a large man with a sword and blue skin can be seen standing just opposed to the demon lord and the eight tails container.

"Well, well. I never understood why you didn't work for sand," Naruto couldn't help but say.

"What?" the large man asked in confusion.

"I mean just look at the amount of water you have produced now? You would have made a killer fortune for working them." The demon continued.

"You are insane if you think I would work for someone like them." the man disagreed.

"And what is wrong with 'them,' as you have put it?" the demon asked.

"I have worked for one Ninja village already, and it is more than enough to last me a lifetime."

"Yet, you are not against to working in a terrorist organization." Personally, Naruto didn't care, but it was fun to rile the enemies.

"What would you know, Uzomaki." Kisame asked in anger.

"Nothing. And I clearly don't care either." The demon gave a flippant response.

"Ignoring me is not a polite,

Thing to do, yo!" B said, still continuing to move in the unknown rhythm even on the surface of water.

"I think he is still running high on his previous victory." Yamato said.

"HUMPH! Of course, he is, do you know whose subordinate he is?" the demon asked.

After all, he had himself recruited such a ham by his talent alone!

"Lord eight,

Ain't anyone's subordinate, yo!" the Jinchuriki said defiantly.

"Hmhmhm. Looks like dissention in your ranks, Uzomaki." The shark man was very amused.

"Nah, let him have his fun. You on the other hand, are going to be cut down in to so many pieces,—"

"Yo!" B interrupted Naruto's threat.

"What." Naruto asked in an Icey voice.

"I wasn't satisfied by the last bout,

It left me with a bad case of blue balls,

Bluer than the shark man over there!" Kisame twitched.

"Too much information." Yamato said.

"Fine, feel free to do so." Naruto agreed. After all, he had given that seal to B just for this purpose.

B started to bring out rest of his five swords.

"But remember the precaution." Naruto reminded.

"Yes, yes." B said quickly.

Not wanting to get caught in the crossfire, Naruto jumped aside, leaving B to face the shark ninja alone.

Though he has no intentions of just sitting and watching. If he felt that B is in danger anytime, he will be prepared to interfere.

Much to Kisame's anger, B was still righting high on the victory he had over the zetsu. Thus, dismissing him completely, he still was celebrating loudly.

Too bad that he could not take his book of raps out for writing; the book is not protected by the water proofing seals.

But, Kisame was not willing to let the Jinchuriki celebrate more, and running through the hand signs at a furious speed, launched a water shark at the tall man.

He knew that B would never get hit by something so simple, but he had to get his attention. And it worked as intended.

"Attacking someone like this ain't cool you know!" how could someone be so bad? Interrupting the moment of his inspiration.

Kisame snarled in anger.

The Jinchuriki, whom he couldn't even call a brat considering he was almost same age as himself, was still not taking the battle seriously.

"Fine then. Perhaps this will be much cooler?" Kisame said.

Naruto winced.

"Good thing that those brothers are not here." Naruto muttered to himself.

"Who?" Yamato asked in confusion.

"You really don't want to know." The things he had read up on them... it was good they weren't present in his time.

Back in the fight, Kisame decided to forgo the water attacks; he decided to attack with his sword instead.

A chakra tentacle came out of B's body, and clashed with Samehata. Some of the bandages on the sword fell with the clash, and the tentacle was absorbed by the sword, increasing the size of the sword in the process.

"What?" B was surprised.

He knew that the sword could absorb Chakra, but this was unexpected.

"Ha! Attack as hard as you want. In the end, you will make me stronger." Kisame was very confident.

"B, I warned you, didn't I?" Naruto said with a sigh.

"Yeah, yeah, still not a threat." But B was still convinced that he could beat the shark ninja by himself.

"Whatever." Naruto resigned himself to saving the Jinchuriki from the beating.

"One would think you would care for the person more, who is fighting from your side." Yamato asked.

"When the said person disregards my warnings, they deserve everything coming to them." especially when he was there to save them from the death.

While Naruto was busy talking to his sword, Kisame rushed at B, determined to draw the demon container in a close combat, and drain more of his energy.

But B was fast enough to block Samehata with one of his own swords in his right hand. But the raw power in Kisame's swing was enough to move his arm a little.

Kisame continued to push the sword, confident that his power would be enough for him to overpower the Jinchuriki.

B, meanwhile was busy thinking his next step. It has been years that he has involved himself in a fight like this, since his brother became Raikage, he was never sent on a mission.

Thus, it has been years since he got to do what he is about to do.

A black inky cloud appeared out of Jinchuriki's mouth, splashing on Kisame's face directly, causing him to become blind, and panicking him badly, that he immediately back flipped to get some more space.

Fortunately for the shark man, the effects of the ink weren't permanent.

"Arg!" he growled. "I had enough of you for a lifetime!"

Instead of rushing again like previous times, Kisame decided to create some clones, hoping to take advantage of the numbers against the Jinchuriki. Besides, he wouldn't be able to hold off multiple opponents, and defend himself.

With that thought, Kisame sent his clones after B, while he himself waited for a moment of weakness to appear.

(With Naruto.)

"So, there can be clones created from water?" Yamato was asking.

"Yes. But you see, these clones only have one/tenth of the original's power."

"Quite weak, but good for at least as a distraction?" Yamato asked again, already seeing the application of such a technique.

"Exactly. But when I was pretending to be a Shinobi—" Naruto was interrupted in the middle.

Yamato chuckled.

"Shut it! As I was saying, when I was pretending to be a Shinobi, I used a much superior version of the clone technique." Naruto said, very proud of himself.

"One which knows doubt used more power than an average Ninja." Yamato didn't even hesitate to say that.

"So what?" the demon asked defensively.

(Back to the watery fight.)

One after another, the watery constructs started to come after the container of the eight tails. Sometimes in pairs, sometimes in large hordes, which completely surrounded him.

B, with his lightning Chakra focused on his swords, always cleared them before the clones could ever pose a danger to him.

But soon enough, there were no more clones.

Now, neither Naruto nor B saw Kisame create more clones, and the real one was not among the clones. Which meant,

"B, watch out!" the demon warned for the second time.

As soon as Naruto's warning came, a sword comes out of the earth like a dorsal fin, trying to strike at the rapping ninja.

But due to the Naruto's timely warning, B was able to get away from the danger. Still, he did not get away cleanly.

Samehata was able to shave off more chakra from B, but still, Kisame was not satisfied by that. The strike was supposed to either kill him, or disable him enough that he could take care of Uzomaki and seal the eight tails.

But just because of a warning, this situation started to stretch even longer than it already was, in his opinion.

"You know what? I had enough. I will not restrain myself anymore." After saying that, he got out of the earth, canceling the technique he was using to stay there.

As soon as he was out of the earth, he started to flip through the hand signs with a blazing speed, ending in Ram.

"Somehow, I know,

What is coming to be!"

Uncaring for the Jinchuriki's bad rimes, Kisame spews extremely large amounts of water, more than the time when he did his entrance. Soon, the area which was already watery turned into an impromptu lake.

Before B could do anything in retaliation, Kisame did the hand signs for the water prison technique, and created a large water prison. He then fused with his sword, gaining a shark like body in the process, and disappeared under the water.

Inside B's mind, Jyuki was giving him one hell of a snarking.

"And why didn't you attack him? My form would have given you advantage!" B couldn't wait for it to be over.

(With Naruto.)

"Hm. This won't do, not at all. Guess I have to interfere on behalf of my team. Really glad that there is no referee to distract." Naruto was preparing himself, to interfere on behalf of his team.

Very illegal of course.

"Yeah, can you get on with this already? I wana show that sword which one is superior." Yamato was very eager.

"Sure. Sure."

But as soon as the demon moved to interfere in the fight, some paper birds stopped him in the middle.

"What?" he said, 'don't tell me that Kisame also have a partner to interfere on his behalf?' he thought.

Make it a lot of paper birds.

Naruto was thinking that these birds are going to attack him, but instead of doing anything like that, they congealed in to a form of a woman.

"Ha! Just your luck Uzomaki." It was very amusing for the sword.

"Shut up. It's not like I try to get in these situations." Really, a paper woman?

"True." Yamato agreed.

"With that said, it would be really nice if you stand aside, once I am done with that shark face, we will see what we can do about our differences." Naruto said, while waggling his eyebrows.

But the woman didn't even react.

Usually when he does something like that, the opposite party would either flirt back with him, since it is a great way to throw off your enemy.

Or lose their temper, twitch in annoyance, or do any number of things.

But the stoic silence is the very rare thing which could be expected. Still not out of the expectation, just very rare.

"You are not allowed to interfere, Jinchuriki." The woman said coldly.

"Haaahahahaha! It really has been a while someone called me that. Didn't you receive the news?" Naruto laughed.

"The news of your change was received, true. But it is believed by the organization that you still contain nine tails." The woman said flatly.

"Yeah right. Couldn't except that your plans went to hell just because of me, could you?" Naruto said in a mocking tone.

The woman was silent again.

"Well, as a sign of my honesty,"

There was a snort of laughter from his sword.

"I will tell you in advance that I am going to kill your friend Nagato." The demon finished grimly.

For the first time in the confrontation, her face showed some surprise.

"Not expecting me to know that name? Well I know all about you, Konan, you and your friends." Finally, the woman was showing some signs of discomfort.

"But how!" Konan said, losing her composure.

"One name. Jiraiya." Naruto said.

Her face showed the thunderous level of anger.

"Why so angry? I might have not train under him for last three years, but he has been a teacher to all of us at one point or another. It is really not a good sign when you show that expression just by listening to his name." really, some people could be so ungrateful.

"He might be our teacher at one point, but our paths are different." Konan said, regaining her composure.

"True. Unfortunately, you all are in my way. You, your little organization, your friend Nagato, Jiraiya, so please does me a curtesy, and get out of the way." Everyone wants something from him. Well, he was not in the mood.

Despite his impressive speech, (at least in Naruto's mind,) Konan did not show any sign of backing down.

"Combat it is then." The demon said with a sigh.

"It is the only form of communication people like you can understand." Konan said in her unflappable voice.

"Oi lady, don't insult me like that. It is you who refuse to let me help my slave," Naruto received a look from Konan.

"Associate," another look.

"Friend. My friend. So, it should be me calling you out for that."

"Really downward there." Yamato couldn't help but chime in.

"Screw it, Yamato."

"Personally, I would rather screw a busty—"

Before Yamato could finish explaining, Naruto was swarmed with more paper birds, who tried to slash him with their talons. And despite made of paper; they still appeared to be capable of a lot of damage.

"Oof. Ouch! Man, I have never suffered such paper cuts before." Not even when he made a lot of girls upset, and as a result they sent him enchanted letters.

Getting annoyed, Naruto summoned Yamato from his dimension, and started to slash the paper birds. But when he started to cut them down as they approached him, the birds decided to use hit and run tactics against the demon, never staying long enough for him to slash them.

"You know, all these paper cuts are not worth It." the demon was saying to his sword.

"What, your sense of dramatics?"

"Be quiet. And observe the power of a true demon!"

After saying that, Naruto made few quick slashes in the air, seemingly not doing anything to the paper birds which were quite a distance apart from him.

But just after few moments, instead of constant rain of water, it was paper raining from the sky.

"Land of soggy paper. How does that sound for a name of a country, Yamato?" Naruto asked in amusement.

"I never got the naming convention of your world, Naruto." After all, who the hell names a country like that?

"I don't get that either. I mean seriously. There are countries named "Land of this," or "Land of that."" The demon said with an exasperated voice.

"Explains their level in the chain of power." With names like those? No guesses where exactly they are in the said power chain.

"Yep."

"By the way, where did that chick go?" Yamato noticed the absence of Konan.

"Maybe I was so awesome, that I mistakenly cut her down with her paper birds? —oh hell!" Naruto have to interrupt his gloating.

Sensing a big use of Chakra near himself, Naruto have to use a lot of his impressive speed to get out of the area,

Boooom!

Which right after his hasty retreat, went up in smoke.

"How the hell the area managed to get caught fire even in this relentless rain?" the sword asked, tone of alarm in his voice.

"Don't ask me, I was not the one who designed that seal." Then, he looked up in the sky, right at the hovering Konan.

"Though I would very much like to know that."

"It is a good thing that she is not a seal master. If she was, we would have been screwed already." the demon said, at least things wouldn't get downhill.

"No kidding. I don't want to get imprisoned for four thousand years again." Yamato shivered at the thought.

"And I don't want to get imprisoned at all." How was he supposed to cause untold amount of havoc if he got sealed?

"Your imprisonment wouldn't last long. Once we extract nine—"before Konan could finish, the demon interrupted her.

"Oh, you are still on about that? How long would it take you to realize that fox doesn't exist in this world anymore?" Naruto said, very annoyed.

"Words of someone who doesn't want to get targeted." Konan dismissed the argument.

"Yeah right. And I would walk right into the place of an organization which wants me in the first place. What do you take me for?" he might be many things, but a fool he was not.

At least in his opinion.

"Personally, I think her mind has been washed."

Naruto took a moment to contemplate this.

"Damn!" he realized... that the sword might be correct.

(With Kisame and B.)

Meanwhile the fight between Kisame and B was getting intense inside of the large water prison.

"Huff… huff… huff… starting to getting tired, starting to lose the vision, I am not used to losing so much of my Chakra at once anymore…" B was saying to Jyuki.

"Finally admitting to being old?" the tail beast quipped.

Immediately B in his mindscape, sprang up and struck a pose, and started to dance and rap at once.

"Lord eight ain't old,

Old is gold!" he finished it with a heroic pose.

"It's so conflicting that I am not even going to bother correcting you." Jyuki said.

After all, B just said that he is not old, yet in second line, he says that old is gold.

While B and Jyuki were busy discussing (in the middle of a fight, no less!) Kisame was happy that he actually decided to capture the Jinchuriki in a water prison. If he knew that he would be so much weakened in this technique, he would have done that from the very beginning. Surprise attack with one great water colliding wave, and boom! Victory.

Not only Kisame was able to move very fast inside the water prison, but he always knew from the small waves created in the water where exactly his opponent is positioned.

With the Chakra absorbing capabilities of Samehata, and his constant hit and run attacks, he was wearing out the Jinchuriki fast.

Though the Jyuki suggested B to transform fully, B declined because then Kisame would be able to absorb chakra even faster.

It all lead in to the current situation.

Then, Kisame sensed more vibrations from the explosion nearby.

'Looks like Konan is losing her patience.' He smirked in the murky waters of the water prison. 'Once she is done with that menace, it would be much easier to move forward in the plans of Akatsuki.'

While Kisame was busy reveling in his dominant position, B and Jyuki were having a tactical discussion.

Well, more along the lines of B freaking out.

"How the hell I let him capture me in this prison? When big bro would find out, he is going to be so smug about not letting me go outside of the village for ages…" it continues like that for a while.

But then, Jyuki, being a good friend, he was, and the person who was losing their patience, snapped.

"Oh, for the devil's sake, use the seal Naruto gave you already!" emphasizing the point with a bang on the cage in which he was kept.

That was enough for B to snap out of his muttering, as well as get a miner headache in the process.

"Stop giving me and headache,

Or I'll snap your neck!"

"I would like you to try." Jyuki rumbled, not in mood for more of B's antics.

Sometimes, he really has to agree with B's hot head of an older brother that the man is really not fit to go outside of the village.

Kisame came and siphoned more Chakra of B, as well as done more damage.

During such an attack, B grabbed Samehata, and tried to pull the fused sword from its wielder.

"Fool! The sword would only except the person whose Chakra is very which in quality. Furthermore, it's fused with me. You really think you would be able to take it away just like that?" Kisame couldn't believe the gall of some people.

B didn't reply, and try to pull harder at the sword. But the Samehata grew some spikes at the area which was heled by B, and injured his hand. With a yelp of pain, B was forced to let go of the sword.

Kisame was furious. Who does this demon container think he is? He is just a slave to his village. How dare he try to grab his sword?

Matters like these cannot be forgiven!

But before Kisame could retaliate, Samehata started to squirm.

"What is it?" Kisame asked.

The only answer was more uncomfortable squirming.

"What did you do to my sword?" Kisame yelled at the top of his lungs.

"Nothing but a small gift by a friend." B said, for once completely serious.

Unknown to Kisame, when B grabbed Samehata, the seal which was given to him by Naruto was sticking on his palm.

When he grabbed the sword, the seal was stuck on Samehata. But due to his Chakra, the sword didn't notice anything, and absorbed all the Yoki inside of the seal.

The energy was not much, but the demonic energy is very different to Chakra. One was like the water, and other was like lava.

It was almost like that the Samehata drank a glass full of lava.

At this point, the sword was completely out of Kisame's control, it was twitching and convulsing as if in a lot of pain.

But Kisame himself was not affected, since as soon as Samehata started to act strange, he defused himself from it.

The sword was screeching very loudly. While Kisame managed to detach himself on time making sure that he himself did not get affected by whatever the Jinchuriki did, he still did experience something in the short time he was fused with the living sword.

After few seconds of watching his sword convulsing in pain helplessly, Kisame saw something even more horrifying.

Slowly, the scales which were quite prominent on the sword started to fall, and the sword started to melt from inside, still screeching in pain. Then, suddenly the screeching stopped.

There was a complete silence in the dome of water.

Inside the mindscape of B, both Jyuki and B were shivering.

"Remind me, to not piss him off?" B was saying with a voice filled with horror.

"Agreed." The beast agreed simply.

Not wanting to sustain such a chakra intensive technique anymore, Kisame released his massive water prison, causing a lot of water to splash around.

"You think just because I am without my sword, you will be able to kill me? Think again!" the shark ninja said that with confidence.

With some hand signs, Kisame created many water sharks from the surrounding water.

The sharks went after B, but now, he could use his Chakra without fearing that it would be absorbed by the enemy. So, by channeling lightning on his swords, B started to destroy the water sharks.

Kisame was in the process of making another attack, but with a burst of speed, B appeared on the right side of the shark like ninja, and cut his head before he could do anything.

It should be noted however, that the loss of his sword affected him much more than B thought. Otherwise, such an attack would be easily avoidable for someone like Kisame.

The last moments of his fading life were spent in being surprised because of the manner he was killed in, and wondering whether he would see Samehata in the afterlife if there was one.

(At the same time, in the shadows.)

While Naruto and B were busy dealing with their opponents, a man wearing an orange mask with one eye whole was also observing them.

The man was manipulating the Akatsuki organization from the shadows for years, not even Pain the leader of the organization was aware of his manipulations.

He joined as a member of the organization as a clumsy Shinobi, to keep even closer eye on the operations as they approach their completion.

Only one member of the organization was aware of his real plans, while only Nagato and the said member Zetsu, who died earlier, are aware of his name of Madara Uchiha.

Nagato thinks that it is his own plan to open the portal to the demon realm, and take control of it. But in reality, he was the one who planted the idea as a thought in his head.

When they all received the news about what Uzomaki was claiming, he did not take those claims lightly.

'Could it be true? Is Nine Tails truly ceases to exist?' he was thinking about this, while watching how differently the former container was fighting than previously reported.

Judging from the way he was fighting, and the techniques he was using, the claims appeared to be true.

As soon as he saw Kisame's death, he started to move towards the eight tails container.

"Let's see whether you can prove to be a useful tool to me again or not, Nagato." He clearly was hoping that Nagato would either manage to weaken the demon, or capture him.

At this point, either of those options would do.

(With B.)

"Yeah, who's the boss?

I am the boss!"

"Somehow, I suspect only a teenager would say something like that." Jyuki was not impressed.

"Ah, at that age, people really do respect the real art."

"You really want to argue about that with Naruto again?" Jyuki asked.

After all, demon or not, Naruto still was a teenager.

"I am not insane, yo!"

"I doubt it." clearly, the beast did not believe the claim of sanity.

"Hello Eight tails Jinchuriki!" a cheerful voice said out of nowhere.

"What?" B was surprised.

"Tobi is a good boy." The voice continued.

B was baffled. He had seen some very eccentric Shinobi; he also knew he was one as well. But never like this one.

"Look in my eye, eight tails Jinchuriki!" the strange Shinobi said, appearing in front of B.

"What?" according to B, the situation was getting stranger and stranger.

Immediately, Madara started to manipulate the tail beast Chakra, which B was still using.

"No! B, disconnect the Chakra!" Jyuki warned.

But it was too late. B fell unconscious.

"Now to wait and see how this plays out." Madara went back to observing the fight of Naruto and Konan.

(With Konan and Naruto.)

Konan did not exchange anymore words of banter with Naruto. Instead, she attacked with complete abandon, not even caring that she was doing damage to her own village, proving Yamato's theory of her mind wash somewhat true.

Paper shurikens, animals and birds made of paper, disguised paper landmines, all of these assaulted the demon, while he tried to target the woman hovering in the air.

"Damn!" Naruto exclaimed, while slicing another paper bird which tried to explode him into pieces, "Come down here lady, I want to have some words with you."

"We both know that she wouldn't come down like that." The sword said.

"What then? I only need her down for a moment." Just for few moments, lady!

Naruto started to think.

'Her target is the formally alive Chakra abomination, which lived inside me. By that relation, her target should also be me. Then…'

"I really don't like that train of thought…" Yamato being attached to Naruto was clearly able to hear the demon's thoughts.

"Be quiet Yamato, and let me prepare." Naruto said, while refining his plan.

While anyone who saw the attacks of Konan, specially knowing that the person she is attacking is wanted alive, they would question her viciousness.

But she was attacking in this manner only because not only she was dealing with the strongest demon container, but a demon who in past already proved its strength.

"You could always release the form, you know." The sword suggested.

"And spoil the fun?" in Naruto's personal opinion, it wasn't the time to release his form.

Unless he made a fuck up of the massive proportions and is about to be sealed... in that case, all the restrains will be let go of.

"Damn it. This was the kind of thinking which got me sealed last time!" contrary to Naruto's thinking, Yamato was of the mind that they should waste this entire place already.

"Seal you say?" a few more moments of thinking followed.

"Yes! This could work out." The demon said with a grin.

"But—"the sword tried to protest.

"Be quiet, and let me focus." The demon said.

But a swarm of flying paper bombs interrupted him again.

Boooom!

'He wouldn't be affected by such an explosion. Where is he?' Konan asked to herself, while still trying to find the demon from the air.

But it was proving hard to locate him among the constantly raining water, and the smoke surrounding the area from the latest explosion.

But slowly, the smoke dissipated, and the result brought a first emotion on the Konan's face, a very pleased smile.

In the crater, was laying Naruto, who appeared to be quite injured, if judging from his moves. His sword was laying few feet away from him.

She slowly hovered, until she did arrive just above the still struggling demon.

Just when Konan was about to pick him up and transport Naruto to the area where they could start sealing the tail beast inside him, she saw a glowing square.

When the explosion happened, Naruto put a lifeless puppet of himself created from his own energy.

While Konan was busy in reveling in her victory, he was furiously working on the seal which could immobilize her.

As soon as the woman came close enough, the seal detected her Chakra signature, and started to glow, effectively limiting her movements in the air in the same area as the square.

Meanwhile, just in front of her eyes, the puppet started to disperse. It was not like a Shinobi clone, which would disappear with a puff of smoke. Instead, the puppet broke down in to the strands of demon energy slowly, until it disappeared entirely.

"No more running, or flying in your case." The voice was tinged with a lot of smugness.

Realizing the danger, Konan flies as fast as she could, so she wouldn't be in the immediate range of whatever the demon is planning.

But much to her increasing panic, no matter how high she gets, Konan was only able to move in the range of the square in the ground.

Then, Naruto appeared just outside of the square, his eyes glowing blue, and a massive beam of orange forming in both of his hands.

"This is going to be biggest yet. Hyper Beam!"

With that shout, the beam left his hands, heading directly for Konan. She tried to put a lot of shield like objects made of paper in front of the beam, but the beam just burned through them, and finally hit her.

The beam carried her very high on the sky, and just below the raining clouds, it exploded with a bright light.

"Heavenly attraction." A voice said furiously, just behind the former Jinchuriki.

(Naruto Shippuden Soundtrack: Pain's theme Jirei.)

Naruto started to fly as if the ground itself rejected him.

He saw there was a man, waiting to catch him as soon as he gets in the range. But the demon just stabbed Yamato into the ground, and by using the sword as an anchor, was able to stop his unexpected, and unwanted flight.

"Oy. How dare you use me like that!"

Ignoring Yamato's outrage, Naruto took a closer look at the man.

"So, you are Pain, hmm?" the demon asked.

"Indeed. You gaze upon a god." Pain answered, like a god should.

"What in the name? The shear arrogance!"

"Naruto, look at his eyes! "Yamato's sudden shout caused the demon to look up in the Pain's eyes.

"Why? What's so special about them—oh shit." He recognized them.

Naruto saw how the eyes of Pain have circles, and rippling patterns. Aside from those qualities, those eyes were nothing more than a pupiless orb.

"Yeah. Exactly. Look around yourself as well." The sword continued.

Naruto did exactly as Yamato said. With each more person he found with the same eyes, his own eyes continued to get wider and wider under his sunglasses.

'Naruto, take out the orange hared one.' Yamato said mentally.

'They all have orange hares.' Came the sarcastic reply.

'I meant that one, behind the leader of the group.' The sword clarified.

'Why?' the demon asked again.

'Later.' Yamato did not want to explain now.

"Very well." Naruto said verbally.

"You are awfully confident that you will escape the judgement of a god." Pain said, unaware of the mental conversation.

"Confident? I have already escaped if there is one."

Not wanting to give his enemy any chances, Naruto used his teleportation technique instead of a usual burst of speed. In a flash of gold which appeared in a shape of an eagle, he appeared next to the person Yamato indicated.

By the time the main one turned around, the body was already cut in half. Naruto slashed it into more pieces, just to be thorough.

Pain did not give any other sign of distress in this development, other than some twitching on his eyes.

"It would appear that demons do not have any sense of self preservation. Provoking a god like that?" before, Pain was sure that he would effortlessly manage to capture Naruto.

Now? He was furious.

"Oh, get over it already. I know you're not a god." The demon said flippantly, not at all worried.

"And all of them do not have same eyes either. Only one does. It is a sign of the controller." Yamato was trying to think how can six people have same eyes.

"Your sword appears to be quite knowledgeable." Pain said, impressed.

Considering the only sentient sword he has experience with was Samehata, he was impressed that there was a weapon which has a human level intelligence.

"Good thing I am his wielder then, isn't it?" the demon said proudly.

"You won't be able to wield it once you're dead. It will be very useful." Pain was eying the sword.

"And attitude just like that ensured that you will never get my cooperation." Yamato said with an Icey voice.

"Irrelevant. You will obey whoever is wielding you." Pain said with complete confidence in his voice.

"Naruto? Shut him up." Yamato said, very agitated.

"Fine." The demon was glad to fulfill the wishes of his sword.

Naruto extended three fingers of his right hands, and three beams of energy appeared on the tip of his extended fingers. He fired them one after another.

On Pains side, another one of the controlled bodies ran in front of the main body without hesitation.

Much to Naruto's surprise, the body, a round shaped man who Naruto thought was an unfit guy when he was alive, absorbed all three of the beams.

But it was the Pain's turn for being surprised, because just in few moments, the body melted. Nothing but a puddle remained as a sign that there was a person standing there just few seconds ago.

"Really? Absorbing Yoki, so much at once?" Naruto couldn't believe these people.

Since his arrival, he has been telling them that he is a demon, not a human.

That alone should make their guards up, and made them extra cautious of him. Yet, Akatsuki keep treating him like a normal human.

If that body would have absorbed the Chakra of a normal Shinobi, there was no doubt that the Shinobi would have been in trouble. But absorbing the Yoki from a demon?

"I am sure if he knew, he wouldn't do that." Yamato tried to raise the faith in these people.

To Pain, it confirmed that Uzomaki's claims of being becoming a demon were true.

That or maybe he found some long lost extra ordinary technique. Neither of the possibilities appealed to him.

Another one of Pain's body moved from the formation, Naruto was still thinking why they weren't attacking him together yet.

The body opened its head, and a canon can be seen mounted on the scull. Naruto was very amazed to see something like that.

As the demon continued to watch the weapon curiously, the canon started to fire what appeared to be missiles on the demon.

"Hahahahahahahaha! Now the only thing which this body needs to do is grow a turtle like shell, hide the weapons inside it, and call itself Humungousaur!" Naruto said and laughed in great amusement, all the while dodging the missiles coming his way.

At such a description, Yamato shivered. 'It better does not come true.' He thought. 'We really don't need the watch wearing, egoistic teens.'

But something like that can only keep his attention for so long, and after a while, Naruto got bored.

In a burst of golden flash, (which was shapeless this time,) he appeared next to the body.

He tried to grab it, but the body grew some blades and tried to stab him. Naruto's expression morphed in to the righteous fury. It was almost as if some great injustice was being done to him!

"How, how dare you try to stab me! I was only trying to capture you for some experiments, and you dare to do that to meeee!" Naruto yelled at the top of his lungs, forgetting that the body was in the control of Pain.

"No matter." he said, calm down a little. "I will simply tare you into the pieces."

Naruto's body was surrounded by fire, and under his sunglasses, his eyes started to glow orange. From his body, five blasts of fire came out, and were headed towards the mechanical body.

"Fire Blast!"

If Naruto would have fired the attack from the long range, the body would have a chance to dodge. But Naruto fired the attack from the distance of few meters.

Pain's Asura body was quite sturdy. It could take devastating attack from any Shinobi and still come out on top shape.

But this was not some Shinobi elemental attack. Instead it was an attack formed by a demon technique. It also was not using Chakra. Instead, the attack was formed using Yoki.

Pain turned his puppet into a mechanical armor. But under the heat, the armor melted.

Boooom!

The melted pieces of the body flew everywhere.

"Hahahaha! Take that bitch!" Naruto's laughter echoes around the empty village.

While Naruto was busy gloating at the Asura path, he was suddenly grabbed from behind. He was swiftly put on a submission hold.

'Yikes! Why did he grab me like that?'

"Maybe he will rape you?" Yamato said, with too much interest in the Naruto's opinion.

'In the name of the universe, no!' Naruto was quite anguished in such a development... mentally of course.

But Yamato's prediction did not come true. Instead, it was entirely different matter, though no less concerning.

Apparently, this body of Pain possesses soul extracting powers. And it was trying to extract Naruto's soul.

"Oy, oy, I am a demon. So, it would be natural if I have soul manipulation powers, and if I tampered with them no one would raise an eyebrow. But aren't you supposed to be a god? What would people think?" Naruto frantically tried to appeal to the god.

"I would store your soul inside the king of hell. Then I will extract your demonic essence from it. It should prove just as well for my plans, in fact, it might be much better than the tail beasts." Alas, the god is appeared to be a heartless one, and he denied the appeals of demon in court of god.

"But I destroyed that one." Naruto said in a tone which anyone would have been present there, would definitely not call whining… yeah totally not whining.

"Hmph. You clearly know that I am using these bodies as puppets. What makes you think I can't use these abilities by myself?"

In actuality, Naruto didn't know which body possessed those powers, but he was sure that he destroyed it.

"The fact that you need puppets for channeling these abilities?" the demon said, all the traces of fear gone.

"A result of an unfortunate accident I assure you. Now, let's continue!" Pain commanded the Human path to continue to extract the demon's soul.

"Oh, hell no!" but the demon was not willing.

Demonic aura started to come out of Naruto's body. Then, a very large, but focused explosion took place.

Boooom!

The explosion was focused in such a way that despite being containing large amounts of energy, it only took place around Naruto, and the puppet body of Pain. Due to such a large focused energy blast, the body was vaporized.

While Naruto and the main body of Pain were busy bantering with each other, the last body which was not occupied by the handful of a demon was constantly making summoning hand signs.

But for some reason, it's all attempts were proving to be unsuccessful.

Unknown to Pain, before Naruto decided to crash in the rainy village, he put four pointed antisummoning seals around the village. For someone like who have a great amount of knowledge about seals, this was not a very hard task to accomplish.

Despite the explosion being focused in a small area, its sound was still loud enough to distract the puppet body. It stopped its attempts of summoning a creature to holding down the demon.

Pain was very shocked. Yes, he expected to the loss of two bodies at least in the combat against the demon. Even the loss of three bodies wouldn't be that much surprising.

But four of them? Before this train of thought can continue any longer, it was derailed in the most brutal manner.

"Take that, bitch!"

Naruto appeared before the summoner, kicked the body in the chin sending it flying in the air. When it started to come down, Naruto chopped it with very fast speed in to small pieces.

"Ah, the pop-up combos. Gotta love those." Yamato commented.

(Inside of the godly tower.)

Nagato's eyes opened out of the shock.

Each of those Shinobi whose body he was using, were carefully chosen by keeping the abilities he was about to channel through them.

Of course, he did not acquire them easily. And now, they all were destroyed. Including the means of restoring them.

But the moment of shock was over; instead it was replaced by grim determination. He closed his eyes, and once again focused on his main body, which portrays the gimmick of Pain.

(Back to the battle of the Demon and God.)

Nagato, controlling his puppet body, decided to use his one of the most devastating techniques.

He clapped both of his hands, and uttered the words. "Heavenly Body Bursting from the Earth!"

Immediately, a black sphere appeared in Pain's hands, and he hurled it in to the air. The sphere started to attract all the things around it.

All the things, destroyed buildings, metal pipes, and even the debris from the ground.

"Oh hell no."

Naruto realized what was the purpose of all that. He would not be sealed inside of the object which would be created from this technique like a, like a common fairy tale villain!

His body was surrounded by the fire, and he started to prepare the biggest Fire Blast he was about to fire since he became a demon.

"Fire Blaaaaast!"

Just like all the surrounding things, the attack was also pulled towards the black sphere. While Fire Blast was not a very fast attack by itself, but due to the intense gravitational pull of the orb in the sky, it went towards its target much faster.

Boooooooooooommmmmmmmmmmm!

After the explosion, the ground was shaken badly. The sphere was destroyed, and flaming debris was falling everywhere.

The technique had taken its toll. Pain was on his knees. He was huffing and puffing badly. But even then, his eyes were trying to find his enemy.

"N-not good. I need time, time to recover. Time to—"his mutterings were interrupted.

"Hay there almighty. Forgotten about me?" a voice said.

"No." this time, it was Pain who was showing the expression of fear.

Naruto stabbed Yamato to the ground. Strangely the sword did not complain this time.

The reason was obvious after few seconds. Five portals opened around Pain. A fist came out one of the two portals which were in front of him, and punched him.

After the last attack he pulled, Pain was not in any condition to resist. He immediately fell down.

Now, two portals were close to his hands, two around his legs, and one was above his head. Hands came out of all of those, and grabbed both of Pains arms, his legs, and the head.

"N—no. Heavenly subjugation…" he tried to say.

"No more subjugation!" the mortals have decided... that they will no longer be subjugated by the Heavens!

Soon, all the limbs and Pain's head were ripped from his torso, and the portals closed. Only leaving behind his torso.

"Fatality!" Naruto announced.

"Do you want to attract his attention?" Yamato slapped Naruto in the mindscape.

Shivering, Naruto replied. "Not at all."

"Good. Now that we no longer are about to attract the attention of people hellbend on conquering everything they see in front of them, what's next in the schedule?" the sword asked.

"Simple. Let's go and deal with the hiding god." The demon said, expecting another battle.

"Great!"

(Inside of the God tower.)

The tower was very huge. And trying to find a single man inside it, when you actually never seen the said man was difficult.

But Naruto was a demon. So, have some perks which naturally come with it.

One of them is that heighten sensory abilities. Though since it has been not very long since he became a demon, Naruto did not have very firm grasp on it. But still, by matching same feel of energy which was coming from the puppet bodies, and tracking the energy to a room in the tower, Naruto managed to find Nagato.

Expecting a splendid and haughty man sitting on some sort of thrown waiting for him, Naruto kicked the door with an expectation of another fight.

"I am here god, and now—"

Naruto saw the condition of the said god.

(Naruto Shippuden soundtrack: Indra and Asura.)

The man was skinny, as if he was much older than his original age. Considering that he was trained by Jiraiya, Naruto was thinking that he shouldn't be older than thirty-five.

Not only that, but he also was strapped on a machine, which most likely helped him in moving.

"Man! If you are the god, I wonder in what condition are the real ones." Naruto said, very disappointed.

"Whatever. My body is not important, what is important are my plans. Plans to bring peace to this world!" the man said passionately.

"Peace? How exactly are you going to do that?" in Naruto's mind, in his current condition, he couldn't even defend himself, let alone brought peace.

"By the power of the all combined tail beasts, I would have opened the portal to the demon world. By the same combined power, I would have made the entire demon realm submit to me, and take control of them. By their power, I would have ruled this world with an iron fist. And I would have brought an unprecedented era of peace!" the man finished.

"I notice you are saying 'Would,' instead of 'Will.' Why is that?"

"You are here. You have destroyed my puppet bodies; my closest friends' body was one of them. You killed Konan, my only original friend remaining. You destroyed Akatsuki, this village as well. I really don't have much hope left." The Nagato said, sagging down.

"Hm. That main body then, did it belong to your other friend?" the demon asked.

Nagato nodded, but didn't say anything more.

Naruto sighed. "Fine. Tell me one more thing. Where are the civilians? Or other Shinobi for that matter? I didn't even fight a single Shinobi from this village, aside from the Akatsuki. But let's be honest, they don't belong to any village at all." Though Naruto wouldn't have batted an eyelash before killing those Shinobi.

But in the case, they recognized that it was the matter between higher powers, in that case, he would leave them.

"They all have been relocated a long time ago. I knew that sooner or later; someone would find out that this is the main base of Akatsuki. I do not want to involve those civilians who have nothing to do with this organization, or those Shinobi who also have nothing to do with my purpose. But what does it matter? You would just find them and kill them all. It would have been better if you understood the value of peace." Nagato really did not have much hope in the demon.

"Peace this, peace that. Since the moment I was born, I have nothing like peace. Besides, I have an example for you." The demon said.

Naruto created a fireball in his right palm, and throws at the Nagato. The leader of Akatsuki just closed his eyes, waiting for the end, which much to his surprise did not come then.

The fireball blasted the wall next to him, creating an improvised window, from which the signs of the devastating battles which took place few minutes ago can be seen.

Naruto came to the blasted wall and looked down.

"Tell me Nagato. What do you see?"

For the moment, Nagato thought to use his Chakra rods. After all, the demon was standing so close to him, just one surprise attack, and one stab later his plans can continue forward.

But he squashed such ideas. He had fought for his ideals, and lost. Better to except it, after all, unlike most of the events of his life which were all governed by other people's plan, or the wars started by others, this decision was solely for him.

So, he turned around, and saw what the demon was referring to.

"Destroyed landscape, few bodies, damaged and collapsed buildings, and a ghost town." Nagato described what he was seeing.

"Exactly. Your peace which you wanted to create... It would be exactly like this. Plus, few more thousand bodies added for good measure. Maybe even more than that."

"What? Impossible! I admit, there would be few resistances at first, but very soon people would have learned the reality of the situation." Nagato did not want to believe.

"Maybe. But let's say that happened. Even then, the peace wouldn't last for very long. There would be always someone there to resist you, always there to stand and block your way." The demon continued to hammer the reality relentlessly.

"Then, do you say that the peace in this world is impossible?" Nagato asked, not really wanting to know the answer. Yet, he couldn't stop himself from asking that question.

"Well, the peace is possible in a perfect world. Perfect world is impossible to create, and thus by that logic, peace is impossible."

"But there is one more factor to this." Nagato nodded for the demon to continue.

"You see, for all there warring and general destruction and greed, one thing people of this world despise is that being controlled by someone. So, they will resist you. In a way, you will manage to unite them against yourself." The demon said.

In a sense, he could bring the era of closest of Peace.

"Look at me for example. I hated how people of the Leaf expected me to put up with their hate, and general dislike, yet the people who ran the village expected me to be their weapon. The philosophy of being a tool as a Shinobi for my village... never agreed with me. Thus, I rebelled. I am sure if I ever met my old pals from the Leaf, their most asked question would be: why? No matter whether I give them thousand explanations, they will never understand."

Though they both are enemies, and have stood in each other's way, Nagato understood Naruto Uzomaki a little bit better.

"Then I don't want to live in this rotten world. And I also refuse to die by any other person's hand, except you." Since he has been beaten by the Naruto, it was only right to die by his hands.

Pain, the leader of Akatsuki, the god, Jiraiya's student, and the man simply known as Nagato lowered his head. "Finish my miserable existence." He said, in a very bitter tone.

When Naruto entered in the room, he was expecting a battle, which would ultimately destroy the tower, and escalate outside, where either he would finish Pain, or die trying. Being captured was not an option.

But this? He never expected something like this.

"Very well." Yamato appeared in the demon's hand, and one swift slash later Nagato was no more.

Not wanting anyone to get their hands on Nagato's eyes, or his body in general, Naruto vaporized his head and body both for good measure.

But despite all that, a ring landed with a clattering sound right in front of Naruto. He lifted the ring, touched it to the ring on his own finger, and with a small light, the ring disappeared.

Instead, the kanji for four appeared on the ring of Naruto's hand.

(End soundtrack.)

(Just outside of the god tower.)

"Do you here this, Yamato?"

"What, raining?" the sword asked, not getting the point of his wielder.

"No. I meant the silence of a ghost town." The demon explained further.

"Oh yeah."

"One of the few things which scares me." Naruto admitted.

"Really, why?" as far as he knew Naruto, the demon does not seem to be scared by anything or anyone.

"Because I have spent my younger years in such silence. At least if I am around people, I can piss them off to make some noise. But here? There is no one here." Such silence was grading on his nerves.

Right on that moment, a mask man appeared in front of Naruto through a portal, and tried to cut his head.

"Guess you spoke too soon." Yamato said gleefully.

Naruto observed the mask man, who attacked Naruto unprovoked in the demon's opinion. He tried to rack his memories, to remember that who could it be? After all, if he was getting attacked like this, Naruto must have offended him in the past.

But he did not remember anything about this mask man. He didn't even see him before this day.

"You're right. Who the hell are you?" the demon asked his attacker.

"Feel proud boy, for you stand in front of Madara Uchiha! A first one to do so in last fifty years or so." The man introduced himself proudly.

"Riiiight. As if the members of Akatsuki never came in front of you." The demon remarked sarcastically.

"The first one who came in front of me without my permission then." The man was willing to edit the statement.

"Who do you think you are that I would take permission from you?" in Naruto's opinion, he did not need anyone's permission to do anything.

"A god." The man answered, brimming with self-confidence.

"Not again." A slapping sound can be heard in the empty village, as Naruto's palm met his forehead.

"You have been a quite an obstacle on my plans, Uzomaki. But no more." A sword appeared out of the same kind of teleport from which Madara came out and attacked the demon.

"Oy! How come I don't have such a great entrance?" Yamato asked in an offended tone.

"Really? As if appearing out of nowhere in my hands are not enough."

"Well, that does sound magical…" the sword trailed off, still not happy.

"Of course, it is. Besides, do you know how expensive those effects can be? Do you even know the cost of the fire effect alone?" the demon asked, looking at Yamato.

"Well back in my day—"Yamato tried to say, but was not allowed to complete.

"Current time."

"Ahem." Madara reminded them of his presence.

Naruto looked up, to see Madara gazing at him. "Oh yeah, have to kill an old man who should be dead by now."

With reckless abandon, Naruto rushed Madara. And with more than unnecessary movements, Naruto slashed at the head of Uchiha.

Under his mask, Madara smirked in amusement. 'It would appear his recent victories have made him quite over confident.'

So, to bring down that confidence, Madara kicked Naruto right on the center of his chest, sending him flying.

Regaining his breath, the demon cursed Yamato. "What the hell? You said you can cut through anything!"

"But I didn't even feel anything at all. How am I supposed to cut something when it is not even there?" the sword said in protest.

Madara was watching the conversation of the sword and its wielder in amusement. But he felt the disturbance behind his back, so he turned around and slashed at the demon which was a clone most likely.

'Interesting. He never used any clones before.' Remembering the fights in which the demon was involved.

Again, Madara tried to kick the clone. But his foot passed through the clone.

'Not a clone, but an image then.'

As soon as Naruto saw Madara attacking his illusive image, Naruto sneaked closer, and tried to relieve the Uchiha of his head.

But again, Yamato just passed through as if his body wasn't even there.

The image dispersed, and Madara turned around.

Bam!

One brutal punch later, Naruto was flying... again.

Recovering quickly, he landed on his feet this time. But Madara, wanting to give no chances to his opponent, rushed him.

Clang, clang, clang! Clang!

Harsh sounds of swords clashing with each other were heard in the empty Land of rains. Until one exchange, during Madara stabbed the demon right on his chest.

Of course, Naruto tried to take advantage of this as well, (Despite feeling a lot of pain,) but again. Yamato past through the Uchiha.

"Damn it." the demon cursed softly.

"You realize the futility of your struggles?" the Uchiha asked, not a sign of mercy in his eyes.

"Screw… you."

"Defiant to the end, just like your clan." And what a clan it was!

"Clan? What clan." The demon was confused.

As much as he remembers, he is not the part of any clan.

"Don't tell me, the Leaf didn't even tell you about your own clan? From where your mother came from?" Madara asked in surprise, a hint of pity in his voice.

"Nothing…" Naruto whispered.

Madara clucked his tongue. "Poor thing, well you have to die without knowing your own history." Just like that, all the hints of pity were gone from his voice.

"Why?" the demon asked.

"Why what?" the Uchiha asked in return.

"Why… am I so important for your… plans?" the demon asked more clearly, coughing more blood.

"You want to know? Fine. This I can tell you." Madara was more than happy to gloat over his opponent.

"You see, there is a statue, called outer path. It is said that it is the body of the great demon which sage of the six paths defeated, and sealed inside of himself."

"But later, when he grew too old to hold the demon, he divided the demon in to nine pieces. Also known as nine tailed beasts. By sealing all nine of the tail beasts inside of the statue, the great demon would be revived again."

"But the ninth one…" Naruto tried to say.

"Ah. You absorbed that piece, true. But I believe you will prove to be much more potent for reviving that demon."

"Anyway, once that demon is revived, I will seal it inside of myself, gaining its power in the process. Then, I will cast the strongest genjutsu on the moon, which would be reflected to the whole world. Then, I will bring the unprecedented era of peace, the likes of which this world have never experienced before!" Madara finished telling his grand plan.

"Hahaha. Hahahahahaha!" whatever Madara was expecting, the laughter was not one of them.

"What is it to laugh about?" the Uchiha asked, a hint of annoyance in his voice.

"You won't bring any era. Instead, you will bring the unprecedented extinction, something like this planet has never witnessed before!"

"Words of a mad demon." Madara disregarded the theory of Naruto.

"Mad, am I? I admit. At least my plans of being free from those people who seek to control me for their own purposes are understandable. But you? Assuming that animals do not get under your illusion, you will kill the entire human population, in about three to four days!"

"Lies!" the masked Uchiha was still not willing to believe.

"You fool! While your illusion will give them whatever dream life they want to have, in the real world they would be requiring food and water. Something which I remind you, illusion cannot generate. Thus, you will starve the entire world." Naruto said, while looking at Madara.

"What the hell you know."

"Oh, I know many things." Then Naruto got up as if he was not bleeding on the ground few moments ago.

"What?" Madara was concerned with such development.

"One of the things I know: human weapons cannot kill me."

Without any hesitation, Madara stabbed his sword in Naruto's chest again. But this time, he didn't pull out.

The demon looked down on the protruding sword from his chest. "Hmm! After a while, you really get used to pain."

"Not possible!" Madara was looking at the sword stabbed in the demon's chest, yet the demon was not affected at all!

"Very much possible. While yes, you are very much capable of hurting me, you can't kill me. Now, let me remember any demon magic with which I can kill you."

Yamato coughed. "Only technique in your skills which could kill him when he is immobilized."

"Oh yeah! Soul extracting." Naruto said excitedly.

Just by the name of the technique alone, Madara was panicking. But when the demon put his right hand in front of his mask, his panic sky rocketed. He tried to get far, but for some reason was not able to move.

A shrill noise, as if a really old door covered in years of rust is suddenly forced open. After a scream of fear, rage, and disappointment, Madara's soul was in Naruto's hand.

"Hm. How interesting." He muttered to himself.

"What?"

"Since my fabulous transformation—"the demon began self-importantly.

"I noticed how you always like to embellish that moment a lot…" Yamato tried to interrupt the self-gloating.

"This is the first time I have used my soul extracting." The demon finished, ignoring Yamato.

"So?" the sword didn't see the point.

"It appears I have slightly more control over this than before. I can even see his memories without even absorbing the soul." The demon explained.

Naruto started to observe the life of the Madara Uchiha.

"Impressive, by human standards. Even in the demons, he would be in the mid ranks at least." Yamato commented, while watching the same memories from the mental link.

"Really?" Naruto was surprised to hear that.

"Yes."

He saw his early life, the wars, the friendships and betrayals he experienced, and done himself.

"Hahaha. The guy is almost similar in this regard to me." Naruto laughed in amusement.

"Yes, the resemblance is uncanny." Yamato said sarcastically.

All of that was interesting, but not too much. But among of those memories, one memory stood out between all.

"A tablet? Interesting. Looks like we have places to check out, Yamato."

"Yes! More adventures, as we appear in the bursts of fire and water, cause havoc in the lives of mortals—"

"It is just a simple expedition on a dead and destroyed clan." Naruto burst the bubble of dream of the sword.

"Dammit. "Yamato cursed.

Done watching his memories, Naruto released Madara's soul. The white ball with spots of black here and there flew in to the air, and disappeared.

"Let's find B and get out of here." The demon said, not wanting to remain in the depressed land.

He walked to the place where Kisame and Konan ambushed them upon their entry on the Land of rain, and saw something gleaming in the ruins.

"I can't be that lucky, can I? She exploded among the clouds!" Naruto exclaimed.

"Well, luck of the demon and all that."

"True. True." Naruto agreed.

Just like that, Naruto unified the Akatsuki ring of Konan. Now the ring was showing the kanji of five.

He approached the area of battle, which was destroyed on one side by explosions, and other was still overflowing with water.

"Where could he be gone?" Naruto said, while searching for the Shinobi.

"Maybe he found something or someone?"

"Much to my annoyance, possible." Naruto was having the feeling that he killed whom B has found.

But instead of some sort of compromising position, Naruto found Killer B in a nearby area, unconscious. At least the area was protected from rain.

Naruto decided to wake his friend gently.

Slap!

"Who? What, where!" the Jinchuriki awoke with a surprised yelp.

"Get a hold of yourself." Naruto ordered.

"Ah, Naruto."

"Yes me. What were you doing here unconscious?" the demon asked.

"Well, after I killed the shark man, this guy calling himself Tobi appeared. He said he was a good boy. I don't know what he did, but Jyuki was telling me to release the Chakra I was using. After that, I don't remember." B explained, not rapping for the moment.

"Well, you are lucky that I killed the guy. Otherwise, you would have been another successful capture for nonexistent Akatsuki, and your brother would have pealed me in half." Naruto said.

"Really?" B asked, not believing.

"No. but he would try, at least." Whatever their deal is, Naruto will not allow himself to be bullied by Raikage.

"True." B sadly knew the gap between their powers.

"Let's go. We're done here."

"Yeah, I really don't like the rain much either." B agreed, and they both left quickly.

"But before that, tell me. Did you retrieve the rings?" the demon asked.

"Of course!" B said, while giving Naruto two rings of Kisame and Zetsu.

After unifying them, the ring on Naruto's finger was showing the kanji for seven.

(Outside of the Land of rain.)

Darui and his team were waiting outside of the Land of rain. It has to be said though, they were all very concerned by the safety of B, and not caring about Naruto much.

Once the explosions died down, they thought that either the signal would appear, or Naruto or B would appear. But none of that happened.

But Darui decided to wait for few more minutes before charging in.

Before he could give the order, both Naruto and B appeared in front of them, closing the distance fast.

They both stopped in front of them. Both of them were drenched in water, and both were sporting the signs of multiple battles. Naruto's chest was also covered in his blood, but the people there didn't know that.

" Mission accomplished." Both of them said together.

"Fine. Can we leave already?" Karui asked.

"So hasty. Don't you care about our injuries?" Naruto asked in a hurt tone.

"B, maybe. You? Not so much." Samui said, brutally honest.

"How cold." the demon said, not at all surprised.

Naruto brings out a paper out of the dimension where he stores Yamato and other valuable things which have the threat of being destroyed in the battle, and put it in the ground.

"If you want to come, surround me now, and put your hands on the people who have their hands on me." They all did as he said.

He puts his finger on the paper, and focused. In a flash of gold, most of the people disappeared back to the village... except for the demon himself.

(End.)

Author's notes:

A word of thanks to Noodlehammer, who described me the Rinnegan. The article on Naruto pedia does not contain the description of the eyes themselves, other than pictures.

So just sit back and relax, and enjoy the events of the previous week.

I was almost done editing this chapter, when suddenly the word decided that it simply did not wanted to save whatever I have written. Since there were only few spelling mistakes, I was taking care of, I decided to close it and reopen the file.

Guess what? It decided not to save again.

"Fine." I decided. A restart was in order. After that?

No effect on the problem at all!

And the problem did not extend to saving on old files, I couldn't even create new files either. I can write on them just fine, but saving was not happening. Then I decided to reinstall word. For that I have to uninstall the version of office I currently had. (I was using 2010 at that time, because it came with the laptop preinstalled, and worked just fine for two years.)

But low and behold, even Microsoft couldn't actually make sure that its products when removed from the system, they are gone completely. I uninstalled the office from the usual control panel, but it left the fragments behind. I couldn't install a new copy.

I tried everything, C Cleaner, manual uninstallation, but nothing worked. Then I asked my friend to give me his setup of office 2016 and finally it got installed.

After a hectic battle in which I converted a retail copy to volume one, I successfully installed an office and activated it for the first time in my life.

Anyway, thanks for reading, see you in the next chapter.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15:

Say goodbye, Itachi.

Before you begin reading this chapter, I would like to point out the note at the bottom. It is kind of important.

Thanks for your patience. We now return to our usual programming.

(In the Hidden Cloud.)

In a burst of flash, the team which left with Naruto and B returned.

Knowing the teleportation capabilities of the demon, Raikage have set some advance points to receive the people who appear from such teleports. After they are all checked out, (Making sure that know unwanted person used something like that is important for the security,) they all appeared in the Raikage's office.

"How come he did not return with us?" darui asked, after noticing that Naruto wasn't with them at the checkpoint.

"Could it be that he has something more to do?" Samui asked in no one in particular.

Strangely enough for the Shinobi, B did not say anything at all.

(With Jiraiya, a small town.)

Jiraiya was stopping in a small town to collect some information about different events in the elemental nations.

Just because he was on a way to Rain did not mean that the rest of the world stopped conspiring against the Leaf.

As usual for him, he was spending his remaining time on the town on a bar, that suddenly, someone, who was in Jiraiya's opinion was Shinobi, appeared in front of him.

"Ninja delivery service, lord Jiraiya."

Immediately, he relaxed his guard, as much as he could in front of another Shinobi.

The man dropped the envelope at the table, and disappeared in front of the spy master's eyes.

'If only more Shinobi learned to do that,' in the opinion of the toad sage, todays ninjas just don't have the education as they used to receive in his time...

After sensing the letter for any Chakra based traps or seals, Jiraiya picked it up. While the delivery service has a clean record of no assassination through messages, he still was a paranoid one.

He opened the envelope, read the letter inside it, and promptly sat up from his chair.

Very quickly, he paid the bill to the bar, checked out of the inn he was staying in, and started to run towards Leaf as fast as possible.

(In the Leaf, Hokage's office.)

Tsunade, one of the three legendary Sannin, was doing the paperwork.

Apparently, in such chaotic times, the paperwork also increased.

When the Shinobi council met for their monthly meeting, she proposed that they should organize these administrative duties, so the Hokage can take better decisions, instead of bogged down with the mountain of papers, and getting mentally exhausted.

But naturally, her proposal was rejected on the grounds that as a Hokage, she really can't shirk these duties on others. In her personal opinion, she thought that those old politicians didn't want her to look in their activities.

So, keep her pinned down with the mountain of paperwork. Sometimes, she felt that she should just lift one of those chairs, and bash those members to death.

She also was getting worried on the spy master's behalf, after all it has been years since anyone have gotten any news from the Land of rains.

And considering who was the leader of that hellhole, her worry was not unfounded. Hanzo, if still alive, could still pose a danger.

"Huhuhuhu! Just lean forward a little…" a voice stated from the windows.

Tsunade sighed. "Just enter you perve." 'At least he returned safely.' She thought.

"What? Not happy to see me safe?" Jiraiya asked as he noticed her mood.

"Right now, your biggest threat to safety is me." She threatened him casually.

"True. True." But it has been such a long time he has been a teammate to her, that he didn't even bother to acknowledge the threat.

But then, Jiraiya entered in to the room, a serious look upon his face. His expression was enough to tell Tsunade that whatever news he has brought, was not good.

"So, spill. What is it?"

"As of this moment, the Land of rains is no more." Was his completely blunt answer.

"What?" Tsunade said, shocked.

But apparently, Jiraiya was not done with shocking news.

"Also, Akatsuki… is no more."

"What!" this time, Tsunade's voice was more like a roar.

(Ten minutes later…)

Due to such shocking news one after another, Tsunade decided to call their third teammate.

"So, in short, both the Akatsuki and the Hidden Rain is destroyed. It would be safe to state that the Akatsuki was using that Country as a base." The snake like man said.

"It would also be safe to say that Hanzo is dead for a long time. I can't see him allowing anyone to use his village like that." Tsunade deduced.

"True. And we all know who destroyed them." Jiraiya said not at all happy with the conclusion.

"Uzomaki." Orochimaru said the name out loud.

"Damn it. I thought we had more time than this." Tsunade cursed.

"There is nothing we could do about this." Orochimaru said.

"Jiraiya, did you find out anyone who could be a traitor and be close to him?" the slug Sannin asked.

"Sadly, no. I did checked people who were associated with him, their histories, their interactions. And nothing of the sort stands out. As for the ramen stall? They are just honest civilian family."

"No leads then." Tsunade was disappointed.

"Yes."

"So, any ideas what we can do?" she asked both of them.

"Make sure that only Jonin are the ones who engage him in combat." Orochimaru reasserted the point.

After all, Asuma's mistakes cannot be repeated.

"Also, I will make some changes to the seal matrix, this will ensure that he won't be able to just teleport in the village whenever he wants. Also, this will block any other teleportation technique more advance than the body flicker."

(Down in a secret hideout, beneath Uchiha clan compound.)

Flames were spinning like a tornado, and a figure stepped out of them.

Naturally, this was Naruto Uzomaki, former Shinobi of the Leaf, the demon extraordinaire.

But right now, nothing of interest holds for him in the outer village, instead he was here for the stone tablet which he saw in Madara's memories.

After all, there are very few old artifacts are left in this world, most of them useless in the Demon's opinion.

But something like a written stone tablet? This could be very interesting, and possibly useful.

"Wow. Looks like the place of a cult's meeting." Yamato commented.

"Well, judging by what we saw in that man's memories, they were a cult of some sort." The demon agreed, while looking at the place which used to hold Uchiha clan meetings, and since long snuffed out torches.

"True."

Naruto took a closer look to the tablet.

"This can't be, can it?" the demon said in wonderment.

"What?" Yamato asked.

"The man like the Sage of the six paths... wouldn't leave something so simple in writing, would he?" Naruto asked, while looking at the words written on the tablet.

"Well, it's not like that I knew the guy personally or anything." Yamato commented sarcastically.

After few more moments, Yamato spoke again.

"Maybe it is covered with an illusion?"

"Illusion? But the illusions shouldn't affect me." Naruto denied the theory.

"As long as they are made by Chakra, they won't affect you." Yamato reminded.

"You're right." He lifted his hand to dispel the illusion, but Yamato stopped him again.

"Wait."

"What?" the demon asked, lowering his hand.

"At least read what is written here. You only saw the bits and pieces which were relevant to Madara. There can be yet things which he ignored." The sword suggested.

"Good idea! I knew there was a reason I kept you around despite your unceasing chattering." Naruto said, grinning.

"Ha, ha. Very funny."

Done with quipping with his sword, Naruto started to read the tablet.

On the tablet, there were a lot of things written. One of them was the story of the princess and a god tree. (Footnote: I assume that you already know the story. It went the same way in this verse as well.)

"Wait," the demon was saying after the reading the story, "So the so call demon was a planted tree? This is concerning."

"you're right. What if there are more people with the seeds of such trees?"

Aside from that, there were things written about Uchiha clan politics, Uchiha clan secrets. Things about Mangekyo Sharingan, the process to obtain it, its risks, and the power to control the tail beasts.

"I suspect because all the Chakra relates to that tree, this form of Sharingan most likely reacts with the Chakra of the tail beasts as well." Naruto theorized.

"And that is how the person with those eyes can control them." Yamato was agreeing with the demon.

There were other bits of information, which to a historian would be very important. But to Naruto, that information was useless.

"See? Nothing."

"Fine, fine, you can dispel the illusion most likely created by a demon." Yamato couldn't believe the impatience of some people.

"No need to sound so miffed." Naruto brings his hand up, just like before, and exclaimed, "Release!"

Immediately, the stone tablet shimmered, and new words appeared on it. also, the scratch marks, which Naruto felt someone else had done, so they can erase somethings and write another disappeared as well.

Naruto started to read again, this time paying more attention.

To the person who actually discovered the illusion, congratulations. You already have the energy which took me an entire lifetime to learn, and use.

While people did not know many true demons, I did meet one from the dimension. The conversation was... enlightening, to say the least.

While many people might hate you for what you are, no this: I am not as same as them. the only thing which I have for you is the warning.

Learn it, for it may serve you well. The gods are but a shadow of their former selves.

As Naruto was done reading, the words disappeared, and the old writing as well as the scratch marks appeared again.

The words may have disappeared from the tablet, but they were imprinted in Naruto's mind. Still, he did not understand them, thus he was very confused.

"Yamato, does this make sense to you?"

"No, not to me either."

Few minutes of silence, during which the sword and wielder both thought about what they have read.

"He did meet a demon, as in an actual demon. So, he would know that his illusion can only be dispelled by the demon energy." Yamato was thinking out loud.

"You're right." Naruto said, "But why would he leave a message to a demon?"

"'The gods are but a shadow of their former selves.' What exactly does that mean?"

"Whatever it is Naruto, you won't get those answers here."

"correct. Guess this is time to leave." In a burst of fire, the demon disappeared, leaving the tablet undisturbed, as same as it was for ages.

Naruto was quite lucky that he left at the time he did, because as soon as he left, Jiraiya was done with anti-teleportation seals, and put the teleportation barrier around the village. If the demon was even a second late, he would have to find some another way to get out of the leaf undetected.

(At the gates of the Hidden Cloud.)

Naruto entered in the village, covered with the illusion made by the demonic energy.

He wouldn't like to be held by the gate guards... it did not turn out well for either of the party's previous times. At least he got an ally out of the whole thing.

Meanwhile on the streets of cloud, strange situations were taking place.

Two merchant caravans collided with each other. the Chunin who were investigating the incident found that the road signs were changed, leading to the accident.

On a different area filled with bars and drinking clubs, a brawl was taking place between the mob, apparently it all started with some goods being stolen from a shop, and said goods being found on a different shop.

(In the office of Raikage.)

An ANBU appeared before Raikage, and after giving a prompt salute, began his report.

"Lord Raikage, strange events are taking place in the village. A merchant caravan collided with other one, the investigation found that the road signs were changed."

'What could be so strange about this? Just a rebuke to the road inspector, and the problem should be solved.' The Raikage thought.

Before he could reach for the form which could begin the process however, the ANBU continued his report.

"Also, several brawls on the bars. But the difference between these brawls and usual everyday drunken brawls is that, they all took place between various groups."

The large man raised an eyebrow. 'This doesn't look good.'

"Supplies have been tampered with, leading to the anger of the administrative personnel. These occurrences have been compared by some senior Shinobi to previous records, and they found the same pattern, about one and a half years ago." The Shinobi concluded his report.

The Raikage started to massage his head.

But then, the ANBU and Raikage both heard some screams and cursing... just outside of the office.

The ANBU swiftly opened the door, to find the newly hired administrative Shinobi, as per the suggestion of the Naruto, screaming at the same person.

The Raikage got up from his desk, and came behind ANBU. Dew to his greater Hight, he was able to see everything.

"What happened?" An asked.

"Nothing." The demon replied, while looking at still raging woman in amusement. "She just told me that I don't have an appointment with you."

'Of course, you decided to retaliate like this.' He thought, but did not say it out loud.

"Just get in already," the Raikage sighed.

After A dismissed the ANBU, and both Naruto and A sat down, he gave the demon a sharp look.

"I heard the report, so you won't need to explain what happened to me again." he took a deep breath.

"What I want to no, why did you endangered B?"

"Did he tell you what exactly happened?" Naruto asked in return.

"No. he was acting very evasive."

"fine. Let me explain. When I was busy dealing with other members of Akatsuki, this guy snuck up on him. Apparently, he was calling himself 'A good boy.'" The demon started to explain, snickering a little at the last part.

"What?" An asked flatly.

"Well, according to him, the Shinobi was saying something along those lines. He most certainly was not saying anything like that when he came to capture me."

The large man heaved a sigh. "And he most likely put his guard down."

"Exactly."

"I am never going to let him live this one down."

"Do as you want." Naruto didn't care what the brothers did to each other.

"Great then. Now there is this paperwork which I would like you to—"

Before A could complete, Naruto disappeared in a vortex of flames.

"Damn it." he cursed.

Since he implemented the suggestions of the demon, he only have to deal with enough paper work which would cause a desk to creak a little, instead of towering piles of his own Hight.

Still, he wanted to dump the work on the demon, since there was nothing important or security related was on it, and spend the time with Mabui. But before he could do so, the demon disappeared.

"Ah well, nothing for it then."

Fired up, he started to go through the papers on his desk again, looking forward to the free time he would have after this work.

(With Naruto.)

Appearing in his apartment, (Which through his cunning, he appropriated from its previous denizen,) the demon breathed a sigh of relief.

'Phew. Good thing I am so shrewd and intelligent, otherwise that old bear would have trapped me.'

"Done praising yourself?" Yamato, like good sword interrupted his wielder's self-gloating.

"Yes." Naruto replied, not even thinking about it.

"I swear. Sometimes, you act like the most self-absorbed individual." The only feeling the sword got from Naruto, was more amusement. "At least tell me what are going to be your future plans?"

"First, let's see how many rings I have got." The demon said.

"Now we are getting somewhere." Anything was better than undeserved self-gloating.

"My first ring was from Sasori, the second and third one from that stitched up freak, and that grim reaper wanabe. Fourth one from Nagato, fifth was from Konan, sixth and seventh are from that shark, and plant." Naruto counted the rings of Akatsuki he had acquired so far.

"You are missing three of them."

"Exactly. Let's see whether I can predict their location or not. Itachi was a spy for the leaf, and that Madara guy sent him for some mission that much is clear from his memories. As soon as he gets the news that the Akatsuki is dead, he will try to get to the Leaf. Orochimaru we already know is with the Leaf, wait. Where is that blond asshole Deidara!" the demon screamed at the top of his lungs.

"Um, you are a blond as well, and not a particularly nice one."

"True. Well, I am sure I will find him." Naruto did not deny the accusations of Yamato.

"Yeah, but how exactly are you going to track Itachi? Deidara would reveal his location sooner or later due to the love of explosions, but Itachi would be harder to track."

"The key to find him lies with Sasuke." Naruto said cryptically.

"Really?" some disbelief evident on the voice of Yamato.

"More along the lines of his blood." The demon clarified.

"Ah, that."

"Exactly."

Three days later, a small and unassuming raven delivered a note to the demon, in which the location of Sasuke was stated. Giddy with such information, he left his birthday party, and left the Cloud quickly.

incidentally, this was the time when Raikage's blood pressure came down to its usual level.

(With Sasuke and Deidara.)

After escaping from the team of Leaf and Orochimaru, (Really, getting away when they weren't looking,) Sasuke gathered some allies and tried to find Itachi.

Unfortunately for him, instead of finding his brother, (Whom he wanted to kill, no doubt about it,) he found Deidara.

The mad bomber, seeing a chance to stick one to the Itachi, caught this chance with both of his hands. One explosion technique after another, and Deidara was regretting the chance now.

"Just tell me where is Itachi now, and I will spare you." Sasuke said, in a very generous tone. At least in his opinion.

"I am not telling you anything, yeah!" Deidara, kicked the generousness away, like the yesterday's trash.

Also, he sent several creatures made of clay to distract Uchiha, so he could make another explosion.

Sasuke, in response, just sighed and turned off his Sharingan, and a stream of lightning later, all those creatures the mad bomber send at his way were lying dead, nothing more than useless clay now.

This, in the process, triggered Deidara, (Well triggered him more than he already was,) causing him to decide to use his most powerful technique.

"you, you, you! You're just like your brother, aren't you? Just looking me with disdain. Well, after this, nothing but the pieces of your body would remain!" he said, all the while a mad grin on his face.

He produced more clay, and after ripping his shirt, unstitching the mouth on the place of his heart, fed the clay to that mouth.

While nothing showed on his face, Sasuke was very disturbed. As in, Kabuto and Orochimaru levels of disturbing.

On a side note, Sasuke decided to go on a side quest, and kill the person who thought Kabuto. That would be a favor to the world, really.

'Strange, what exactly is the side quest?' the Uchiha asked himself… in his thoughts of course.

"You are dead, you hear me, Uchiha!"

(With Naruto.)

Naruto teleported in a vortex of fire, close to the location of Sasuke.

He was really hoping that the person who gave him that information was right, otherwise for wasting his time, he will track down him or her, and would do unspeakable things to them.

Right now, he was jumping from tree to tree, an activity which was very amusing to him, after all this was the reason why he didn't teleport directly to the location. That, and if his target was involved in a battle, he really doesn't want to appear right in the middle of it.

To express his happiness at the current streak of successes one after another, he was singing without any care in the world.

"Come, come, my love.

Your lover is searching for you.

Came in my dreams today,

Come, come in my life."

"You know, considering whom you are searching, I wonder whether you have some... other intensions." Yamato just couldn't resist from saying that.

Naruto halted, though it was a conflict worthy of a war story, he was very furious that his trusted sword would insinuate something like that. On the other hand, he was shocked that his trusted sword would insinuate something like that.

"Hm. You really are getting out of the hands these days, perhaps a punishment is in order? What do you thing about a pink scabbard?"

"But, but that is so unmanly!" came the horrified reply of Yamato.

"Exactly."

Few moments later, Yamato spoke again.

"I'll be good."

"Better."

'Phew.' Yamato breathed a sigh of relief. 'Potential embarrassment averted.'

While Yamato was happy that he won't have to endure a pink scabbard, Naruto was continuing to move towards the position of Sasuke.

But suddenly, he heard a laugh, not just any sort of laugh mind you, the laughter of the mad ones.

"Watch, and capture this picture in those eyes of yours, as I leave a scar upon this very earth!" the mad voice was saying.

Hearing that, Naruto have a strange expression appear on his face.

"Be glad Uchiha," the voice continued. "As you get to be the part of a momentous occasion of an explosion, an explosion so loud, so bright, and so destructive, that it will leave an unforgettable scar upon this planet!"

After the voice was finished, Naruto spoke. "Well, looks like we have to get there by the fast way, Yamato."

"Yeah, because the lunatic doesn't seem to be inclined to wait."

(With Sasuke and Deidara.)

Sasuke was ignoring the ramblings of the mad man, it was nothing more than the constant droning sound in his ears.

Considering he spent his academy days around his fan-girls and Naruto, then his Genin days around a single fan-girl and Naruto... then Orochimaru, who went on and on about his experiments he was doing, his plans, and Sasuke's body, he was quite used to this.

Sometimes, the Uchiha thought that only reason he exists is because someone really love to torment him up there.

"Now, observe, as we both become the very pinnacle of the art!" Deidara concluded his speech.

"Hold it!" a sudden command came from somewhere.

Before Deidara could explode himself, someone appeared in the vortex of flames, and told him to stop.

The mad bomber was really annoyed. Couldn't that person see that he was in the middle of something?

Said person stepped out of the flames, and Sasuke recognized him. It was of course, Naruto.

'What is he doing here?' Sasuke thought.

"Now, I really don't care whether you get your amusement from exploding yourself, after all, everyone has their fetishes. But if you are going to involve my enemies... then we will have trouble."

"What are you talking about Uzomaki?" Deidara screamed, "Everything within the ten kilometers will be destroyed, you won't survive!"

"Contrary to your thinking, I will. And I will also take Sasuke with me." The demon answered with his usual unflappable tone.

"What?" Sasuke said in confusion, didn't he got any say in this?

Deidara just sneered.

Despite not showing, fighting with Deidara did exhausted Sasuke. Thus, when Naruto tried to grab him, he wasn't able to dodge.

"Byeeeee!" Naruto said, and teleported in the flames again, exactly the way he appeared.

"Aaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhhh!" Deidara gave a wordless scream of rage.

(With Sasuke and Naruto, twenty kilometers away.)

"Damn you Uzomaki!" impressively for Deidara, before his explosion he said those words with such a loud voice that Naruto heard it, even when he was twenty kilometers away.

"Deidara hu Akbar!"

Boooooooooooooooom!

It was exactly as the mad bomber described, everything within ten kilometers was destroyed, and even when the demon teleported extra ten kilometers away, the shockwave of the explosion was enough to make him stumble.

Sasuke however, was not in best shape. Thus, as soon as they were out of the teleportation, he fell down face first.

"Ouch. Not at your best, are you?" Naruto couldn't help but taunt the Uchiha.

"I am more worried about that group you've just angered." Yamato was showing some concern.

"Ah, don't worry. They won't cause much trouble, according to the demon news, they are really not much active these days." Naruto answered to the concerned Yamato, not at all worried.

"Still…"

"Don't worry about it, Yamato."

"Fine. But how exactly are you going to track Itachi? You never told me." Since the demon didn't care for it, best to drop the topic now, were the thoughts of Yamato.

"Ah, for that, our nice friend Uchiha will help us."

Sasuke just knew whatever help the demon wanted from him, was not going to be good. More specifically, not good for him.

"How exactly?"

"Get away from Sasuke!" a girlish voice screamed out of nowhere, and tried to tackle the demon.

Naruto, out of surprise, fell on his usual reaction of surprise attacks. He punched the said girl.

"Karin, try to heal him. We'll try to hold him off." A boy with a large sword said to the girl.

Said large sword was very familiar to Naruto.

"How exactly did you acquired that sword?" the demon asked curiously.

Instead of receiving the answer to his question, Naruto was attacked.

Some people are impolite like that.

Yamato appeared on the demon's hand, and he batted aside Suigetsu's attack with ease.

"Honestly, the previous owner of this sword was much better at handling it." after all, he had seen the skill of its previous wielder on battle.

Suigetsu snarled at the insult, and he started to attack the demon again. But this time, there was another person who attacked Naruto.

"Hahahahahaha! I am going to kill you!" the tall boy said, madness coloring his voice.

His hands transformed in to the canons, and he started to fire blasts at Naruto. Naruto just teleported. After all, no need to take those attacks to show off, when there wasn't a purpose.

Instead, he came out of his teleportation, and punched the berserk boy with a fist surrounded with flames.

"Ah, it is good to be using fire punch again."

In his berserk rage, Jugo didn't anticipate where would the demon appear next when Naruto teleported. But as soon as he saw the light of flames behind his back, he tried to turn around as fast as he could, but he failed.

He got punched directly. The hit was so hard that he flew for several second in the air, and after a while his burning body hit the ground.

Suigetsu watched the entire thing with an open-mouthed shock. As long as he knew the guy, Jugo did not sound like he would be taken out easily by anyone. Yet, here he was, seeing his body burning right on front of him.

Taking advantage of his shock, Naruto teleported again behind Suigetsu, and started to pummel the boy without any restraint.

It should be noted that anyone who received such a beating would be bloody and broken on the ground. Yet to Naruto's surprise, nothing of the sort happened. True, Suigetsu was on the ground, but he was not bleeding blood, instead from his wounds was leaking water.

Also, he was not in any particular discomfort either.

Naruto just watched him curiously, as he recovered and stood up, and hoisted the executioner's blade in his hand again.

"Surprised? This is my clan's specialty. No matter what you do to me, I will never bleed, never get injured, and will always stand up!"

"Interesting. Yamato, I haven't tried the lightning techniques yet, have I?" Naruto asked, with few sparks flickering on his empty hand.

"No, you haven't." was the prompt answer of the sword.

Suigetsu's eyes started to twitch in annoyance. as soon as he got the upper hand, this happened. At this rate, the idea to follow Uchiha was not looking so good.

Of course, Suigetsu was well aware of the weakness of the bloodline of his clan, this was the reason why they all avoided the conflicts with the lightning country in the past, or any known Shinobi who is known to have lightning affinity.

But what he heard from Sasuke about this Naruto, it never sounded like he had any sort of lightning ability, let alone any elemental knowledge. Yet, here he was, casually letting off the sparks from his left hand, having holding his sword in his right one.

Also, what was with that sword? He had heard it talking more than once. The only sentient weapon he ever knew was Samehata. And that sword was not known for talking.

Still, he can't let his opponent know that he was getting nervous by seeing those sparks. So, he continued with his banter.

"Yeah, not only that, I will collect all the seven swords of the mist, and unite them under myself!" Suigetsu stated confidently.

"Yeah, you see, there might be a problem with that." The demon said.

"What?"

"You see, when I asked Kisame to die, he refused, consequently his sword was also resisting. So, that sword decided to absorb my demon juices. and when it couldn't handle that, the sword melted in to the puddle of liquid." Some guilt can be heard in the voice of Naruto, as if he really felt bad for destroying this boy's dream.

First as Naruto was telling his story, Suigetsu had an expression of amusement. But as the story continued, it shifted to bafflement, then to understanding, and finally to rage.

"You."

"What?" Naruto asked.

"You!"

"What, what?" the demon continued to ask.

"You destroyed my dream!" Suigetsu snarled.

"Oh." Before, there was only some guilt on the voice. But now, there was honest recognition.

"I am going to kill you, you here that?" the grieved party said furiously.

"Loud and clear." The demon said, back to his relaxed manner.

After some hand signs, massive amount of water came out of Suigetsu's hole body, and he tried to drown the demon in it.

At first, he thought he was successful in doing so. But some ripples were forming at the pool of water, out of which came out the demon.

"You really want to play that game? Fine. Water pulse!" a large sphere of water formed in Naruto's hand, and he throws that sphere at Suigetsu.

The sphere exploded with a massive blast of water, carrying the Ninja some distance with its force.

Despite the explosion though, Suigetsu was not harmed much.

Watching the massive lake of water however brought a smile on his face.

"Do you know what you have done?"

"I don't know. Why don't you tell me?"

"You have given me such a massive advantage." He said, while pointing at the lake of water which was formed recently.

"Oh that, it is not going to last long."

Suigetsu looked at Naruto as if he was insane.

"Let me prove that."

'Try to use more lightning techniques. I am sure you will get used to it with repeated use.' Yamato advised mentally.

Naruto didn't have any sign that he heard Yamato, but teleported in the sparks of lightning, instead of flames which he was using so far.

Suigetsu's eyes twitched. 'I was hoping that he was worse than that using lightning.'

"Hm, how do you do this, oh yeah!" Naruto remembered, and he extended his left hand and a bolt of lightning came out of his palm.

Zap!

"Miss me." Suigetsu taunted.

More lightning bolts came at Suigetsu, but so far, he managed to dodge all of them. though they were getting too close for his comfort, and he was not getting any chances to retaliate. He was still managing to dodge those bolts, while absorbing the water of the lake, which presumably would give him some sort of advantage.

Until he slipped once. Only, the demon he was standing up against needed only one chance.

Zap!

"Yeeooo!"

Naruto snickered at the strange scream of the teen, while observing his paralyzed form.

"Awesome."

"Get to it already, that girl is starting to crawl." Yamato said impatiently.

"Well," Naruto grinned nastily as his fist was surrounded by electricity.

"This is going to be fun. Thunderpunch!"

Bam!

Naruto connected with the sparkling fist right on the paralyzed Suigetsu's face, which turned his body in to some sort of jelly like substance.

"Disgusting." Yamato commented.

"True. Here's how you take out the trash like this." A fireball came and exploded over the said trash, turning the unconscious Suigetsu in to vaper.

"Now, to take care of that girl…"

"You know," Yamato spoke to Naruto as he made his way back to Sasuke from the impromptu lake, "You could have just vaporized him. Your fire element is strong enough for doing that."

"True, but then I wouldn't have a chance to use the lightning on an opponent against whom I don't have to worry about. It is always good to practice in a safe environment, Yamato."

"Can't argue with that."

Meanwhile, miraculously Karin finally reached Sasuke. Instead of healing herself first, she decided that Sasuke needed her help more.

Wasn't she a selfless girl?

Of course, holding this over Sasuke's head for years to come and make him obey her every demand was also in the agenda.

"S-Sasuke, here." She said, while putting her forearm around his lips, "bite my arm—"

Stab!

She did not have a chance to finish her sentence, as Yamato was thrown by Naruto right on her upper back.

"You should have understood from that punch alone that you are way out of your league, girl."

Naruto grabbed Sasuke and lifted him again, and teleported to another location. After all, who knew whether the Uchiha have more friends or not? Better to leave now.

In the flames, they appeared at the outskirts of a forest with large trees, and a mountain looming over it.

Sasuke fell down again, and cursed.

"Hm, you really have a bad luck with this, don't you?"

More cursing.

"Naruto, how exactly are you going to track Itachi? You never answered me." Yamato asked, while Sasuke's cursing continued in the background.

"Oh, simple really, I will get some of his blood, put it on a circle which I will prepare on a hard surface, and put the blood on the said circle. Voila! I will have a communication portal opened to Itachi's location, wherever he maybe."

"Yeah, you could have done that at the previous place, couldn't you?" Yamato asked, while Naruto approached and started to draw the circle with a knife which was enforced through several seals.

"Oh yeah, but I did not want to destroy the lake which I formed by my own attack." He answered distractedly, while the sound of continuous scrapping of the knife against the rock was heard.

"Err, Naruto, Sasuke is getting away."

"Oh, for the love of… you know what, fuck that." The demon said, annoyed.

Naruto pointed his index finger towards the fleeting Uchiha, and started to chant.

"Bakudo number 61: rikujokoro!"

Six thin beams of light came out of Naruto's finger, and slammed in to the Sasuke. He was immediately paralyzed, despite the beams only striking at his mid-section, he couldn't move his body.

"Now to continue the work I was doing…" Naruto didn't even care for how hard Sasuke hit the ground.

Sasuke was terrified. This has been a long time that he was this helpless against someone.

At first, he thought that whatever Naruto did, he wouldn't match up to him. Not because of his clan, (as much as people think about him, he wasn't the opinion of superior breeding.) but more because of the skill difference between them.

After all, Naruto did start to catch up to him when they were teammates. But now? After three years of constant training under people like Orochimaru and Kabuto, (people without whom, the world could do better Sasuke feels.)

The last time he was in such a state of helplessness was when Itachi decided to torture him. His first exposure to someone like Zabuza came to a third place, while the killing intent of Orochimaru back in the forest of death comes second.

He felt that it was unfair. He did the three years of back breaking training, while Naruto gets to goof off with the other Sannin. He knew that Jiraiya took Naruto with him on a training trip, after all, Orochimaru always informed Sasuke about the activities of leaf, just so he could watch his reaction.

Sometimes, he takes the mad scientist character too far.

Sasuke naturally, did not gave any reaction, causing Orochimaru to leave him alone. Still, he did try to get some reaction time after time.

Back to the unfairness, while he did the back-breaking training, while enduring the creeps like Orochimaru and Kabuto... let's just put the entire Sound village there as well, Naruto still turned out to be stronger than him.

So, he waited while thinking these things, waiting for a slightest mistake of his opponent which would give him a chance to either kill him or just strike and run.

Of course, why exactly did he killed the leader of his own squad, or why did he turn traitor to the village he was so loyal to, none of this crossed his mind. Sasuke did not saw much value in the Leaf village.

The sound of knife continues, which was taking too long in Yamato's opinion.

'Never thought that he would be able to use a demon binding spell so early.'

Most likely, Naruto got the information about the spell from the memories of the Chakra abomination.

Still, his knowledge of the demon strategies was incomplete. 'Perhaps I should recommend him the library? After he gets in the hell first of course.'

So, Yamato waited, and soon, his and Sasuke's patience were rewarded. In Sasuke's opinion, waiting for something to happen was more tense than its arrival.

Putting the knife back on his storage dimension, Naruto decided that it was the time to extract the blood of Uchiha.

So, he tried to find a needle which he was totally sure was present in his dimension. A lot of clanking and thumping sounds can be heard, as Naruto went up in the rip in the air up to his forearms.

"Forgot a needle?" Yamato asked, amused.

"I know it was somewhere here…"

"Don't tell me that you are already suffering with the problems of old demons?" the sword took another dig at its wielder.

"Screw you, Yamato."

Yamato just chuckled.

"Not there, not there either… found it!" the demon exclaimed to himself, while holding a large needle.

The needle was so big that only a mad scientist would try to use it to extract samples. Seeing Naruto approaching him with such a needle, caused Sasuke's heart rate to rise dramatically. At this rate, he just might suffer a heart attack due to the sheer terror.

"Mister Uchiha, give me your blood, make it easy as possible, so I may find your brother and kill him…" Naruto sang in a terrible parody of the Sand Man.

"Not creepy at all." Yamato commented sarcastically.

Surprisingly, Naruto turned out to have a really light hand on needle. Sasuke did not feel a slightest prickle aside from the twinge at the start.

Taking the needle carefully, Naruto took it to the circle in the bolder, and dripped it slowly. After all the blood was on the circle, Naruto started to focus his energy on the demonic seal to charge it.

(With Itachi Uchiha.)

Dew to his paranoia, Madara did not trusted Itachi. They both actually known each other before then. After all, he was the man who helped Itachi in massacring his own clan. He wouldn't be able to do it more efficiently otherwise.

they did not meet again until the members of the Akatsuki started to die one after another.

So back to the trust issues, dew to his belief that someone like Itachi couldn't be brought to his viewpoint, Madara planned to eliminate him as soon as the moon eye plan was about to be completed.

Madara also did not want Itachi to know more of his future plans. That is why he was keeping him busy. After the recent so-called mission by the ancient Uchiha, Itachi got back to the Land of rain...

To find the village absolutely devastated.

Fortunately, he found that the most of the civilian population, as well as the Shinobi were shifted somewhere else. But there were developments which concerned him greatly.

Mainly, one after another he found the corpses of the Akatsuki members.

After thinking about what, or who could have done something like that, one name jumped at the front of his mind unexpectedly.

"Naruto."

Thus, Itachi decided to go back to the leaf, explain the situation to the Hokage, (Hopefully she won't kill him,) and plan from there.

There were too many concerning reports coming about that boy. Usually, Itachi would disregard them. after all, he had seen the boy three years ago, when Kisame and him tried to take Naruto from the hotel in Tanzaku.

But they also ran into him two years ago. It wasn't easy to fight against them back then. Itachi was quite surprised by the sudden change in a person so dramatically.

Thus, he was not able to disregard the intel on him, and now that he thought about it, his name suddenly coming up in his mind was not that surprising.

"Cough… cough… cough."

Unfortunately, his illness, which he kept hidden from everyone decided to strike again.

He was forced to rest on a forest clearing.

'I must reach the leaf soon…' Was the only thought which was giving him enough strength to move.

Even more unfortunately, a certain demon has different plans. And he was not willing to deviate from them.

Just when he was starting to get enough willpower to move from the tree against, he was leaning, a strange thing happened right in front of him.

Right in front of Itachi, a rift opened in the air. The rift was not large enough for anyone to go through it, but it was large enough that Itachi could see across it.

What he saw, did not please him at all.

At first, he got the face of Naruto, sporting a grin which was very unsettling.

But then the demon decided to lift something from a little further up.

Itachi cursed. If his eyesight was good enough, he would have been able to see what exactly the boy was getting close to the rift.

"Man! Is it me? Or getting petrified like this makes you heavy." Naruto said, while lifting whatever he was trying to take closer to the rift.

Itachi was not happy with what he saw.

For his comment, Sasuke gave Naruto a scathing glair. If he had Mangekyo Sharingan, Naruto would have been in flames by now.

"Let him go at once, Uzomaki." Itachi stated, with an implied, 'Or else.'

"Aww, don't you want a family reunion?" the demon asked with a pout.

Sasuke's glair intensified. But there were several thoughts going through his brain.

'Why would Itachi ask to Naruto to let go of me?' after all, if Itachi wished for Sasuke to suffer, he wouldn't ask such a thing.

'Doesn't he consider me a weakling?'

"Stop your antics at once, Uzomaki." Itachi said, with a threatening tone.

The demon gave a scathing look to Itachi.

"You aren't my father."

The older Uchiha sighed. "What do you want?"

"Judging by the seal I created, you are not far from my position. Come here, and your brother might just survive this." Naruto told his demands.

"You won't touch him." Again, there was a touch of threat in Itachi's voice.

"We'll see about that."

Itachi just hmphed.

"As soon as I let go of this rift, the coordinates of my location will appear in your mind, and you would be able to get here instinctually."

Not waiting for the reply, the demon closed the rift.

Usually at this point, Itachi would experience an internal conflict. Go to the village? Or go and save Sasuke.

But he was very tired.

Tired of his illness, the games of the Shinobi, and doing the things for the village, which just demands more and more of him as the time goes by.

'Screw that. If I survived the confrontation, then I will think about it. but Sasuke will be my priority.'

With that, he took off towards the location of Naruto.

(With Naruto and Sasuke.)

Naruto was waiting.

Waiting… waiting… waiting… yet more waiting… but there was no sign of Itachi.

"He better arrives soon, for your sake Sasuke."

Sasuke didn't answer.

Sasuke really did not have anything to say to Naruto, nor he wish to say anything.

Naruto was pacing restlessly, as if the wait was killing him.

'Maybe I should have teleported to his location, and kill him, then I wouldn't have to wait like this.'

"True. But then it wouldn't be dramatic, now would it?"

'Fuck dramatism.'

Before Yamato could say anything in reply, with a whoosh of air several shuriken came flying towards Naruto. Yamato appeared in his hand, and with multiple clang sounds he blocked them all.

"Really? attacking me like this, did you really thought it would be successful?" Naruto said with a sneer.

"I wouldn't be a ninja if I didn't take the chance." A heavy voice replied.

Out of the trees, Itachi walked out, without any signs of his previous collapse dew to his illness.

Sasuke couldn't believe it.

The man he wanted to kill practically for all of his life... was right in front of him, yet, yet he was helpless. He couldn't even move a muscle, let alone fight and kill someone.

'Fuck you Naruto. When I am out of here,' this train of thought continued in his mind.

"You wanted me here, I am here. Let Sasuke go, now!" Itachi ordered.

"Tut, tut, tut, things don't work like that in the real world, grow up already."

Itachi frowned.

"Don't give me that expression? You know what will happen once you arrive here."

"You would try to kill me." The older Uchiha said bluntly.

"True."

"But Sasuke has nothing to do with it." he tried to reason with Naruto.

"And that is where you are wrong. You see, he will remain petrified until we are done killing each other. I won't let you escape you with your little brother."

With a blurring speed, Itachi flipped through the hand signs ending up at the tiger.

(Contra soundtrack: waterfall.)

"Fire Style: Fireball Jutsu!"

Naruto was rather surprised. He was expecting Itachi to reason with him some more, before declaring his intensions to fight.

But again, he behaved like a true Shinobi and took the demon by surprise.

Itachi tried to snuck closer to Sasuke, trying to take away his brother in the smoke of the fireball.

Meanwhile, Naruto just punched the fireball, without any damage to his hand.

Itachi was getting closer to Sasuke. He was feeling that he would be really successful in his plan. Unfortunately, the demon appeared right behind him.

"You know, I never understood the point of that technique."

Itachi turned around, and tried to stab Naruto with a knife. The demon dodged the stab, and continued saying,

"I mean, what did exactly that technique ever accomplish?" Naruto said, while thinking his fire punch being best.

"Sounds like complaining to me." Yamato said, while he was used to block the kunai strikes of Itachi.

"Okay, I hate the fireball. I mean what is it other than the most basic of fireball?"

"Is that so," Itachi said, while flipping through more hand signs.

This time, there were more fireballs which were smaller, rather than the usual giant fireball.

Naruto tried to move away from them, but they were homing in on his location.

"Homing fireballs, now we are getting somewhere!" the demon said, some appreciation for the technique in his voice.

Itachi continued to get close to Sasuke slowly.

"Observe, my greater fire resistance!"

Naruto just punched and kicked the fireballs, though his leg and fists were also getting on fire before colliding with Itachi's attack.

Itachi finally got close to Sasuke. Just when he was about to pick him up, (Ignoring the shocked eyes all the while,) the sounds of explosions behind him stopped, and Naruto appeared in front of Itachi, and kicked him on his face, sending Itachi flying.

"Aww. Look how much your brother care about you?"

Sasuke glared at Naruto in fury.

"I mean if I had a brother like him, imagine how much my life would have improved. And look at you, trying to kill him all this time." Naruto said as if Sasuke was an ungrateful child.

More glaring in fury by Sasuke.

"All this, while you don't even know the truth, hahahahahaha!" Naruto couldn't keep that patronizing tone and expression for long, and broke out in laughter.

"That is enough for now, Uzomaki." Itachi said ominously.

"Oh? Who's going to stop me, you?" Naruto said, while snickering.

"If I had to." Itachi said as if the wait of the world was on his shoulders.

"Oh, get off that high horse of yours. Stay back, he needs to hear this." Naruto wasn't impressed.

Itachi moved, but Yamato appeared in Naruto's hand and he put the sword at the neck of the younger Uchiha.

"Be careful now." The demon spoke lightly.

Itachi stopped. But now he too was glaring at Naruto.

From the expression of Sasuke, he wanted to say something, but nothing was coming out of his mouth. It has been like this for a while now, his throat just refuses to work.

"What? Do you want to say something?" Naruto asked to the captive Uchiha.

Sasuke couldn't say anything.

"Hurry up and spit it out, I don't have the all day!" he said in an impatient voice.

"Err, Naruto, I think the muscles of his throat are locked." Yamato informed his wielder.

"What?" Naruto was confused. After all, he remembered that he didn't do anything which could do something like this to the Sasuke.

"Apparently, your demon magic was too overpowered. Right now, the only thing he can do is breathe." Control issues, 'I must tell him about the library.' Yamato thought.

"Oh. What can I do to unlock his throat muscles? I really want to hear what he wishes to say." Purely for his curiosity of course.

"Do this." Yamato sent an image on Naruto's mind.

Meanwhile, Itachi couldn't believe what he was seeing. The sword in Naruto's hands…

'Could it be that he found that cursed weapon?' he thought.

Of course, he had seen the sword many times in Naruto's hands. But he simply did not have a chance to observe it in peace. After all, trying to stare at your opponent's weapon while dumbstruck is a quick way to get killed.

still, Naruto having such a weapon was worrying to Itachi.

'Since it can talk, there wasn't any reason to assume that it couldn't communicate with him mentally. I need to be careful; he literally has another mind working with him.' Itachi quickly deduced the advantages of such a weapon.

Naruto started to perform the procedure which Yamato send to his mind. He made a slashing motion with his index finger right above Sasuke's throat, and with a gasp, Sasuke took a deep breath.

After taking the breath, Sasuke spoke to Naruto.

"What were you talking about?"

"What?"

"the truth which you were speaking, what is it." he asked impatiently.

As soon as Sasuke started to talk, Itachi's face started to show the signs of worry.

"Oh that. Nothing much, you see, your clan in their idiocy decided to rebel against the village." Naruto went on as if he was talking about school children who thought they can take over the school.

Itachi's eyes morphed in to the Mangekyo, and from his left eye came black flames right at Naruto.

"Yiiikes!" with a yelp, Naruto have to dodge in a hurry.

Naruto disappeared as if he was allergic to those flames. He might have a very high fire resistance, but he wasn't an idiot. Those flames are enough to turn Naruto into ashes, even if they touched him once.

Much to Itachi's annoyance though, the demon also took Sasuke with him.

Once Naruto was safe, Sasuke spoke again.

"Naruto, continue." Sasuke said imperiously.

Even if he was captive, the bastard, in Naruto's opinion, didn't lost any of his arrogance.

"Okay. The village found out about the rebellion, and after the negotiations broke down, the elders of the village council decided in their infinite wisdom that it would be a great idea to slaughter the entire clan. Without telling Hokage no less!" Naruto said, while keeping an eye on the movements of Itachi, who was slowly getting closer to his location again.

"What?" Sasuke said, with a thundering voice.

"Oh yeah. I found about this after sneaking into some secret places. Your brother has to do a lot of begging and scraping to keep you safe, since he couldn't bring himself to kill you. While of course his mercies did not extend to the other children of the clan oh heeeeelllllll!"

Naruto didn't realize when Itachi got close to him, and used the black flames again. Itachi was furious. He couldn't believe that the secret will be outed in such a fashion. What increased his fury however, was the fact that the demon took Sasuke with him again.

After escaping from the flames, Naruto once again paralyzed Sasuke's throat preventing him from speaking again.

He put the younger Uchiha beneath a tree at the edge of the forest, and took off to somewhere else, to make sure that Itachi did not find him.

As soon as he saw Naruto, Itachi attacked him again. But this time, he didn't use the Amaterasu. Rather he just attacked him with more flying Kunai and Shuriken.

"That secret was not for you to tell!"

It was the sign of Itachi's fury that his voice which was usually kept in control, and its usual drawl by him, rose higher.

"Oh yeah? He would have found out sooner or later. What then?" Naruto asked.

"Still, it wasn't your secret to tell." Itachi repeated the point.

"Now you are starting to sound like a broken record."

Meanwhile, beneath the tree, Sasuke was so furious that he was vibrating.

'Those lying, sanctimonious, righteous Basterds!'

Meanwhile the fight between Naruto and Itachi was increasing in intensity.

Naruto appeared from behind Itachi, trying to ram Yamato through his spine. Itachi turned around, and blocked it with a clang sound through a Kunai.

"What? No more broken records to sing?" the demon asked sarcastically, while snickering.

"I am not inclined to have a conversation to the people who are trying to kill me." He was also fed up with the antics of Naruto.

"Kill you? We both know this is not enough to kill any of us. At best, some indigestion, but most certainly not kill."

Itachi really wanted to use Tsukuyomi on Naruto. But he learnt from his previous encounter with him, it simply did not work on him. His mind was too strong.

He remembered that incident again.

The incident took place between the three years gap. One day, Kisame and Itachi accidentally found the Jinchuriki. Itachi decided to take Naruto by surprise. But Naruto throws off the Tsukuyomi, causing the backlash which increased Itachi's blindness.

At that day, Kisame and Itachi barely escaped Naruto.

So, Tsukuyomi was out of the question. So Itachi thought what else he could use.

Just few moments later, he decided to use Susanoo. After all, there was not a chance that Naruto would know about it. besides, his Susanoo have an ability which could definitely take care of the demon.

Getting away from Naruto, both of Itachi's eyes started to spin faster, and an ethereal armor appeared around him. It was a very scary site, with Itachi's bleeding eyes, and the roaring armor. At first, the armor was just looking like a skeleton. But slowly, it transformed in to a humanoid form.

In an ideal situation, Itachi would never have used Susanoo on its humanoid form, that form takes just too much Chakra. But against Naruto, he wasn't taking any chances.

"I call bullshit. How can your eyes give you armor on demand? That's just unfair!" the demon hollered at the top of his lungs.

Naruto tried to slash at Susanoo with Yamato, but Itachi blocked it with a blade looking like a tanto from Susanoo's secondary arm. Trying to take advantage, Itachi unsheathed another sword from the jar from the Susanoo's left hand, and slashed at Naruto.

"Naruto, dodge!" Yamato warned frantically.

Yamato's warning came in time. Naruto backflipped away from Itachi, and the strike missed him by few inches.

"Do you recognize that sword?" Yamato asked, with none of his playfulness present.

"Yes." Naruto said, with a serious tone.

"So, you do no the sword of Titsuka. Take a long look demon, this weapon will be end of you."

'It would appear that armor also gives upgrade in dramatic dialogs.' Naruto thought in his head.

"Never." Was the simple answer.

Not wanting to get close to the Uchiha with such a dangerous weapon, Naruto prepared a fire blast. But a mirror appeared in one of the hands of Susanoo, and it deflected the blast back. The blast exploded at the right side of Naruto.

Seeing that the fire didn't do anything, Naruto decided to use water pulse. The sphere of water was also deflected, and exploded in the shower of water at the left of the demon.

At this point, Naruto was standing at the middle of a small lake at his left, while flames raged around at his right side.

The demon contemplates his next move, while Itachi started to walk closer to him.

Changing Yamato from his right hand to left, Naruto's right hand started to emit sparks of electricity.

'Are you sure you want to use lightning? You still have not gotten used to it yet.' Yamato asked mentally.

'Don't have much of a choice.' Naruto replied.

Yellow sparks appeared in Naruto's palm, with a crackle, Naruto fired a Thunderbolt at Itachi.

Once again, the mirror deflected the attack, but this time the attack struck Naruto.

"Fuuuuuuuuuuuuck!"

The attack sent the demon flying right at the small lake which was created by his own attack. When he fell on water, the electric shock was intensified.

With a burst of water, Naruto got out of the lake, furious that his own attack struck him.

He hasn't suffered the humiliation like this for a long while now. So long that he forgot the feeling.

The demon got out of the lake, with few more sparks here and there on his body.

Itachi so far didn't attack Naruto after activating Susanoo. So, it came as a surprise to the demon when the Uchiha made a sudden offensive move.

Objects weaved through a thread which have two or three of them came suddenly spinning at Naruto. The demon just swiped them from the air with his sword. the magatama exploded left and right of Naruto.

Seeing that his attack was rather unsuccessful, Itachi used a different strategy.

Naruto was ready for Itachi's next attack. But this time, more magatama came at him.

He coughed at the predictable repeated use of the same attack, until he saw flames on the spinning object.

More specifically, the black flames of Amaterasu.

Rather than put Yamato through the hellish flames, Naruto used an illusion, which took the brunt of the attack. By the time Itachi realized that he killed only an illusion, the entire area was covered with raging black flames.

Itachi turned around, to see the demon forming a beam on his palms.

Though Itachi couldn't see it, but Naruto's eyes were glowing orange under his sunglasses, (Which were still unblemished even after he was tossed around.)

"Hyper Beam!" Naruto said with a snarl.

It was annoying to Naruto. He couldn't get closer to Itachi unless he wishes to get sealed by the sword of Titsuka, even though he had confidence on his sword skills, he still did not want to take any chances. Because just one cut or slash, and Naruto's and Yamato's fates will be sealed, figuratively and literally.

His elemental attacks were getting blocked by that mirror shield, while his non elemental attack like the Death Beam were not strong enough to get through Susanoo. Yet he was confined to use the ranged attacks because of the sealing power of sword of Titsuka.

From what he got from Kurama's memories, (as well as the fox's real name,) the Hyper Beam was not any sort of elemental attack. It should be able to work against the mirror.

Naruto cursed. If he was good at earth manipulation, he could have attacked Itachi from below. But his practice with that element was nonexistent.

The beam which also was colored orange, collided with the mirror. As Naruto predicted, it was not able to block the Hyper Beam, due to its non-elemental properties. The mirror exploded in to the light which had the same color as Itachi's Susanoo.

The mirror reformed back in in the palm of Susanoo.

"Found it." Naruto said, happy to have a weakness which he could exploit.

Now, Itachi was getting worried. So, this time, rather than just throwing few of the Magatama after Naruto, his Susanoo weaved an entire chain of them. of course, they were covered in flames of Amaterasu.

"Err. You are not going to throw those at me, aren't you?" he asked with a tremulous voice.

Itachi released the chain of Magatama.

Naruto ran. "Shiiiit! Itachi you bastard!"

Itachi was standing, trying to find the chance to get to the demon and use his sword on him.

After all, he does not have to fight on a complicated sword fight with him, just one cut, stab, or a slash will be enough to seal him.

Naruto was getting worried. Those Magatamas were getting too close for comfort. The entire area was soon catching the black flames of Amaterasu. They were fighting on the edge of the forest, that was the only reason why Naruto didn't get burned yet.

"Itachi, the environmentalists are gonna get you, you bastard!" the demon screamed, as he saw some of the trees finally catching fire.

He discretely checked the position of Sasuke. Thankfully, the area around him was devoid of flames. If need be, Naruto could use the younger Uchiha as a shield.

But Yamato had other ideas.

"Naruto, use me to swipe them aside!"

"Are you insane? These flames will melt you." As much as Yamato annoys him, Naruto would not want to put him through such an experience.

"They can't. it would be painful though…" Yamato said, "But still better than getting sealed again!" he can take the pain when faced with such an alternative.

Taking the chance at the incoming Magatama, Naruto used Yamato to swipe it from the air.

Yamato gritted his teeth.

More Magatama came at the demon, which he sent on different areas by swiping at them by his demon forged weapon. One of the Magatama landed on the lake which was created by the water pulse.

"There goes my lake," the demon said, as the Magatama exploded and the Amaterasu started to vaporize the water.

Then, Naruto had an idea. Why not take advantage of the smoke and vaper? He disappeared amongst the explosion and flames from Itachi's sight.

Itachi was immediately on his guard. Who knew where would the demon attack from next? His strained eyes were not making the situation any better.

"Hyper Beam!" the voice came from behind Itachi.

Sadly, for him, Itachi was not fast enough to turn around in time, and Susanoo bore the brunt of the attack. Soon, the armor started to crack, and just like that disappeared.

Though Itachi did not receive any damage from the beam itself, since the attack sputtered out by the time Susanoo disappeared, but still, he was sent flying from the remaining force of the attack.

(End soundtrack.)

Strange chance of the fate, perhaps. But he landed right next to paralyzed Sasuke.

Sasuke was still in disbelief dew to the day's events. And now, he had Itachi so close to him. He wanted to say so many things, ask questions, maybe wale on him a little.

But he wouldn't get to do any of that, since Naruto walked in from the flaming area.

"Now, where exactly could he have disappeared in such a short time?" he was muttering.

"Maybe he died?" Yamato said hopefully.

"No. he won't die so simply. After all, he has a purpose, people like that do not die so easily."

"How would you know?"

"Because I am just like him… oh, there he is."

(Naruto Shippuden soundtrack: Senya.)

Coughing, Itachi said to the demon, "You are nothing like me."

"Not in the sense you are thinking. But in the sense that I will go to any length to keep my freedom."

Itachi glared. "The kind of freedom, which does not seek to establish peace in the world… is useless."

"What peace? Tell me. Since you were a kid, did you ever experienced the peace which you seek? The kind of peace which you want… can only be achieved in death."

The combination of desperation, rage, and perhaps feeling that it would be his last chance allowed Itachi to activate his Susanoo again. He lunged at the demon with the sword of Titsuka, but this time, Naruto blocked the strike with Yamato.

Though if the sword would have been able to damage the demon weapon, Yamato could also have gotten sealed. After all, inside the sword was living a soul. But since the sword did not take any damage, nothing of the sort happened.

Itachi tried to force his sword through Naruto's guard, but it was a futile effort. He was too exhausted. Not to mention, his illness sapped his remaining strength.

With a cough, Susanoo sputtered, while Naruto's sword got through Itachi's chest with a squelch sound.

"Phew. No more getting sealed." The demon commented with some relief.

Naruto flicked the body aside. "A moment of silence for Itachi Uchiha… the moment is over." The demon went to the body, and slipped the ring away from Itachi's finger.

Once more, the ring appeared on Naruto's index finger, showing the kanji of eight, after combining the ring which he acquired from Itachi, it showed the sign of nine.

"You know, if you weren't important for my purpose," the demon said looking at the ring on his finger, "I would have melted you in a heartbeat."

With a ball of energy, he vaporized the body. All the while, Sasuke saw such a casual destruction of his brother's body.

"That takes care of the eye thieves."

(End soundtrack.)

Naruto went to the Sasuke, and unlocked his throat muscles. "Let's see what you have to say about my performance."

"You bastard, I will kill you!" were the words he spoke as soon as he could speak again.

"Yeah, no. you will die by my hands."

As soon as Naruto tried to snap Sasuke's neck, out of nowhere, he was struck by a lightning bolt.

"Heeeeeelllllll!" he cursed as he suffered second shock of the day.

Sparking, he asked, "What was that?"

Then a memory triggered.

Flashback:

Before they can go to retrieve Sasuke, Sakura came crying to Naruto.

Of course, considering what a good guy he was, he promised her that he will get the jerk back.

'Not in one piece, however. You should be more specific.' He smirked…

That smirk was unseen by Sakura.

End flashback:

"Gaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!"

As he was done remembering, Naruto gave a primal scream of rage, causing the nearby birds to fly away which were starting to return dew to the lull in explosion, and amusing Yamato greatly.

This was all very hilarious to the sword. While Naruto made the promise as a human, but since those people took it seriously, it got stuck even when he became a demon.

'Well, even with a lot of trouble, I still managed to kill that son of a bitch.' At least he could take comfort in that.

'Don't kid yourself. The only reason why you even managed to survive is his illness. Otherwise, you and I both would have been sealed!' Yamato said harshly.

Naruto was in shock.

Since obtaining Yamato, they never have any sort of disagreement. (Aside from few differences of opinion, which really do not count in the long term.) but this time, the demon weapon was angry at him.

This was again, a new experience for Naruto. Most of his life, people had been angry at him regarding things of which he did not have any control over. But never someone has criticized him for his mistakes.

Other than mocking him of course. But this was not mocking. It was genuine concern.

'Your streak of victories has nearly gotten into your head. It is time that you properly assess yourself.' Yamato concluded his berating.

'You know what? You are right. But I don't even know where to start, it is not like I could find the demon knowledge lying around,' Naruto commented sullenly.

'Why do you look for something which you already have?' Yamato said, exasperated.

'What?'

'I can help you in the basics. Once you get in the hell, you must get access to the library. From there, you can advance forward.'

"Then let us start… but before that,"

Naruto knocked out Sasuke who was again vibrating from the fury which he was experiencing.

"Let me get rid of that promise which is stuck on me."

"Great then. Where to now?" Yamato asked, back to his cheerful mood.

"You get to see my birthplace."

(In the forests of Land of Fire.)

After receiving the news of the destruction of the Land of rain, Tsunade increased the patrols on the border.

She did not want any surviving Akatsuki Ninja, as well as any other sort of rogue Shinobi in her territory.

So, there they were, most of the Naruto's graduation class, with few of them missing, notably team ten, along with Anko and Kakashi, patrolling on the border.

Kakashi was very amused at the complains of the Chunins. And lamented the fact that they did not trained them more seriously from the very beginning just because there weren't any wars.

In hindsight, all the Jonin being the veterans of the third war, they should have seen this coming. But they didn't. still, it did not stop the mask Ninja from smirking at the long patrolling hours.

The Jonin quickly snapped out of his rumination as he saw someone approaching right at their location, jumping from tree to tree.

"Be alert everyone, it is most likely an enemy Ninja." He warned.

All the five of the Chunin prepared themselves for capturing the incoming enemy, while Anko got ready to interrogate them. after all, that was the prime purpose she was sent with them. of course, that was the official reason.

Truth was, with the recent trouble Leaf's forces were stretched thin. Between accomplishing missions, taking care of the threats, they needed to deploy Shinobi in the fields, which usually have nothing to do on the field.

As the enemy got closer, they heard some muttering., causing Kakashi to get on the guard. He thought that the Shinobi was preparing a technique, or some illusion.

But as they got closer, they all could hear clearly that it wasn't any technique.

"And who the hell made the rules like that? I mean becoming a demon should be a clean slate, dammit!" Naruto muttered.

"When I find the asshole who made such rules, I will cut him slowly by Yamato!"

By this time, Naruto was in clear sight of the team. They also saw someone on his shoulder.

'Perhaps someone injured?' Kakashi thought, while thinking how great a hostage that person would make.

"Then once I am done pealing their skin, I will dump them in the salt water, let's see how they like it—oh hay!" Naruto said, while stopping just in front of the Shinobi.

Everyone was staring at him with hostile intensions.

"Why so much hate? Let us embrace each other, and commence the era of peace!" considering the people he had met and killed recently, he couldn't help but say that.

Silence was the only answer which the demon got, as well as the mental laughter of Yamato.

"Naruto Uzomaki, you are under arrest for the crimes against the Hidden leaf." Kakashi announced.

"You are wrong." The demon hoisted Sasuke up. "I am here to deliver this piece of trash to the Leaf village. And you will let me come with you."

"Don't you look around? You are so badly outnumbered." Anko said, venom dripping from her voice.

She did not forget what the demon had done to Kuranai. Because of him, her friend has gone into depression, and wasn't even fit for the Shinobi duty.

Thankfully, the information was kept hidden, otherwise the remaining Shinobi forces would have driven her to suicide.

"Yeah? I single handedly destroyed the Land of rain," he had help in form of Killer B and Yamato, but they did not need to know that, "What makes you think you pose any sort of threat to me?"

"You're lying!" everyone said at once, except Kakashi.

"Am I now, am I really?"

Slowly, the demon's killing intent started to fill the area.

"You have two choices to make. First, you can take me to the Leaf peacefully, or second, I can slaughter every single one of you right now, and still continue on to the Leaf." First Akatsuki, then Itachi. So many battles have exhausted the demon. Consequently, his patience was just as short.

"Yeah right. Like we would believe it." Anko said, while giving the demon a furious glair.

"Fine. Then would you believe me that I killed Itachi Uchiha, and took his brother with me?"

More like Itachi got killed by his sickness, and he barely got away. Again, they did not need to know that.

"You—" she wanted to say something, but Kakashi interrupted her.

"Anko, enough."

"But Kakashi!"

"I am the team leader here," the Jonin said frostily. "I have to think about the rest of the team as well."

That quieted the snake mistress.

"Now, team eight, take the rear position. Sakura and Sai, you are in the middle with Anko. While Naruto and I will be on the front. Understood?"

"Understood." They all said, some in obedience, some in grudging acceptance.

Thus, they all started to move towards the Hidden Leaf Village, while the entirety of team eight was glaring at the back of demon along with Anko, while Sakura and Sai did not react much to the surprise of Naruto.

As Kakashi ordered, both him and Naruto were at front. But suddenly, someone came at the left of Naruto.

"Excuse me, Uzomaki?"

Naruto looked at the voice.

It was Sai, the person brought in for replacing Sasuke. Naruto has been on one mission with him, the mission where he decided to strike on his own. But clearly, he had managed to establish himself somewhat, especially when both Kakashi and Sakura excepted his presence.

"Sai, was it?" the demon asked, with none of the hostility present in his voice.

the root agent nodded.

"What is it?"

"I wish to understand, why did you left your friends?" the teen explained.

At that question, Naruto almost fell off from the tree branch from where he was supposed to jump.

"Why do you want to know?" Naruto couldn't think why would someone practically unknown to him would care about that.

"From what I have gathered, you were used to be very loyal to them, if not the village." Sai presented the facts he knew clearly.

Even Kakashi wanted to know the answer of that question, thus the Jonin was shamelessly paying attention to their conversation, and wasn't even bothering to hide that fact.

"Since you so honestly want to know, I will try to answer your question as best as possible."

Sai gave another nod, happy that he might get some inkling of how emotional people function. To him, they were some different species, a curiosity.

"I did not decide to up one day, and say 'Yeah! Let's murder some people, and leave the Leaf.' But after carefully weighing my options, which I am not about to tell you, I decided to leave."

Sai started to frown in the effort to process the reply.

"You have to understand that I may have employed one of the most important skills of a Shinobi, pretending. I don't know what the people thought, but there was not anything like friendship among us. And that includes all the people who graduated with me, not just team seven."

"Yet, you are trying to bring Uchiha back to the Leaf." Sai pointed out.

"Trust me, not because I want to." Naruto said darkly.

When Sai realized that it was enough questions he had asked to the demon, he decided to leave as a gesture of politeness.

But, as soon as he left, someone else took his place.

'What now?' Naruto thought, while looking to his left again.

It was Sakura.

"What do you want, Sakura?" he asked frostily.

Kakashi noted how differently Naruto was treating two different people.

"I…"

"Spit it out, already!" Naruto didn't have the patience for this.

"I want the team seven back." She said, with a strong as voice in as possible.

"Hmhmhmhmhmhmhmhm." The demon chuckled. "You really live in a world of fantasy, don't you?"

Her response was to glair at him.

"Or perhaps you are looking at the situation through the tinted glasses?"

More glaring.

"Fine. So, you want the team seven back, in which you will have a perpetually late Jonin, a broody boy over whom you can crush on, and your personal punching bag? How selfish of you. It's all about you, isn't it?"

"Since we were in one team at once, I will point out that you should really stop shrieking so much. Otherwise by the time you would get at the age of Kakashi, you would sound like an angry forty years old smoker."

She huffed and left.

The demon looked at Kakashi. "Please don't tell me that there are more of them?"

"I really doubt it." the Jonin answered, in his usual bored drawl.

One would think why exactly Kakashi was so easily conversing with someone who murdered his comrade?

Truth was, when peace treaties are signed, all the Shinobi who would have gutted each other have to act civilized. Since the third war ended, he had been on many situations like this.

Also, he was kind of feeling disillusioned by the life of the Shinobi.

After all, Kakashi has to work with the people who driven his father to suicide, he saw how easily the village excepted someone like Orochimaru back. While just few months ago, they would have been trying to kill him.

Often, he would sit alone in his apartment, (With all the traps set, he was one paranoid Jonin,) and would think was there any point of being a Shinobi?

After Naruto's betrayal, these inspections of the life also increased.

(At the gate of Hidden leaf.)

As soon as the group entered in to the Leaf, they were surrounded by the ANBU.

Naruto throws the unconscious Sasuke on the ground, breaking away from the group in the process, and immediately pointed his index finger at the forehead of the truly last remaining Uchiha.

"Death Beam—yeo!"

Before the beam could even escape from his index finger, Naruto was covered in electricity again.

"What now!" the demon road, not at all happy that he suffered the third shock of the day, not to mention in front of these people, no less!

Everyone took a step back. They did not want to get caught up in whatever the demon has managed to done to himself.

(Another flashback.)

"I will explain everything Sensei," a memory echoed in Naruto's ears, the voice was very faint.

"Just wait a little." The last line was sounding very sinister.

(End flashback.)

"What?"

"You owe him an explanation." A voice came from the sky, making all the Shinobi present there jump in surprise.

Three seconds of silence.

"GAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" the demon screamed so loudly that several windows were broken nearby, and most of the windows in the village rattled.

Four old people suffered from heart attack that day.

"Excuse me please," the demon said to the people who were surrounding him.

They did not try to hold him down as he approached the village gates once more. Naruto was clearly unstable, and there was no point in trying to draw him in a combat situation specially when the civilians were around.

the ANBU as well as quickly increasing group of Shinobi thought that Naruto will escape again. But rather than doing anything like that, he started to bash his head to the massive gates of the Leaf.

"Stupid! Demon! Rules!" when he was done bashing his head, he said, "I will shove Yamato up that person's ass when I find who made such rules!"

There was a sudden scream of horror, causing the ninjas to check around who could it be.

"You won't find the owner of that voice." Orochimaru appeared.

"Orochimaru! Just the person I wanted to see." The demon said, sarcasm dripping from his voice.

"You are under arrest, Uzomaki."

The demon snickered. "Those words do not suit your lips."

Still, he was bound in chains, and marched up to the highest security sell they have in the Hidden Leaf.

(End.)

Author's notes:

I would like to address the point which several reviewers (most of them, really.) pointed out.

"The story has been stolen from Everyone Has Darkness."

I perhaps addressed this point in around tenth or eleventh chapter, but most likely it wasn't something clear.

I get where most people are coming from, especially since I read through the early chapters of this story. And found them really very similar.

I would like to say only one thing. I did not steal Darthemius's idea, but I tried to wrote a story like his.

Those early chapters, as I have said above, I admit they read like his story. This I believe is the result of my own inexperienced writing. After all, back at that time, the only story which I published was a silly little one-shot.

It should also be noted that before actually writing this story, I asked his permission. And he freely gave that to me.

But even then, there were differences, which I would like to point out. While Naruto's behavior was same to EHD, at least in first four chapters, I realized the problem, and tried to make him different. And would like to consider myself somewhat successful in that.

You might counter by saying, "What about Kuranai?"

You will get answers, later regarding that plot thread.

Even still, I would like to apologize to the fans of Darthemius, but I won't stop writing this story. Because my plans are different than his own, not to mention, I also have the ending in mind.

Now to on the topics of bleach spells…

Why not? It's a find binding spell. And Naruto needed Sasuke in a position where he wouldn't try to run. It was perfect for that.

You would also notice that there are gaps in Naruto's knowledge. Something which he needs to rectify, because there will be more strong opponents waiting for him in the future.

See you on the next chapter,

Thanks for reading.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16.

Prison days.

(With Naruto, at the village gates.)

After seeing his unstable behavior, no Shinobi was willing to arrest the demon. That is, until Orochimaru appeared.

After all, someone who was twisted as the snake Sannin could definitely contain the demon, right?

It also helped that the demon did not resisted in the slightest.

Bound in chains, Naruto was marched up to the highest security sell in the Leaf correctional facility. Almost all the elite Jonin were gathered at the facility to search Naruto. So, it was a surprise for the demon that Neji was present there. After all, he was recently promoted Jonin, among the elite forces no one would think about him.

either Naruto was wrong, that Neji has really accomplished so many tough missions that he deserved to be among the elite forces, in which case he must congratulate him.

Or Leaf was really stretched thin among all the problems they were dealing with.

Despite the presence of the elite Jonin, the job of searching Naruto was left to the ANBU which were employed at the most dangerous section of the correctional facility. After all, it was an almost routine job for them, so there was no need to interfere with them.

While searching, the ANBU found some money with the demon, a seal which was very complicated for them to understand, it was the thought of the people present there that it was the seal which Naruto used in his teleportation technique. Since the seal was so complicated, they left it for someone else to look at it, like Jiraiya perhaps?

They found another containment seal, which was rather simple, so they ruthlessly deconstructed it right then and there, in which they found more money, some clothes, and few odds and ends, and a map of the elemental nations.

No matter how hard they searched though, they couldn't find the seal which contained Yamato. (Orochimaru informed them about that sword while they were marching the prisoner to the prison.)

Unknown to Orochimaru, Naruto did not kept Yamato and some of the most important stuff in just any seal on his body.

He created a dimensional space in which he kept the most important things to him. The seal for contacting that dimension was inside of his stomach.

Brutal and ruthless? Yes. But if it kept these morons from finding his important stuff, then no length was too far, and no measures were too much.

When no one was looking at him, he glared at Neji. As if he could return his stuff.

Since in his childhood, Naruto did not have much to own. unless it was not secondhand, or nearly falling apart, in other words useless.

Thus, even after establishing himself the secret owner of some small but profiting businesses, he did not enjoy losing his money or his stuff to the searching ANBU. Specially when these were the same people who would have happily and very gladly used him as a weapon and as a puppet.

Which was the reason why he was glaring at Neji. As if urging him to fill the role of secret ally immediately.

Neji shook his head, and moved his lips a little.

Even though several Jonin and ANBU were standing between them, talking about the measures of security they were going to take, the protocol which was needed to be established for accessing the prisoner, Naruto still managed to saw the Hyuga's lips moving.

'Later.' Was the simple message.

(Later in the prison sell…)

Of course, since Naruto was in prison, it was natural that he would face the interrogation. Thus, the situation in which he finds himself in currently.

Slap!

"Now, what was that for?" he asked, not appreciating the method of interrogation.

"Why did you betray us?" Tsunade questioned him, being the person who slapped him.

"Betray? How the hell am I supposed to betray someone when they didn't have my loyalty in the first place?" was the answer of demon.

"What?" the Hokage said in shock.

Meanwhile, despite feeling that he should have been more involved in this, but just couldn't muster enough will in himself to do so, Kakashi was watching the proceedings. It also helped that the answers which Naruto was giving were very amusing to the Jonin.

"And what about the words you spoke?" Shizune asked, very angry on behalf of Tsunade.

But honestly, she shouldn't be. After all, Tsunade was present there to express her anger. At least in Naruto's opinion.

"What words?" Naruto asked in confusion. He didn't remember any such words.

"The words you spoke when you came to retrieve us, with lord Jiraiya." She clarified further.

"Hahahahahahahaha! You are still on about that? I just said and did all of that because it suited me. Nothing more, nothing less. Besides, I did not come to retrieve you. It was Jiraiya's mission, not mine." The demon couldn't contain his laughter.

Slap!

"What did I do now?" Naruto asked with a swollen face.

"Be more respectful!" Sakura scolded.

"And why the hell I should listen to you?"

Slap!

This time, Sakura's slap was so powerful that it shook the demon entirely. The only reason why he didn't went flying was that he was chained to the chair on which he was sitting, and the chair was bolted to the floor.

Naruto spat some blood to the side.

"I swear. You people don't even know how to do the interrogation. Why don't you let the people like Ibiki do their jobs?" Naruto said, his face was very much disproportionate.

Sakura gritted her teeth, and slapped him again. This time on his other cheek.

"Fuuuuck!" the prisoner cursed, now having both sides of his face swollen.

"My slaps can hurt just as much as lady Tsunade."

"Nothing different there. After all, even in the academy days, you liked to bully me. After all, isn't that the reason why you want the team seven back?" not liking the way this interrogation was going so far, Naruto decided to troll Sakura.

Seeing her uncomfortable face, Naruto continued.

"To get your lovely Sasuke back, who would constantly berate you, ignore you, and your personal punching bag so you can take your anger out on him, isn't it?" Naruto said with a smirk.

Sakura started to shake in rage.

Meanwhile, Ibiki and Orochimaru along with ANBU were observing the events in that room from outside.

Seeing how much of an effect Naruto was having on them, (Excluding Kakashi, who was just standing to the side,) Orochimaru decided that it was the time to interfere.

The only reason why Ibiki even allowed these people to perform the interrogation was because the authority of Hokage. It clearly was obvious that just because you were Hokage does not mean that you can get information out from people.

"Enough." Orochimaru said, while entering in to the sell of Naruto, "You won't get anything out of him."

"Say," the demon spoke then, putting all the people there on guard, "Won't I get a trial?"

"If you were an ANBU, or an enemy shinobi, we simply would have made you disappear. But since you are a very well-known former Leaf shinobi, you will get a trial." Orochimaru, being the most clear-headed person in that room currently except for Kakashi, who was not inclined to answer anyway, explained to Naruto.

"Hmmm. Make it a public one then."

"What?" all of them said in shock, even Kakashi.

"You heard me. You want answers? I will give you in that trial. Just make it a public one."

They all just turned around, Kakashi pushed himself off from the wall against which he was leaning and watching, and they all went outside.

(In the Hokage's office.)

At first, there were too many people in the office. Almost all the Jonin who were present outside of the prison sell decided to come and pitch their ideas.

Strangely, the torture and interrogation division were quiet.

"Silence!" Tsunade bellowed.

All the clamoring was immediately quietened down.

"Ibiki, what do you think?" she asked the scarred Jonin briskly.

"Give me some time with him. He is a stubborn one, he won't break so easily." Was the verdict of the Jonin.

"Fine. Go and do whatever you can to open him about his secrets. It will make easier for us to control him later anyway. Dismissed." Tsunade gave her orders.

"Understood." The scarred Jonin nodded, and left.

The clamoring began almost immediately again. There were too many cries for justice, too many ideas what to do, what not to do, and just as many people were shooting each other's ideas.

"SILENCE!" the entire tower shook with the force of her voice.

"All of you. Leave if you don't have any other ideas. My teammates and I will find a way."

Not wanting to get on her bad side and invoke her wrath, all the Jonin left.

"Who the hell made them Jonin? I remember during the third war; the discipline was not this bad." She questioned no one in particular.

"You will notice that all the instructors of his class are missing." Orochimaru said,

"Of course, they are not here. They have more common sense than them." Jiraiya said, everyone knowing who exactly "Them." were.

Tsunade sighed.

"Do you think that we should fulfill his demand?"

"About the public trial?" Jiraiya asked, turning to Tsunade.

"Yes." With a nod of her head, she confirmed.

"It could be risky. We still have not managed to find his helpers. For all we no, he is asking for the public trial because it will be the easiest time to escape. With some help of course!" Orochimaru was clearly not in the favor of that idea.

"But I think we should fulfill that demand." Jiraiya said.

"Were you listening to a thing I just said!" Orochimaru said, while looking at Jiraiya as if he was an idiot.

"No need to sneer. Unlike you, I do not need to change bodies every three years, just to keep my hearing sharp." Jiraiya said, not at all strange to these exchanges.

"Why you!" Orochimaru lost his cool.

"Easy you two. Jiraiya, continue." Tsunade said, not liking how this bickering was reminding her of the past days.

"If we managed to convict him successfully, it will raise the morale of the Shinobi. Which, if you have noticed, is falling recently." Jiraiya explained.

"Still. It is a bad Idea. We are literally inviting disaster." The feeling Orochimaru was having regarding this line of action… was not good.

"I to, am in favor." Tsunade said.

"What?" the snake Sannin couldn't believe his ears.

"Jiraiya is right. Besides, our troubles won't be over just like that. I suspect we are about to experience another war." She said seriously.

There was a silence after the declaration.

"What about the Uchiha?" Jiraiya asked.

"He is recovering in the hospital. It was a good thing that Naruto undid whatever he did to him. His muscles were not in good condition. He was also suffering from Chakra exhaustion." Tsunade gave the account of Sasuke's health.

"Anyway, back to the topic, when should we conduct the trial?" she asked in return.

"Wait. Give me two or three days. Let me find whether there are more spies, or escape plans of Naruto or not. If I didn't find anything, then we will go forward with the trial." Jiraiya explained his plan.

"I would like to make it clear once more that it's a bad idea." Even with these precautions, Orochimaru was not in favor.

"Yes, I know. Welcome to the life of a true leader." Tsunade couldn't resist the jibe.

Orochimaru just grunted and left.

(With Neji.)

In a secret underground place, Neji was showing Kabuto the place of his new lab. Apparently, the lab was quite to the liking of the spy.

"Wow. Everything is organized so efficiently. Not to mention the data already present, is that a latest model of a computer?" Kabuto went on like a child.

Orochimaru did not use computers much. After all, his focus was the biology rather than technology. Still, Kabuto told Orochimaru even if he didn't used the computer for technology research, he could still use it for organizing things, and get a guy who was interested in the technology to advance it.

Naturally, the snake Sannin refused.

But here, the laboratory was designed for him, not for Orochimaru.

"Glad you've liked it." Neji said with a smirk.

"But of course! But, what about him? What about our fearless leader?" Kabuto asked, still excited.

"What about him?" Neji asked, very amused how dramatically Kabuto put it.

"Shouldn't we make moves to get him out of the likely death sentence?"

"Don't worry. He has a plan." Neji said.

"Oh? Did he tell you?"

"No." was the flat answer of Hyuga.

"Why?" Kabuto continues his questioning.

"Plausible deniability."

"Ah, that could be one reason. Say, if I ask a personal question, would you mind?" Kabuto asked.

"Depends upon the question, really."

"Hmm. You're right. Why do you follow him so loyally?" this was the question which was bothering Kabuto for so long.

"You really think I would answer that?" Neji said, while giving Kabuto a look.

"No. but it was worth it to try."

"I will tell you though, if someone offers you the chance to get out of a life which would have turned out to be a prison sentence for the crime of being born, you should take that person's offer with both hands."

"No doubt about it." Kabuto agreed with this sentiment.

But disrupting their rather serious philosophical discussion, a high-pitched voice called.

"Neji! Neji!" Konohamaru came running and calling.

Kabuto was surprised to see the grandchild of the third in such a place.

"What is it?"

"Huff… huff… your cousin is trying to find you, you must go to the compound, immediately." The boy said quickly.

Neji cursed. "What does that bitch want now?"

"Who knows? I am more surprised to see him here." Kabuto said, while pointing to Konohamaru.

"He has his own reasons."

"Of course." Kabuto nodded.

"Now, if you don't mind us leaving?"

"nope, no problem." Kabuto said, while already lost on a book which he grabbed from several books from the lab.

Konohamaru, not wanting to stay in the presence of Orochimaru's assistant, (or is its former assistant now?) anymore he has to. So as soon as Neji started to leave, he went along with him. When they arrived in the upper leaf village, they both seamlessly split up with each other, and went on their separate ways.

Neji arrived to the Hyuga compound. But before he could even go to his quarters, Hinata found him, and was blocking his way.

"Neji." She said, "I need your assistance."

Since her position changed in clan, Hinata stopped calling Neji brother, as she used to.

Also, as soon as she beat Hiashi in the dual for the position of the clan head, she branded him with a caged bird seal. Not stopping just there, she branded Hanabi with a same seal as well. Ever since then, the Hyuga clan has been controlled through an iron fist by her.

"In what manner?" Neji asked, happy that she didn't asked where he was or what he was doing.

"I wish to get access to the prisoner." There was no doubt about which prisoner she was talking about.

'Guess you were right Naruto. People show their real side when backed in to the corner. But I have to wonder, just how much of a foundation she built on you, that just one rejection was enough to collapse her so badly?'

"Why aren't you answering me? Can you do it or not." Hinata asked impatiently.

"I can do it. but it might take some time. Because even if I had managed to climb the Jonin ladder enough that I was present during his searching, but I still am not trusted as much yet."

"Well, as soon as they realize that it's me who is trying to get access to him, I am sure you won't have a trouble."

"Actually, why don't you come along with me? It would be the easiest that way." In his mind, he congratulated himself for such a wonderful idea.

After all, if anyone questioned them, he would just say that he was following the orders of the head of his clan, as well as a council member.

"Perhaps. But don't get used to this." Hinata said, not at all impressed.

'Of course not, you bitch.' Neji thought in his head, but didn't let show any of it on his face.

Apparently, for the beating he gave her years ago, she inflicted the pain of the caged bird on him. He still has not forgotten the pain.

(With Naruto, in the prison sell.)

Naruto was sitting bored in his sell. after the amusing way of interrogation of Tsunade and Sakura, while Kakashi as an inspector, they all left him alone, and the boredom started to creep in.

But surprisingly enough, Yamato was not bored. Instead he was planning the training of his wielder.

"After you are done manipulating water in every state possible, doesn't matter whether if it's raining or flowing, you will try to form a blade of lightning. Once you are done with that, try to cut a small rock with that blade. Then, split a bolt of lightning." The sword was going on and on for a while.

Apparently, Yamato didn't like to think quietly. Just hearing those plans alone was enough to make Naruto think what has he had gotten himself into?

Also, where was that sandwich!

But the sound of footsteps outside of his sell was enough to snap the demon out of the boredom.

"Yamato, be quiet. Someone is coming." He immediately told his sword.

Yamato, such a dutiful sword as he was, immediately obeyed. But there was some protest in that obedience.

The sell door opens, and in walked in…

"Hello there, Naruto."

Hinata Hyuga, current clan head of the Hyuga clan, and Neji, her suffering servant. It was very obvious from his expression.

"Hello there, Hinata." Naruto greeted just as nicely. But Hinata did not cared that he didn't put the lady before her name.

That, or she cared, but did not let that show on her face.

"I see you have done quite well for yourself since I last saw you." He complimented her.

"Yes, since you left me for that harlot."

"Now, now, is that really a way to talk about your own teacher?" the demon couldn't resist another trolling opportunity.

"No matter. now that since you are here, that woman can no longer take advantage of her rank." Hinata said, very confident.

Three seconds of silence. During which Neji was wondering…

'Is that really what you think?' he thought, while trying to restrain his laughter.

"Hahahahaha!" Naruto did not have such restrictions on him. "You really thought that, didn't you?"

Hinata's pleasant expression immediately soured.

"You see, she was that unapproachable woman, that every man dreams about in this worthless village. I wanted to see whether I had a chance or not. Low and behold, I succeeded."

"You… you!" what she was hearing, what Naruto was saying, Hinata couldn't believe any of it.

"Didn't you remember what I said back when you were acting so offended? After all, you never approached me, didn't had an ounce of confidence in you."

"but, but, in the Chunin exams!"

"Ah that, it was a test. A test you which sadly failed. But look at you now! I admit, I am glad that I was wrong." Naruto said.

The way this conversation was going so far now, was enough to break Hinata again. But that sentence stopped it from happening.

"That's right. Now, I am the head of my clan. Once I will take you out of here, everything will be for your taking. This village? The entire Land of Fire? The whole elemental nations? Everything."

"Ah, how can I say no to such an offer. Why don't you come closer, so I can explain to you how happy I am currently feeling?" Naruto said, with a widening smile on his face.

Since Hinata's focus was entirely on Naruto, she didn't saw the amusement on Neji's face.

She took few steps, and came closer to the demon.

"A little bit closer…"

She did exactly as he said. By this time, Hinata was standing right next to the Naruto.

One moment Naruto was restrained in seals and chains, bound to his chair. Next, he was leaping up in the air, grabbing Hinata's hair, and spinning in the air. He then dropped her right on her face, knocking her out in the process.

Neji was very shocked by this abrupt move of Naruto.

"Why did you do that? You do realize that I have to explain that," he pointed down at the knocked out Hinata, "Right?"

"Don't worry. Just say she fainted or something. She often did that around me anyway." Was the quick answer of demon.

"Riiight." Neji said, not at all convinced.

Though if someone did press him for the detail, he would maliciously use that excuse.

After all, the iron fisted clan head still couldn't get rid of her weakness to Naruto. What would that do to her reputation?

He of course has to make sure that his name did not come up when she tried to find the person who spread such a vicious rumor about her.

"Oh yeah, here's the money which they took from you." Neji said, while taking out the said money.

"It required the pulling of some strings, but I managed to acquire it."

After thinking for a moment, Naruto replied.

"You can keep it." said Naruto, shocking Neji.

"What?"

"While I really hate to be here, I realize that it was a petty hate of mine. I just didn't feel like giving anything to this village who never gave me anything in the first place."

"You do realize I hate—"

"Charity? It is not. But I really am thankful that you did go on such lengths for me." Naruto said, appreciation clear in his voice.

"Of course! Do you really need to say anything about it? so, are you sure you don't want this?" Neji assured and asked.

"Yes."

"Then I'll take my leave." Neji said, while lifting Hinata.

"Oh yeah, make sure that they give me those sandwiches which I ordered, ten minutes ago!"

"It's a prison, not a hotel." Saying that, the Hyuga left.

But even then, he did tell the prison management about those sandwiches.

"After all, the prisoner who is demanding them is very powerful. No need to make him furious enough that he would cause problems for us." Was his logic.

(Four hours later…)

"If you come in this world,

You have to work." Naruto was singing.

"Or this world won't let you drink,

Won't let you drink, won't let you eat,

Won't let you eat; won't let you live."

"If you come in this world,

You have to work." This time, Yamato chorused with Naruto.

"I doubt you will live long enough for doing any work." A voice said abruptly.

"Oh?" Naruto said, who dares to talk to him in such a way?

The door opened, and walked in Anko Miterashi, special Jonin of the leaf.

"Hahahaha! Look who we have here, Yamato."

"Mmmm. Exotic beauty, I say."

"Don't tell me Ibiki is getting bored of our wonderful conversations? Or he as a good friend, decided to send you in here to entertain me?"

"As if. Ibiki is the loyal Shinobi. Besides, the only entertainment here is going to be for me, when I will start to gut you slowly you asshole!"

"Wo, wo there, any particular reason for why you are so hostile?" Naruto said in seemingly panicking voice.

"Because of Kuranai!"

"What does Kuranai has to do with any of this?" the demon maintained the same voice.

"I can't believe that someone could be so shameless—"

"Coming from you, I'll take it as a compliment."

"Fine. I will explain if your so ignorant. Your stunt with her, and then your betrayal caused her to break down." Anko said, visibly struggling with her rage.

"What betrayal? I didn't betray anyone."

"And when you killed Asuma—"

"You mean walking talking smoking chimney?"

"She blames herself for his death. So much that she couldn't even perform her Shinobi duties. The only mercy being no one knowing the events, otherwise—"

"Otherwise her own comrades would have driven her to suicide."

Nodding, Anko said, "Exactly. Now, it is your turn to suffer!"

Saying that, she puts a kunai right on Naruto's cheek.

"And you also blame me for the sudden return of Orochimaru?" Naruto asked, all the traces of fear gone from his voice.

Anko started to tremble.

"Ah, hit the weak spot, didn't I? after all, the prodigal genius returned. Yet, you remained the same, the Snake bitch."

"You—" Anko tried to say something, but the demon didn't give her any chances.

"Come now," breaking through the chains again, Naruto extended his arm, and pulled Anko in to his lap.

He pulled aside her neck, to observe the curse seal put on her by Orochimaru, all while ignoring her squirming to get out of his grip.

"What an interesting thing. Very intriguing." Naruto said, fascinated.

"Oy, you have a beautiful woman on your lap, pay attention to that." Yamato tried to draw the attention to the important point.

"Whatever. stay quiet, would you?" Naruto said, while analyzing the seal some more, making Yamato gawk in process.

As long as Yamato has known Naruto, he has never ignored any beautiful woman. This must be corrected!

"Intriguing… very intriguing…"

"You're starting to make me worry." Yamato said in a trembling voice.

Naruto let go of Anko's neck, but he didn't release his grip, he also didn't remove his finger from the seal on her neck.

"It is an interesting blend of biology, chemistry, and a soul, heled together by the seal work. Though I must say, it is really bad seal work." Hearing that, Anko went stiff.

"Seriously?" Yamato couldn't believe how single-minded Naruto was being.

Then again, it all started to make sense to Yamato, the demon always had a little bit of fascination with seals.

"Yes. I am surprised that it does even function as it was supposed to."

After thinking a while, Naruto spoke again.

"Yamato, how exactly would he had learned enough to manipulate a soul?" Naruto asked, some concern in his voice.

"If he is dedicated enough, his own research would be enough to uncover those secrets. Demons and mages are not the ones with the monopoly on soul manipulation after all." Yamato explained.

Filing the term mage for later to grill Yamato about mercilessly, Naruto's entire manner shifted.

"That bastard!" he screamed suddenly.

"What?" Anko squeaked.

Nothing was turning out as she was hoping when she entered in this prison sell.

"So, he plans to keep himself alive through this. Well, I won't have it!" Naruto said, getting mad with the mere thought of immortal Orochimaru.

Focusing some demon energy on to the seal, Naruto destroyed the soul inside of the cursed seal on Anko.

While all this was happening, Anko felt as if she was hearing her cursed teacher's screams at the back of her head.

"And we're done." Naruto said, some satisfaction in his voice.

"That was awfully quick?" Yamato said, not believing the soul purge being accomplished so easily.

"Of course. I even controlled my energy tightly enough that it didn't even do any damage to her body." Naruto bragged.

Since Naruto was not keeping a finger on her neck anymore, Anko touched the side of her neck. There was nothing like a mark which was present previously.

"You—" Anko tried to say something, but she herself didn't knew what she wished to say. But before this conflict could be resolved, Naruto interrupted her.

"I suggest you leave, woman. I have things to plan." Naruto said, giving the shaken special Jonin a glare for good measure.

Not wanting to see what would the demon would do, considering he was staying in the prison of his own will, Anko left immediately.

"Hmmm. That means that seal on Uchiha is also another soul repository. I must kill him if I were to stop you from coming back again." Naruto said his plans out loud.

"It wouldn't be a problem. You will have a chance to kill him later." Yamato assured.

(Next day, in the prison sell.)

In the morning, Naruto was singing again, annoying the prison guards to such an extent that they immediately broke their protocol and started to argue with him.

"Hello darkness smile friend,

I've come to visit you again,"

"Stop singing already!" a guard screamed at top of his lungs.

"Oh yeah? Why don't you come here and make me?" the demon taunted.

(In the evening…)

"Lord Uzomaki, forgive mehehehe!" a man was crying at the feet of restrained Naruto.

"One task, I gave you one task and you can't even accomplish that!" Naruto said furiously.

"I am sorry…" the man sniffled.

"Fine. I am a forgiving demon. Bring me the sandwich in one hour, and I won't slaughter your family." Naruto hissed.

"Yes! Yes! In one hour, the sandwich will be here!" instantly getting energized, the man jumped up.

(One hour later…)

"See my lord? I have fulfilled my task this time." The man said arrogantly, as if he had conquered the world.

Naruto while biting his sandwich, said, "Yes. You have done it this time. I shall not slaughter your family."

"Oh, thank you, my lord." Sniffling in relief, the man left the prison sell.

(Next day…)

"I have voices in my head,

They council me, they understand, they talk to meeeeeee."

"Stop it already," Yamato having reached his limit, said.

"What?" Naruto asked in surprise at this unexpected interruption.

"You have been singing this song from the evening! Since you acquired that sandwich, you haven't stop singing this song for fourteen hours strait!"

"Oh, it has been that long already?" Naruto, again getting surprised, asked.

"Yes!" Yamato screamed.

"Very well then. To pass our time, why don't you tell me how further can you train me once we get out of this hellhole?"

"Oh." Yamato did not expected Naruto to listen so easily. "Aside from elemental manipulation, I need to teach you how to use the normal type energy, the one from which you form that Hyper Beam. Then, some physical training, and mental arts. One thing which you need to understand is that I can only teach you the basics, the rest you have to expand on your own."

"You mean you can't teach me any techniques?" Naruto asked in disappointment.

"No. sorry I can't do that." Yamato sensing the disappointment in Naruto's voice, said.

"No problem." Naruto was back to his usual mood. Before he could assure his sword that it was truly no problem, something happened.

The sell door opened again, which made Naruto say…

"Oh, back already? you really miss my company that much?"

"How can I miss your company when I haven't got it for two and a half years?" a female voice answered, surprising Naruto greatly.

A girl with brown hair stepped in to the prison sell, her hare was strait on one side, while in a braid on another.

Naruto amusingly noted to himself that he hasn't saw someone wearing a pink kimono for a while.

"So," the female voice said, "I heard what you did to Kuranai. Despite everyone's attempt to keep it quiet."

"Oh, you want to talk about that two? I remember Anko was quite insistent that I admit to my crimes towards that woman." Naruto said.

"Considering Ibiki is her superior, I am sure she requested him to torment you endlessly. I am surprised that you are not a gibbering mess right now." The girl said in a soft voice.

"Ah, I really don't get why people gave Ibiki such a bad rep, each time he comes here to talk with me, I feel like he is taking my interview for a position of torture and interrogation specialist. Or talking to a psychiatrist. You just won't believe how light you feel after one of those sessions." Naruto sighed just by mentioning of those sessions.

"only you would consider someone whose job is to torment people mentally on the daily bases as a psychiatrist." The girl couldn't stop the frown from appearing in her face.

"Ah, but I am a demon. These are normal things for me." When the girl didn't react much, he decided to ask something else.

"So," Naruto asked, "Are you still worried about Kuranai?"

"Yes. It is hard not to, when I thought that she would help me, but when she just left me like a disappointment, it was a hard thing for me to swallow."

"Yeah, you thought that she would have supported you just like Gai did with Lee." Naruto said in an understanding voice.

"Exactly."

"But I would say that your talents have improved since then. I would say that you don't need her help anymore…" considering she had managed to acquire the access to his prison cell, which normally she wouldn't have, Naruto really thought what he said.

"For the most part, you would be right. But there are always some stumbling blocks, or bottlenecks, which you can only cross with a help of an instructor. And considering she is the best in her field, I want her to train me. Because I will except nothing less than the best." She said firmly.

"And she is the best, yes. Now if only Itachi would have accepted my offer all those years ago…"

The girl gave the demon a strange look, as if he has gone insane.

"Never mind. You don't worry about her dying. I've got plans for her. And if they worked out, you will get your teacher which you want." Contemplating for a moment, Naruto said, "And if she didn't, I can always find Itachi's soul in hell. I am sure he would help you if nothing then out of shear boredom."

"Very well."

"Until then, don't out yourself as my," Naruto smirked. "Conspirator."

The girl turned around and left just as quietly as she came, closing the sell door behind her.

"To this day, I never understood how she moved in that kimono."

Meanwhile, Yamato was wondering why exactly these girls were visiting his imprisoned wielder. Maybe he should also imprison himself, while cultivating some relations with girls?

(With Sasuke.)

After knocking Sasuke out, Naruto removed the demonic spell which he had put on him. He didn't want for Uchiha to suddenly wake up, and kill himself due to his incapability of movement.

When Naruto was sent to his prison cell, Sasuke was brought to the hospital. He was now in the recovery ward, where he was kept in the dangerous patient section.

By the next day, he woke up. He noticed that there were people on the room where ever he was, so he kept himself quiet.

But then he heard the voice… the voice of Sakura.

"His Chakra levels are getting back to normal. He should awake anytime soon." Sakura was giving a report to someone.

In his mind, Sasuke snorted to himself. 'As if you know whether I am awake or not.'

But then, he heard another voice. One far more dangerous than Sakura.

"Oh, I think he is awake alright." Tsunade said, glaring at Sasuke. "Give up the act already, Uchiha."

"Who," Sasuke rasped.

"What? I can't hear you clearly."

"Who the hell are you to command me?" Sasuke spoke louder.

Having to endure the failed interrogation of Naruto, in which she was practically feeling the disapproval of Ibiki previous day, Tsunade did not took the disrespect as well as she could have.

"Who do you think you are to question me?" she said, while grabbing Sasuke's wrist in an iron grip.

"Lady Tsunade, you must let go of him, you will injure him again!" Sakura said, after seeing how much enraged Tsunade was.

"Shut it, Sakura!" having no patience for the foolishness of her student, Tsunade said harshly.

Sakura immediately quieted herself.

But Sasuke was having some different concerns at that time. "I'm- impossible! Just where did he brought me?"

"You're in the Leaf, boy." Tsunade said, while loosening her grip a little.

But she did not let go of Sasuke's hand, at the slightest chance of disrespect she would squeeze hard, to remind him who was the in charge here.

Then, the memories started to come at Sasuke. His fight with the mad bomber, his plans to eliminate people like Kabuto and Orochimaru including the people who taught them, Naruto's arrival, his fight with Itachi, the truth he told him, his helplessness, all of it come back at once.

And to think that he was back to the same place, that same righteous, wretched place.

Tsunade and Sakura gasped in surprise, when Sasuke's Sharingan activated on its own. The surprise did not end there however. His eyes also started shift to his usual Tommo, to pinwheel pattern.

"Release my hand." He ordered.

"What?" Tsunade couldn't believe herself.

"Release my hand, woman." He said again, more commandingly this time.

"You!"

Since due to Tsunade's surprise, her grip was already slackened. Because of that, Sasuke was able to shrug her hand.

Before Tsunade could express her rage again, Sasuke asked another question.

"Where is Naruto."

"Why do you want to know?" Tsunade was not inclined to answer him.

"I must kill him. To prove my strength." He uttered the same words… the words he used to say regarding Itachi, now they were said for Naruto.

"There will be none of that." Another voice hissed.

"When did you arrive here?" Tsunade questioned Orochimaru, while hiding her surprise.

"When he activated his Mangekyo." Orochimaru said.

Sasuke sat up, and took a look on the glass of the nearby window.

The same sort of eyes Itachi had were staring at him.

"Tell me. Where is Itachi's body?" the snake Sannin questioned.

"Why do you want his body?" Sasuke, clearly, didn't wanted to cooperate with any of these people.

"Because we must transplant his eyes into you. Otherwise, you will go blind." Orochimaru said briskly.

"He vaporized the body." After hearing what Orochimaru was saying, Sasuke said.

"Fuck." Orochimaru cursed.

"But I have these eyes. I am sure I can beat him now." Sasuke said, very cold and confident at the same time.

"Foolish boy! Even I have to think of alternative plans to beat that demon. What makes you think you can do anything?" Orochimaru berated.

"And you have such a great success, clearly." Sasuke sarcastically remarked.

Tsunade snarled.

"Why don't you join us again?" Orochimaru asked smoothly.

"Because this village slaughtered my clan on the order of the council! They didn't even consult the Hokage." Sasuke said, anger taking over him once again.

"Listen. You will get your chance at the revenge. Don't consider joining the village, join me." Orochimaru tried another angle.

"What?" Tsunade couldn't believe what she was hearing.

Orochimaru motioned Tsunade to remain quiet. "What do you say? You've gotten the chance to face against the Uzomaki, and the revenge at the village."

Clenching his hands into the fists, Sasuke nodded.

"Fine. But don't presume to command me. If I had a chance, I will slaughter you all." Sasuke didn't wanted any doubts of comradery between them.

Tsunade clearly wanted to interject, but she was quickly hustled out by Orochimaru.

(Third day, in Hokage's office.)

All three Sannin were gathered in the Hokage's office, they were discussing what to do with the demands of their prisoner Naruto.

"Jiraiya, did you find anything?" Tsunade was asking.

"Sadly, no., did you?" Jiraiya said and asked, knowing that the Hokage has her own sources.

"Nothing. But as a side effect, we never have so much security regarding the spies. Only few of them are still here, and they all are at the lower levels. Of course, they are monitored constantly." Even with all that, she wasn't satisfied.

"That might be. But you don't have unlimited ANBU, what you're doing currently is already stretching the forces thin." Orochimaru spoke then.

"Oh? What would you have me do?" Tsunade glared.

"Not much you can do anyway." Orochimaru returned her glare with a smirk.

"Then keep your mouth shut." Tsunade told him.

"Is this about Uchiha?" Orochimaru asked then, not used to people talking to him in such tones anymore… unless they were enemies.

"Yes, it is. At a time like this, I can't let anyone breach my authority. And yet you, you aloud that to happen!" Tsunade said, slamming her hand to her desk.

"Look," Jiraiya said then, "As far as I know Orochimaru, he doesn't do anything illogical. Then you must have something in mind, right?" Jiraiya turned to his snake teammate, and asked.

"Yes, I do. We need a figure, a figure behind whom the younger generation of Shinobi can rally."

Tsunade snorted. "And you think that brat could be that figure?"

"Yes. Not at the way he is now, but sooner or later he'll break by constantly surrounded by the ninjas of this village." He also wanted to do a pseudo-experiment with this.

"Whatever. We have tried all of our options, and we have nothing to show for it." Jiraiya explained their situation.

"Then the question is, should we grant Uzomaki his demand?"

Jiraiya winced at how Tsunade so coldly pronounced his former student's name.

'Is that how Sensei felt when he was fighting Orochimaru?' the toad Sannin thought to himself.

"We don't have any other choice." Jiraiya said.

"You know, it occurs to me that we could just execute him somewhere in secret, or drug him up to the gills, and then brainwash him, or do any number of things." Orochimaru suggested the ways which came in his mind.

"But people would ask questions." Jiraiya rebutted.

"That is the problem. He has built a reputation. Not to mention his allies might do something." And that something, was Tsunade couldn't predict.

"It still is a bad idea. What does it matter if few small countries ask questions?" Orochimaru shrugged.

"And that is why Sensei didn't pick you for the position of the fourth, you really don't have any concept of public relations." Jiraiya was quick to jibe.

Orochimaru snarled at that dig by Jiraiya.

"There is no point in arguing about it," Tsunade sighed. "The trial is going to take place from two days now."

Both of them nodded. After all, the Hokage has given her final decision. None of them could do anything now.

(In the prison.)

Naruto was sitting on the floor of his prison-sell in the lotus position, as opposed of sitting on the chair covered with suppressing seals.

He was contemplating what exactly meant the word freedom to him.

This isn't the first time he had done so. In the past, whenever something hard came up, he always thought about it.

Naruto also thought about Orochimaru, about how it would be an annoying task to kill him. Specially when that stupid Uchiha just wouldn't let him get rid of the seal on his neck.

That also brings the point again, how come he didn't go insane even after putting the pieces of his soul inside those seals.

Of course, people might argue that he was, in fact very much insane. But Naruto wouldn't agree with them. yes, he was a mad scientist. But even after that, he was still a calculative person, and he never lost any of that calculative personality.

Also, the words written on that tablet… they always came back to him.

"Gods are just a fragment of themselves, what could it mean?"

Also, why does he care about it? it wouldn't be like in his crusade of freedom, the gods, fragments or not, might suddenly decide to involve themselves, surely, he wouldn't that much chaos? After all, the only thing which he wants is little bit of freedom. What could be wrong with that?

Of course, he also thought when exactly are they were going to hold his trial. They have to agree for his demand, his image was just too public not to do so.

Being a prisoner, he naturally wouldn't be informed until the very last moment. But considering that he had spent four days in the prison, and the guards, Ibiki, and usual inspection in the prison hasn't took place since the yesterday, he was sure that the trial was today.

'Hm. It must be February fifteenth by this time.' He thought to himself.

Of course, he got bored by thinking so much. So, he did the most natural thing came to him… he started to sing.

That, also made Yamato sigh. Because whenever he got bored, or his time didn't pass, Naruto started to sing. Perhaps it was a bad idea to let him be in the prison sell for so long?

"There is no holding me back,

I am not driven by fear; I am just driven by anger." Naruto sang in the silence of the prison.

"Not creepy at all." Yamato chimed in.

Also, the sword was thinking where exactly that piano music was coming from? The kind which one would hear in the horror movie.

Still, Naruto continued on with his singing.

"I'M just climbing up slowly, I'M the one and only, I…

The tease, the ways you lie,"

"Still not creepy." Yamato tried to draw Naruto's attention away from the song, but his attempt failed.

"But whatever you need, ever you got,

I'll take it back again."

"Something tells me that line was supposed to be sung in the higher pitch than that." Yamato said.

Because Naruto continued to sing in his usual creepy tone, not changing even a little.

But then the door opened.

(Few minutes ago, with Ibiki Morino.)

As the scarred Jonin was walking down to the prison area towards sell of Naruto, he was wondering about the recent decisions of the high command.

Ibiki wasn't one of the Shinobi who would question the decisions of their leaders. But the recent events have left him no choice.

First of all, the easy acceptance of Orochimaru. He understood the logic about two enemies allying with each other to take out another enemy.

But the fact that Orochimaru was so easily accepted in the decision making of the Leaf, that was hard to swallow.

Same thing with Uchiha. If someone like him could leave their home just because of the power… leaving someone half dead, in Ibiki's opinion he wouldn't want to do anything with that sort of Shinobi.

Of course, someone can argue the fact that the same person did betrayed them, and was now sitting in the prison sell. But it still did not change the fact that Uchiha and Orochimaru cannot be trusted.

He was so lost in his musings that he did not even realize when he arrived at the door of the prison-sell of Naruto.

Wondering whether the demon has gone insane or not, (After interrogating him so many times, Ibiki didn't have any doubts about his claim of being a demon.)

he opened the door.

What he saw inside the sell however, baffled him greatly. Instead of chained to his chair, the demon was sitting in a lotus position, singing a song in an unchanging tone.

Noticing Ibiki, Naruto said, "Ah, you really have entertained me like a guest all this time. I will give you a painless death as a reward."

"Tch. It is time for your trial, Uzomaki." Ibiki said, not in the mood of for the games of the demon.

"Yes…" the demon said, and got up from the lotus position.

Just when Ibiki was about to put restrains on Naruto for marching him up to his execution point, Yamato appeared in his hand, and before Ibiki could do anything, it was stabbed right into his heart by the next second.

Ibiki's last moments were spent thinking about his little brother Idate. After all, the demon knew him, would he find him and kill him as well?

He also thought about the choices he made regarding his brother. But before he could complete the line of thought he was dead.

(With Naruto, near the stadium.)

Naruto knew that the civilians harbored great amount of hatred for him. So, it would be natural that they would want to make it big the occasion of the demise of the demon.

By that logic, it was easy for him to find the place where he will be supposed to get executed.

When he arrived at the stadium, the cheer of the crowd confirmed his thoughts correct.

"All the clews lie in, hiding in the traces of the bodies…

Of the people whom we murdered in the past!" Naruto sang cheerfully.

"Seriously, what is up with you and creepy songs today? you're not that bad usually." Yamato asked, concerned.

Not answering Yamato's question, Naruto asked the question of his own.

"Do you hear this, Yamato?" the demon asked seriously.

"What, the cheering of the people?" Yamato asked in return.

"Correct. Each and every person inside that building either seeks to imprison us, and use us as a weapon. Whenever they will be involved in the conflict, they will put us out in the frontlines until the day we dy." Naruto explained, getting agitated just by the thought alone.

"Others, seek our death. Both mine and yours. And there is no question about it. if they succeed in killing me, you are going to experience fate worse than death."

"What?" came the shocked reply of Yamato.

"Either they would try to extract your power, or melt you and made another weapon under their control… and if they can't do any of those things, destroy you completely."

Yamato grimaced.

Perhaps those conditions are the reason why Naruto was in such a strange mood today.

Naruto started to walk towards the stadium.

"I feel like a gladiator, walking towards my death to entertain the stupid bloodthirsty masses." Naruto said, while featuring a heavy scowl on his face.

"But unlike them, you aren't a slave." Yamato tried to lighten the load on his wielder's mind.

"True. And I am going to fight for my freedom!" back to his usual self, Naruto started to walk towards the stadium more confidently.

'There it is again…' Yamato noted quietly. 'What exactly the freedom means to you, Naruto?'

(End.)

Author's notes:

I wanted to put this chapter out on the July 31, but then I forgot, and it went downhill from there.

As you will notice from this chapter, there is a lot of setting up involved for the future events. Hopefully, the effort will pay off, the events occurring as I have thought, rather than some unpredictable manner.

See you in the next chapter, thanks for reading.


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17.

(At the stadium.)

Everyone was waiting for the prisoner to arrive. The Shinobi were getting restless, while the crowd of the civilians was also getting agitated.

"Where is he?" Tsunade asked, getting agitated herself.

"Lady Tsunade, you shouldn't worry about it." Shizune was assuring her, "Ibiki will bring him strait to here."

"I know…" the Hokage sighed.

She took the hat she was waring which was the mark of her position as a Hokage, in to her hands, and started to think not for the first time, that the responsibility was too heavy for her.

Orochimaru and Jiraiya were right by her side, but both of them had their own concerns to think about.

Orochimaru was wondering what will they would do when his repeated warnings will come true.

While Jiraiya was thinking where exactly did he went wrong regarding Naruto.

'Perhaps I didn't go wrong as much as I didn't know him.' The sage thought to himself.

After all, despite being his godfather, Jiraiya did not met Naruto until the Chunin exams. Even then, he didn't form much of a personal relationship with the boy. After all, what would someone care when they don't have much of a personal relation, or an obligation to someone?

Still, when he considers everything… it still hurts. Specially regarding the toad contract.

Meanwhile, others were simmering in hatred. Team eight, for example.

While Shino did not care about what Naruto did on the personal level, he still proved himself as a traitor. While Kiba's overprotective instinct towards Hinata caused him to have a scorching hatred towards Naruto. It is strange however, that no one in the team eight cared about Kuranai.

Team ten however, had much more of a reason. Shikamaru was finally getting an understanding how Sasuke felt towards Itachi. He still couldn't believe how easily Naruto killed Asuma, and just called it a mistake. As if he never wanted to kill the bearded Jonin in the first place.

While team Gai didn't have much of a personal stake in the entire problem, Lee was still taking it hard. He couldn't believe someone who used to be so charismatic and loyal… turned out to be like this.

Of course, Tenten wanted Lee to shut up about it, even though she agreed with his thoughts, while Neji's lips were twitching, as if he was trying to hide a smirk.

As for the team seven, Sakura was getting worried. She really thought that once Naruto and Sasuke came to the village, they both will become somehow loyal again. while Sasuke simmered in rage. Both at the people around him and at Naruto.

Though if he were to compare at what he was angrier at, then these people would come on top. Not even two days, and they all (Shinobi and civilians alike,) started to look at him as if he was the solution to all of their problems… just like his childhood.

Don't get him started on the behavior of those annoying fan-girls, screaming like banshees on the street at the top of their lungs. If he wouldn't be getting to fight Naruto, he would have killed them all.

Then, an unrecognizable figure started to walk towards the stage. At first, no one noticed due to the crowd of people, but as the figure came close to the people in the crowd, they would automatically stop howling for blood, instead they would sit down in to their chair, expression of terror in their faces.

As the figure started to get in the middle of the crowd, people started to make way for that figure. Let the Shinobi deal with the nightmare.

Soon after that, Tsunade, the council, and all the Shinobi on the stage started to realize that someone was walking towards the stage. At first, Tsunade thought that this might be the mystery person who would help Naruto. But as the figure got closer… she realizes that it was the Naruto.

"Dammit! Where is Ibiki?" the Hokage cursed quietly.

"Dead, most likely. I did warn you, didn't I?" Orochimaru spoke next to her.

"Shut up, Orochimaru. This is not the time." Jiraiya berated.

As he continued to walk, every single eye was on Naruto. All the Shinobi who were assigned as security, all of his classmates, the Jonin instructors, and all the people with whom he interacted in the past.

Realizing that he was at the center of attention, he smirked and waved.

'Too bad that there aren't any cameras in this part of the world.'

Then he thought about the vultures which would be born due to that… and promptly dismissed the thought.

As he stepped in to the stage, Naruto was surrounded by ANBU. One of them stepped up next to him, so he could put the handcuffs on Naruto. But the demon growled in warning.

"If you care about these people's lives, then you won't touch me until the trial is over."

Just for a moment, the ANBU considered the words of demon. But then he shook his head, and continued his task.

"Fine. You don't leave me any choice." Naruto just started to gather energy on his palm, that he was interrupted.

"Pig, back down." The voice of Hokage came.

Knowing the gravity of situation, the ANBU nodded without arguing, and did as Tsunade ordered, back down and let Naruto without handcuffs.

"Guess the alcohol didn't killed as many braincells as I thought." Naruto said with a smirk.

Tsunade valiantly ignored the attempt to anger her, instead focused on the important task in front of her.

"Naruto Uzomaki, you stand trial for the crimes of killing the Shinobi of the Leaf, conspiring against the Leaf, and betrayal to the Leaf village. How do you plead?" Tsunade in her capacity as Hokage, asked.

"Not guilty." Was the simple answer of Naruto.

Several Shinobi took sharp breath on that answer, while the crowd started to howl in anger once more.

"Very well." Schooling her face, Tsunade asked the next question so the trial can proceed. "Do you have any Shinobi Lawyer to defend you?"

Naruto looked around. All the Shinobi in the direction of which he looked in, averted their gaze, as if fearing that the demon would pick them to defend him.

Naruto snorted. 'As if any of these morons can defend me, they are more likely to doom me to execution.'

Naruto prepared to say something. but before he could do so, he was interrupted.

"Um. Hello?" a voice said from somewhere.

All the Shinobi started to look around.

Naruto sighed. "They can't see you right now, Yamato."

Hearing that name, Tsunade motioned the paranoid ninjas to relax. As long as that sword was not in the hands of Naruto, it could hardly pose a danger.

She did not take her eyes off Naruto though.

"Oh yeah. You see, four thousand years ago, I acquired a lawyer's degree." Yamato said proudly.

Naruto shivered. "Why didn't you tell me?" he was literally carrying a lawyer all this time, without knowing.

"You never asked. Anyway, as a lawyer, I wish to defend my wielder." Yamato concluded his request.

"Denied. Inanimate objects like yourself are not aloud to fight in the case on behalf of your wielder." Hamura the councilman said.

"What? That's discrimination! Not even the demon court would insult me like that!" if anything, being the wielder of Yamato would garner Naruto a lot of respect.

"Irrelevant. You are not in the demon court." Kaheru the council lady said with a sneer… which Yamato despite not out of Naruto's dimension, could practically feel.

"You know," Naruto spoke then. "The way your speaking, implies that your leader is tongueless." Not able to take disrespect his friend was receiving, Naruto decided to retaliate in the manner he knew best.

Bristling in anger, Tsunade spoke with all the authority she could muster.

"All of you, will remain quiet." She said, while trying not to grit her teeth in anger.

Meanwhile Naruto after insulting Tsunade and putting her on the tail of her own council, he was assuring his heartbroken sword.

"I-I-I can't believe it!" Yamato was sniffling. He was so angry that he didn't cared about what people would think about him. "I never have gotten so much disrespect in my entire life!"

Naruto, understood what Yamato was feeling all too well.

"Don't worry Yamato," the demon said in low tone, so no one will hear him. "They will pay with their blood… every single one of them."

"Thanks. You are the nicest wielder I ever had." Yamato said, touched.

After quelling the council to her satisfaction, Tsunade turned to Naruto again.

"Do you have any other option?" she asked again.

"Don't worry. I am more than capable of defending myself." Naruto assured.

The Hokage got a smirk on her face. "Very well then. Let the trial begin."

That announcement caused the crowd to cheer loudly.

"So, you consider yourself not guilty for the crimes you have been accused of?"

"Yes." Naruto said with a relaxed smile.

"Explain why you are not guilty then?"

"You said I conspired against the Leaf, breaking my loyalty in the process, correct?" Naruto asked for confirmation.

Tsunade nodded.

"Well, how about I wasn't loyal in the first place, so that point becomes moot." It was the troll logic, that much the demon knew. But what does it matter whether he screwed with their heads a little? None.

"What?" Tsunade and the crowd of ninja exclaimed.

"I object lady Tsunade, you must not aloud someone like him to distract you. Just announce his punishment." The council members spoke again.

"Really? First becoming tongueless, and now getting ordered around by your own subordinates?" the demon made a tsk sound.

Tsunade got a really ugly expression on her face. "You people… will remain quiet, or I'll kill you myself."

"But—" they tried to protest, but their protest died on their lips.

Meanwhile, Danzo was enjoying their plight. there was always a hidden sadist within him, about which no one knows.

"BUT NOTHING!" the slug princess exploded.

The council members have no choice other than backing down.

Both of the elders were looking quite furious. Naruto was wondering whether he can kill them by causing a rage induced heart attack.

"What about the killing of your squad leader?" taking a deep breath, the Hokage continued the line of questions.

"That was inconvenient I admit. But the blame lies with you as well. Did you really thought that I will tolerate someone who was literally a chain around my neck?" Naruto said, with a tone of 'Really?'

"You knew why we sent Yamato with your team then." Hokage asked.

"Of course, I knew." The demon confirmed easily.

"And before you ask me about killing Asuma… I must ask you. Was their any point in asking about that? I made my intensions clear by that point. It was hardly any different than one Shinobi killing other for the accomplishment of his task, something which you regularly send people to do."

"Nonsense!" the elders couldn't keep themselves quiet.

"Nonsense? hahahahahahahaha!" Naruto roared with the laughter. "Who was it who decided that it would be a great idea to spread the information about Jinchuriki? Oh, I forgot, it was exactly the same people sitting in front of me."

All the council members who have still been serving since that time, (Including elders,) got a sour expression on their faces, as if they were forced to swallow something disgusting.

"But before you continue with idiotic questions of yours, I will start from beginning. Because really, I don't have time to answer all of your useless question, which don't even come anywhere near close to the truth."

"What?" everyone asked collectively.

Well, everyone who followed the events up to this point. The rest of the people were confused.

"Oh yeah, the only reason why I am doing this is because someone up their really loves torturing me. I hope you are ready."

Int flashback(int);

{/Flashback begins.

One moment, everyone was sitting on the stage, waiting for the trial to end. The next moment, they were all, (Including the crowd of civilians,) were transported in to some strange location.

"What did you do!" Tsunade demanded an answer.

"No, no, no! don't panic. Apparently, this is normal, or I think this is normal." Was the confusing answer of the Naruto.

"What do you mean?" Tsunade asked again.

"Nothing. You all wanted answers, I will give you those answers here." Naruto said seriously.

"How?" the Hokage did not see how this strange place could give her any answers.

"Look around you." Naruto said.

All the Shinobi started to look around. Jiraiya couldn't believe it. it was the Leaf village, around thirteen or so years ago, half-built buildings after the Nine tails attack proved that.

Orochimaru's and Jiraiya's explanation of surprises were enough for Tsunade to confirm that what she was seeing… was not an illusion.

"Naruto." She said guardedly. "It is a wide area illusion, right?"

"No. this is something new. You see, as I was preparing to tell you my story, it triggered a memory in my mind."

"A memory?" the Hokage asked.

"Yes. Apparently, this is used by the demons to show the visuals as well as explanations during their trials." Naruto said in a superior tone.

"Great then. Please begin your story." Tsunade said, a sarcastic note in her voice.

"Of course." Then, Naruto started to walk towards some place, as if he did not have any worries in the world.

"Wait where are you going!" the squads of ANBU tried to stop Naruto.

"Relax, no one can hurt anyone in here." Naruto said, not at all bothered by the ANBU coming after him.

Not listening to any words of his, the ANBU tried to grab him by force.

They payed dearly, for they immediately suffered the lightning from the sky.

"That was exactly the same lightning when Naruto tried to kill Sasuke in the village!" Sakura said.

"Yes, you are really good at stating obvious. Good job, Sakura." Naruto just could not resist that dig.

Of course, he got a glare for his efforts.

Still, no one tried to grab him by force again for the rest of his walk.

"Ah, we have arrived." Naruto said, while stopping near a poorly maintained building.

The building does not seem to suffer from the attack of the Nine tails, but it was appeared to be poorly maintained in general.

In the crowd of people, Kabuto experienced a twinge in his heart, something which he thought he would never experience ever again. He glared at Danzo.

Jiraiya also recognized the place. This was the place where he grew up, before he was adopted by a civilian family.

He remembered the bitter events to this day… as if they were yesterday's memory.

The family was of merchants. They were fine if Jiraiya attended the Shinobi academy. They also didn't have much of a problem with his conduct, or how he was getting trained by the Sarutobi heir.

What they weren't fine with however, was the Jiraiya's participation on the recently started second Shinobi war.

They wanted him to leave his career of a ninja, instead focus on the family business. Jiraiya refused, and it got to the point that one day when he got home… his adopted father told him that they didn't want to do anything with him, that he overall turned out to be a disappointing investment.

He was kicked out of his home. That day, Tsunade and Orochimaru, no matter what he thought about his fool of a teammate, carried a drunk Jiraiya back to his apartment.

When they arrived in this strange world, it was the daytime. But people couldn't believe it, just one moment ago, there was afternoon, and next moment it was the night time, when most of the people were having dinner most likely.

Naruto entered into the building. Naturally, the people who came along with him followed.

They saw a strange scene inside of the building.

What they saw inside of the building was the younger orphans being fed. All the children were mingling with each other, yet there was one three years old who was sitting on the side, hopefully looking at those other children that they would include him in their group as well.

During this time, dew to children being a messy eater, they were fed by various workers of the orphanage. Yet, Naruto did not have any such assistance. The only thing which he had were the glares each time he spilled his food. According to the people, that food could have been used for feeding more people, instead of a thing of which they won't even talk about.

What the Shinobi saw however, was two different images of a same person. Even the people who were holding the seething hatred of Naruto have to acknowledge that.

The Naruto whom they know, he was crafty, cunning, and ruthless. He has proven that by deceiving the entire population of Shinobi village.

But the child in front of them… he does not have any crafty gleam in his eyes. Only a yearning to be included.

Time accelerated again, and now they were looking at much older Naruto. Around five years old to be exact.

By this time, people started to see the beginning of a person who actually brought them here.

"Ah, those days were very fun, I admit." The demon said with a wistful tone.

"What?" Tsunade who was the closest to him, asked.

It seems the task of asking question was relegated to her only.

"See for yourself." The demon said while pointing in a direction of the orphanage.

A younger Naruto came running in the orphanage, carrying something in his hands. The people did not saw what it was, but it was very large. Few civilian people came running after him… after five minutes were over.

by that point, Naruto ran into his room, hid the stuff he was carrying, and started to pretend as if nothing was wrong.

The people barged in to the building. The workers informed the head of the orphanage, who was recently installed after the disappearance of mis Nono, who was the previous head of the orphanage.

"Listen miss Yoru. We respect what you're doing, but you really must hand over that fiend." One of the civilians was saying to the lady, after he got his breath back.

"Yes! Did you know that he stole entire crate of my licker?" another one spoke.

"Mine too!" others confirmed the statement of the second one.

"Listen. I will call him down, and if he is guilty, I will punish him accordingly. Understood?" the lady said, no tone of compromise in her tone.

"But—" they tried to protest, but Yoru was not having any of it.

She very well knew what will happen to the child if she left him on the tender mercies of these people.

"Understood?" she said, more slowly, a threat entering in her voice.

"U-understood." They weren't happy, but none of them had any choice.

"Good then. Taro, call the child here." Yoru said to a bulky man.

Face twisting in a grimace, the man stomped up to Naruto's room.

The door opened, and a face appeared in the room.

"The Lady is calling you down, you better get there on time." The man said in a grumbling voice.

Naruto appeared out of the nowhere, startling the man greatly.

"Of course, I'll be there."

Meanwhile, the people who were watching this scene winced at the tone of child Naruto.

"Man, even back then, I really got it. hmhmhmhm." Naruto chuckled after watching his performance.

Naruto trotted down from the first floor of the orphanage building to the ground floor, where the lady of the orphanage was waiting for him.

Naruto appeared, contrary to his cold behavior to the man at just one floor above, he was appearing to be quite charming and the aura of innocence was pervading around him.

Seeing this, the people observing the scene couldn't believe their eyes.

"You called, miss Yoru?" Naruto said in an innocent voice.

"Yes." The woman said gently.

That actually surprised the people who were watching the scene. One would think that the newly appointed head of the orphanage will show the same behavior as the staff of the orphanage did. The same quiet contempt for the child, which they can't express dew to the rules of Sarutobi.

But Yoru was not showing any of that.

"Come to think of it, Nono was also the same way. Though she would have never defended me." The demon commented.

Hearing that comment from Naruto, just for a moment, Kabuto smirked. But that smirked disappeared as quickly as it appeared.

"Tell me, you went outside today?" she asked.

"Yes, just like every other day." Naruto answered.

Dew to the contempt people feel for him, the staff of the orphanage ignores Naruto entirely. Thus, when other children try to bully him, they won't even help him.

Naturally, when children do that with other children of the orphanage, they get berated. So, all the young children have taken that it was okay to bully one, but not others.

To escape all that, Naruto spends most of his time outside of the orphanage. it was better than suffering these morons in his opinion.

"Well then, did you go to the market section?" the lady continued the questioning.

"Um, yeah?" the child confirmed hesitatingly.

Yoru started to frown. "Did you go to the section which I warned you not to go when you started to go outside?"

"Never!" that answer, specially given with such conviction, shocked everyone, and made Yoru smirk.

"There you have its gentleman. Since he didn't even go to your area, he couldn't even do what you're accusing him of." Yoru said, satisfaction in her voice.

"But, but," all the businessmen spluttered.

"But nothing. you have your answer. Stop accusing orphan children for your own lack of security! Do you hear me?" the lady thundered.

"Y-yes." All the men were cowed from her anger.

"Good. Now, leave. I have some paperwork to fill for some adoptions." She said dismissively.

All the people who barged in the orphanage, stiffly started to make their way outside, not at all happy with the events.

The people who were observing all of this, did saw the glare the child gave these people. But a moment later, the charming mask was back on his face.

"May I go to my room, miss Yoru?" Naruto asked sweetly.

"Oh yeah, you are free to go." The lady gave her permission.

Naruto walked as long as he was on Yoru's sight, but as soon as he felt she was not looking at him, he started to run.

He couldn't stop the thumping noise of the footsteps from Yoru however, causing the woman to smile.

(Later, during the night time.)

Since no one can fight or hurt each other in this strange world, Kakashi didn't have any problems in approaching and talking to Naruto.

"Ba, Naruto you really have such a boring flashback." The Jonin was complaining.

"Oh really? You should blame yourself. After all, it was you who—" Naruto was itching for a while to give Kakashi a piece of his mind, but Yamato stopped him.

"Naruto! You wouldn't want them knowing that, trust me." The sword said in the middle of the rant of his wielder.

After thinking about the implications of what he was about to say, Naruto agreed with Yamato's assessment.

"Oh yeah, thanks for the save, Yamato!"

"Now, I know you're hiding something. Come on, you can share it with your former sensei you know? I promise, I won't judge." Kakashi said, while giving Naruto a strange look.

Yamato snickered, while Naruto glared furiously at Kakashi. The man was the one who was responsible for putting him in this situation, and now he was behaving as if nothing was wrong.

On top of that, he couldn't even tell him why exactly it was his fault!

"I'm not telling you. Just know this that it is your fault." Naruto said, petulantly.

"How cruel!" Kakashi said while clutching his heart.

Naruto just sighed.

"You know," the demon spoke to his former teacher then, "I never understood why exactly people believed me when I told them it is a demon technique, which I remember just because of a triggering of a memory."

"Because unlike any other illusion, we can interact with each other. besides, it is good to take on someone's word, otherwise we always question the reality, and live a life filled with paranoia." Was the completely serious answer of Kakashi.

"Not that you don't already." Naruto knew that people like Kakashi never off that system in their mind which inform them of danger… even if it rang a lot of false alarms.

"Right."

'Of course, it didn't stopped people from branding me a demon, and never listening to my protest. In the end, I became what you called me behind my back.' Naruto said, not at all impressed with the reasoning of the people of the Leaf.

Then, another scene started to take place, taking the attention of Kakashi and other Shinobi present.

"So, you've got what we asked for?" a teenager was asking to the five years old Naruto.

"Yes." Was the simple answer of the child.

"Well, where is it." another one asked.

"What exactly would you think happen if I get caught with those things? They are in a safe place."

"Well, that's reasonable." The third one said.

Then, Naruto took the three teenagers to another part of the building, avoiding the staff expertly, causing the teens to be impressed with the child secretly.

Then, he took them into a room, which looked to be abandoned for a long while.

"Here," the child gave them the containers which he was carrying when running earlier in the day.

At that time, the people did not saw what exactly Naruto was carrying clearly. But now, exclamation of shocks was everywhere, as the people realized that the allegations against the child… were correct!

One of the civilians then suddenly started to yell, "I remember. My father told me that around ten or so years ago, a theft of alcohol took place, and the thief was never caught."

"But the question is, why would a child steel alcohol?" other civilians discussed this among themselves.

"Why because he was a demon all along of course!" one of them said.

"Don't be an idiot. There must be some other purpose."

"Yes, and that purpose you will see…" an old Shinobi grumbled, "If you shut up for a moment." Why did he choose to stand next to these fools again?

Embarrassed, all the people lowered their head, Shinobi and civilians alike.

Giving the clearly alcoholic drinks to the three teenagers, Naruto said, "Now, you must fulfill your part."

The first teen smirked then. "And what if we don't?"

The older boy took a step back, as a furious anger appeared in child's eyes.

"Then I promise, I will kill all of you in your sleep."

"Now," the third teen spoke then, clearly the most levelheaded among the teens, "No need to antagonize our source like that. We'll fulfill our part, no problem."

The anger subsided, and got replaced with weary caution.

(Next day…)

The teens were teaching Naruto reading and writing. Which the child understood would come in handy one day if he wishes to become powerful.

After all, what is the point of being powerful, when you are illiterate, and need other people's help in reading and writing?

Meanwhile, the teens were confused. They did not understand why would someone go for such lengths to learn something so useless.

Still, it was the part of the deal which they had with the child, so they were going to fulfill it.

"But," Sakura couldn't help but ask, "Why such lengths? Were you that desperate?"

"Ah, poor little sheltered Sakura. Even to this day, you have no knowledge of how the world works, do you?" while Naruto understood why she asked that question, he couldn't help himself but troll her further.

All the shock evaporated as Sakura started to fume again in anger.

"Let me explain then."

When Naruto saw that more people were listening then just Kakashi, (Who was shamelessly dropping in on the conversation,) Sasuke, who was just there, and the three Sannin, the demon gotten himself straiten and started to explain as if he was giving an important lecture about the world in which all of them lived in.

These mannerisms angered people again. But dew to the restrictions of this world, they couldn't do anything.

"You see Sakura, since these teenagers weren't adopted, they knew that they would have a hard life ahead of them." Sakura nodded.

"Then, naturally they would start to plan for their future before you actually ever started to worry about those sorts of things."

"They tried the ninja academy, but failed. The stress level got doubled. What are they supposed to do in such case? There is no one behind them, or after them to care or look. The one profession they thought they could in role, failed them before they can even start."

"So, finding their way in life can be quite stressful. to deal with the stress, it was very common in the orphanage to see people of their age drinking, or becoming worst alcoholics than Tsunade." The demon gave a stink eye to the Hokage.

The slug Sannin bristled at that remark.

"Naturally, since no one was willing to teach me reading and writing, while you lucky bastards have parents teaching you by guiding your hand, I've had to find alternative means. I saw a need, fulfill the said need, and in return got the thing which I wanted. It is simple as that."

People were horror struck at that moment. Specially civilians. They might hate Naruto, but they never realized that they practically pushed most of the orphans at the very edge of society.

"And the wonderful situation doesn't end there!" Naruto said cheerfully, as if he was recounting a happy tale.

"If they managed to get in the Shinobi ranks, then the hell begins for them again, or I should say, another part of the hell starts. Hahahahaha!"

At that point, Naruto was on a role. He did not care that people were watching him. He just continued to present the situation… in all of its ugly glory.

"Once they are in the ninja ranks, they will have to compete with the clans. Naturally, the clan Shinobi have the best resources, missions, training, their medical bills are covered by their clans, while these Shinobi have none of those." The demon continued.

"Lies!" Tsunade protested, "When they get hurt in a mission, they get free healing in the military hospital!"

"If they got hurt in the mission. But what about the training accidents? Or any other injury they suffer in the village? Truth of the matter is, they don't even have much of a long career. The life expectancy of a clan less Shinobi is much lower in comparison to a Shinobi who belonged to a particular clan."

"Also, since they don't have any particular talent like the clans do, they are often overlooked for the missions. Even after the nine tail's attack, when the requirements were lowered to expand the size of the forces, these problems persisted."

Silence was the only answer which Naruto got for his explanation.

Various people have different expressions on their faces. Kakashi having been aware of these things for a long time already, did not get affected much. While Gai couldn't found anything, which was wrong with the demon's explanation. if it weren't for his father already being a Shinobi, he would have never been excepted in to the ranks.

Sasuke however, did not cared one bit about what Naruto have said. What does it matter if some clan less pawns died? They are all worthless anyway.

"So, did you understand, Sakura?" Naruto looked at his former teammate.

Sakura however, couldn't stop thinking that if it weren't for perhaps Sasuke's clan, she would have never gotten far in to the ninja ranks.

If she knew, Sasuke being the heir of the Uchiha clan, and Naruto being the Jinchuriki practically guaranteed that the moment she was selected in their team… she would have a stable career.

Of course, considering how much hate Naruto's status as a Jinchuriki gotten him in the past, she never would have thought that way. Even after knowing that he was the prison for the nine tails.

"Ah, I love this expression of yours. Keep it that way, would you? It suits you."

That got Sakura out of her befuddled state, causing the girl to glare at the demon in anger.

"Now, most of the time, nothing interesting happened. Other than my lessons, and few fights here and there, it was a normal orphan life."

The world turned tinted around everyone. it was evident from looking around to the people, that some time has passed. The whether has changed. When they arrived here, it was spring. Now, it was the middle of winter.

Then, Naruto showed them the day when he actually turned the hare of the lady of orphanage Yoru, from black to gray.

Of course, she punished him for it, but aside from that, she didn't do anything.

At that same day, Hiruzen visited the young demon container. Watching that memory, caused complicated emotions to appear in the demon's eyes, but know one could see them because of his sunglasses.

"Due to the visits of the old man, I saw how much power means in the world." The demon said softly.

"Thus, I decided that day… to become as powerful as that old man. If not more powerful than him."

"Wait, you mean to say that you actually wished to become Hokage at one point, seriously?" Sasuke asked.

"Of course. But it all changed… when the academy started."

This time, the time skip was more noticeable. It was winter few moments ago, now it was middle of summer and winter now, when the Shinobi academy started for the new children.

The most noticeable proof of passage of time was the child Naruto himself. He was now seven years old, and has just returned from the first day at academy in the afternoon.

Since he was now in rolled in the Ninja program, Naruto was allotted a small apartment. Naturally, no one wanted to share the building with the demon brat, so the entire building was emptied by the people in record time, squashing the hopes of Sarutobi in the process.

"Humph. Even if they ignore me at first, we'll see how long they could keep not paying attention to me. Sooner or later, they'll break."

Then he went to his bag, and brought out the book from the academy's library, which he managed to acquire before those devil kids could see him.

He had no doubts about it. if they saw him getting out of the library, they would have tried to damage the book in some way in an effort to get him in trouble.

"Worthless fools." The child remarked within the small apartment. "Half of them would disappear by the time of graduation anyway."

Although Sakura would have loved to say otherwise, she herself saw several girls with whom she was friends with, as well as her old enemy Ami leave the academy by the time they graduated.

Because of his secret lessons at the orphanage, he was much more advance in the skills of reading and writing.

Even then, his efforts weren't acknowledged in the school of orphanage, which all the children under ten were required to attend.

One month passed. Now, it was getting clear to Naruto that the same thing will be happening to him in the academy as well.

While people watching did found his life somewhat interesting in a twisted way, (The fact that he would be executed after all of this which they convinced themselves, also helped.)

The Shinobi however found the book the child was reading the most fascinating thing.

Art of Seals: How to Learn the Most Deceptive Ninja arts.

Very few Shinobi actually take interest in seals, and by the time they are Chunin, they mostly learn only one thing:

How to create exploding tags, and seal objects.

But they never pay attention to the art of sealing like the child was doing. Even the demonstration at the academy does not attract much attention of the children. Yet, the child was reading, and completing the exercises on a book which most of older academy going children would never consider.

At the end of the book, there was a small project given, to test the knowledge of the person who was reading the book, to test how much did they learned, and how much knowledge did they retain.

At this point, the children were introduced to Chakra, which led to Naruto's discovery of his control issues.

One day when he was sitting in his apartment, he would repeatedly try the leaf sticking exercise. One of these sessions led to his meeting with the demon sealed inside of him.

More like Naruto accidentally finding his way to the prison, while watching the great beast sleep.

The civilians started to feel faint by just watching the monster of their nightmares. While the Shinobi, (Well Jonin at least,) winced.

"So, this is the reason why they hate me." The voice of the child echoed strangely in the damp prison.

All the Jonin saw that coming.

"Hahahahaha!" Naruto was busy rangling the civilians. "you people are real wusses. Can't even handle a memory?"

Ignoring the reaction of the civilians, the experienced Shinobi realize why did the things turned out the way they did.

Still, there weren't things adding up. The child was not very hostile yet. What exactly was the event which turned him in to such a danger to his own village?

Few months later, Naruto hoped that he at least managed to get few people in his friend circle. Thus, at his birthday, he spent all the money which he saved, to hold a birthday party. Which… was attended by no one.

Then, they saw how one day he was sneaking off after performing a revenge on a shopkeeper who dared to overcharge him. After escaping from the angry mob, who only saw a blur, Naruto ended up in the Hokage tower's room of records, where the records of the Shinobi families were kept.

Again, dew to an accident, he ends up finding out about his heritage.

What Sasuke and Sakura saw, they couldn't believe it.

"No, that is not possible! You're not the son of a hero who saved this village!" the girl shrieked in disbelief.

"A hero whom I would like to remind you, I never met."

"But,"

"But nothing. I have no obligation towards those people. I never knew them, nor I care to."

Around this time, Sasuke's whole clan was murdered. This time, he saw the changes taking place in himself. They were from the Naruto's point of view, still he could see the changes in himself.

"Now, the moment which decided my path of life for me."

One more year was past. Naruto was now eight years old, and was getting really good at his mask of an obliviously cheerful kid.

He also completed the book about the seals by now, so he did have more knowledge of seals than any of his classmates.

Just one month ago, they were shown a demonstration of how seals work, and how much useful they can be. While the kids were delighted by the effects of the seals, none of them actually expressed any interest on them, making Naruto scoff.

'Fools! You shouldn't trust anyone to design your own storage scrolls, what if they exploded one day?' everyone heard the thoughts of the child who was watching this demonstration.

While the people observing all of this saw how much progress he was making with his control, it was not present anywhere in his academy.

"I don't believe it." Ino was saying. "You mean to say he never slipped, not even for once?"

"Of course, he didn't." Shikamaru told her, "He practically gave them what all the people expected from the bastard."

Naruto was close enough for him to hear all of that. so, he decided to chime in, so he could enrage the Nara some more.

"You're right." Shikamaru's eyes started to twitch. "But it took me a lot of effort to find the training manuals for the Shinobi who have large reserves from their childhood."

"So what? Was the training of the humans being too much for you?" the Nara taunted.

"More like it was useless to me." Was the calm answer of Naruto.

That response annoyed Shikamaru. He wanted to just strangle the demon with his shadow, but he remembered what happened the last time he tried that.

But one of the most important events was when Naruto decided to hit big targets, not for the revenge this time. He just wanted to see whether he could do it or not.

What better place than the council chamber during the meeting?

When Hokage is present, several veterans of war are also in council chamber… if he could hit them with his prank, (Which was relatively harmless in his opinion,) that will prove his skills. Not only to himself, but to the other ninjas as well.

It took real planning to get the time and day of the meeting out of Sarutobi. Naruto was not sure whether the old man was just screwing with him, or really wanted to be difficult. But thankfully, he did manage to do that, and decided to visit the place of attack before the day of war.

'Man! Do the real ninjas feel like this before a big mission?' the child shook his head. 'No time to be distracted.'

So, he visited the council chamber, found a ventilation which was conveniently located for his attack, and left to prepare the supplies.

After all, the colors which he wanted to paint those people will not mix themselves.

Next day, he arrived in the Hokage tower, dodged the ANBU patrols, which were more alert than usual.

'Maybe because of the security?' they must be really important people if the security was this tight.

One more reason to go through with this.

Anyway, he snuck through the ventilation system, and arrived at the room. From his position, Naruto could see all the people present there. Along with Hiruzen, there were two more old men, one of them appeared to have gone through a grinder, a similarly old woman, a really big guy, next to him there was a person sitting, or snoozing Naruto couldn't tell. While there was another man sitting next to the big guy, who had the different shade of blond hair than Naruto.

There was another woman with a dog, a guy who was looking like he had a hangover, (Naruto did know how those people look like. After all, they were the easiest to fool during those moments.) though his white colored eyes were glaring at the people.

There were also some more Jonin here and there, some of them really attention grabbing, some of disappearing in the background.

"Man, we are a colorful bunch." Tsume the clan head of the Inuzuka clan commented.

All the clan heads after hearing that sighed.

"Really Tsume, you couldn't wait?" Inoichi sighed.

"Shhhh! This is the good part." Shikaku quieted them.

"Why?" the Yamanaka questioned.

"Because unless my memories were erased, I would remember something like this." Shikaku said, while looking at Inoichi accusingly.

"I didn't tamper with your memories, promise!" sweating a little, the blond man promised.

"Really?" Choza rumbled.

"Honestly, you just do it for once, and they'll never forgive you for it." the Yamanaka grumbled.

It was very amusing for Naruto to see all these people bicker like this. But really, the important thing was coming up.

Thankfully, they managed to focus at the right time. Because then he would have to shut them up. Because Naruto couldn't emphasize it enough, there was an important point coming up! (At least important to him.)

The young Jinchuriki was just about to unleash his supply of color, that a voice spoke and caused him to halt.

"I would like to raise an issue before this council." The man who had gone through the grinder said.

Sarutobi sighed. "What is it, Danzo?"

Naruto stopped on his tracks. He wanted to see how these people operate in general. He was sure that he would have plenty of time to cause the havoc for which he came here.

"I would like to revisit the issue number 966. The suggestion of turning one Naruto Uzomaki into a weapon."

Naruto couldn't believe what he was hearing. The child was more than familiar with the concept of a Shinobi being a weapon for their village, but he knew that in this matter, the term "Weapon" has an entirely different meaning.

The type of weapon they want him to turn into, he wouldn't cooperate with them no matter what.

But he decided to watch the reaction of the old man, sure that he would deny such a request.

Sighing, Sarutobi said the same words, the words he felt he had said hundreds of times already.

"and I assume that you have more logical reasons, just like I have told you countless times already?"

Danzo's lips twitched a little. No one noticed, but Sarutobi did. Not letting his amusement show, the old man started to present his reasons.

"Very well. The biggest reason is, the child needs to control his emotions." Listening to this, Naruto did not have any problem so far.

He very well knew that his emotions were the reasons why he got in the trouble half of the time.

"Because the continued isolation by the general population will cause his emotional security to be compromised. You do know the consequences of that, don't you?"

Danzo was most worried in this regard. What if an enemy decided to show some kindness to the child, and he decided to side with that enemy? It was very important that the people who end up in the military, (As the fate of that child,) have some loyalty with their homeland. Otherwise, it would be like bringing up a snake who would bite them one day.

The old man nodded.

"Second, if he spends more time among the Shinobi, who despite their prejudices, do not hold the child in contempt, we can anchor him by those relations. He would be less likely to betray us." This was the two-step plan of Danzo.

First get Naruto acclimated among the Shinobi population, and then keep the child loyal through those relations.

"But you do intend to subject him to your training methods, don't you?" Sarutobi asked, very well knowing what those methods do to the people.

"Yes." Was the answer of the Darkness of Shinobi?

"Then I have to deny. Your training completely strips the people of their emotions who go through it. and in the coming years, the child will need those emotions."

Danzo didn't argue. After all, Hiruzen did said to present his reasons, and if he was not satisfied by them, there was not any point in arguing anymore.

But Naruto saw entirely different thing that day.

He saw how he was just an asset, to be used, and disregarded, to be hated.

All this at just the whim of these people.

The child returned without accomplishing his task day, throwing the colors he prepared carelessly on the streets… which ended up hitting the caravan of a noble.

Returning into his apartment, (Which was surprising for him, he wasn't caught.) Naruto meditated on the events he saw this day.

"I always wanted to be powerful, causing me to covet the position of Hokage."

To the people who were watching, it was a sign of the true intelligence of child Naruto, they get to witness his advance vocabulary in comparison to any eight years old child.

"But now, now I will seek the power… for freedom. There will be no one who will manipulate me for their gain, no one who will hold my leash, no one who will wield me like a puppet."

The world stopped, as if a movie was paused in the middle of a scene.

"You all understand now?"

Naruto got various reactions. Some of them indifferent, mostly hate.

"I will not give in. but now, you will witness my power, and my conviction. After this, I continued to do back breaking training myself, until I was put on the team seven. Then, when I escaped from Jiraiya, something happened which all you morons should watch."

The scene shifted. Instead of Leaf village, now all the people were standing in a small town.

Naruto was now in the middle of his teens, and the resentment which was just a shadow during his childhood, can be seen clearly on his face now.

It was really jarring for team seven, (Including Sasuke,) to see their happy go lucky teammate like this. Perhaps now the true reality of the situation was starting to dawn on them.

But the scene started to get even more weirder, as Kisame and Itachi appeared.

They weren't there to capture any Jinchuriki. Instead, both of the Shinobi were relaxing after the mercenary work they did for Akatsuki.

But Itachi saw Naruto. Back then, his whiskers were the biggest give away for his identity. Thus, when the Uchiha saw the Jinchuriki unprotected and Jiraiya nowhere in sight, Itachi tried to draw Kisame's attention towards other things.

A job of a spy just never ends.

But It was inevitable that Kisame's attention would go to the boy. As soon as that happened, a brawl broke out in the middle of the town.

Naruto not wanting to draw more attention than he already had attracted, escaped in to the forests surrounding the town.

But now that Kisame has seen the boy, he was not about to let go of him so easily. Before, the only reason he survived was because of Jiraiya. But the toad Sannin was not around to protect the little menace anymore.

Watching the battle was surprising for the Shinobi, and unbelievable for the civilians.

"It is impossible!" one man said, who was by the looks appeared to be a merchant, "Itachi was a prodigy. And the fact that blue man is his partner, he definitely has to be impressive. There is no way that a worthless brat like you can keep up with them!"

Naruto seeing that many people were nodding in the support, said, "Oh yeah? You can believe that thirteen years old slaughtered his clan full of Shinobi. But you can't believe that someone who did the back-breaking training, and put a lot of effort in becoming strong, couldn't keep up with the said prodigy?"

"But the training can only take you so far. experience matters as well, something which you lack." Kakashi cleared the logic of the people.

"Admittedly, you would be correct. But I did not just spend my time away from Jiraiya running around. Many Shinobi tried to kill me at that point, and I've got a lot of battle experience as a result."

"Still, I wouldn't deny that I couldn't kill Itachi and Kisame at that time. But it did not mean that I was week either."

Itachi was wondering. what could he do to stop the boy? if he could knock him out somehow, then he could do something about Kisame as well, and return the Jinchuriki to the Jiraiya.

he decided to use Tsukuyomi.

realizing his partner's intentions, Kisame said, "Itachi no. your eyesight is already getting worse, don't use that technique!"

"We don't have any choice. The boy is too strong." Which was unexpected development for the Uchiha.

The control of his Chakra, the finesse of his technique, were all so contrary to the reports Itachi knew about the Jinchuriki.

So, he activated the Mangekyo, and stared in to the future demon's eyes.

"Tsukuyomi." Itachi whispered.

Few seconds later, the illusion was broken, and Itachi was sent flying by the kick of Naruto, while he suffered the backlash dew to his technique breaking apart.

Kisame cursed. He knew that the boy was strong, but this strong?

Not only that, Itachi waisted his eyesight for nothing. taking advantage of the situation, Naruto escaped, while Kisame tended to Itachi.

"I've got no choice." That is what he would say anyone who asked him why he was caring for his partner. But in truth, he didn't want to leave Itachi anyway.

Return main;

}/End flashback.

"Now, do you understand my reasons?"

Naruto did not ask this question to the people. He asked Kakashi, and only Kakashi.

"Yes, yes I do."

Then, the demon looked up to the sky, and asked, "Is that enough?"

There was no reply, making everyone think that the impending arrival of his death has caused the demon to lose his grip of reality.

"Great then. Also, good riddance." Saying that, Naruto started to walk towards the exit of the stadium, as if nothing was wrong with the world.

"And, where exactly do you think you're going?" Hamura the council member couldn't keep himself quiet.

"Oh? Simple. I am leaving." Was the nonchalant answer of the demon.

"Naruto Uzomaki," Tsunade spoke out then. "In the light of the evidence presented to me," Naruto snorted at that line, "There is no doubt in my mind that you are guilty towards the Leaf village. Your sentence is death, to be carried out immediately. Let the people whom you have killed have some peace." The Hokage concluded.

"Peace, it always comes to that." he muttered.

Around Naruto, several ANBU appeared.

"I must warn you guys, you really shouldn't do this." He said as a way of warning.

The ANBU did not listen, instead they surrounded the demon and prepared to carry out the orders of the Hokage.

"Very well. Don't say that I didn't warn you."

Yamato appeared in the hands of Naruto, and in a blinding show of speed, the demon started to slash and stab the Shinobi surrounding him.

In just four seconds, the entire squad of ANBU was turned in to the pile of limbs.

"Outrageous!" Kaheru, the old council woman couldn't contain herself.

"Are you looking to die, boy!" was the offended remark of the Hamura.

"That is a stupid question old man. You already assigned me a death sentence, what does it matter whether I kill few of your Shinobi in the process?"

With a snap of his fingers, Danzo summoned his secret ANBU division. If they failed to kill the demon now, he will need an escape.

"Kill him," he ordered.

"No." the Hokage said, "We will need more Shinobi for the evacuation process. Use them there."

Not seeing anything wrong with her order, Danzo nodded.

"Your orders are changed, go evacuate the civilians."

The root ninjas left, to follow the orders which they have been given.

But Tsunade was not happy. This was not how it was supposed to go. They would make an illusion of killing Naruto, while the real one will be taken to a secret facility. Then, he would be kept there until his mind was broken, and then they would use his assets, his influence for the Leaf, and in the case of attack or war, his strength, until his death.

Meanwhile, Naruto was about to be surrounded again. But this time, not by ANBU, instead of his former classmates.

"Naruto, stop right there." Sakura said bravely.

She totally did not fear the demon, no fear at all.

"Tch. As if you hold any authority to stop me. Go back to crawling to Sasuke or Tsunade."

"I am here, loser." Was the arrogant response of Uchiha.

"Then go back to crawling at the foot of Orochimaru for more power or something." Naruto used the best barb he could.

Sasuke's face morphed into the pure fury.

But then, a voice stopped them.

"Naruto, please stop."

The demon turned around, to see his first ever teacher, the scarred Chunin Iruka looking at him imploringly.

"I am sure lady Tsunade would rethink her decision, please surrender." Said Iruka, tears appearing within his eyes.

"Ah, it is a good thing that you've showed up on your own." Was the relaxed response of the demon.

"What?" the teacher asked in confusion.

Pointing his index finger at the forehead of Iruka, Naruto whispered "Death Beam."

"No sensei, dodge!" came the warning of all the people whom he taught.

Still, the warning was too late. The beam struck the Chunin right at his forehead, destroying his Chunin headband, and piercing the brain of Iruka, killing him instantly.

"Y-you monster, you realize what you have done!" Neji said furiously.

'Ah, such a good actor. They both would do good in a theater.' Kabuto thought.

"You killed the man who trusted on you? It is official, there is nothing redeeming about you." Said others in support of Neji.

"Actually, I killed him because I didn't want to see him crushed by what I am about to do. Really, this was the kindest thing I could think of for the kindness he showed me."

All the Chunin were horror struck. What kind of twisted thinking would someone had to have the thought process like that?

Then, even more strange thing happened. A portal opened right next to the body of fallen Iruka, and his body was sucked into it.

"What did you do to his body!" seeing that everyone was basically reduced to frothing from the mouth dew to the actions of demon, Shino decided to ask.

"Oh nothing. once I escape from here, I will give him the proper burial."

"You think we can't do that?" everyone said, even more angered.

"Feh. You people are not entitled to even see his face."

Then, the demon teleported in the flash of gold, appearing right next to the surprised Tsunade.

The cold edge of Yamato was on the Hokage's neck, while the unyielding voice of the demon said right next from her.

"You've got two options. You let me walk out of the village, otherwise suffer the consequences."

"Sounds like pretty clear case of if else to me." Yamato joked.

"Too bad no computer can process this type of statement." But the demon was thinking, 'but any reasonable human who was attached with their life should.'

Ignoring the ramblings of the demon and his sword, Tsunade asked, "What makes you think you will be able to walk out of here?"

"Don't delude yourself in thinking that I surrendered and let myself be imprisoned just because I thought because you will be able to restrain me, or you have the strength to keep me as a prisoner."

"Then why…"

"Simple. Because of some stupid rules, I have to do that." the demon did not say what those rules were, causing the Hokage to ask…

"What sort of rules?" Tsunade asked shrewdly. 'maybe we can use them for our advantage.' She thought.

"Like I would tell you. No this though, you won't be containing me, or executing me for that matter. not at least today."

Spying something from the corner of her eye, Tsunade retorted, "You will demand, and we'll give in? that is your biggest illusion."

Orochimaru's Kusanagi sword came sailing at the demon, making Naruto dodge.

But that moment was enough for Tsunade to get away from the perilous situation.

Naruto scowled. "Orochimaru, go back to your dreary base or something. If you like, go fawn over Uchiha's body for all I care."

This time, it was the snake sage who was scowling.

Then, Jiraiya appeared. "We won't let you get away, Naruto."

"Oh please. you couldn't stop me when I was just a human teenager."

"You—you took me by surprise!" Jiraiya protested.

"Isn't that the point of being a ninja?" Yamato couldn't help but chime.

Not wanting to answer that, Jiraiya couldn't do anything other than fuming.

When Naruto tried to move for the exit of the stadium, Jiraiya blocked his path. In an exchange of blows, Naruto seemingly came short, and took a step back.

"You are my responsibility, my failure." The Sannin said heavily.

"Don't beet yourself for my decisions. You saw it yourself; you barely had a presence in my life. You can't possibly hold yourself responsible." Naruto said, personally not understanding why Jiraiya was taking it so seriously.

After all, just as the demon have said, the man barely had any presence within his life. Why would it leave any impact on him?

"Strange that you would try to assure your enemy." Yamato observed.

"Enemy or not, I won't deny the fact that whatever time he spent with me, he treated me very well." Was the prompt answer of Naruto.

Still trying to get pass through the Sannin, Naruto engaged with Jiraiya once more.

But Orochimaru came from behind to take advantage of the presumed distraction of the Naruto.

Fresh from the recent exchange with Jiraiya, Naruto was rather high stringed. Thus, when Orochimaru executed his surprise attack, Yamato appeared in Naruto's hand, and he promptly sliced the snake Sannin in to small pieces.

"Oops, I hope he didn't die. I've yet to get his ring." Not to mention, he didn't know where he hid the ring.

Luckily for Naruto, Orochimaru crawled out of his dissected body, and once more became whole.

"I swear. That is the most disgusting way of regenerating I have ever had of displeasure of witnessing!" Naruto hollered.

"Yes, to think he is my teammate." Even Jiraiya couldn't keep the disgust from his voice.

"Don't you start. I wouldn't be surprised if you had something same!" Naruto turned on his former mentor.

Jiraiya, as if acknowledging the point, hung his head in shame.

Orochimaru tried to struck Naruto again. This time, Naruto used the same tijutsu technique as he used when he fought Lee when he returned from his secret trip without Jiraiya.

Naruto getting out of the way of Orochimaru's attack, and appearing next to the snake Sannin, grabbed him.

He quickly struck on his pressure points, and throws his paralyzed body to incoming Jiraiya.

'What sort of style is that?' Orochimaru wondered, he was feeling as if someone not only paralyzed him, but injected venom within his veins, which was feeling like lava.

Orochimaru collided with Jiraiya's midsection, making the tall man stumble. Taking advantage of that, Naruto appeared in front of Jiraiya.

Naruto used the same style again, striking Jiraiya's body with the fingers curled like a fang of a snake. Jiraiya tried to dodge or block, tried to redirect the blows, but nothing worked.

Soon, he was sent flying, in a same state as Orochimaru.

Naruto kicked the nearby Orochimaru for good measure just at the same location of Jiraiya.

Both of the Sannin landed next to each other.

"You're dead, brat!" Tsunade said, while coming up from the air, with her signature heal drop.

"Really? It is as if you completely don't have the understanding of what being subtle means."

Bracing himself, Naruto grabbed Tsunade by her extended leg, and started to swing her around.

"You think it might be a secret fetish of her?" Yamato wondered out loud.

Throwing the slug Sannin, Naruto answered, "I doubt it. besides, there is no point in fantasizing about her."

"Why? From by looks, she is a total milf!" Yamato couldn't think any reason why his wielder would think like that about the voluptuous Hokage.

Naruto sighed. "I am not going to even wonder how did you learned that term despite being trapped for four thousand years in a temple. But I will tell you, that look of her, it is fake."

"R-really?" Yamato said, with a tone of someone who was promised a something impressive… only to find out it was all a lie.

"Yes. Beneath that illusion, she looks like a woman who is much older than her age."

"Auww, that totally brings down the mood you know?"

Tsunade did not land very far. Thus, she was hearing every single comment of the conversation between the sword and its wielder.

With a shout of rage, she launched herself at Naruto again. "Shuuuuuuuuutttttttt! Uuuuuuupppppp!"

This time, it was nothing like a surprise heal drop. Naruto easily dodged and blocked Tsunade's blows, which he saw coming because of her agitated state.

"Really? All that strength, and no technique? Looks like the praise for your skills were overblown." But secretly, Naruto was impressed.

Though perhaps over the years of wandering and a glorified desk job may have dulled her sense of combat, but Tsunade was still proving to be a challenge. Just not at the level of Itachi. That man was a monster.

That caused more rage flailing as Naruto like to call it.

So far, pissing people off, and robbing them their sense of thought has proven to be a wonderful tactic.

After a while, he got bored. So, Naruto decided to put her down. With few directed blows of snake, which felt like they landed with an extra sound of 'thump!' once more, another of the Sannin was at the mercy of Naruto Uzomaki.

"Really, look at you now. You used to be a terrifying figure, at least that is what I gleamed from you're file when I snuck to the record room and read the file on the Sannin."

The slug princess wanted to retaliate, but her body was not listening to her for some reason. Perhaps it has to do with the strange style the demon was using?

Still, if she could only get her palms moving, she would be able to heal herself, then she would teach this brat a lesson.

"In my naïve days, when I heard that you were going to be offered the position of Hokage, I thought that once I actually formed a close bond with you, it will come really handy for my future political games. But then, I find out that this woman, who is so afraid of the blood… couldn't be use for anyone."

Tsunade tried to ignore what Naruto was saying… she really did. But it is not easy to ignore the words which struck at your heart.

"Thus, seeing that I have a talent for inspiring people, –Yes, I did know about that, – when Orochimaru and Kabuto decided to kill you and Jiraiya, I did risk my life for you."

Tsunade was now trembling visibly, both from the effort of trying to move her palms, as well as from the words of Naruto.

"Yet!" suddenly, his voice twisted in to barely contained rage.

"You sent me on a suicide mission after an unstable narcissist along with a moron of a leader!" Naruto punctuated this point with kicking the downed Tsunade.

He grabbed her, causing Tsunade to panic. "No problem. It was very useful in the end." Throwing her right in the direction of Jiraiya and Orochimaru, Naruto continued on towards the exit of the stadium.

Unfortunately for the demon, his actions will come back to byte him later. He should have thrown the healer in a different direction… or killed her.

Unaware of his oversight, Naruto exited the stadium… where he was confronted by the entire graduation class of himself, plus team Gai.

Smiling widely, the demon spoke.

"Ah, it is so nice when one's friends decide to send someone off, wishing them well and all." Assuming a pose of someone who was about to go on a worldly journey, Naruto said.

"No one is sending you anywhere, Naruto." Shikamaru said, having assumed the leadership along with Neji because of his Jonin rank.

Though he still would have to obey the orders of Hyuga, the position in which the Nara has been not for a while.

All of this was obvious from the way they all were standing, so just like a gracious demon, he would take advantage of the clashing egos.

'It should be fun… for me at least. Unless they all are secretly masochistic.' Naruto shuttered at the thought.

"Really? And here I thought that you've even brought a gift for me, and words which say, 'Never darken our doorstep again.'"

"You're right. After we're done with you, you will never darken any doorstep ever again." In the terms of clever insults, the Nara counted that one quite high.

"Really Nara? You should not make threats when you have a higher ranked member than yourself." The demon taunted.

"You!" Shikamaru fell for it.

"Or is it you chafe under someone else's command?" the demon continued the taunting.

Realizing the situation, Neji took a step forward.

"I am placing you under arrest, Uzomaki. Surrender now." The Hyuga said frostily.

"Wait, didn't you hear the orders of the Hokage? He is to be executed immediately." Shikamaru argued.

"Yes. But his execution is not for us to decide." The Hyuga said in a same tone.

"As amusing as it is watching you bicker, I really don't have time for this." The demon said.

Moving forward, Naruto immediately sparked all the Chunin, and one Jonin, in to action.

Then, more cavalry arrived. Basically, the clan heads of the most of the Chunin present in front of Naruto, while Hinata was already present.

"Get back young ones, we will take care of him." Choza said.

"For that, you're going to die." Naruto said, not at all happy to be dealt like a pesky children's nightmare.

"The only thing which is going to die is you!" Tsume the Inuzuka head bared her fangs.

"Oooh. I am so scared, whatever should I do?" the demon even managed to fake a shiver.

"Maybe use the Fire Blast to clear the path?" Yamato suggested.

"You know what? It is a great idea!" with great enthusiasm, the demon started to do exactly as his sword suggested.

Charging the attack, and making the kanji for fire appear in the process, Naruto let go of the Fire Blast.

"Everyone, out of the way!" Neji said promptly.

the warning of Hyuga came in time, all the Leaf twelve dodged the attack. But now, the blast divided itself, and was now homing into their location.

Everyone dealt it in their own ways with the homing attack. Neji used his Hyuga defensive techniques, Shikamaru diverted the attack into somewhere far away, Lee simply punched the attack after opening the third gate, causing Naruto to swetdrop.

"Seriously, that guy is insane." Naruto muttered.

"You must stop this unyouthfulness immediately!" Lee said, while the force of the blast ruffled his hare.

'Sigh, I knew that he was going to say something like that.' Naruto thought.

"Whatever." Charging another attack, Naruto prepared to clear the path.

"Hold it!" a voice said.

But dew to this voice, everyone stopped what they were doing.

Out of the nowhere, Might Gai appeared, nearly taking off the demon's head with his dynamic entry.

"God damn you and your entry!" Naruto said, not at all happy with the kick which he nearly received on his face.

If it was successful, the demon would have been not able to show his face around for at least a month!

Thankfully for Naruto, he got away right in time.

"I cannot let my students face you alone." Gai said, protectively.

"Oh yeah? Now if only Kakashi was here,"

"You are not worthy of being called the student of my rival!" the Jonin immediately said.

"Seriously. Go preach to someone who cares, like that Uchiha for example?"

"But unlike you, he is still standing with his comrades." Gai said, giving a nod of approval in the Sasuke's direction.

"You should ask what he really feels like, instead of making assumptions."

"I will end you here and now!" not listening to a word of Naruto, Gai declared with a heroic pose to boot.

"You're welcome to try."

Then, one after another, Gai started to open his gates.

"Today, if I have to open all eight of the gates of my body, even then I will not hesitate! Third gate, open!"

'Naruto, kill him now!' came the urgent warning of Yamato through the mental link.

Usually, if Yamato gave the warning like that, Naruto would ignore it, and say in reply 'I wish to see how far he could go.' Or something like that.

But ever since he faced with Itachi, the demon had become more cautious in these matters.

'If he unleashed all of his power, you won't have a chance, so kill him now when he is not at the full power!' Yamato said, trying to convince his wielder.

Thus, the demon took the warning seriously, and after extending his index finger, he gathered the energy in a form of a beam, and fired.

"Death Beam." Naruto intoned.

This was the same attack which killed captain Yamato when Naruto became a demon around one year ago, as well as Iruka.

"No, Gai sensei!" Lee tried to get in the way of the attack.

The Jonin was still opening his gates, he was nowhere near ready to dodge or block.

Alas, Lee failed to reach for his mentor in the time. the beam pierced the forehead of Might Gai, and before he could open the sixth gate, he fell down dead.

"Alas, the sacrifices which one have to make because of not being invincible." Naruto said.

Just like any other cliché show, the demon would have loved to square against a fully powered up opponent, and after a struggle, beating them.

but the world disliked those stories, thus none of that happened.

'A golden opportunity!' Neji thought to himself.

He was getting tired of acting so much. In his humbled opinion, he deserved to depart the stage, and get some rest… until the next act starts.

"You bastard, you killed my sensei. Prepare to die!" the Hyuga lost his composure.

"What a legendary line! You should definitely get an award… if there was one." The demon said, winking.

Neji rushed headlong towards the demon, forgetting everything about his Jonin training.

"No stop Hyuga!" the Nara said, "I understand your pain better than anyone. But you must not lose you're temper."

Disregarding Shikamaru's warning, Neji still continued to rush at Naruto.

"It is so easy for you to say. Not everyone is like you, you god damn weakling!" the Hyuga said, cackling inwardly.

'Man! I am good or something!'

Shikamaru felt as if his heart was stabbed with several kunai.

Reaching close to Naruto, Neji prepared himself to unleash hell upon the demon.

But said demon disappeared from the front of Hyuga, appeared behind him, and kicked him right at his spine, sending him flying outside of the stadium and crashing into a building.

Beneath the rubble, he tunneled and disappeared into the secret hideout to watch the proceeding events.

Meanwhile, Lee was engaging in the close quarters combat with the demon, while the Tenten was providing the long-range support.

Shikamaru was directing the whole effort, the Nara was also getting some help from his father. He also through gestures, was telling Lee and Tenten to corner Naruto in a particular area covered with a wall, with the sun at the opposite side, which formed barely seen shadows.

'If father and me can trap him even for a moment, we can crush him with the strength of Choji and his father, or take control of the bastard with Ino and her father's help.' The Nara refined his plan in his head.

If they were not going against him, Naruto may have been impressed by the intergenerational coordination between the three families.

But now, he was looking forward to see the Nara's face when he realizes that his strategy failed him… again.

"For the Gai sensei, I will defeat you with the burning power of my soul!" was the fiery declaration of Lee, the only thing which was lacking was the real flames around the teen's body for the full effect.

"Stop." Naruto said.

"What?" not understanding such a strange statement from his enemy, Lee stopped right in the middle of his rush, stumbling a little. Yet, the demon did not take advantage of it, instead continues the conversation.

"Stop living on someone else's shadow."

"But I—" Lee's protest was cut short.

"You know why people call you Gai's clone behind your back? " Naruto asked, to see whether the Lee was just as hard headed as his name, like a rock.

Lee couldn't believe it.

Of course, the teen knew what people called him, but he never thought that the demon would bring that point in the battle.

"Because you try to be the carbon copy of him. Stop living like him, and start living like yourself." Was the devilish advice from the demon.

"You won't shake my determination." Lee, however held on his belief tightly.

"Fine. It is useless to talk to you anyway." Naruto sneered.

With a blazing speed which Lee did not see from the demon yet, he appeared close to the Gai's pupal, and grabbed him in a strange looking joint lock.

Wrestling him down, which Lee was unable to resist, Naruto got him on the ground. He puts one foot on Lee's upper back and pulled both of his arms, pressing down with all the strength of his legs simultaneously.

(Soundtrack: DeathNote: Kyrie.)

"Gaaaaa!" it was clear from that scream how much pain was Lee in.

Lee's body was great for exchanging rapid strikes with opponents, but grappling and joint locks were something which require a lot of strength which his body could not produce. This was why he was also not able to resist when Naruto wrestled him to the ground.

"Ah yes. It is too bad that we aren't anywhere near a beech, I would love to go surfing."

"Gaaa… ahhh!"

despite trying to hold on to the pain, to not scream so his opponent would not get any satisfaction from it, Lee couldn't hold on anymore.

Tenten was also unable to assist Lee, since Naruto was holding him, the chances were high that the demon might use her teammate as a shield for her projectiles.

"That is, it. scream. I always hated you, you know? Someone who couldn't form Chakra gets excepted in the Ninja program, yet, I who had more Chakra than I knew what to do with, I was rejected again and again." as Naruto was speaking, he was pulling harder and harder the Lee's arms, grinding his foot on his back for more leverage.

"If I've been given proper training, then I wouldn't have trouble harnessing the enormous power at my disposal. Perhaps you also wouldn't be on the ground as well, gasping in pain."

The pain was becoming unbearable for lee. Both from the tightening hold of Naruto, as well as his words.

"Yet, here you are, not even capable of creating a simple clone, yet managed to pass!" after saying that, Naruto grinded his foot harder on Lee's back.

"Ghhhhhaaa!"

Two loud snaps accompanied Lee's screams as his shoulders, unable to take more pressure from the demon's hold, snapped.

"Well, it was still fine, I guess. I didn't end up becoming you moron's weapon." Naruto said, all the traces of hatred gone from his voice.

Still, he kicked the half unconscious Lee into the far away building.

Then he glared at his terrified and enraptured audience. "Don't worry, you guys are the next."

(End soundtrack.)

Naruto next moved on to Tenten, while Shikamaru tried to grab him with his shadow.

"Looks like you have forgotten my lesson, Nara." Of course, Naruto was referring to the lesson which he taught the Nara back near the fire temple.

A chill went up in Shikamaru's spine, and he stopped trying to use the shadow on the demon. He also advised his father to no longer use his shadow technique.

Because he did not want to be controlled again, like he was in the mission where Asuma died.

Tenten was trying to keep away Naruto with her ranged weapons, but much to the annoyance and anger of the girl, the demon was just swatting them aside with Yamato.

Finally, when Naruto was at the close range, she summoned a staph to engage with him.

"Too bad that I possibly killed Neji, I would have loved him to watch this."

Tenten bristled. "Don't you have any shame?"

"What is to be shamed about? We are killers, in light of that, I hardly think shame matters." Was the impeccable logic in Naruto's opinion.

Effortlessly batting her strikes, Naruto did not let her land any hit on himself.

"Hm, perhaps you should have pursuit a career in weapon based close combat, instead of wasting all that metal?"

Not even using his sword at this point, Naruto gave Tenten a uppercut, sending her floating in the air.

In a blazing show of speed, he appeared close to Tenten, and pummeled her in the air for at least thirty seconds. Then he let her drop, by this time, the weapon user was not in any condition to fight anymore.

"Dammit!" Sasuke, who was silent so far, cursed. "He's dropping us one by one. If you've got any plan Nara, then it is time to implement it, or I am going to fight him myself."

Shikamaru gritted his teeth, while Naruto continued taunting them.

"Ah, I devastated one team already." then he looked towards the team ten, "And accidentally killed one squad's sensei, I wonder who's going to be next?"

Naruto kept walking, not knowing that he was willingly stepping into the trap of Nara.

"Of course, I really don't get it, why do they need instructors after they become Chunin. I get if they are attached after so many life and death situations, but still…"

"Maybe because you never had a teacher like them?" came the unexpected reply of Yamato.

Usually, Yamato's statements were amusing for Naruto. Sometimes, annoying as well, but never they made him felt that his heart was just pierced by an arrow.

"Ah, did someone shot me with arrow in my heart?" despite what he was feeling, the demon said this as if commenting about the weather.

"Yeah, sorry about that." the sword apologized.

"Nah, don't worry about it much." The demon assured, understanding that his sword wouldn't hurt him deliberately.

"Choji, now!" Shikamaru ordered.

Naruto looked up. both the akimichi clan head and the heir were attacking him after getting the size of a boss summon.

Father and son team tried to press the demon down, they used their full strength so they could squash this nightmare, so next step of the plan wouldn't be necessary.

Yet, they couldn't do that. Naruto was holding both of them by his hands, but the ground beneath him was splintering dew to the force. If this continues, he might end up berried up to his waist.

Smirking in satisfaction, Shikamaru signaled Ino and her father to begin their part.

"What do you think you can do with that? it is fruitless." Straining to hold them off, the demon commented.

"It is not." Lord Akimichi answered.

"What? What do you mean by arg!" the question of Naruto was suddenly interrupted by a blinding headache.

"Naruto? What is it?" Yamato asked, alarmed.

"I can't say— arg! Fuuck." The demon grunted and cursed dew to the pain, but did not yielded in the slightest.

Naruto was experiencing a splitting headache, something which he had never experienced before, aside from the times he suffered a concussion.

Then, Shikamaru and Shikaku, the last of the father and son team, extended their shadow. The shadows, taking advantage of the position of Naruto, as well as the giant size Akimichi clan head and heir, sneaked slowly upward in Naruto's body.

"Aaaaaaaaarrrrrrrrg! Enough." growling in annoyance, the demon said.

In the sudden flames, which were so surprising that they ended up scorching the hands of Choza and Choji, Naruto disappeared.

Seeing the fallen sword, (Which fell down from Naruto's hand when he was trying to hold on both giants,) Shikamaru yelled…

"Hurry, grab that sword."

Before he even knew it, Choji was leaning down to grab Yamato. But before his fingers could even touch the sword, Yamato disappeared.

"What?" the Akimichi said in surprise.

A squelching sound and gurgling noise caused Choji to turn around.

To see the horrified faces of his teammate and their fathers, and Naruto removing Yamato from Choza's chest.

"Nooooo! Father!"

"Oh, stop yelling so loudly. I still have a headache." Naruto said grumpily.

"I—I will kill you, you monster!" Choji said, not experiencing so much rage within his life ever before.

"Oh, I am a monster now? You should know that you all had a hand in making me what I am today."

Then, Naruto posed as if he received an award, and he was giving his acceptance speech on the stage.

"I don't want to hear anything from you. Die!" losing control of his emotions in a wonderful fashion, the clan heir attacked.

"Choji, no!" Shikamaru tried to warn his friend.

The warning came too late. Still, Choji was able to dodge the sudden stab.

Demonstrating that his strange hand to hand combat technique was not limited to empty handed exchange, Yamato swerved from left to right, (Where Naruto was directing him originally, for targeting Choji's heart.)

But now, the target was not the left side of Choji's chest. Instead, Naruto sliced his right hand from forearm. The hand made a 'Thud!' sound when it fell down.

"Aaaahhh!" Choji fell down clutching his stump of a right arm.

"No, Choji!" Shikamaru said, horrified from the things happening around him, and his inability to stop it.

"Oh, don't worry. You have more worrying things to think about." Naruto said, right behind from Shikaku.

"Father—" Shikamaru tried to warn his father.

He tried to make a dash there to save his life, or do anything possible to stop what was about to take place.

In a swift slice, Shikaku was cut down, not managing to defend himself.

But he failed.

Inoichi tried to run interference with Naruto's mind again, but this time he was prepared. The man suffered the backlash dew to the failure of his technique, knocking him out instantly.

Shikamaru's head was turning around from left to right. Everyone who helped him was either knocked out, or was dead.

"Anyway," Naruto made a show of reading a speech from his pamphlet, "Oh yeah."

"So, all of you had a hand in the creation of Naruto Uzomaki as he is in the present. All of you hated me enough that I thought of this insane plan to make spill the nine tails the process of becoming a demon."

"Once that happened, I actually planned the events which would put me close to death, because it was the requirement that if I wish to become a demon without dying and going through the afterlife process," at this point, all the people were confused, but Naruto continued on.

"I must come close to death at least three times, and survive. First by was by the hands of Kabuto. Second was by the hands of Sasuke."

The Uchiha, who actually didn't do anything at this point in Shikamaru's opinion, smirked.

"And third time, again by Uchiha."

"What?" the said Uchiha asked.

"Oh, don't you remember how you gave me a piledriver without even warning me? That broke my neck. Thankfully, my future demon essence gave me enough of a chance that my body was healed, and my brain started to work again." By his 'Future demon essence,' Naruto was referring to the nine tails, who healed his injuries in an effort to stay alive.

Sasuke's face twisted in a grimace.

"Then, when you stabbed me with the Chidori and left me to die, before Kakashi reached me, I was dead again. Yet again, the nine tails proved to be useful to me. If I ever met its spirit, I will surely thank it."

At that point, Sasuke and Naruto were both subjected to gawking by the nearby clan heads, who were watching everything which took place by this point.

But the Inuzukas controlled their emotions, and Kiba snarled…

"So what? If we can made you, then we can break you as well!"

Naruto just gave the Inuzuka a lopsided grin, which pissed the wild ninja more.

"Think this is funny?"

"Kiba, let's show this upstart demon that we're not the people with whom you can mess with!"

"Yeah, let's do it, mom." Howling, both of them transformed into their beast forms.

"Say," the demon spoke then, "You did know Kushina, right?"

"So, what if I did?" was the growling answer of Tsume.

"Nothing."

Naruto, in actuality, wanted to say a lot of things, but refrained from doing so. Its not like these people would tell him anyway.

Besides, from what he had managed to gather about the personality of that woman… it is likely she would not approve of his current actions.

"Man, beast transformation!"

"Oh, this again." The demon was reminded of the Chunin exams preliminaries.

Ignoring the remark of the demon, Kiba continued, his mom was with him every step of the way.

"Beast clone!"

"Seriously. If you take that long in just preparation, someone might kill you just out of boredom." Naruto said, feeling his eyes getting heavy from sleep.

"Fang over fang!" the mother and son team announced.

Spinning like a drill, both mother and son started to approach towards the demon. Dew to her greater speed, Tsume reached Naruto first.

"The people of this world have strange techniques." Yamato's comment dried the sleepy feeling Naruto was experiencing.

"Don't I know it?"

He stabbed the sword right through the spinning woman, causing a horrific death.

"No, mom!" came the cry of the Kiba.

"Well, people do die in the battle. A second of silence over the woman whom I have just killed... the second is over."

"You—you, I'll kill you!"

"Get in the line boy, everyone is trying to kill or use me since the moment I was born." Naruto said.

They way he was behaving… that angered Kiba. The bastard could at least show some remorse, but he did not even do that.

"Aaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhh!"

Yelling at the top of his lungs, Kiba reached Naruto. But the problem was, there were two of the same people.

"Which way will you choose?" came the heavy voice of Yamato, as if the fate of the world was depended on this one choice.

"Hm, I am always have been an honest and upright person. So, let's go… right!" the demon said righteously.

Stab!

The Kiba at the right side turned out to be the clone, while the real one passed the demon from his left. The clone reverted back to its original form, the form of the dog Akamaru.

The dog was stabbed through Yamato as if he was hanging on a fishing hook.

"Oh my god, why do you have to commit these crimes?" came the horrified voice of Yamato.

Flicking the body aside in horror, Naruto frantically apologized.

"Universe is my witness; I did not kill that dog intentionally! Animal right activists, you should look these people, as they are the true perpetrator of this crime!" Naruto was looking at the sky, and hollering at the top of his lungs.

"They are the cruelest animal abusers, training these poor creatures for use in war." The demon continued, as if trying to win support from a population.

"Akamaru!" Kiba's howl of sadness interrupted Naruto's impressive speech.

Suddenly, Kuromaru, the hound which was the partner of Tsume, came from behind of the demon, and grabbed him from his jaws, restraining Naruto in the process.

"Oi! Let me go." Naruto demanded.

"First, you killed my partner. And now my own kin? I won't let you live."

As the dog prepared to crush Naruto by his jaws, the demon did what instinctually came to him… gore him through his sword.

"Ahahahaha… oops?" chuckling nervously, Naruto pulled out his sword from the body of the Kuromaru.

Yamato just sighed. "This isn't your day, is it?"

"Yeah." Naruto just nodded.

Kiba came again, trying to take Naruto. But the demon closed his fingers around the Chunin's throat, and strangled him to unconsciousness.

But Naruto had more worrying things to think about, as a swarming cloud of bug came behind of the demon, and covered him entirely.

But soon, those bugs were leaving. while half of them were lying at the ground, getting vaporized slowly, while others managed to fly back to their owner.

"Well, looks like someone forgot to debug this place." The sword just couldn't resist.

Ignoring the horrible joke of Yamato, Naruto was watching the small critters die, fascinated.

"I never knew what kind of effect would the demon energy have on the creatures whose entire diet is Chakra."

"Again, more research and data are needed," a completely unchanging voice said from the rubble of the buildings, through which Naruto had send the Lee flying.

"Ah Shino." Naruto acknowledged.

"Yes. Once more you completely forgot about me." While Shino's voice did not change, but Naruto felt that there was a tone of accusation present.

"Perhaps I did, or perhaps I didn't." was the political answer of the demon.

But the hooded boy withdraws himself, causing Naruto to stare after him in the shock.

"Oi, don't you want to kill me or something?"

"As it has been just proven now, I cannot do that. better left that job to someone who can do so." Was the simple and sensible answer of the Shino.

"… That takes all the fun out of it." Naruto muttered.

Not replying to the mumbled comment of Naruto, Shino left. This again, was the mistake on Naruto's part… which he should have rectified it when he had the chance.

Meanwhile, Shikamaru was completely broken by his father's death, while Ino was healing the unconscious Choji and her knocked out father.

At this point, team seven was the only ones who were in any fighting condition.

Clucking his tongue Naruto said to Sakura, "Wow, I knew that you were selfish, but not even assisting your so-called friend in healing your fallen allies?"

"Shut up!" Sakura said, face red.

Sasuke, just hung back and watched all this happening. After all, once all these righteous losers are out, he'll kill the demon of their nightmare which they themselves created, (Sasuke was honest enough to admit that,) only to turn back and plunge them in to the hell the likes of these people have never experienced before.

Also, considering that hate was the foundation of his life, he completely approved Lee's beating by the hands of Naruto. Ah, if he could only take control of him… he will prove to be an excellent tool of terror.

While Sasuke was stuck in his ruminations, Sakura once more succumbed to Naruto's taunts, and was performing the 'Angry flailing.'

"Seriously, like master,"

Bam!

A punch connected with Sakura's jaw, sending her flying for a quite a distance, where she crashed on an empty shop set close to the stadium.

"like student." Naruto finished.

Disappearing from his former position, Naruto appeared, and dragged the girl out of the rubble.

Only to hoist her up on his shoulder, and pull at her arms and legs.

"Like this hold? This is called a torture rack."

"Guh!"

Unfortunately for Naruto, his former teammate was not in any condition to appreciate the submission hold.

"You know, I never understood why did someone like you actually get a pass from academy. I mean sure, you could do a job as a record maintainer or something, but real Shinobi?"

Tightening his hold, Naruto continued.

"While I can let go of that, considering that you did started to take your choices seriously by the time I left. But in three years, other then the strength augmentation, you've learned nothing."

Dew to the pain, Sakura couldn't retaliate to the remarks of Naruto. She was also unable to ask for the help from Sasuke, so she pleaded through her eyes.

Of course, her bad luck was that Sasuke was unlikely to help her in any case.

"Oh well. Guess didn't turn out so great."

Releasing his hold over Sakura, Naruto grabbed her leg, and spinning like a top, throws her. He didn't bother to check what happened to her after that.

Because as soon as Sakura was sent flying, Naruto was sneak attacked by none other than Hinata.

"Yes, just like yourself."

While the girl tried to land few strikes on Naruto, the demon took a step back.

"What, forgot about me?" the girl said with a soft voice.

"Ah, how can I forget about you?" Naruto said in amusement.

Hinata felt something strange. She really wanted Naruto to be on her side, but he does not seem to except her.

"Well then, you've chosen your path, however badly it may be chosen." The head of Hyuga clan declared.

"Oh, be quiet." Naruto was not willing to take a lecture from a girl whose entire world was supported by a fantasy.

Hinata came forward to exchange more blows with the demon, and this time she was successful in landing a lot of strikes. Which caused the demon to fall at the ground?

"Look at you now, none of this would have happened if you have accepted my offer." Said the Hyuga, superiority dripping from her tone.

But the body on the ground started to dissolve, causing the girl to stare in shock.

But before she could do anything, she was grabbed from behind, her arms were twisted so she couldn't get herself free.

Naruto restrained her legs, just for good measure.

"What were you saying?" the demon tightened his hold.

Shikamaru, the only one who was conscious from his earlier failed attempt of capturing or killing Naruto, was observing all of this.

'If I could surprise him, that should be enough to make him drop his guard, and he wouldn't be able to take control of my shadow.' At least the Nara was hoping that surprise may be enough that Naruto wouldn't be able to exert his control.

With a grim face, the Nara settled to wait.

"Did you actually know why I just keep refusing you to join me?" Naruto said, while clearly knowing that the girl would prefer it to be other way around.

Hinata tried to say something, but Naruto did not care about what the girl has to say.

"Oh, so now you have some spine, hm? I would never join you. It will be the other way around. Besides, you will only use me as a crutch. Get on with your life… on your own strength."

Knocking her out by hitting her temple, Naruto throws Hinata away… just for Shikamaru to take advantage of this moment and grab the demon within his shadow.

The shadows quickly climbed over Naruto's body, and when it reached Naruto's throat, Shikamaru tried to strangle him then and there.

But no matter how much the Nara exerted his force of will on the shadow, it wouldn't budge any further than its current position.

"What?"

"Looks like you forgot your lesson. I said it before… absolute control over the darkness."

"Nooo!" face falling, the Nara tried to withdraw his shadow, but it was under Naruto's control now.

"Now, dance my puppet… I say, dance!" when the puppet did not cooperate, the demon exerted his will harder, making the Nara wince.

"Ino, dodge." Despite Naruto's control, Shikamaru managed to warn his teammate of upcoming danger.

The blond medic who was still busy tending to her father and Choji, looked up in shock as Shikamaru was rushing at her.

Whatever got in her teammate, at least her father and her other teammate was stable enough for her to deal with this.

"Shikamaru, control yourself!" Ino said in her bossy tone.

"I can't. Naruto is manipulating me through my shadow!" the Nara managed to blurt that out, before Naruto clamped his lips.

"Be quiet, will you?"

The Nara's face was tightened as he tried to say more, yet his mouth would not cooperate with him.

"Now, engage that delicious medic in combat." Naruto said, while eying Ino.

With a snap of a finger, Naruto controlled Shikamaru like a puppet, as he attacked Ino.

Ino couldn't believe what she was seeing. The blows of Shikamaru were strong. Yet, she knew that Tijutsu was not the strong point of the Nara.

Despite that, the Nara was horizontal on one leg on the ground, while he was putting his other leg back to the ground after kicking Ino on her face, and sending her flying.

Then, Naruto took the unwilling Nara towards Sasuke, making him kick the unconscious Hinata just because he could.

"Cruelty for the cruelty's sake is a sin." Yamato said sagely.

"And since when did you become expert in the morality?" the demon asked.

"I am not. I just said that because it sounded cool in my head." Yamato confessed.

"I know, right? I do it all the time!" Naruto answered in amusement, while the Nara's screams of pain rang out in the background.

Despite his enhancements, Shikamaru was no match for Sasuke. That is why, when the Uchiha was done with him, he kicked the broken and bleeding Nara away, and started to approach Naruto.

"Hmph! Did you really thought that he would be able to hold against me?"

"No. but I really thought that he would last longer than that." Naruto said, disappointment dripping from his voice.

"Clearly, just like you, these people can't recognize their inferiority." Sasuke said.

"Hahahahahahahahaha! That is rich coming from you." Naruto roared with laughter.

Sasuke's eyes morphed into Sharingan, and he glared at the demon.

"Oooo! Very scary. What are you going to do to me? Specially when you can't even see me with those eyes?"

Indeed, Sasuke could not see Naruto with his normal Sharingan. But he activated his cursed seal level two, and his mangekyo simultaneously.

"That might be true in the past. But now, I can see you!" the Uchiha declared coldly.

Not waiting for his answer, Sasuke rushed at Naruto, while taking out his sword as well.

"Oh, so it is a sword fight you want?"

Naruto brandished Yamato and took his stance.

Clang!

Sasuke's first strike was easily blocked by Naruto. But this time, he was not helpless with Chakra exhaustion, nor he was surprised. Thus, the Uchiha continued his barrage of sword strikes… none of which actually manage to break the guard of Naruto.

"It is too bad that you have decided to be a puppet, we both could have been useful for each other." the demon was commenting while blocking the strikes of Uchiha.

"You are the true puppet." Sasuke replied.

"Oh yeah? Then tell me. You already know the truth about what happened to your clan. Yet, you are still fighting at the side of the very same people?" after all, Naruto was the one who practically told him the truth.

"I'll kill them all, once I am done removing you."

"As if. You don't have enough knowledge, cunning or strength to go through that plan."

Channeling lightening through his sword, Sasuke engaged with Naruto in a sword fight again.

The area around them was silent. Aside from the people who were dead or unconscious, they were the only two fighting. The rest of the Shinobi were busy in the removing the civilian population from the immediate danger, and securing the various ways of getting out of the village.

Clang! Clang! Bang!

Engaging him in the constant exchanges of sword strikes, Naruto took advantage of Sasuke's lax guard and kicked him in the midsection.

The wind was knocked out of the Uchiha, and he stumbled few paces backward.

"Seriously, the sooner you recognize that you're a puppet, the better it would be for you in the long run… not that you have much of a long time."

"You—" Sasuke's protest was cut short with the following words of Naruto.

"Oh, shut up. Itachi told you to hate him, you did so. Orochimaru promised you power, you went and licked his boots."

As the list was going on, the Uchiha was getting angrier and angrier.

"When that failed, you've tried to get some freedom. But again, you ended up falling for whatever these people promised. So, a puppet through and through."

"Shut up! Chidori!" completely fed up with the constant chatter of Naruto, Sasuke decided that he would end this permanently.

The crackling blade of lightning appeared in the hands of Sasuke, who completely lost his temper by this point.

Sasuke rushed at Naruto, the lightning blade screeching like many birds in his hand, but Naruto just grabbed his wrist right before he could stab the demon with the Chidori.

"Hm. Really can't believe that this attack gave me my third near death."

Bam!

"Guhhh!" Sasuke screamed.

Naruto drove his knee at the midsection of Uchiha. He also broke his wrist, snapped his other arm, and punched him so hard that Sasuke went flying to the other side of the street.

Sasuke tried to get his body to cooperate with him, but he just took too much damage in such a short amount of time that his body was in shock. The curse seal also receded, leaving him gasping at the ground.

"See? This is what you've got for your troubles. I guess it was Orochimaru who convinced you to join this village again, wasn't he?"

Sasuke did not answer. He was busy trying to get himself up again.

"Whatever. I am leaving, there is no one in this village who can stop me. They should have listened to me."

The footsteps of Naruto retreated, telling Sasuke that the demon was gone.

It also told him that he was once more left alive, not worthy of receiving death.

Another thing which he sensed through the blows of Naruto… was the quietly concealed anger for the world. Perhaps the demon himself is not aware of such anger hidden within him.

Still, it gave Sasuke a mirror to see himself in.

'He's just like myself… maybe worse than me.' With that thought, the consciousness left the Uchiha.

(With Tsunade.)

The Hokage was having trouble just moving her hands. Yet, slowly but surely, some movement returned.

Taking advantage of that movement, Tsunade healed herself a little, and after she was good enough that she could walk towards Jiraiya and Orochimaru, she started to heal them as well.

(With Naruto, some street of Leaf village.)

"So, we are just going out of here?"

"Yes. Ideally, I would leave, and they would leave me be, and we'll never see each other's faces again." The demon said, though he knew that chances of that happening were practically below zero.

"You don't honestly expect that to happen, do you?"

"Of course not. They will not let go of their weapon so easily." Naruto said, hating the very thought of being a weapon for someone else.

"Going somewhere?" a relaxed voice said.

"Yes. I suggest you don't try to stop me." Naruto was absolutely not in any mood to deal with anymore problems.

"Oh, but how can I do that?" Kakashi said, appearing out of the shadows.

"You know, all things considered… you should retire by now. No point in doing your duty anymore."

"You would say that, wouldn't you?"

Naruto tried to move forward, but Kakashi blocked his path.

"Damn it." the demon cursed.

"Why are you so afraid of combat?" Kakashi asked.

Clearly, he had seen how much Naruto was warning people as a posed to just killing them.

"You know that I am not. But what is the point? I gave you the warning, that I will go out of this village. Yet, you never listen to me." Naruto pointed around himself. "None of this had to happen."

Kakashi's eyes flickered in surprise, and Yamato's warning suddenly rang within the mind of Naruto.

'Naruto, get out of the way, now!'

Instinctually, Naruto reacted without even thinking.

Bam!

But still, the demon was sent flying because he was clipped by the blow on his side.

Controlling his wild spinning in the air, Naruto landed and turned around to see who exactly could have struck at him.

"Oh, it's you." The demon said.

Tsunade smirked. "You shouldn't have left a medic alive… or so near their teammate."

"Dammit!" Naruto cursed again.

"Exactly."

Right then, Orochimaru and Jiraiya appeared.

"Damn it princess, why do you have to run off like that?" Jiraiya asked.

"I couldn't let him hurt anyone." Tsunade said seriously.

"Ah, real nice of you." Naruto mocked.

"Shut up." Orochimaru said.

"Kakashi, I hope you aren't hurt?" the Hokage asked turning to the masked Jonin.

"No lady Hokage. We did not engage in combat yet."

"Good then."

"The important thing is, what are we supposed to do now?" Jiraiya asked.

"For starters, not holding a tactical meeting right in front of your enemy?" said enemy pointed.

"Be quiet!" Jiraiya scolded with a red face.

Naruto took a step back. "I—I only wanted to help…"

"Yeah, they know what sort of help you want to give them." Yamato by this point, was more than familiar with the antics of his wielder.

Getting the discussion back on track, Orochimaru suggested, "Maybe we should try to summon, perhaps they would have a way to deal with him."

"I don't know whether you two are having same problems or not, but for some reasons I can't summon for a while now." Jiraiya said.

"You two?" Orochimaru said, not liking where this is going.

"Hmm! I don't seem to have any such problems."

"That is because I haven't got to the slugs yet." Naruto said again, interrupting the tactical meeting in the process once more.

"You!" Orochimaru said furiously.

"Yes, me. Manda is probably nursing the wounds I gave him when I fought you… by the way, even as a human, I totally owned you."

Orochimaru snarled in rage.

"And toads most likely haven't recovered from what I did to them."

"What?" Jiraiya asked, "What did you do to them?"

"Oh nothing. just killed their elder, burned down half of the mount Myoboku, and I may or may not have eaten all of their delicious fruits. I can't believe that they were trying to push their bug diet on me, while hiding such delicious fruits!"

Jiraiya broke down into tears. "Why? Why did you do that?"

"Look. When I left you, I knew that you would try to reverse summon me. I didn't want that to happen, so I requested the audience from the Gamabunta. And I asked him nicely, with sake on top no less! To sever the contract with me. But the bastard refused, very rudely too! And I even gave him explanation for why I was doing all of this. Yet, he still refused!" Naruto said all of that without taking a breath.

Naturally, before continuing, he took a large one, and continued to rattle, "So just like any grieved customer, who was not receiving the customer care from the guy whom they have been dealing… I requested that the matter be transferred to a senior official. Thankfully, he listened, and I was granted the audience to these two old toad couple."

"I am, being an honest and upstanding summoner—"

Yamato coughed, "Summoner? True. Honest and upstanding? Not very much."

"—Explained my problem to them. (Incidentally, this was the time where they tried to feed me bugs. They… did not tasted like chips.) and do you know what they did? Refuse!"

Jiraiya, helpless to stop Naruto's tirade, continued to listen. He could not do any other thing than that.

Tsunade and Orochimaru were also having the strange expressions appear on their faces as this tirade was continuing.

"Considering that I was such a gracious summoner until this point, and toads have assisted me very well in the past—"

"What do you mean assist you well!" the toad Sannin exploded.

"Well, just how exactly do you think I managed to acquire secret information about the missions up for grab, and be there when Tsunade was about to assign them?" the demon asked with a pointed look.

"Not possible. No toad would help you like that."

"Tut… tut… for a guy who trained a demon in the past… you are quite slow, aren't you?" if the rest of the demon world found out that he was trained by the guy like him… what would happen to his reputation?

"Why do you have to say that?" Jiraiya whined, he was a good teacher in his opinion, thank you very much.

"Because toads, or any summoned animal do not have any personal obligation to the place of affiliation of their summoner. Isn't that the point, Uzomaki?" Orochimaru said.

"Correct. Toads are no different. It is true that you have seniority on your side, but I could still ask for some tasks in which I could ask for their help, and they would obey me, without hesitation… like that guy Gamakichi. What a loyal guy."

Jiraiya's morale started to sink as the explanation of the demon continued.

"Anyway, where I was, oh yeah! So, I requested that my problem be transferred to the toad elder. They warned me that it wasn't a good idea, but I didn't want you to hound me constantly. So, I met the elder."

The demon started to shake, as if the storm of emotions he was experiencing… could not be contained anymore.

"Oh boy." Yamato sighed.

"But I didn't realize that I would end up meeting a senile old toad, who was most likely alive during the Sage of The Six Path's… and who would forget why even I was there, in every! Second! Minute!" Naruto roared in rage by just remembering that meeting.

"But the highlight was when he told me that he will not grant me my request of breaking the contract with the toads because there was this bullshit prophecy about me, and I was walking a dark path, and so I must find a better path with the help of the toads guidance, and control. (Things which I hate, I think you should know by this point.) He not only pressed my button… he broke it by literally saying all of that in my face." Taking a deep breath to calm himself, Naruto continued.

"So, I decided that I want none of that diplomacy crap, murdered that old senile toad, nearly killed Gamabunta when he tried his rampaging on me, and while I nearly got killed (I wasn't a demon back then.) I ate all of their fruits, and escaped."

Tsunade's expression was screaming that she did not wanted this talking to continue any longer.

Orochimaru was busy deciding whether he should the gloat in the misfortune of Jiraiya, or lament his own.

Jiraiya couldn't believe that his student, was so unstable back then, and he didn't even notice.

'Is this how you felt, sensei?' he asked to himself… not for the first time.

"So, what. You are so impressed that you will let me go outside of this village, and we will never see each other's faces ever again?" the demon asked hopefully.

"Not a chance brat. Even if we forget that you are a source of strength for the Leaf, the damage you have done cannot be forgiven." Tsunade said.

"Ah yes. The living weapons. I wonder whether you will be singing a different tune if you're grandmother was in the same position as I am." Naruto said, while referring to the wife of Hashirama.

"You—" Tsunade tried to retort, but Naruto was having none of it.

"The only reason why she was protected was because no one had balls to call Hashirama's wife a weapon, either on his face, or behind his back."

"That is pointless now. She is dead, so is my grandfather. None of them are here, are they? Then I will take decisions which I think are right. Jiraiya, Orochimaru, summon now!" the Hokage ordered.

"Yes!" both of them exclaimed, and flipped through the hand signs of summoning Jutsu.

All the while hoping that their summons would truly have a way to stop the demon.

"Summoning Jutsu!"

In three large clouds of puffing smoke, the boss summons of toad, snake, and slug appeared.

"Orochimaru! How dare you summon me without sacrifices, knowing specially what happened last time?" Manda was referring how he was nearly fried, and managed to survive early.

"What, that I nearly roasted you alive?" the roaster proclaimed his presence to the snake boss.

"You!" Manda looked down at the smirking demon.

Meanwhile, Gamabunta was busy giving the similar speech to Jiraiya, making Naruto think that having such summons who berate you so much is not worth the headache.

"Jiraiya, how dare you summon me like this!"

As a favor for his not so much good of a training in the past, Naruto decided to save his former mentor from further embarrassment by the mouth of the toad boss Gamabunta.

"Oh, high boss, did you miss me!" Naruto said, in a very high-pitched voice.

"You brat, I am gonna crush you, you hear me?" in a moment, Gamabunta forgot the berating of Jiraiya, and turned to the demon.

While all of this was happening, Tsunade was receiving much more respectful greeting from her summon boss Katsuyu.

"Milady, what is the task for me?" the slug asked respectfully.

"Ah, it is too bad that I have summoned you in such time. Remind me to have a chat with you once in a while, okay? "

"I will."

"Hmm. Let those meatheads fight him. We have a lot of people to heal." Tsunade said, referring to the other two summoners and their summons.

"I understand." Saying that, the slug started to divide itself into smaller parts, which went in the search for the people who are injured.

Still, one part did remain with Tsunade. It has to be this way, so Hokage can heal the people to whom the slug was attached.

"I swear brat, this time you won't escape from my fangs!" Manda declared.

"You should only made threats which you know you can follow up on." Naruto advised.

With an enraged roar, the giant snake dove underground, and coming right behind the demon, and tried to bite him.

"This again?" Naruto evaded the attempt, while surprised that it was not the one-time occurrence when he last fought the snake boss.

"He is not the dark type, how is he using crunch?" Yamato asked, baffled.

"I don't know, dammit!" Naruto said while cursing and avoiding the snake boss.

Manda tried to lock Naruto within his coils, so he could squeeze the breath out of him. But the demon escaped, and slashed off one of his scales with Yamato.

"did you forget about me!" a voice stated from the sky.

Gamabunta stabbed his giant tanto on the ground with all of his body weight behind it.

"Did I get him?" the giant toad asked.

"Nope," a voice said right above him. "You've missed."

Naruto descended from the air with a vicious stomp on the Gamabunta. After that, the demon kicked the large amphibian so hard that the building sized toad toppled to the ground.

Jiraiya, who was knocked in the air by Naruto earlier, was gaping at such an insane feat. But Naruto did not have much time to enjoy the results, for Orochimaru was immediately after the demon with his Kusanagi.

Blocking the snake man's strike, Naruto commented, "Really, didn't I tell you that you seriously are a poor swordsman?"

Proving his point, Naruto exploited the holes within Orochimaru's guard. Adding insult to injury, the demon did not even try to cut the Sannin with his sword, instead assaulted him with the flurry of fists and knee strikes, and ruthless kicks. After one such kick sent the Orochimaru some distant away, Naruto commented to his sword.

"I really don't enjoy doing that. kicks really mess with my balance." Naruto said honestly.

"Really? I couldn't tell." Was the sarcastic remark of Yamato. After watching what the demon did just now, it was hard to believe what his wielder was saying anyway.

"Brat, did you forget about me?" Jiraiya said, crouching to the ground.

"What?"

Naruto noticed how the ground was turning soft, and he was slowly starting to submerge within.

"Oy old man, this is a war crime, this is just not done!"

"Forget about the crime, get us out of here. I don't want us to turn into fossil for millions of years… I have just got out and am just experiencing the world!" Yamato said, panicking greatly.

"Calm down already, look, I'll do something."

Channeling his still rather fragile control over lightning, Naruto freed himself from the swamp, and jumped off from the dangerous ground, and landed on the high perch of a small shop's roof.

"What? That was supposed to immobilize you, then I would through the awesomeness of toads, would capture you, and Tsunade as a result of getting impressed from me, would immediately concede!" Jiraiya revealed his grand plan… which failed just now.

"You know, I get where you got it from." Yamato commented.

"It is not easy to escape someone's habit influencing you, when you spend a lot of time on the road with them." Naruto said wisely.

Ignoring the still mumbling Jiraiya, (Naruto agreed with Yamato that if his plan failed in such a fashion, he would act that way as well,) he did not find Orochimaru anywhere. but the demon saw Tsunade.

Not wanting to leave the medic to do as she please this time, the demon immediately jumped after her.

Landing softly behind her, Naruto whispered, "Hay there, saggy tits. Missed me?"

A brutal fist strike was the answer of the demon, which he evaded by leaning backward.

He got to the normal standing position again, air brushing on his face from the last strike of the slug Sannin.

"Really? You were that frustrated and did not tell me?" the demon said, grinning.

But this time, Naruto was too cocky for his own good as he did not saw the kick coming from Hokage.

Bam!

"Shiiiiiit!" Naruto said, flying towards a building.

"Everyone listens. Surround Naruto Uzomaki from every side, and use seals to immobilize him."

All the Shinobi at the various point of the village received this message, and started to converge at the location of Naruto.

"Still trying to use me as a weapon?" Naruto said, while extracting himself from the rubble of the building where he was sent flying.

"I won't let that happen, even if I will have to annihilate this entire planet!" Naruto said, all the traces of the playfulness gone, instead replaced by a harsh and ruthless demon.

Yamato gasp at this declaration. "But but the beauties live here!"

"Don't worry Yamato. I will take you on a better world, where there are more beauties, that this world could never hope to match!"

Realizing that there will be more Shinobi coming towards his location, Naruto started to ran in the streets of the Leaf.

"You do realize that you are running in the open, right?"

"Yes. But the thing is, I can handle them in the combat. But I won't let them box me in a location where they could use their seals."

"Feh. They can't bind you, even if they tried." Yamato was confident of that fact.

"Not taking chances, dammit!"

Naruto cursed because there was someone who was blocking his way.

More specifically, the long body of Manda the snake boss.

"Did you really thought that you will be able to escape?" Manda stated, happy that he was finally at the position to dominate the demon.

Preparing a large sphere of water, Naruto throws at the snake boss, surprising the snake monster greatly.

"Drown within that, will you?"

"Gurgle!" was the answer of the snake boss.

Manda was not a water snake. Also dew to the enclosed area like the streets where his body did not have much movement in the first place, ensured that he would end up in a lot of water.

"Brat!" came the voices of Jiraiya and Gamabunta.

"Fuuuck!" Naruto swore.

Deciding that he did not want Jiraiya to use seals on him, Naruto decided that the giant snake boss could certainly handle some more water.

Thus, he created a water wave around himself by producing more water, and started to ride on the top of that wave.

"Gurrrrrrrral!" Manda protested when the demon rode the wave of water right over his body, causing him to drown in more water.

"Uzomaki, in the name of Leaf—" a Chunin said.

"Surf!" Naruto announced to the helpless Chunin, and cut him down.

He continued to ride the wave of water, flooding all the areas wherever the demon made his path.

Several ANBU, Jonin, and Chunin tried to stop Naruto, but they all were cut down before they could do anything, and leaving the waters bloody.

"At least they stopped trying to announce 'in the name of some shitty place, or in the name of some moron about whom I don't care.'"

But his progress was stopped when Tsunade appeared, and Katsuyu spat acid at the demon, causing him to halt, and cancel the wave.

"Now, why do you have to do that for?" Naruto whined, because finally he was starting to have some fun.

"You flooded my village!" the Hokage thundered.

Tsunade engaged with Naruto in an exchange of blows.

"Oh, we are doing this again?"

Naruto was dodging each of the Tsunade's blows just in time, feeling the air moving by the force of her strength.

But this time, he was not willing to just disable her. So, with a whoosh of air, Yamato appeared within the right hand of Naruto, which Tsunade barely avoided.

The sword nearly carved the face of Hokage from left to right, but she managed to avoid it just in time. Yet, she could feel the movement of air as the Yamato left in his wake.

But just in the next moment, the demon struck the slug Sannin, at her jaw, making her lift in the air. The demon continued his assault by striking at Hokage's temples, and finished by striking her spine with his fingers.

Once more for the second time, Tsunade's body was not responding to her commands, and the Hokage was helpless at the feat of Naruto Uzomaki.

The Yamato gleamed in the afternoon sun, as the demon prepared to carve Tsunade from left to right in perfect two pieces.

"Braaaaaat!" a voice roared.

"What?" Naruto turned around…

And was promptly captured within the coils of Manda, while Gamabunta was coming to squash him from the air.

"Naruto, do something!" came the voice of panicked Yamato, he did not want to end up beneath a toad.

His reputation was already in tatters between the other sentient weapons, he did not want something like that in his records.

Meanwhile, Naruto was thinking how great if Jiraiya would have not put the anti-teleportation seals around the village, if it weren't for those seals, the demon would have been out of here by this point.

But the toad Sannin forgot one thing.

'I may not be able to escape outside of the parameter of the Leaf, but I can still teleport within.'

Just when Naruto tried to do that, he was immediately hold up by the effects of the seals.

'Hm. Perhaps he thought more than I gave him credit for. But I can still overpower these.'

Doing as he planned, Naruto overpowered the anti-teleportation seals which stopped anything more advance than body flicker within the Leaf, Naruto escaped just in time.

Because on the very next moment, Gamabunta body slammed the former place of the demon, nearly crushing the one half of Manda.

"You damn fool! You can't do anything right, could you?" the snake roared in pain and rage.

"Oh yeah? You had him within you're coils. What happen to that?"

"You have one job." The snake hissed.

"You two, stop fighting, Uzomaki is escaping." Orochimaru said.

True to the snake Sannin's word, Naruto was flying through the Leaf village, jumping from one building to another, while several ANBU chased him.

Getting annoyed with that, the demon changed his path towards the Hokage tower.

Once he arrived near to the Hokage tower, he blazed through that area, and when the Shinobi who were chasing him (Whose numbers just keep increasing,) were right beneath the tower, the demon fired a Fire Blast, destroying the bottom part of the Hokage tower.

"What?" several Shinobi said, in dumbstruck awe.

They never expected for that building, which was a symbol of their leadership and unyielding resolve to fall like this.

"Everyone, get out, now!"

But Jiraiya's warning came too late, as the rumbling building came crashing down upon the ninjas, burying them alive.

"Naruto, look out!" similarly, the demon got the warning from his sword.

The roof of the tower was coming flying towards the demon. But the demon gave it a mighty uppercut, and the roof ended up flying at the back of Naruto, crushing the group of Shinobi who were preparing to sneak up on him.

"How is that for a job?" Naruto asked Gamabunta, smirking.

"You brat! You know that was not what I meant!" Gamabunta grumbled, knowing that the boy was talking about his earlier exchange with Manda.

"Oh, don't be like that? remember how I stubbornly stuck to you despite your efforts to put me off you?"

"I seriously doubt that it has anything to do with this conversation." Yamato said with a deadpan tone.

"You're correct Yamato. Guess back to killing you again."

Trying to smash the demon, Gamabunta grumbled, "I can't believe that my son ran off with the likes of you!"

"Why wouldn't he? After all, he want's a better life for himself, and as a primary summoner, I promised him that. not only just promised, I fulfilled that promise!"

"You certainly seem to take more pride in that…" the sword observed.

"Look Yamato. Living as a human, I have learned that people are bastards. (Including myself.) but I try to fulfill what I have promised my loyal friends. No point in going back on my word after all."

"Naruto, you've realized that we're trapped?" the sword commented.

Taking a look around himself, the demon nodded.

"Looks like your sword is smarter than you… but then again, the brains department was not your strongest area." Taunted Shikamaru.

"Look who's it is coming from. A guy whose body heats up by just thinking. I am much better than you." Naruto said, a contemptuous look on his face.

The demon was surrounded by the people whom he had knocked out earlier. there were clan heads who managed to survive his earlier assault, there were his classmates who were back on their feats.

"Clearly. One thrashing was not enough for you people."

"Shut up loser." Was the reply of Uchiha.

"Ah, how does it feel to be surrounded from all sides?" Orochimaru appeared, Manda along with the snake Sannin getting out of the ground.

Naruto looked around. There were people at his front, people at his right, along with Jiraiya, similar situation was at the left side.

"Why are you hesitating? Aside from those three and some exceptional individual, no one can stand up to you. Kill them all, and make your path clear." Yamato tried to boost the confidence of his wielder.

"You know what? You are right Yamato. I have played defensive so far. No more."

But before the demon could put this plan in action, Tsunade appeared, with yet more Shinobi right behind Naruto, and gave an order.

"Everyone, use your strongest attack, if it wouldn't kill him, then this would certainly disable him."

"But lady Tsunade, the damage…" one Shinobi protested.

"Don't worry about it. we can easily rebuild after this nightmarish situation is over." Assured the Hokage.

"Yes!" everyone nodded, and started to flip through the hand signs.

"Uh, Naruto, about that plan… I think you should change it—" Yamato said nervously.

"No. bring it on." Said the demon stubbornly.

"That is a stupid idea, and I want you to no that it has nothing to do with me!" the sword said, hysteric at this point.

"Be quiet, and be ready to open the gate." Naruto said, unruffled yet.

Hearing that, inside his dark dimension, Yamato smiled.

Naruto saw how various Shinobi were making hand signs, no doubt preparing to unleash their strongest techniques, the type which they can fire and forget.

Exactly as Naruto thought, all the Shinobi released their techniques. Naruto faced the incoming deluge of attacks unflinchingly; he did not take the slightest step back.

Not that it would have helped, because the attacks were coming from all direction, including his back.

The attacks were all shapes and sizes, there were different types as well.

There were deluge of weapons, like Tenten likes to use, the Shinobi who did not specialized in ninjutsu thrown the whatever kunai, shuriken, and other assortments of small ninja weapons they had.

Then there were elemental attacks, techniques of lightning, fire, earth, wind, and water.

There were dragons made of earth, fire, and water, of all shapes and sizes. Also, some Hyuga techniques, the clan having only few of the long-ranged techniques, which only the most adept members can use.

The demon took a closer look to the people who were attacking him.

'Hmhmhmhmhm. They don't even realize that one of their Jonin is missing.' Naruto, of course, was thinking about Neji.

Of course, Lee, who was seeing how his various comrades were contributing everything they can, he also decided to use what he had, despite Tenten's urges.

"Lee, don't open the sixth gate. You won't be able to fight afterwards!" the weapon user was saying.

"But I must, I can't stand by doing nothing… while my comrades do everything within their power to stop the wavered Naruto, I too, must do something. Gate of joy, open!" yet, her urgings were lost on the passionate Lee.

Around Lee, the wind started to whip in frenzy, and the boy started to punch in the air, as if he was practicing his forms of martial arts.

But they weren't any normal punches. Each punch of Lee produced flames dew to friction from the air, and soon those flames approached Naruto just like every other attack.

All of this converged on one Naruto Uzomaki, concluding with a large explosion.

Booooooooooommmmmmmmmmmmm!

(End.)

Author's notes:

The hold which Naruto used on Lee is called surfboard stretch.

initially I have more things to add in this chapter, but considering how long it is, I decided to end it right here.

Also, it is me? Or the over festive people of India finally realized that I don't wish to join them in them marry making?

A guy can hope, right?

The design of flashback was taking from programming. I wanted to refine it some more, but then I realize I am not creating a real program which would be compiled. So, I left it as it was.

Also, the concept of interactive flashback I saw first time on Golmal movie, the first movie in the series. the movie is in Hindi, so if all you English speakers are planning to watch the movie, please don't try to watch unless you know Hindi… or without subtitles, I guess.

Anyway, hope the next chapter takes less time, and thanks for reading, see you next time.


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18.

Naruto Uzomaki has left the Leaf.

(At the Hidden Leaf, near destroyed Hokage tower.)

The explosion was so large that the buildings for at least a kilometer lost their window glasses dew to the shock wave.

All the Shinobi who surrounded the area were anxiously waiting for the smoke and dust to clear. They still were not sure what would the condition of their enemy will be.

Slowly, the cloud of dust and smoke blew away in the wind, to reveal a large crater. Still, the visibility was not clear enough that they could see Naruto.

Soon, it did clear however, to reveal…

That the demon was not in a great condition. Clearly, he had seen better days.

Most of his clothes were destroyed, his body was lacerated, the left hand which was not holding Yamato was gone half way, while the other one was barely intact.

It was clear that Naruto was struggling to even remain standing. But even then, the stubborn demon did not let go of his sword.

Realizing the moment of weakness, Tsunade motioned for people to capture the demon and lock him in a secure place, while the illusion of his execution would be carried out later.

Jiraiya moved to assist the Shinobi, a grimace on his face. In his opinion, rather than use him as a weapon, might as well kill him now. There was no point in increasing the suffering in the world by keeping his former student alive. Both his own, and the people around him.

Seeing the Shinobi approach, Naruto gave a bloody smile.

"You think I am finished?" he said hoarsely.

"You are in no condition of resisting anymore," Jiraiya said softly. "Stop resisting and surrender."

"You wish."

Bringing up the Yamato with a flourish, Naruto prepared to attack. Jiraiya thought that the demon would attack when they got close to him.

But he was wrong.

With a blazing speed, the blade of Yamato increased in size, and easily stabbed through the chest of surprised Jiraiya.

"Impossible. He clearly did not display anything like this before." Orochimaru said, while watching his helpless teammate.

Orochimaru was also concerned that the demonic blade was showing the same functionality as Kusanagi, extending itself to stab through the opponent who is far enough, that they can't be hit by a conventional sword strike.

"The near-death experiences can be quite good for the development of a demon. Your attack unlocked that memory for me."

Jiraiya looked down at the blade protruding out of his chest, which was soon enough retracted. At that point, people got over their shock, and Tsunade ran to stabilize Jiraiya.

But Yamato directly pierced through the toad sage's heart, whatever Tsunade could do, would only by him few moments, nothing more.

'So, this is how it all ends,' the toad sage thought in his last moments.

There were many, many things he wanted to do differently, the weight of his failures… was especially heavy on his soul.

"Jiraiya, don't die, do you hear me? You can't leave me." The Hokage was saying repetitively, as if saying those words over and over again would change what was happening.

She was trying to keep the Jiraiya awake. If he lost the consciousness, he will die.

But the toad sage could not keep his eyes open for long, and soon, Jiraiya the student of third Hokage, author of the Make Out series, the spy master of Leaf, toad sage of mount Myoboku, super pervert closed his eyes… forever.

Meanwhile, Naruto's injuries started to disappear one by one. First the lacerations got healed, then his almost gone hand returned as well, and the demon was back as good as new.

Stabbing the sword in the ground, Naruto ordered, "Yamato, open the gate."

Tsunade turned towards the demon. "Kill him, no more capturing him."

The Shinobi heard the change of order, and nodded.

But the summons was looking concerned. Gamabunta, after Jiraiya is gone, could barely sustain himself in this realm. Whatever is the next move of the demon, it will be hard to deal with.

Then they saw how Naruto stabbed his sword on the ground. This action by itself was nothing to worry about. But the words uttered by the demon definitely were.

"Nooooo! Stop him from opening the gate!" screamed Manda.

"In the human world, has he gone mad?" Katsuyu muttered from the shoulder of Tsunade, the other parts being divided among the wounded Shinobi.

Disregarding any danger to himself, Gamabunta jumped at the demon, while Manda was coming from underground.

Meanwhile, behind Naruto a door appeared. The door emitted the feeling of ancientness as if it has seen many time periods, having existed for countless ages.

With a smooth sound, the door opened, and flames in the shape of a crow came out of it.

Manda upon realizing he was too late anyway, stopped himself right on time before he could get fried by the crow shaped flames. While Gamabunta had to make a lot of body movements to get out of the threat.

Still, Naruto found them amusing, and chuckled at the toad boss in the air.

"Jin Wuya, the son of Yatagarasu, air of the noble clan of the golden crow, has finally entered the human world!" a voice in the flames declared.

Slowly, the flames solidified from the shape of a crow, to a real crow, which was covered in flames. The crow was not larger than two feet. The crow flew up to Naruto, and perched on his left shoulder.

Which was very surprising for the Shinobi who were watching this. Naruto was not affected by the flames at all.

Some other Shinobi, however, were looking at the boss summons with strange glances. These were the legendary boss summons of three Sannin. And they were afraid of a small crow? True, it was covered with flames, but judging by the size, the slug boss, who was the least battle oriented among the three of them, could deal with the thing easily.

Upon hearing those Shinobi voicing such theories, Gamabunta who was huffing and puffing after barely avoiding the flames, rumbled.

"Silence!"

He achieved the result he wanted.

Katsuyu picked up the explanation. "Don't judge that crow's strength on his size." Katsuyu said, by what the crow had said earlier confirming the gender of the creature.

"He is from the elite clan of the demons. They are a lot stronger than any summon you know."

Interrupting the slug's explanation, the demon's voice came. "As much as I would love to play the trope of villain standing on the side while the allies explain various things to each other while making the battle plan in the front of the said villain,"

"So, you do consider yourself a villain." Yamato said in the middle.

Ignoring Yamato, the demon continued. "I am fed up with you people. I told you, let me go, and we'll never see each other's faces ever again. Yet, you spat on my face, and tried to contain me for your own selfish use. So, now, prepare for the destruction which you so rightly deserve."

"Oh yeah? Just because of a small crow you think you are a big thing now?" Kiba, not over the death of his loyal partner yet, said.

"Oh, that was a wrong thing to say." Yamato muttered.

"We'll show you who would be laughing in just few seconds." the voice of the crow, previously so domineering and bombastic, went two notches down after hearing the comment about his size.

The crow flew from the shoulder of Naruto, and they both started to change.

It was a very strange seen. On one end, the flaming crow was getting bigger, while also getting larger wings and claws, while his flames were getting hotter in temperature, Naruto was going through more radical changes.

The demon removed his sunglasses, not wanting them to be destroyed in the transformation. His clothes however, were trashed. He won't be able to change them until he gets out of the Leaf.

But all of this was not the main point.

The main point was, that two wings were coming out of Naruto's shoulder. But this was not end of the transformation. His palms, previously uncovered, were now sporting gloves, which had black retractable claws.

"Man, fighting like this is much easier. Maybe I should get gloves permanently."

"Yeah, your hands also won't suffer the damage dew to the sword practice overtime. Plus, they are really comfortable to me as well." Yamato agreed.

In the final changes, Naruto's eyes, which were purely gold previously, changed their color as well. Turning from gold to pitch black slit eyes.

He also got two horns at the both sides of his forehead, causing the demon to comment…

"I am now so very much horny."

"Dammit!" the fully transformed giant crow cursed, "Don't you have any other thing to say? Don't embarrass me in front of these humans!"

"Ah, why are you so worried? They are idiots. They don't hold a candle in comparison to us. It doesn't matter what they think of us."

Calming down, the crow said, "Fine."

Meanwhile, the boss summons was gathered to make plans to deal with the new development. Realizing the situation, Katsuyu also gathered all of her parts together, with the permission of Tsunade of course.

All the Shinobi were also gathered around them, ready for any help they could provide them.

"But the problem is, we can't deal with both of them simultaneously." Gamabunta was saying.

"Wait, you are worried about that crow, Or Naruto?" Shikamaru asked.

"Both of them." was the answer of slug boss.

"Why? You all saw that we nearly killed him by our combine techniques." The Inuzuka who was still nursing the wound the death of Akamaru's left behind. "One more attack like that should finish him."

"See? This is what worries me the most. The ignorance." Manda hissed.

"Then enlighten us." Orochimaru asked.

"Simple. Even if he did not summon this crow, Naruto would have been able to deal with you. But just as a complete show of his power, he summoned the crow from the dimension of the demons." Manda explained.

"Exactly. Even if we dealt with this noble, and that is a very big if, you humans are not alone enough to deal with Naruto." Gamabunta said, brutally honest.

"If only we could banish him for a while…" Orochimaru thought out loud.

Perking up a little, Manda suggested, "We can always try to banish him."

'finally, you are proving that you are worth that snake contract!' Manda thought, planning to hold this over Gamabunta's head for a long time.

"For that, we will need elders. Let's avoid it for now." Katsuyu suggested.

"Right." Manda, realizing the implications, agreed.

"Yoo hoo, I am sorry to interrupt this planning. But we are getting impatient." Came the voice of the demon.

"Yeah. And we're not about to play chess with each other while leaving you morons to plan." The crow said, back to his bombastic voice.

"Dammit. Listen, we must deal with that noble. Let's leave the Uzomaki for the humans. If nothing else, they should manage to hold him off for a while." Manda cursed.

"Otherwise, we have to summon the elders." Gamabunta said.

With a loud slam, both the crow and Naruto landed between the circle of humans and the summon bosses, causing them to scatter.

"Listen. I really like the roasted snake. While toad and slugs are nothing for me. So, deal with them as you wish."

"Really? Then tonight, we dine on a snake!" the crow said, his flames getting much more intense.

Smirking at that declaration, Naruto went after the Shinobi of Leaf, while the crow started to chase the summon bosses.

Using his wings, Naruto for the first time, took flight.

"Oi Uchiha. These are much better than your bat like hands!" the demon taunted.

Of course, the demon was just hovering close to the ground. If he did fell down, he would not experience much pain. But if he were to fell down from a great height… let's just say not something which he wishes to experience.

Naturally, this caused the ninjas around Naruto to take advantage of that, they tried to throw weapons at the wings, used techniques, and some of them who were good with close combat, jumped and tried to grab the wings of Naruto.

"Oi, oi! Throwing weapons was one thing, but you crossed a line by trying to shred my newly gained wings through the elemental techniques!"

Muttering several curses, Naruto swerved left and right, bobbed up or down and successfully avoided all the elemental mayhem getting his way.

Of course, those weapons thrown by the people, were still getting on his location. Shuriken, Kunai knives, and more were getting closer to the demon.

But with a loud clang, all the weapons were stopped in their trajectory when they hit their target. But instead of piercing Naruto's wings, they fell down as if they were blocked by another object made of steel.

Similarly, when the Shinobi tried to grab Naruto's wings, their hands were shredded, as if those wings have blades around them.

All of this caused Yamato to comment, "I didn't know you're a steel type."

"I didn't either. Guess it was always hidden within." Naruto commented in amusement.

'More like your panic caused it to reveal it.' the sword replied mentally.

"Uzomaki, if you dare, then come down here and fight like a man, one on one!" one of the Shinobi was saying.

"Yeah right. If you are a true human, then come up here and fight me… like a deceptive cheating ruthless Shinobi!" Naruto retorted.

"Wish granted." Said an arrogant voice right behind Naruto.

Turning around (and nearly striking Sasuke with his wings,) the demon laughed.

"Ah, the bat things do enable you to come up here. But I swear, you won't be going down."

"We'll see."

After saying that, the Uchiha attacked Naruto, channeling Chidori through his sword.

Naruto blocked the strike with Yamato confidently, causing Sasuke great amount of surprise.

"What? Why is the electricity not getting to you?"

"Bitch, please. I channel what I want to." Was the reply of the sword Yamato.

"That reminds me, that is a good time to check who's lightning is more potent, yours? Or mine."

"That does sound something for which a child may need an adult." Yamato commented.

Ignoring Yamato, Naruto started to channel lightning on Yamato, having still not achieved great control over the element yet.

Still, each time Sasuke came nearly to receive damage and avoided, Yamato was making the buzzing sound, causing the Uchiha's hares to stand on end.

As the exchange of blows stopped in the air for a moment, (Because both the Shinobi who were constantly firing techniques from the ground in the hopes to hitting Naruto,) Naruto saw his chance.

In a swift movement, he changed Yamato from his right hand to left, ignited flames on his right fist, and promptly punched the Uchiha, who was still not on his guard.

Sasuke did not expected this type of attack. He thought that Naruto would attack with his sword only. Clearly, he was wrong, for he immediately hit the ground hard, his upper chest and neck receiving a lot of burns.

"What? Went down so easily?"

Ignoring the pain of his burns, Sasuke got up and snarled at the demon.

Naruto himself, landed on the ground.

"The test flight was successful." He proclaimed.

Orochimaru, thinking that the demon was distracted, attacked from behind. But Naruto turned around swiftly, causing the snake Sannin to get back. But he was not fast enough, Naruto still caught him on his wings.

"Steel wings!"

"Literally." Yamato added.

Hissing in pain, Orochimaru suffered many lacerations on his body. He did heal himself through his creepy method of taking a new body out of his old one, but it still takes a lot of energy to perform. Not something he would like to do often.

With a loud crash, Manda and Gamabunta landed nearby, while the crow followed cackling.

"Hahahahaha! Really? I thought that you summons were stronger than this!"

Katsuyu also followed, not in a good condition herself.

The summon bosses were a sorry sight. the snake boss Manda, was covered with a lot of burns, not to mention several parts missing. He was sure that he would heal in time, but the crow would likely not give him the chance.

Gamabunta, however, was not only dealing with injuries and burns, he was also dealing with his dry skin. Both of the bosses were more combative in comparison of the slug, so if they were in such a condition, the slug did not have much of a chance of taking out the crow.

it could, however, spit acid at the crow, and by some time for their allies to regroup, while causing a lot of surprise and some pain for the Jin Wuya.

"Arg! Damn reptiles and amphibians! Just let me get my claws on you, you'll regret ever messing with me!"

"Ah, Jin my friend, why do you worry so much?" Naruto appeared close to the crow.

"It is not like they can do anything to us." The demon assured.

"True." The crow agreed, calming down a little.

"Just remember that, and roast that snake really good, okay?"

The crow opened his beak in a smile. "Don't worry about that."

While the demon was assuring his ally, the boss summons was strategizing.

"Look, by this point, it is very much clear that we can't take that noble on by ourselves." Manda hissed his verdict.

"The humans failed to hold the Uzomaki as well." Gamabunta said in some disappointment.

"By this point," the slug said, "We have no choice. We must banish him."

"We can do that, but our power is not enough." Manda reminded.

"Then we need to summon the elders. We need the humans in the future, that much is certain." The slug said.

They would come useful in the conflict which was clearly coming in the future.

"True. But we'll need time for that." Gamabunta said.

Appearing next to her summon, the Hokage spoke.

"Whatever help you need, we will provide."

"Then lady Hokage, you must hold off the Uzomaki for and noble one for us to summon our elders." Katsuyu the slug boss asked seriously.

Taking a grim expression, the Hokage nodded.

"Everyone, corner that flaming bird and Naruto, just like we did before! If we can nearly kill him once, we can successfully kill him as well!" the Hokage ordered in a strong tone.

These words of Tsunade were enough to cheer the forces, but she did know that the price will be the lives of her people.

Yet, she did lead them back to the battle again.

"Flaming bird? We'll see who will be flaming in the end, busty lady!"

"How cute, she thinks that she can corner me again—ohshit!" Naruto was saying, that suddenly…

a sword nearly took off the head of Naruto.

"You should pay more attention to your surroundings." Orochimaru chided.

"Look who's talking."

It was by all means, an emergency exit for Orochimaru, otherwise he would had been roasted by the flames of the crow.

Meanwhile, Naruto took flight once more, several Shinobi were again after him.

Swerving left and right to avoid the techniques and weapons thrown his way, the demon was making himself hard to corner.

Not to mention, anyone who got too close to his wings, ended up mutilated.

Naruto was however unaware of plans of cornering him which were on progress, as the ANBU directed the hole effort through discrete hand signs which were obscured by the techniques of other Shinobi.

This time however, it was not important to bring the demon into a corner, instead it was important that he was at the center, and get surrounded by the ninjas.

All the while, the three bosses were preparing themselves to summon their elders. For that, they created a large circle from the drops of their own blood, and channeling Chakra through it, they summoned their elders.

Unlike the normal summons, which appear through a puff of smoke, or sometimes a small explosion, these elders appeared within a very large boom.

Reflecting the natures of their species, these elders also have different temperaments as well.

Namekatsu, the slug elder was observing the surrounding, the boss summons by their side. Meanwhile, Shima and Fukasaku, the toad elders were bickering when they arrived. But upon realizing that they were no longer on mount Myoboku, they turned towards Gamabunta for explanation.

After Gamabunta explained the situation to them, they both were now sporting furious faces, specially when they learned about the death of Jiraiya.

Meanwhile, Manda has to explain the situation to the White Snake Sage very delicately, unless the elder lost his temper and killed him.

The elder was the perfect example of the nature of the snake pit.

Meanwhile, the Naruto was once more surrounded. But this time, there was no way out of this one, he was not trapped in any corner like the previous time. He was trapped at the center.

Once more, all sorts of attacks were launched at him, from elements to general weapon attacks.

"Dammit!" the demon cursed.

He blocked most of the attacks by Yamato this time, but he forgot about Sasuke. As a result, the Uchiha got too close to him from behind, and was now firing long range Chidori variations.

Naruto in turn, used his steel wings as a shield.

"Naruto, don't do that! you won't be able to avoid the shock!" came the urgent warning of the Yamato.

"I don't have any choice! Ffuuuuuuuuuuuuuck!" right then, the attack arrived, and struck at the wings of demon.

The attack by itself did not do any damage to Naruto. However, the electricity was carried through his wings, and caused him to suffer a nasty shock.

The smug voice of Sasuke didn't help either. "Maybe you should realize the futility of your actions?"

"Shu-shut up puppet." Naruto, jittery from the shock snarled at the Uchiha.

Sasuke opened his mouth to retort, but the demon was not in the mood to banter anymore. Naruto strikes him with a knee to the Uchiha's midsection, causing the Uchiha to bend over in surprise and pain.

But Naruto did not stop there. Brandishing his sword, Naruto stabbed the right side of Uchiha's chest. The demon blade ended up going through his body, and got out of the other side.

"Hm. Now you will know how much it hurts to be stabbed!"

This of course, was seen by Sakura. As soon as Naruto flicked Sasuke off Yamato, she rushed there to heal him, heedless to the danger she was getting in to.

Meanwhile, Tsunade was cursing. At one side, Naruto was taking out her Shinobi. On the other hand, the crow was also causing massive casualties. With the elite Shinobi like Kakashi only able to hold him for a while.

On the top of all that, her foolish apprentice rushed right in the front of the enemy.

Just as the Hokage was about to move to go and tangle with the demon to save Sakura, (So she could berate her later,) the boss summons and their respective elders arrived, and surrounded Naruto and the crow.

"Oh, look who is here. My father is looking for your head, White Sage!" the crow exclaimed.

"Hm. Trifling child. Your father is indeed strong. But you do not present even the fraction of his intelligence or strength. Proof? You've aligned with this fiend."

"Ah, very amusing. This is the best you can come up with?" the said fiend asked to the White Snake Sage.

"Do not waist the time." The slug elder rumbled. "We must banish him quickly if we wish to evert more damage."

Usually, The White Snake Sage would have killed any person who dared to tell him what to do. But not only the Namekatsu was the elder of the slugs, he was very powerful as well.

They also shared the same position of elders; thus, the slug had some respect from the snake elder. For those reasons, The White Snake Sage nodded.

Hearing that declaration, Naruto cursed loudly and colorfully about his opponents and their ancestors, and called Jin Wuya to his side.

"Naruto," Yamato was saying, "You are strong enough that you can tank their banishment, that is true. But afterwards, you would be easy picking for even these humans."

"So what? They have two of us here. They have to divide their effort." The crow said confidently.

"That is exactly. The only reason why he can take it, is because they have to divide the effort among you two." The sword explained. "Alone? He does not have any chance."

At that statement, Jin blanched. "You can't be serious!"

"Well, these are the elders we're dealing with. No wonder they can cause us so much headaches. If only I had the strength of an overlord…" Naruto lamented.

"Well you don't have it. my suggestion is, we should leave while we still can." Was the pragmatic suggestion of Yamato.

"And what do you think I have been trying to do passed three hours?" Naruto said, a frown marring his face.

"Overpower the seal matrix, with the help of the Jin, it should not be too hard." Yamato gave another suggestion.

"Hurry up and decide," the crow said worryingly, "They are getting ready."

The summons was standing in a hexagonal pattern, in which both the bosses and the elders were involved. Each elder had their own boss in front of them, and they were starting to chant in some strange language which was not understood by the Shinobi.

Still, no one interfered. Who would want to disrupt the delicate balance of a ritual, and pay the price?

Meanwhile, Naruto got prepared to break the anti-teleportation seal of now deceased Jiraiya. For which he told Jin Wuya to hover over his shoulder, and supply him with the extra energy as necessary.

The chanting was growing in power. The words of removal, banishment, and basically kicking a person out were announced in the strange language.

Just as the effect reached Naruto, the demon was able to break the seal. But then, he turned around, and enduring the horrendous amount of pain, said to the people of the Leaf…

"You people are morons. First trying to capture and use me as a weapon, and when that didn't pan out for you, banishing me. Well, that thing which your summons is doing? It is not permanent. I will come back. This time, to kill you all, as you all have made it clear that you and I cannot exist peacefully in this universe."

Chuckling hoarsely, he then continued, "Until then, remember this gift."

The orange glow of Hyper Beam appeared within Naruto's eyes, which is usually hidden dew to his son glasses. But he removed them earlier because he did not want them to be destroyed during his transformation.

Consequently, the glow was present for everyone to see, and Tsunade realized much to her horror and cursing herself for the lateness, where the demon was pointing his attack.

"Hyper Beam!"

Sounding as if a highly charged laser was fired at the mountain adorning the faces of the past leaders of the Leaf, the beam struck at the Hokage monument, where below the mountain, were built the shelters for the civilians.

As the debris started to fall from the explosion, Naruto and Jin Wuya both disappeared in a bright golden flash, while burying the quarter of the population of Leaf alive beneath their own shelter.

The Shinobi, the boss summons, the elders, all watched the destruction of the monument, and the shelters beneath it, and the exit of the demon, unable to stop him.

(Next day, in the Leaf.)

The Shinobi who weren't dead or injured within the conflict were either trying to find survivors below the debris, or working as a security. After all, a weakened village of Ninjas would make a great target for the pillaging.

A lot of them were also arranging the temporary places, and creating tents for the people to live, while the rebuilding efforts were starting.

Among these efforts, the root division of Danzo came really handy for the Hokage. Speaking of Hokage, she was holding the meeting of senior Shinobi to prepare their next strategy.

This time, when the topic of what to do with Naruto raise up again, the former order was cancelled, instead, the orders were changed to kill on sight.

Yet, some people still could not believe how much damage just a person caused, while literally being in their own village.

Among the Jonin, there was Kuranai, standing in the back listening to the plans of the future being discussed. She was not in the active ranks of Shinobi since the death of Asuma, but now that Leaf was facing a threat, she was recalled.

Thankfully, only Anko knew the true reason of her depression. Otherwise, the entire Jonin council may try to kill her. That is why, the former student of the snake Sannin kept it a secret.

"The outsourcing work of rebuilding is out of the way. Anything else?" an incredibly sleep deprived Hokage asked.

"Indeed." Danzo spoke.

Sighing, Tsunade motioned the old man to speak.

"It is vital that we find out whether Uzomaki is getting any assistance from any other hidden village."

"I assume that you already have some suspects?" the blond asked.

"I do."

"Investigate them as you would like." Tsunade gave the war hawk all the freedom he needs.

If Danzo was in the favor of showing emotions, he would be grinning now. But since he was not, he just gave a grim nod.

Meanwhile, the Hyuga clan head had an ugly expression on her face. No one knew why was it like that, considering all the Hyuga's have the same expression during the council meetings or interacting with outsiders.

But if someone were to be a new member in the council, they would still think that she didn't used to have that expression when she joined them. then the answer they would get from the experienced members would be that, she finally learned the stoic nature of the Hyuga for outsiders.

But none of that would be true. Because she was furious at the person who so carelessly rejected her.

'And to think I did all of this for him, became a clan head and all.' The girl thought.

The girl looked at her former teacher. This time, she didn't have any rage in her eyes, but only pity.

'She was used, just like me.'

The sad truth was that, in the case of the older Jonin, that statement was very much truth. But in the case of Hinata, all the things she did… were all by her own decisions.

(With Naruto.)

Appearing out of the golden flames, Naruto and the crow both fell down.

"Arg, you are burning me, get off me!" the demon said, yelping in the process.

"Fine, fine, I don't want to be on top of you anyway. There are more interesting things on whom I would love to be on top of however…" the crow trailed off with a grin.

"Yeah, whatever." It was not the business of Naruto to pry into the fantasies of his flaming friend.

Getting up from the floor, Naruto started to regress back to his human form.

"So, where exactly are we?" Jin Wuya asked.

The place was strange for the Jin Wuya. He knew that the humans do erect impressive and gaudy structures, (He didn't know that most of the population does not have financial resources for that,) but this was a strange place by that logic.

The floor was tiled with hard marble, and was absolutely smooth as far as the eye could go. No small gaps, no split lines.

Similarly, the walls were also made out of a smooth rock, and were colored with blue and white.

aside from that, there was a wooden door which clearly was an exit to the outside. Aside from that, there was a bed, a cupboard for the person to put their things on, if they were staying in the room.

There was nothing else in the room.

"So, where are we?" the crow asked again, watching Naruto who was summoning his clothes from the dimension of his secret things.

"It is my hideout, welcome." The demon gestured grandly.

"Isn't it a bit… sparse?"

"I like it that way. No need to waste resources on something which I would use barely."

"That makes sense," the crow said. But in the truth, the crow didn't understand the sentiment.

Opening the door, Naruto said, "You will have to wait. I will come back after I am done cleaning up myself."

"Yeah, okay no problem—"

With a loud bam, the demon closed the door.

"In the name of the universe, I am going to teach him a lesson in humility one day." The crow fluttered his wings in annoyance.

"Yeah, bastard left me behind as well!" Yamato said from the bed, where he was left by Naruto.

"Oh?" noticing the sword, the crow realized what a wonderful opportunity he has right now.

(Fifteen minutes later…)

"Really? He just kept underestimating him?" the tone of disbelief was clear in the voice of Jin Wuya.

The Naruto he knew… was pragmatic and ruthless individual, he never underestimates anyone, over estimating perhaps, but never underestimating.

"Yeah." Yamato said. "He did grow out of it however."

"Better for him."

The door opened, and in walked in Naruto Uzomaki.

"And the subject of the conversation is here." The crow said, lighting off and on one of his wings.

"So, how much blackmail did you collect on me?" Naruto asked Jin Wuya.

"Blackmail?" the crow said innocently, "Me? Impossible."

Jin Wuya was radiating such feeling of innocence, that even an innocent person would doubt their innocent-ness.

The demon gave a look to the crow, and muttered. "Yeah right."

"Naruto, what will be our next move?" Yamato questioned.

"Yeah, we did get out of there very quickly. But I am sure they won't forget the parting gift you gave them."

Smirking, the demon nodded. "True. Besides, I think it is time to involve that muscle head, and that woman."

"You know that you aren't fooling anyone like that, right?" Yamato leaned on a fourth wall a little.

"Wait. Who are they?" Jin Wuya was not getting it.

That meant he was not in the loop, and he hated to be excluded from the loop.

"All in good time my friends."

(In the Hidden Cloud…)

A was working on his paperwork which was much reduced after he implemented the suggestion of Naruto, while lifting the heavy paperweight with his other hand.

The Raikage developed the ambidextrousness on his own, just because he wanted to change his hands signing papers, while he changed the hand on which he lifted the wait.

Someone knocked on the door of his office. After a gruff "Enter!" the person entered.

It was one of his ANBU. Which was strange, usually they just appear in his office if they have anything to report.

The ANBU took out a letter, and started to speak.

"Lord Raikage, this letter arrived half an hour ago, and after performing all the checks, is deemed to be genuine. The head of ANBU ordered me to deliver this to you personally."

Putting the letter on Raikage's desk, the ANBU bowed, and disappeared.

Raikage picked up, and after reading it, grinned.

"It is time."

Motioning for another ANBU (Who was hidden within his office,) to appear.

Raikage grudgingly tolerated them. it was too bad that Darui and others were on some missions, otherwise he would have kept them in open, as he usually like to do.

Righting a letter quickly, while not breaking his repetitive weightlifting from his other hand, the Raikage handed the letter to the ANBU.

"Make sure that this letter arrives to the mist quickly."

The ninja saluted, and left silently, making the kage shiver.

'Why must they have to be so serious? It is like they don't have any personalities!'

(At the other side of the world, outside of the elemental nations.)

As much as the elemental nations wanted it to be other way, there was a world outside of their borders.

It was not that the two different worlds did not knew about each other. but the nations called this side the outsiders, while the outsiders called them barbarians.

Because the elemental nations continued to be a war-torn place, it was hazardous to end up there. Thus, any person who ends up trapped there, is quickly extracted.

One would think that the Chakra would be one of the reasons for divide, one side using it freely, while the other side not having any to use.

But this was also not true. Humans of both areas can use Chakra without any problems, and applying it to solve various problems, was the second nature for the both.

The reason of divide, however. Were deeper than this.

Around six thousand years ago, Chakra mysteriously appeared on the planet, yet the elemental nations did not have any records of before that period, beyond that it was a war-torn time. But the nations outside of the elemental nations did have the records.

Of course, the barbarians did have the wars among themselves. But unlike elemental nations, instead of using old school weapons like swords and knives, they developed technology.

As their weapons became more and more destructive, the wars became even rarer.

After a one big war which nearly collapsed their society, they formed a one government for all the nations. The areas which were known as countries previously, were renamed to regions, while still having their old names.

Except they were known as regions rather than countries.

Aside from few small skirmishes with terrorists and the cyborg uprising hundred years ago, they did not have any wars like the elemental nations regularly participate in.

It was not like that the outsiders did not offer them to help them to overcome these issues. But the feudal lords, too involved in their struggles for power, refused them each and every time.

Using the military of both Samurais and Shinobi, the lords waged more brutal wars, while the world outside extended its reach towards space and nearby planets.

As a result, the elemental nations earned the contempt of the outsiders, while the nations hold them in contempt for being soft.

But this did not mean that the world of outsiders did not have any military. They did have a military, and they dealt with the external threats, while keeping an eye on their unstable neighbor.

The general of the united forces, as the military was named, was waiting for the report of the developments on the elemental nations.

general Kasparov has held the position of general for five years now, and among these five years, he has acquired the reputation of being one of the most pragmatic and ruthless generals in recent times.

The report was to be delivered by the captain Ken Thompson, the person who was the in charge of the intel division of the army.

The office of general was very well organized. In fact, Kasparov took a lot of pride on his organization skills, for which he was put on this position, and his office reflected that perfectly.

At the right side, there was an entire cupboard filled with the files and records of the previous operations, while the left side had a wall where the general had put the framed pictures of the figures whom he admired, or took inspiration from.

It was a tradition by this point that every newly appointed general would put his or her own framed pictures on the left wall.

The back wall of the general's office was covered with the trophies and meddles he had acquired over the years of his service.

The desk of the general Kasparov was not covered with haphazard piles of paper, instead it was neatly organized and well kept.

The half of the desk was covered by a laptop, which has the computing power of which the elemental nations can only dream of.

The general heard some footsteps outside of his office, and leaned back in his chair. Usually, if anyone wanted to meet him, they would take appointment from his secretary. Even if they had an appointment, his secretary would still inform him about the arrival of the person.

But captain Thompson did have the clarity to meet him without such formalities. When they started to work with each other, the captain made it clear to general that their meetings should be kept private where possible, because often the intelligence leak happen from these places of formalities.

The general not seeing anything wrong with the logic, agreed, and ever since then, the captain arrives and goes without even the knowledge of the people working in the building.

The captain knocked on the door, and after getting permission from the general to enter, finally entered into the office.

The first thing he did after entering was to give a crisp and professional salute to the general.

"At ease, soldier." Came the commanding voice of the general.

The general motioned the captain to take the chair in front of his desk. after which, he finally took the chair in the front of general.

Thompson, unlike general, (Who was tall and imposing,) was the man of average height. If someone looked at him in a room full of people, then he would appear to be very unassuming and bland.

Indeed, within his own words, Thompson was one of those people who would just stay back and observe people, rather than get involve themselves. This was the reason why he got to the position he was now holding.

Getting the papers out of the suitcase which he carried into the office, Thompson shuffled them to organize the information he had, before presenting it to the general.

General, having the reputation of being a neat freak himself in some circles of military, approved this habit.

"So, captain," he finally rumbled. "What do you have for me?"

"Reports coming from the elemental nations… are concerning to say the least."

The general was immediately on attention. He was not expecting these to be the first words of the captain upon his question.

The captain continued. "Apparently, one of our technologies was hidden there."

Taking a breath, the general asked. "Which technology?"

The general was hoping that it wouldn't be something too destructive. Who knows what kind of havoc would those power mad feudal lords cause if they had that technology?

"From the cyborg rebellion era." The captain said.

'okay, still not bad. Perhaps it would be something small scale? I can hope right?'

The general did not let his thoughts show up on his face. not letting the captain to know what was going on his head, the general asked the next question.

"And what exactly is hidden there?" the general asked.

Unfortunately for the general, the captain had even more bad news for him.

"It is Gigantor."

Leaning back on his chair, the general breathed a sigh of frustration. "Please tell me it is not somewhere unstable?"

"As far as I know, it is not. But the situation can change quite quickly."

"Meaning?"

"The stability of the nations is at an end; a new war is about to start."

"well, as long as they don't know about that monstrosity of a technology, I hardly think that would matter to us."

"Yes. But there is a group who is looking into the things which they have no part in looking into, and they are getting uncomfortably close." The captain was implying more uncomfortable things now.

"Okay, who placed the weapon there?" the general asked, the urge to strangle that person very strong within his mind.

"According to the record, previous minister. Wanting to make sure that his public reputation was kept good after the war, he hid the machine there, and claimed that he destroyed it." the captain told the information blandly.

"Sigh… and he is not alive anymore for me to go and rale against him for such a moronic decision." The general sagged in disappointment.

"Quite." The captain agreed.

"There is more, isn't it?" the general knew that it was one of those days.

"Yes. Remember I said that the peace is at an end there? It is because of this boy… who became a demon."

General Kasparov looked at his captain.

"You know Thompson, if you've been wanting a vacation for a while, there are less absurd ways to ask for it?" the general said with one raised eyebrow.

But the captain remained stoic.

"Oh god, you are serious." Just like that, that eyebrow was drawn in a frown.

"Indeed." Opening his suitcase again, the captain took out a book.

Putting the book to the desk of the general, he said…

"You might find the information present in this book interesting."

The general, of course know what book was on his desk.

"A bingo book? That is surprising captain. I didn't know that your reach extended that far." Kasparov said with an impressed tone.

"The credit entirely goes to the Yukihiro Matsumoto." The captain said humbly.

"Ah yes. He is a fine operator, isn't he?"

"Yes. I have ensured that if something were to happen to me, he will take my place." It was vital that the intelligence unit is headed by a competent person.

"Fine choice." The general approved.

"Thank you general. Now, go to the section N of that book."

The general opened the book and flipped the pages until he found the section described by the captain.

"Who am I looking for?"

"A teenage boy, age approximately fifteen or sixteen."

There were many people listed in the book. Some of them very popular and dangerous targets, some of them just small flies.

Among them, the general finally found the person described by the captain, after flipping some more pages.

"Blond hair, sunglasses, dressed very casually?" Kasparov asked to confirm.

"Yes, that is him." The captain confirmed.

"Doesn't look like a demon to me." The general said.

Raising one eyebrow, the captain asked, "Oh? Who does he look like to you then, general?"

If the captain would have asked this question in any other situation, then the general would have punished him, as the rigid discipline of the army demanded.

But since they were alone, and no one was there to witness their meeting, general let it slide.

Actually, this isn't the first time something like this had happen. The reason why the captain so freely asked general a question… was because off the records they were more like friends rather than officers of the military. General Kasparov's logic was to make sure that he was close to the head of intelligence department head, so he would know at once whether there is something he need to watch out for, like a mol in the department.

"Hm. If I were to describe, I will say he looks like a normal teenager. The kind which you see on the streets every day. Though there is one exception. He looks like a one of the people from our side."

"True. But returning to the previous point, yes, it is confirmed that he is a demon."

Frowning the general asked, "Do you have any proof?"

"I do. Few months ago, this boy was sent on a mission. It is not very well known what exactly happened in that mission, but he became a demon there, murdered his team leader, and went rogue."

General Kasparov face looked like as if he tasted something bad. He really did not like the use of the child soldiers by the other side.

"There is another thing."

"Oh?" now what?

"Yukihiro confirmed that this boy was the former Jinchuriki of the Leaf."

"No wonder that he went rogue then."

The entire military knew what the Jinchuriki word means. Created by sealing a demonic entity within a human body, they are the strongest and the most destructive people in the elemental nations.

People who are closely related with the leader of a village, are often the ones who are turned into a Jinchuriki. But the bad treatment by the rest of the population, and constantly kept as a political nuclear bomb, while the entity itself playing havoc within the mind of the sacrifice, does a real number on the sanity of these people.

"Noting his nature, how sane is this boy?"

"Very sane. Aside from few eccentric quirks." The captain said.

"Well, don't all of us have some?" the general said, while looking at the captain meaningfully.

The captain did not respond.

"But this is not the only confirmation I had about his turning into a demon." Thompson expertly dragged the conversation back to the track.

"Do tell?"

"He walked into the Leaf by his own will, and was convicted on a public trial. Yukihiro had a civilian agent there, so he saw the entire events until the trial was over."

"This boy handled the people worth entire military base on his own. And he also transformed into an entirely different form. However, the bingo book does not mention any of that."

"The strangest thing however was the fact that he kept saying that if the village stop considering him their property and stop coming after him, then both of them will not see each other's faces again."

"The response was less than favorable I guess?" the general knew how militaries hate to let go of there weapons, living or otherwise.

Thankfully, considering the technology they have developed, they did not need to go through such drastic measures.

"Yes. Because of that, the entire Leaf was leveled. Though they are still not destroyed."

"How did that happen?"

"Unknown. The spy needed to get out of there quickly, otherwise he risked getting killed. We do not know how the battle ended, but we do know that it ended in the favor of this boy."

Up to this point, the general did not take a closer look to the information present within the bingo book. He wanted to hear all the facts from captain before he did that. thus, the general Kasparov started to read the bingo book entry of one Naruto Uzomaki.

Name: Naruto.

Surname: Uzomaki.

Father: unknown.

Mother: unknown.

Rank: Genin.

Physical information:

Height: 5FT 8 IN.

Weight: 60 kilograms.

Hair color: blond.

Eye color: blue as a human, gold as a demon.

General appearance:

Uzomaki appears generally in casual clothes, comprising of black shirt and black pants. Though sometimes the colors may change from white, as well as blue.

He also wares sunglasses most of the time, under which he has his demonic golden eyes. he also does not keep his hair long, instead keeping it in a maintainable length.

History:

Naruto was an orphan, who graduated from the academy of the Leaf at the very bottom of his class. Originally, he appeared to have the personality of a happy go lucky child, and as a Shinobi he had a stubborn way of doing things, rather than following orders.

After turning into a demon, he displayed cold and ruthless personality, which suggests that his previous personality was just a mask to hide his true intentions.

Wanted for:

Desertion against the Leaf, killing various Jonin of the Leaf, causing massive damage of both property and lives to the Leaf.

Orders: kill on sight.

A word of caution:

It is very important to note that Uzomaki got away from the Leaf causing massive damage in the process. Thus, it is not recommended to engage with him alone.

"And all the countries have the same bingo books?"

"Yes. But only three of them have the same orders, while other two are still blanks regarding this boy."

"This is concerning captain. Keep an eye on the situation, and keep me inform regarding any changes." The general said, plans forming and discarded on his brain.

"Acknowledged."

"One more thing captain, prepare a team. We will retrieve that gigantor."

"Very well general."

(In another part of the elemental nations.)

On a room an old man waring a garb of a bishop was doing some paperwork, that he suddenly heard a knock on the door.

"Enter."

A tall man entered, by his posture and walking style, he appeared to be a soldier.

"Archbishop, the gigantor has been found."

"Is it now? Very good. Make preparations to retrieve it. and kill whoever gets in the way." Were the swift orders of the old man.

"Yes archbishop." The soldier saluted.

"Also, after you are done making preparations, take a day or two off." The man said once more, this time in a much kinder tone.

"Yes archbishop."

Saying that, the soldier bowed, and left, closing the door after himself.

"Hm. Now to prepare the next faze of the plan, as we all know. There is no rest for the wicked people like me."

(End.)

Author's notes:

I really thought that I would manage to complete this chapter much quicker than this, but alas, I failed in my prediction.

It has to do mainly concentrating on programming, and playing lots of chess. Still, I apologize.

Yes, the general Kasparov is named after Garry Kasparov, former chess champion. But the name is the only thing which is common among them.

Similarly, captain Ken Thompson is also named after real Ken Thompson, known for working on the Unix operating system, B (Programming language,) UTF 8. Again, aside from the name, there is no common ground between the captain and the computer scientist.

Once I am done with the story, (Or just have more time in my hand,) I will improve the prologue, and edit the earlier chapters, make them less like EHD, you know, own up to my mistake.

Also, thank you to the guys who followed or favorited this story. Don't mind chiming in once in a while.

Thanks for reading.


	19. Chapter 19Chapter 19

Chapter 19.

End of the royal families.

(Within the partially built Hokage's office.)

It has been two weeks since the disastrous public trial of one Naruto Uzomaki. And the Village Hidden in the Leaves was still suffering the consequences.

Still, the buildings of administration and military command centers were the first ones to be recovering quickly, followed by the civilian houses.

'Too bad that bastard killed Yamato. His help would have been invaluable.' The Hokage thought.

The Hokage was signing the papers just like a possessed woman, there was none of the laziness and sluggish behavior she displayed before. but then suddenly she heard the noise of a cane thumping on the ground, which was getting progressively louder and louder.

'Finally, something good.' She hoped.

The door opened, and entered Danzo Shimura, the head of the recently reinstated Root division. In his hands, there was a folder, which he puts on the desk of the Tsunade, and when the Hokage motioned him to sit in the chair in front of her, he promptly did so.

"You have something good for me I hope?" the blond asked.

"That depends." Was the curt answer of the Danzo.

From his tone, the Hokage already has anticipated what sort of news he has for her.

"Very well. what did you find out?"

The Hokage had given Danzo the task to find who were the villages allied with Naruto.

Tsunade however, did not believed that Naruto has any ninja village on his side. Despite his power, she did not think that a teenager demon would have something to offer those Shinobi villages.

Still, when they released their bingo books, two out of the five villages still did not enter him in their bingo books, not even when they updated the order to kill on sight from capture on sight.

"As you already know, two villages do not have Naruto on their bingo books. Those villages are Mist and Cloud."

That, however caused Tsunade to change her opinion. She still did not know what Naruto did offered them, or did for them that they would align themselves with him, (Not openly, not yet at least,) but Danzo's word did confirmed it for her.

"What about the Rock?" she asked.

"They do have him in their bingo books, as they consider any Leaf Shinobi to be worth hunted, even if they are rogue."

"Typical Rock."

"Indeed."

"But this is concerning. I do not know what is the reason why two Shinobi villages would ally themselves with him, but whatever he must had offered or did for them would be really important."

"True. strange that none of them tried to double cross him, not even for once." After all, Danzo was most familiar with the thought processes of the Shinobi leaders.

One does not survive for more than sixty years in the profession otherwise.

"That is exactly what worries me."

After taking her time and skimming through the folder which Danzo brought, Tsunade decided her next order.

"Try to find why they are aligned with him, or what exactly is their future plans."

"Acknowledged."

"Also, this has officially got out of Domestic trouble. There are hidden villages involved in this matter. thus, prepare for war."

There was only the slightest twitch on Danzo's face, but he nodded. After getting a dismissal from the woman, he left.

She looked at the folder once more.

'I can't believe that many of the countries he managed to impress… are now aligned with us.' She was happy that at least this was working out for them.

Motioning for the hidden ANBU to appear before her, Tsunade started to explain the order once the Shinobi was in front of her.

"Go to the public relations, and tell them to find out what smaller or bigger non-Shinobi countries would support us, if it came to war."

Giving a nod as a sign of the acknowledgement, the Shinobi left to carry out his orders.

(On an island, near the Land of Springs.)

General Kasparov received the report that a Gigantor, a weapon from the era of the cyborg rebellion was hidden on the elemental nations.

Not wanting such a destructive weapon in the hands of the people of the elemental nations, the general sent his covert operations unit to retrieve the weapon.

Lead by admiral Kai, the force consisting of two destroyers containing some fighter planes, and five battleships snuck successfully to the island where the weapon was kept.

Captain Christopher Parks was currently reporting to the admiral.

"So, there were no complications?" the admiral asked.

"None so far." Was the answer of the captain.

"Be careful captain, we did hear that some dangerous group know about this weapon. We cannot allow the machine monster to fall in their hands." Admiral Kai wanted to impress the severity of the situation on his subordinates.

"Well, we haven't seen anyone. Still, even if they showed up, we would be ready for them." considering the forces they have brought with them, the captain was confident that they can handle anyone, or any problem.

"Good." The admiral nodded.

Unknown to the admiral, the group about which he was so concerned, was already on the island.

The old man, simply known as archbishop, has sent one of his most trusted team to retrieve the Gigantor.

As the military approached the island, the captain was able to detect their presence through the sensors of his ships.

"Admiral, the group is over here already." came the worried voice of the captain from the radio of the ship.

"What?" Kai couldn't believe that.

"Yes. They are already on the island, and their ships have surrounded the island, we will have to get through them if we wish to get on the island. Not to mention, we are outnumbered."

The admiral cursed.

"This is not the end. There will presumably be forces on the island as well." The captain continued the chain of bad news.

"Captain, launch the fighters. Let's see whether they can clear the way for us or not." Considering they were outnumbered, Kai has to play this very carefully, the admiral decided.

"Acknowledge."

"Also, be ready for combat."

"Yes admiral." The captain got ready to prepare the ships for the combat.

On the ships near to the island, the leader of the forces of the archbishop was receiving the report about the military force approaching them.

"Holy Knight, they are launching the fighters." The aid was reporting.

"Hm. That means they are trying to clear the way to the island." He said. If he was on admiral's position, he perhaps would have made the same choice.

Taking a moment to observe the situation, he gave his next orders.

"Concentrate the fire on the ships. Those planes wouldn't be able to do much if they don't have the support of the ships behind them."

"Yes, Holy Knight." The aid acknowledged the orders.

"Also, as soon as the team on the island is done, get them on the board and provide the cover fire for their escape."

"Acknowledge."

As the ships got close to the group on the island, according to the orders of their leader, they began to fire. They did not let any ship close to the island.

The fighter planes tried to drop the bombs on them, but they got intercepted in the midair without doing any damage.

Similarly, the military was also able to intercept most of the missiles and torpedoes thrown their way, suffering only superficial damage. But their main objective, getting on the island, was still out of their reach.

Meanwhile, on the island, the soldiers of the holy knight managed to find the Gigantor. Knowing in advance that this machine monster would be too big to take with them by conventional means, they have prepared a giant sealing scroll.

This was the advantage about which the military of the alliance did not know yet. That is exactly why when the soldiers started to board the ships of the opposing side, the admiral was surprised.

He was expecting a big contraption, or any other mechanical solution, not a folded scroll.

Just like the orders of the Holy knight, the ships which were not occupied by the soldiers who have the scroll containing Gigantor, started to cover their retreat with covering fire.

The military was not in any condition to give chase. It was clear that this mission was a failure. Out of five fighters they launched, three of them were shot down. Thankfully, the pilots were able to get out of their planes quick enough.

The admiral started to give his next orders.

"Salvage the wreckage of the fighters. We cannot allow the technology of our planes to get in the hands of the locals. After which, be ready to depart."

The admiral was really depressed that his mission failed like that. but this was not the time to break down for him. He must first take his forces out of here, then he could break down in the privacy of his room.

"Yes admiral."

"Also, give me the damage report."

(One month later, with Naruto.)

Naruto was in the Hidden cloud. After his escape from the Leaf and the public trial fiasco, he was preparing along with his allies to make the next moves.

After all, not giving the other side any chance of getting their footing back, Was the sentiment throughout his life.

"So, finally we are holding the meeting?" the Raikage was asking.

"Yes." The demon asked.

"God, I can't believe it has been two and a half years." the Raikage sighed.

"and I can't believe that I managed to stay out of the Leaf's grasp for three years." Naruto also sighed.

The place of the meeting was a business city between the Cloud and Water. The Mizukage was just about to arrive.

As far as the locals were concerned, this was the business between two hidden villages. They did not ask too many questions, knowing that was not good for them. not only from the business standpoint, but for their health as well.

Both Raikage and Naruto were waiting on a hotel which they rented for this meeting. After all, they were the leaders of their respective villages, certain level of ham was expected, no matter how much Naruto protested.

Few hours later, Mei Terumi the Mizukage of the Hidden Mist village, finally arrived. seeing her, the Raikage couldn't resist the remark:

"You're late."

"I was—" the woman tried to answer, but was interrupted by the sound of Naruto's palm hitting his forehead.

"Don't you dare!" the demon said. He did not escape from the prison to experience the same behavior!

Both Shinobi looked at each other, and snickered at the Naruto.

"So, ha, ha, funny." Naruto said in a deadpanned voice.

"Oh, come on, you can't take a little bit of ribbing?" Mei asked.

"Naruto?" the Yamato interrupted the conversation, "Who is the hot woman?"

Raikage by this point was used to Yamato. But Mei was not, causing her to look around for someone who might be spying on them.

Summoning Yamato from his dimension, Naruto showed the sword to the both shadows.

"Yamato, meet Mei Terumi, the Mizukage of the Hidden Mist. Mei, meet Yamato, the ancient demon sword."

"Nice to meet you." Yamato said, politeness dripping from his voice.

"Charmed." The woman said sweetly.

"Please don't act too impressed, he has a bit of an ego problem." Naruto muttered.

"Me? Having an ego problem? It wasn't me who nearly—" Yamato went to remind Naruto about his blunder with Itachi.

Hastily throwing the sword back in his dimension, and blocking the sound, Naruto managed to avoid Yamato revealing the truth about how he barely survived from Itachi.

It seems that Yamato was not going to let him live that one down.

"So, where are your guards?" the demon drawled, in a transparent attempt to change the subject after handling Yamato and behaving as if nothing happened. "I can't imagine they would let go of their Mizukage so easily in front of a demon and a Kage of another village."

"Well, they did protest, but I managed to convince them otherwise."

Naruto shivered. He was very well acquainted with her convincing methods.

(Two hours later…)

"So, they weren't willing to hand over the power, hm?" the demon was really disappointed after hearing that.

Because by all means they would have been a puppet leadership, but it wasn't as if they would have made their lives hell or something. In fact, Naruto even managed to convince both shadows that if they agreed to their demands, they should provide protection to them.

"That is the problem." Raikage said.

"But I already warned you about this, didn't I? they have been holding the power for a long while. Old blood would not give in so easily." Mei said.

"Hmm, then the only way which is open to us is the elimination of the royal families." Naruto said.

"But we would still need a face, a face behind which people would rally." Raikage reminded.

"Do you have anyone in mind like that? you wouldn't mention it otherwise." Naruto asked the man.

"I do have one, yes."

"Oh? Do tell."

"Apparently, around eighty years ago, the feudal lord of the land of water sired a child outside of his marriage. This child later escaped to the land of lightning, and married within the family of the lightning feudal lord."

"Wait, wait, wait, how a bastard child out of nowhere married into the ruling family so easily?" Naruto was floored after hearing that.

"Details are sketchy on that." was the reply of the Raikage.

"Anyway, through that marriage, an offspring was born—" the Raikage continued, but he was interrupted by Naruto again.

"And you are planning to use the history of this offspring to convince the people of both regions to follow our plans." Naruto surmised.

"Yes." At this point, not wanting to be interrupted again, he gave a simple answer.

"Great then. I leave that entire scheming to you." Naruto said.

After all, since he already had planned all of this out in such details, there was no need to change his task in the middle and derail the hole effort.

"Then I am supposed to kill the both families?" Mizukage asked.

"Yep." The demon agreed.

"Great. what would be my reward?" she asked in a sensuous tone.

"I don't know, a hot load?" Naruto answered.

The woman started to lick her lips in excitement.

"From Raikage of course." Naruto said quickly.

She took a look at the man. "Hmm. Not bad, but I think I'll pass."

"No offence, but I would have refused as well." He rumbled.

"Aww and here I thought that I would get to see some relationship drama by you and Mabui…" the demon trailed off after receiving strange looks from both of his allies.

"Not happening Uzomaki." A's tone was frosty.

(Four hours later…)

After getting something to eat and unwinding from the planning and plotting, Naruto and his allies gathered once more in the same room to plan and plot further.

"Here are some responses from the countries to whom we proposed to help us." Raikage was saying, a collection of letters was in front of him.

"Oh?"

"This one is from the wave." He said, while holding one of the letters in his hands.

"This should be interesting." Naruto perked up a little after hearing that.

Clearing his throat, the Raikage began to read in a pompous voice, which clued Naruto a little what kind of the response that country has sent.

"'We have been subjected to torment once, and bent under it. but this time, we will not bend, or not break. Naruto you may have helped us in the past, but what you are doing currently is immoral and wrong, and goes against everything which you stood for in the past. We will not support you, no matter how much you threaten us.'"

"Pretentious bastards, aren't they? I still remember how terrified they were of a simple business man. And now they are refusing us?" the demon was not angry. But this attempt of looking strong by the weaklings was amusing him.

"Naruto, why do you care? It is not like that country offered in the effort much anyway." Yamato asked.

"True. but still, I helped these people once. But now they have come so far… children grow up so fast these days…" the demon shed a fake tear.

"And there is some acceptance of our proposal as well, like the Land of Vegetables, Land of Tea, Honey, etc. etc." the Raikage interrupted the dramatics of Naruto.

"Great then. So, did we accomplished all the objectives for which this meeting was heled for?" the demon asked.

"Yes." Was the answer of the both Kages.

"then I am off to entertain myself. Feel free to take some time off from your jobs too every once in a while."

"Yeah sure." Mei agreed easily.

"I can rest when I am dead." The Raikage answered like a true workaholic.

"Suit yourself." Giving Raikage a strange look, Naruto departed.

(With Sasuke, in Uchiha compound.)

Sasuke was introspecting his choices.

It is true that he actually joined a village which he left by his own will, and Naruto fought to bring him back.

But now, the entire matter has been turned around. Except, Sasuke did not wanted to bring anyone back, but to kill the guy who killed his brother.

Yes, he revealed the truth of the massacre of his clan, which dew to Itachi's reaction, confirmed that what he was telling him was true.

It still did not change the fact that he wanted to kill Itachi. How dare he loved a place which demands sacrifices after sacrifices from its people, rather than his family?

Thus, having convinced by Orochimaru, the Last Uchiha, (This time, the title was much more deserved,) he joined the village.

Only to receive the thrashing from the said killer of his brother.

Yes, his pride did suffer from the thrashing. But what came afterwards was the feeling of inadequacy the likes of which Sasuke did not felt since Itachi left him alive in the same house, where his parents were killed.

As if all of this was not enough, the behavior of the rest of the population of the Leaf… angered him more.

There was the same expectation, same pandering, and same trying to curry favor with him. After all, he was the Last Uchiha. If it weren't for Orochimaru's foresight to keep the teen away from the population as much as possible, they might be seeing another massacre.

And what was wrong with those insane girls?

(Flashback)

Sasuke was walking on the streets of the Leaf. Yes, he was antisocial to extreme level, but no one said that antisocial people cannot take a walk on the street.

Observing the work of reparation going on the Leaf which was very disinteresting, the Uchiha just sighed to himself.

But suddenly, a girl started to dance, and a strange song was coming out of the carriage which was following her.

"Sasuke, do you love me?

Are you hiding—"

The great and terrible rage which Sasuke felt at that time… cannot be described with words.

(End flashback)

He still gets shivers down his spines remembering that insanity. What's more, the insanity was spreading!

"Of course, they are behaving like this." An apparition appeared within front of Sasuke.

"Go away." Sasuke drawled.

He was not in the mood to deal with the conjurations of his own mind.

"After all, if they managed to get themselves pregnant with the little Uchiha babies, they would have another leash over their dog." The apparition continued.

"Who are you calling a dog, loser?" Sasuke said, arrogance dripping from his voice.

"Hm. I forgot. You aren't a dog. You are just a puppet. Perhaps, rather then a leash, they would add another string to control you." The apparition of Naruto continued once more, completely unruffled by the attitude of Sasuke.

"What do you know about getting controlled, huh?" the Uchiha asked, finally showing some rage.

"'What do you know about losing a family?'" the apparition imitated the voice of Sasuke, saying the same words which he spoke during their fight at the Valley of the end. "'What do you know about getting controlled?' Nice questions."

"If you are here to mock me only, then leave." Sasuke said, having lost the will to fight suddenly.

"Oh, but I've got answers for you. Don't you want to hear them?" the apparition asked in curiosity.

"No." was the curt answer of the Uchiha.

"First, I could have a family. Too bad it was robbed from me before I even had a chance to experience their love. Second? Since the moment I became a Jinchuriki, my entire life was about getting controlled." The apparition continued as if Sasuke answered in yes.

"Exactly. And you have showed why it was supposed to be like that." Sasuke said.

No answer came. The Uchiha tried to look around, but there was no apparition in sight. grabbing the cup from which he was drinking the tomato juice, he throws it to the wall of the house which he used to live in.

(With general Kasparov, outside of the elemental nations.)

General Kasparov was playing a game of chess with the supreme commander Wei Yi… and was losing badly.

The position of the supreme commander in the allied military is just below the general. While the general handles the big matters and the politics both inside and outside of the military, and assigns missions when it is necessary, the supreme commander is the one who handles the military operations purely.

Consequently, Wei Yi knew the mission assigned by the general Kasparov. He also knew the reasons for why it was assigned in the first place. And he approved of the actions of the general.

Kasparov was looking to move his knight to the square to b5. But the problem was that the square was protected by a pawn.

Any other square which the general could move the knight to, was also protected very well. Thus, in actuality the general did not wanted to move anymore. Instead, he was hoping for someone to come through the door of his office, and interrupt them, and save him from the embarrassment.

Just in that moment, captain Ken Thompson, the head of the intelligence division, walked in.

The captain saluted both of the higher-ranking officers, which they returned. After this formality was done, the general inconspicuously put the knight down, and turned to the captain who was seated in front of the general, at the left of the supreme commander.

"So," not letting show what was happening earlier in the room, the general asked captain, "What brings you here, captain?"

Immediately, the expression of the captain twisted in a grimace.

'Great, you really wanted to curse the fate, Kasparov? Whatever embarrassment would have been worth it if I had a news that the mission was successful.'

The captain confirmed the thoughts of the general by the words he spoke next. "The mission was a failure."

Wei Yi took a sharp breath. 'This does not bode well.'

"The admiral Kai did not take it well I assume?" the general asked.

"No, he did not. Ever since he returned, he has been depressed." The captain answered.

"Sent him to the therapist then."

"Yes." The captain nodded. The real challenge would be to convince the admiral in the first place.

"What happened in the mission by the way?" the general continued the questioning.

"They were close to the island where the machine monster was hidden. But before they even arrived, the group which we suspected of wanting the Gigantor was already there, and they surrounded the island."

"Then a battle ensued. The group had already had its personnel stationed on the island before the arrival of our forces. They took the machine within a sealing scroll, and covered their retreat in such a way that we couldn't give chase."

"By the sound of that, it feels like they were outnumbered." Wei Yi commented.

"Yes commander, they were. The entire island was surrounded." The captain said.

'Curses! I should have never played this game; things never turn out well when I play this game…' was the thoughts of general. Of course, nothing like that showed on his face.

"This is not all. I found that the group did used to operate from our area, but recently all the operations of them has been shifted to elemental nations."

"What could they want from there?" the commander asked the general.

"Likely trying to take control of that region." The general answered.

"We can't allow that to happen. One group to have the control of that region and resources." Wei Yi said, quite worried with this development.

"Exactly. Bring us more information, captain."

"Acknowledged."

"Do you have the name of the group captain?" the general asked curiously.

"I do. Apparently, they are calling themselves the Order of the One God."

"Pretentious pricks." Wei Yi muttered under his breath.

(With Naruto.)

After leaving both of his allied Kages, Naruto got back to the Land of Fire, to have some fun.

This was the first time that he was in the capital. The hustle and bustle of the city was quite different to Naruto who was raised within a Shinobi village, and who spends most of his time in planning, plotting, or participating in battles.

Of course, he was causing his own brand of havoc within the city.

Changing the road signs, stealing from the high nosed merchants and blaming it on someone else, irking the animals of the caravans so badly that they ran into each other, all the while laughing madly from the chaos.

"Now, this is what I call relaxing." Naruto sighed, while the people around him just ran around to take care of the problems caused by the demon.

No one suspected him of course. Naruto wouldn't allow himself to be caught by these people. He would never live that down.

But soon enough, Naruto got bored of the city, so he decided to leave for somewhere else. He still has a rather large amount of time to pass.

As he was getting out of the city, he passed by the temple where he found Yamato.

"Hay look Yamato! Your old prison." Naruto said excitedly.

"Please don't remind me. Why don't you focus on something nice, like an orgy or something?" Yamato sulked.

"In time my friend." Naruto was about to continue with the suggestion of going and meeting the monks, while transformed of course.

But before he could do that, he saw a monk coming down the steps of the temple. The monk was prepared, as if he was going to travel somewhere.

The young monks are often sent to travel, to get more experience within the life. But this monk was by his looks appeared to be a senior one.

So, Naruto just went to the monk, and asked politely, "Going for the travel?" the demon asked, walking besides the man.

"Indeed. I am going for a funeral service." The monk answered serenely.

"Oh, they tend to be quite a sad affair." Naruto deflated after hearing that, as any normal person would.

"Ah, but every one of us have to go one day. It is best to pray for their peace, rather than hold them here and turn them in to a restless soul." The monk commented sagely.

'I wonder whether the sights where the battles of the old Shinobi wars are filled with ghosts? Or those Shinobi who die within the fields, turn in to ghosts?' Naruto thought inwardly.

With a snap, realizing what an opportunity he was presented on a silver platter, Naruto appeared behind the monk, and before the man could even react, he grabbed him, turned him around, and put his finger on his forehead.

"Ssshhh, just relax, and reach into nirvana, hahaha…" Naruto said to the struggling monk.

Naruto perfectly knew where was the funeral service, and for whom it was heled. Thus, to amuse himself even more, the demon grabbed this chance with both of his hands.

(In the funeral service, at the Hidden Leaf.)

The people were gathered within the funeral services of the Shinobi who died on the escape of Naruto. There were not only members present of the prominent clans of the Leaf, but the civilian families as well, whose members were the part of the military.

Hokage as the leader of the village, was also present to grieve for the people who payed the price for her decisions.

"Today," the monk from the fire temple was saying, "We have gathered here to wish peace for the souls of those who have departed this land, while doing their duty."

The crying and sniffling which was so prominent throughout the field until now, was entirely quiet after the monk started to speak.

"But not only they were loyal, but foolish as well." at this, everyone started to look at the monk strangely.

Little did they know, this was just a start.

"For they not only chose a profession of death and misery, they even believed the propaganda promoted by this village's foolish leaders…"

"How dare you insult us like that!" not able to take it anymore, someone commented from the crowd.

"Easily. Now, where was I? oh yeah!" the monk began again. "They even demonstrated their foolish nature when the enemy offered them the solution of peace, rather than violent. In my life as a monk, I have never met such a peaceful demon before." The monk was on a role.

"You are getting out of the line now. Best to stop there when you can." Tsunade said finally, being quiet so far because it was ill manners to insult the monk who was doing the funeral services for you.

"But then again, it is the people who themselves create the demons by their foolish natures, which come back to haunt them. I mean, whose idea was it to let it out that the demon was sealed inside of me? You can keep it a secret for at least two generations. But in the third generation, you fuck that up, maybe you deserved the thrashing which I gave you— oops!" by this point, Naruto realized that he was referring himself openly.

"You! What are you doing with the monk?" Tsunade couldn't believe it.

"Nothing. but as the last words I would like to say in this body, boom!" Naruto said.

"What? Everyone, get—" Tsunade tried to order.

Booooooooommmmmmmmmmm!

The warning of Tsunade came too late, and the body of the monk exploded like a bomb, injuring many people in the process.

But Hokage was the one who got it worse. Since she was standing so close to the monk, she suffered a lot of shock wave damage. As a result, she was knocked out.

(Few hours later, within a hospital room.)

"That bastard…" Tsunade was snarling, "He not only spat on the sacrifices of the people of this village, he even disturbed their final departure!"

Then, Orochimaru entered. "Calm down Tsunade."

Tsunade in return, thrown a flower vest at him, which the snake Sannin barely managed to caught in time.

"This is no longer the time to be calming down. Call a five Kage summit, where we will declare him an international criminal. And any country which did not agreed with us, would be considered the enemy of the Leaf." The Hokage declared authoritatively.

Orochimaru sighed. He was not sure what his teammate was thinking to accomplish by this, but he honestly did not saw any value in that meeting.

'Well, I knew that a war was imminent, but this just insured that it would come much quicker than anyone thought.'

(End.)

Author's notes:

Well, this ark is done. The next one would start from the next chapter. Also, I am about to reach twenty chapters milestone, I can't believe that I managed to do that.

Again, thank you to those who followed and favorited this story. Feel free to chime within the reviews. Thanks for reading.


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20.

A day in the limelight.

(With Hanabi Hyuga, near the Hokage's office.)

The Hyuga clan had experienced upheaval which the clan has not seen in a very long time.

It all began, when one day Hinata Hyuga the eldest daughter of the previous clan head Hiashi Hyuga, suddenly out of nowhere closed herself within the main branch library. A library which has the secrets of the most powerful techniques of the Hyuga clan.

After that, she out of nowhere challenged her father for the right to rule over the clan, and beat him within the duel.

Things however, did not end there.

Once she became the head of the clan, Hinata branded every one of the main family who constantly doubted her previously with the cage bird seal. Not even elders were spared from this treatment.

Hanabi Hyuga, the younger sister of the Hinata, quite enjoyed that spectacle. After all, those elders have been pushing around their father for as long as she could remember. When Hiashi would question them on this, they would often bring the fact that they have lived through the era of the warring clans, the era in which monsters like Madara and Hashirama were born.

Of course, Hanabi didn't thought these elders to be like those two, no matter how much they might try to portray themselves like that. she was sure that if Madara or Hashirama ever fought with these old fools, they would end up like so many nameless Shinobi, dead and buried beneath the ground.

What did hurt her however, was the fact that Hinata branded their father with a cage bird seal as well. She didn't even bother to listen to what he has to say, or how much he argued behind the doors to make sure that Hinata was not marked by the seal.

Yet she did that very thing to him. Not only that, she took it one step further, and marked her younger sister as well, all while smiling like a fiend.

This of course, made Hiashi quite depressed. The former proud clan head barely ventures outside these days.

But this was not the end of trouble for Hanabi. She wasn't sure how, but Hinata somehow managed to strong arm the Hokage in to making her a single Genin, without a team. Considering the recent hardships which the village has suffered, there were not many Jonin left free to train the upcoming generation. Thus, she was not only without a team, but she was without an instructor too.

At least she still has enough skills to make sure that she could perform D rank missions, and if need be, some easy C rank missions.

The girl was just returning from one of such missions, some D rank about making sure that the supplies were catalogued correctly or not. She was deeply hoping that she would get something different this time.

"Hanabi Hyuga reporting the success for the D rank mission of cataloguing the supplies." The girl said, and put the report on the desk.

"Ah, good job." Tsunade said, glad that the young Shinobi were working so hard.

Hanabi turned to the Hokage, who was currently working with the Chunin manning the mission desks. "Now, there is another D rank mission: go catch the cat of the wife of the feudal lord." The Chunin at the desk said, and handed her another scroll with the details of the mission.

Hanabi winced. The last time she had that mission, it did not end well for her. Still she nodded, and prepared herself for the difficult task ahead of her.

As she was moving towards the exit of the office, the voice of the Hokage stopped her.

"Wait there Hanabi, I wish to talk with you."

The girl stopped, and slowly turned around. She was not sure what would be the reason why Hokage would say something like that to her. As far as she was concerned, Hanabi had nothing to say to Tsunade.

"Talk about what, lady Hokage?"

"How are you settling in the life of a Shinobi?" she enquired.

"Good…" was the simple answer Hanabi gave.

"You don't have to worry about it. no one would say anything to someone else, if you have any trouble, you can tell me."

Hanabi nodded slowly. "I would lady Hokage. May I leave for the mission?"

"You may."

Watching the young Hyuga leave, Tsunade sighed.

She really didn't have much of a choice to deny the request of Hinata. The girl not only seem to have snapped, but has gone mad. And her madness was extracting vengeance from Hyuga clan for every small slight.

Of course, she wanted to do something with Neji as well. But at that, the Hokage put her foot down. She cannot allow a girl to cripple one of her Jonin for the sake of her revenge.

'If it were Sensei in my place, he would have never let her walk all over himself.' She thought self-deprecatingly.

The weight of another bad decision was put on the shoulder of Hokage. To make sure a girl develops into a Shinobi with a team, or to satisfy the anger of a mad clan head, in a bid to keep peace.

As much as she hated this, Tsunade could not allow a rift within her forces now of all places. With another sigh, she prepared for the Hokage summit which was two months away. She needed to decide who would lead the village in her absence.

(With Raikage.)

Raikage was sitting on his desk, doing paperwork and making preparations for the upcoming plans.

There was something to be said about the person who despite his age, brought harden Shinobi under one banner, and was even now making plans which the said Shinobi were following.

Thinking about all of this brought him to the memory when Naruto first arrived in the Cloud around two years ago, when he was just fourteen.

Naturally, when an unknown person appears within the hidden village, all the alarms start to blare loudly. This was the reason why he was dragged in chains in front of Raikage.

When he explained why he was there, who he was, how did he arrive there… Raikage was about to blew his top. He may not be the most intelligent Shinobi, but he was not the fool that he would believe the tales about demons, hidden doors, and cunning Jinchuriki who managed to deceive his own village, and was now standing in front of him, proposing him, the Raikage, to join his side.

Seeing that the Raikage was not convinced yet, Naruto proposed an even more ridiculous idea.

He would fight with Raikage to prove his conviction, in a single combat of course.

Raikage, seeing nothing wrong from the proposition, agreed. After all, if the boy lost, he would take over him, and made him the latest weapon of the Cloud. And if the boy through combat managed to convince him, well there was nothing to think about then.

But he didn't want to appear as a bully. Thus, he agreed that if Naruto managed to wound him once, even the lightest scratch, then he would agree to every single proposition he had. Naturally, Naruto managed to accomplished this, though he nearly died in the process.

Once he woke up from the unconsciousness suffered dew to the damage within the battle, Raikage was on his side, and with an oddly peaceful smile, agreed to the demands of the future demon.

After that, through the support of Raikage behind him, Naruto managed to take over several profitable business ventures, through which he helped Mei to overthrow Yagura, securing her support in the process. After that, the alliance was formed.

Rest, as they say, was history.

'Sigh… remembering all of that was really stressful. Maybe Mabui is up to some relaxing activities?' thinking about such activities got him excited, So Raikage left his office to find his secretary.

(With Naruto.)

After nearly disrupting the capital, and tampering with the monk, Naruto was in his way to the Leaf. Right now, he was in the middle of the Leaf and the Tanzaku town.

"Seriously though," Yamato was saying, "I can't believe that you've got the will imposing so easily."

"Well, the technique does seem to have its roots in soul manipulation. And you already know that I can do that."

"No not really." Was the casual dismissal of Yamato.

"What?" Naruto, of course was not happy with such casual dismissal one of his skills, through which he became a demon without dying in the process.

"Yes, you can extract the soul from a living creature, absorb its power, and see its memory. But you can't do anything else. But you do have the talent for the skill, I'll give you that." the sword explained further.

"I really need to go to the library." The demon muttered.

"You do." Yamato agreed.

In Yamato's opinion, sooner Naruto got some access to the repository of demon knowledge, the sooner he can get more stronger, and develop his skills further.

"So, who are these 'mages?' you seem to be afraid of them."

"Afraid? Me? Do you know who I am? Yamato, the dark demonic blade, is not afraid of anything!" Yamato said in a boastful tone.

"Not even the pink scabbard?" Naruto asked with an evil grin.

"Fuck you with a Ping-Pong paddle, Naruto!" Yamato roared.

"no thanks."

The sword was trying to think something to avert the attention of Naruto from the pink scabbard frantically. Yamato took a look around himself. You know, to get inspiration? Seeing something, the demon blade caught the chance with both of his nonexistent hands.

"Hay Naruto? Is that a girl?"

"What? Where!" the demon perked up immediately, and lost all the interest in mages and pink scabbards.

"There, to your right, with a cat." The sword showed him the direction mentally.

Naruto looked around himself, and after finding the said girl, he started to observe her.

"Yamato, she is a child." The demon said in some disappointment.

"No, no, you don't get it. that girl offers amusement, don't you see?"

"Why?" the demon did not see how she could be any sort of amusement.

"Remember that girl who you knocked out within your sell?"

"Hinata?"

"That one, yes. She looks a lot like her, don't you see the similarities?"

"now that you mention it, but what is she doing here? We are not exactly around the Leaf."

"Seriously? Look around yourself, I can't believe that you managed to survive this long with that poor sense of surrounding." Yamato said in a derisive tone.

Ignoring Yamato's ribbing, the demon looked around himself. He observed that there was a forest on both sides, a road on which he was standing, the road cut through the forest, and reached to the…

"Yikes! Why didn't you tell me Yamato?"

"I thought you knew!" the sword hollered.

"Well maybe you should pay more attention to your surrounding then." Naruto said sagely.

"Me? It is not my job. I am just a sword, that is your job—hay that girl is getting away." Yamato suddenly pointed.

"What? No!" saying that, the demon started to chase after the girl.

"Chase the amusement, don't let it get away!" the sword was encouraging in a frantic tone.

Increasing his speed, the demon appeared close to the girl. He changed his appearance, and just when she was about to enter into the village, he appeared before her.

Walking towards the girl who was just about to enter within the Leaf, Naruto commented in his transformed appearance…

"Ah, a Shinobi. Haven't seen one in quite a while." He nodded towards the girl, all the while keeping certain level of respect within his eyes.

At this, the girl stopped.

Usually, if some stranger appeared before her like this, she would have never talked to that person. But in the recent times, Hanabi has gone through the testing of both her pride and her clan, not to mention the guy was most likely looked up to the Shinobi.

She remembers her lessons in academy about this exact situation. As well as her father's lessons: civilians often would be afraid of the ninjas. But some of them hold admiration for them.

These people, despite being civilians, are not to be taken lightly. Thus, if one of them approaches a Shinobi, they often show them same curtesy. After all, that person for all they know, might turn out be a future client.

Keeping all of this in mind, Hanabi replied. "Well, you are about to enter in a Shinobi village. You will see a lot of us."

"I know." The stranger replied. "I used to live here once upon a time, I even attended the academy, sadly I was turned out to be not fit for this job."

"Not many people are." Hanabi nodded.

After all, she knew that even if she is from a Shinobi clan, the challenges and sacrifices demanded of her, are often harsh.

While walking towards the gate, they both chatted about the random things. Until the stranger asked about the cat who was being quite difficult to control.

Squirming and snarling, Tora the cat tried to flee from the human, the human who would return him back to that large devil, who would try to crush him again.

"Ug. Calm down already." the Hyuga said in some annoyance.

"Wow, he was so docile few moments ago, look at the guy now. I guess the rumors were true."

"What rumors?" Hanabi gritted out, while trying to make sure that the cat did not flee from her.

"Oh, that cat is quite famous even among the civilians."

"I knocked him out with my clan's technique, I didn't think it would wake up so soon."

"Hmm! Would you give me the permission to try something?"

"As long as you don't kill him."

"Don't worry, he is going to be alive alright." The stranger said, with a devil's grin.

Approaching the cat who was still struggling for his freedom in the arms of Hanabi, the stranger puts a finger at the top of his head. Slowly but surely, his struggles stopped.

Hanabi was looking at this stranger in wonderment. This was not the first time she has been sent to catch this damnable cat. Yet just by whatever this guy did with his finger, he managed to calm him down.

Looking at him gratefully, the girl thanked the stranger. "Thanks for calming him. Are you sure he won't die by whatever you did to him?"

"No, he won't." the stranger assured.

"Good. I am Hanabi Hyuga, and if you need my help in some matter, you may come to me."

"Hmhmhm. I definitely would. My name is Kenta Kobashi." 'Kenta' chuckled.

"I'll remember it." the girl said and disappeared in the village.

"Hm. Two options, deal with security guards, or just sneak in the village. I think we both know which one I am going to pick, right Yamato?"

"I think you have unhealthy obsession with this place. You just keep coming back to it, no matter how many times you leave it."

"Ah, but this is my birth place, Yamato. I can't forget it?"

"Whatever." If his wielder wishes to get imprisoned once more, who was he to question him? Especially when those ladies keep visiting him.

(With Tsunade, in the Hokage's office.)

When Tsunade gave the order to Danzo to prepare for the war, he promptly followed her orders without any delay.

He assessed the military, and put the ninjas who are willing to listen to orders in top position. He felt that Sarutobi should have been more like his student. Many of Danzo's troubles would have been easily solved that way.

But he did remember that it took the betrayal of a Jinchuriki to make her come around to his thinking. If he knew that this will be the thing which would push her in this direction, Danzo would have made the arrangements to make the Jinchuriki disappear a long time ago from her eye, while keeping him as a secret weapon.

Putting all of this aside, he suggested to the Hokage to make more allies with small countries, both Shinobi and otherwise, and make sure that whichever hidden village had their back, wouldn't have a reason to abandon them now.

Of course, this results in small and insignificant countries, which won't even get attention from the big power like Leaf, suddenly receiving much more generosity from them.

One of these countries is Land of Claws. But this country was neither strong enough to send a Chunin as a messenger, and is most certainly not important enough to warrant a Jonin messenger.

Danzo, not wanting to get involve himself in something so mundane, left Tsunade's office quickly, all the while not letting the expression of hurry show up on his face.

This left Tsunade to think who could she send to Land of Claws to ask for the support of that countries feudal lord.

His army might be useless to them, but at least they could insure the supply roots and such through his support.

Right in that moment, Hanabi entered with Tora in her arms. "Hanabi Hyuga reporting, mam."

At this time, there weren't any Chunin in the office, unlike earlier when Hanabi was handed this mission.

The eyes of Hokage came and stopped at Hanabi, contemplating something. The situation was very strange for the girl. Noticing the cat in her arms, Tsunade commented…

"I see you have retrieved the troublesome pet."

Hanabi wanted to scream in agreement, but considering that she was in the presence of Hokage, she refrained herself from doing so.

Tsunade, however. Understood the expression on the face of the girl, so she just winked. But soon enough, the Hokage straiten herself and asked Hanabi.

"So Hanabi, are you ready to receive a C ranked mission?"

Hearing that, Hanabi's heart leaped in joy. A C rank mission meant a long-term mission, a long-term mission for which she has to be outside of the village, a mission which would make sure that she wouldn't have to be in her clan compound, which felt like a prison to the young girl recently.

"I except."

'Checkmate.' the Hokage thought to herself.

an Hyuga sent for this mission, even if they were a Genin, proved that Leaf was taking the Land of Claws seriously. Which means that the insane feudal lord would at least think deeply before making any decisions.

Tsunade beckoned the girl to come forward, and receive the letter, adorned with the seal of Hokage on it envelop.

"Give this to the lord of Land of Claws, okay?"

"I would."

"Since you've just completed two D ranks one after another, take some time before you leave. You wouldn't want to be weary in the way and caught off guard by other Shinobi, would you?"

"No."

"Good, dismiss." Tsunade waved her hand.

Hanabi left. She would first go and take a nap, after which she would make her preparations and leave for the Land of Claws, all the while hoping that she wouldn't have to face her insane sister.

Tsunade leaned back in her chair. 'That take cares of one thing.'

While she didn't tell the girl how much time she had before leaving, in truth she wouldn't mind if Hanabi left until the next day. It was very important that the girl was properly rested before leaving, especially since she didn't have a Jonin sensei, or teammates to rely on.

Tsunade in if it was any different situation, wouldn't have sent her alone for the mission like this. But she didn't have much of choice, at least that is how she justified her decision to herself.

(With Naruto.)

The demon stayed within the Leaf village in his appearance in which he approached Hanabi. Currently, he was sneaking through the hot springs, to show Yamato the wonderful vision.

"wow, look at the variety!" the sword commented in amazement.

"I know, right?"

But as much as they enjoyed that activity, it was clear sooner or later that Naruto and Yamato would get bored of it.

Thus, the demon found himself roaming the streets of his former village.

Yamato, getting annoyed at Naruto's aimless walking, decided to suggest something.

"Hay Naruto?"

"Yeah?"

"Why don't you go to that woman?" the sword hinted.

"What woman?" his wielder sadly, did not picked up the hint.

"You know, the one whom you seduced before you got me? Red eyes, black hares, bandages within her dress?" at this point, Yamato abandoned any subtlety.

"Oh, you mean Kuranai?"

"That one."

"You do realize that she would report me, right?"

"Yes, but it would be better than this aimless walking. Also, who knows? Maybe you might manage to twist her mind enough that she would follow you."

At first, Naruto was reluctant to follow the idea of Yamato. But as the sword continued to present his reasoning, the demon finally decided that his sword has a point.

"Great. on to Kuranai's house then. I hope that Anko is there."

"Of course, you do— wait!"

"What now?" Naruto asked annoyed. He did not like to be interrupted once he sets his mind on a task.

"Isn't that the same girl whom we met earlier?"

Naruto looked around, and after spotting Hanabi, told Yamato, "So what?"

"Let's follow her." Yamato suggested.

"What? Are you mad? Do you realize what would it do to my reputation?" the demon could not believe his sword.

"What reputation?" Yamato asked for curiosity's sake.

"Look. I might be considered evil, mass murdering, reviler of my own village. but I won't follow a girl for your strange amusement, a girl I may remind you, is not even a teenager yet!"

It took a while for Yamato to understand how his wielder was taking this. After he understood, he was horrified.

"Are you mad? That wasn't my reason at all!"

"Then what was your reason?" Naruto asked.

"She has potential."

"Potential?" this was interesting.

"Yeah. Unlike her sister, that girl is strong, both mentally and well, I haven't seen her fight yet, so I can't say about that, but still, don't you think we should scout her?"

"Then give her the offer to join my side?"

"Exactly!"

"Hmm! You know what? You have a point. Let's follow the girl then. I just hope that no one finds out."

"Don't worry. If anyone gives you hell for this, just stab them. I find it to be the best way to win any argument."

"Hahahahaha! Me to. Well Kuranai side quest, you must wait for a while."

Thus, the demon started to follow Hanabi, who was just leaving the Leaf for her mission.

(Next day.)

The Land of Claws was not a close country to the Leaf. Thus, it was natural that it would take anyone, whether ninja or not, some time to get to the country.

Thus, it was not a surprise for Naruto that the girl decided to stop in an inn in a small town.

The fact that she was wearing her headband which marked her as a Shinobi, definitely helped in the process to acquire a room without too many questions. The civilians know that it was better not to ask too many questions whenever ninjas are involved, even if they are children. After all, if they are a kid, then it would also stand to reason that they would have an instructor somewhere near.

Naruto, of course didn't have much trouble acquiring a room for himself in another place nearby. It wouldn't show if the girl saw him too early, now would it?

'You are starting to remind me of Orochimaru, lord pedophile.' Yamato mocked mentally.

'Two words, pink scabbard.'

'Strange, did you hear anything Naruto? I most certainly didn't.' Yamato replied nervously, making Naruto smirk.

After spending the night in her room, Hanabi was ready to reembark on her journey to deliver the letter to the Land of Claws.

But this was where her smooth journey was interrupted most harshly.

She was attacked by the bandits. Now, no bandit worth their brains would ever mess with a Shinobi, even if they are Genin. It just was too much hassle, not to mention, the loss of life.

But seeing a lone Genin, without any teammates, or a Jonin instructor, proved to be too much of a temptation for them to resist. Thus, resulting in Hanabi's current situation.

Naruto, was of course observing the fight from nearby, being very impressed by the skills of the girl.

Hanabi was an unstoppable blur of movement, getting in between the attackers, striking them, and getting away swiftly. She also was managing to take out multiple of them at once.

But her problem was that the bandits have numbers on their side, and she was still just a Genin. A Genin, who managed to take out the one third of their numbers, either knocking them or killing them, (She didn't have the time to think about killing other humans at that time,) but sooner or later she was going to get tired, or trip.

Unfortunately, that moment appeared earlier than she thought. In one of her attacks, her gentle fist stance was interrupted. That was all the time the bandits needed to capture her.

"Well," Yamato said, "Guess the show is over."

"Who said?"

"Well, 'the girl full of potential' just got grabbed by the bandits, so…"

"Hmhmhmhm. Think big my friend."

"What?" Yamato did not get what Naruto was rambling about.

In answer, Naruto teleported in just some four hundred meters within the path of the bandits who were taking many people as slaves, and made himself appear helpless and weak. As soon as they approached closer, he started his sales pitch.

"Oh, mighty warriors! I am nothing before you might, pleas spare my life!" striking the weakling pose fifteen, Naruto proclaimed dramatically.

After hearing that speech, the leader of this group started to sport a strange expression.

Usually, people would run away, try to fight, or do any number of things to escape. But this man, just dramatically proclaimed that they could capture him.

"Men, capture him!" he ordered. 'I'll let the boss deal with the weird one.'

This was how, Naruto Uzomaki, demon extraordinaire, got captured by the measly bandits who did not have any training what so ever.

This was of course, so amusing for Yamato, that the mental laughter of the sword was constantly ringing within Naruto's mind.

'You do know that I let them deliberately capture me, right?' Naruto asked, annoyed.

'Never gonna live you this one down!' the sword sang.

Hanabi, of course saw who was the person these morons captured recently. She couldn't believe that it was the same person who helped her with that damnable cat. She of course for her gawking, received a harsh push to keep walking, for which she gave a withering glair to the soul who performed such an act.

After arriving to their hideout, the prisoners were promptly banged up in sells, while the bandits left to celebrate such a large find.

There was not any doubt in anyone's mind, they were going to be sold as slaves. They would be lucky enough to find the masters who wouldn't be cruel.

But let's be honest, people don't buy slaves to be nice to them.

Hanabi being a Shinobi, scoffed at the prison facility of the fools who captured her. After being thrown within her sell, it took her only five minutes to get out of the chains. After that, it was simple to pick the lock, and the girl was free once more.

She couldn't do this in front of the bandits, because she would have been captured again immediately. But from her current position, the Hyuga girl has a chance to leave safely.

At least she did not lose the letter which she still has to deliver to that damnable feudal lord. Her capture did not give the bandits enough time to search her. But first, she needed to free that guy who helped her. She couldn't leave him behind.

'Pss, pss, Naruto, that girl is coming.' Yamato interrupted his wielders ranting which has been going on for half an hour about he did not get captured by the bandits unless he wishes to, and that his sword should respect him more.

The demon saw Hanabi approach with a raised eyebrow. Once she got close to the gate of his sell, she started to pick the lock.

"What a strange situation to find you here, Kenta, wasn't it?"

Naruto smirked. "Indeed. Wasabi wasn't it?"

Hanabi acquired a red hew to her face. "Hanabi." She said frostily.

"Ah yes. Thanks for reminding me. My memory is terrible, this was one of the reasons why I was thrown out of the academy."

"Not surprised there." The Hyuga said sarcastically.

With a clang, the lock was undone, and the girl walking up to the prone Naruto, started to remove his chains. After he was free, the demon got up and stretched his back, cracked his joints and sighed happily.

"This has been a while since I got captured." This statement caused Hanabi to look at 'Kenta' strangely.

Yamato wanted to say many things, but the sword has to restrain himself. It wouldn't do to interrupt the fun of his wielder, now would it?

"What? Don't tell me you have the habit of getting captured by the low lives?"

"Actually know. Most of my captures… are much more fun kind." The disguised demon said in a strange way.

'Naruto, she is still twelve.' Yamato chided.

'Relax Yamato, I was just joking.' Naruto assured, but the sword was not convinced.

Hanabi, not understanding what the demon was talking about, gave him a strange look. "Anyway, I can't free all of these people, and I need to leave this place."

"Hmm! Tell you what, you just find the way out, while I deal with this bunch."

"Sounds like a great idea to me." After saying that, the Hyuga walked out of the sell, and disappeared within the darkness of dungeon.

When the prisoners realized that there was a Shinobi among them, they started to hope that they eventually would get free. They started to hope that they won't be sold in slavery anymore.

Too bad that the Shinobi left them with a demon.

"Hm. What to do with you?" said demon gave the people a considering look.

Many of them cowering in the fear, some of them were letting out whimpers. This individual does not seem to be the kind who would leave them alive.

Getting annoyed by the constant cowering and whimpering, Naruto said, "Be quiet." Couldn't they see that he was busy thinking about their fates?

Instantly, the silence descended on the place. Only to be broken by the sound of melting metal, as Naruto moved his hand from left to right, destroying the doors of the sells which kept the people inside.

"Now, I will release one of you from the chains. That person would release the others, and then you all would leave. Understand? There is going to be a slaughter in this place. Trust me, you don't want to be here when that starts."

If there were any demands of this person should free them and take them out of this place, they died right then and there. Besides, this person is appearing to be much more dangerous than the Shinobi child.

Doing as he said, Naruto freed one of the prisoners, and left them to their devices. If they managed to survive or not after this, it will be up to their own good fortune.

'Now to see the second performance of that girl…' the demon thought excitedly.

"Seriously, you are starting to remind me of that snake fellow, again."

"Pink scabbard."

"That is an injustice, you can't seal my lips. People have the right to know!" Yamato exploded.

"Hmhmhmhm. Too bad they have run in to the governments who are hellbent on defanging that right."

Yamato sighed. "That was supposed to be a joke."

"Don't you know? I was joking as well."

"Well, it didn't feel like it."

"Well, that is because your sense of humor is inferior. Don't worry, with few thousand years with me, and you will get the fine art of black humor."

"You! How! Me not inferior!" Yamato could not believe that someone would call him inferior on his face.

"Be quiet." The demon said, while observing Hanabi.

The girl was sticking to shadow, and managed to arrive within the central part of the hideout, where apparently celebrations were in full swing for a while.

'She has good potential, but she needs some more training, a guiding hand perhaps?' the demon noted, as Hanabi was spotted by one of the guards.

'And let me guess, you want that hand to be yours?' Naruto didn't reply.

Luckily for the Hyuga, the guard was alone, and she struck him down quick enough that no one noticed. After all, alcohol was flowing freely, she doubted that anyone was sober enough to notice anything like that.

Hiding the unconscious guard in an out of the way place so the drunken morons would not stumble on him accidentally, the girl continued to try to find the exit.

But she actually doubted that she would get out of here. This was clearly central part of their hideout, whatever ways there are to get out of this place, they most certainly are not here.

Which meant she would have to fight tooth and nail to get out of here, and perhaps make her first kills as well.

As the plans of Hanabi reached completion in her head, the leader of the bandits appeared on a podium like place. In actuality, it was nothing so fancy, just some high place where he was standing, brandishing a crude and deformed sword, as if it was rejected by its blacksmith.

The celebrations quietened as the leader began his speech, which was considered nothing more than drunken rambling by Hanabi… until he began to speak.

"Today, is a great day for celebration, for I Naruto Uzomaki, not only single handedly caused havoc within the Hidden Leaf, but my wonderful comrades even managed to get a large group of slaves!"

The crowd let out a thunderous cheer at that declaration, while Hanabi was looking as if she never understood the world, as if all which she believed in… was nothing more than her imagination.

Meanwhile, Naruto who was observing all of this from the shadows, started to twitch, and started to grumble to himself that just because he wanted his freedom does not mean that he would suddenly start to sell other people into slavery, and people should really not steel other people's achievements and brag so loudly, unless the real person was around and decide to hunt them down.

Meanwhile Yamato the dynamic sword wonder, was cackling within the mental world.

'Oh, look at me. I am big bad Naruto Uzomaki, I will sell you into slavery!' Yamato was making an impression of the leader of the bandits.

'And look at me, I am his evil sword!' Yamato said in a pathetic voice.

Things for Hanabi, however were not going well. Not only she has to hear the stupid speech of this moron, who most likely run his tail between his legs if real Naruto showed up, she also got spotted, just because she stumbled on an empty bottle. The bottle caused a clattering sound to echo within the silent hideout.

naturally, all the bandits immediately realized that there was someone who was not welcome here. Thus, to deal with the problem, ten of the drunken men, who were more sober than their allies, set out to deal with the fuming Hanabi.

"Screw the stealth." The Hyuga muttered in anger.

Taking an offensive gentle fist stance, and ignoring her exhaustion, the Hyuga promptly laid out five out of the ten bandits.

Naturally, the remaining bandits had immediate reinforcement, while the Genin was alone. It was clear to the observing demon that she won't last long. Still, he wanted to see how long she could last, this was the entire reason why he was here after all.

surrounded by the bandits, Hanabi decided that it was time to bring out the big guns of the gentle fist.

thus, the demon got to see the vacuum palm, and also the sixty-four palms, through which Hanabi managed to kill five of the bandits. Though the girl was so swarmed with the danger that she did not have the time to process any of that.

her resistance however, came to an end when her exhaustion become too much that it could not be ignored anymore. The girl huffing and panting, sat down, not having any strength to resist what was coming for her.

"You caused me a lot of trouble girl! Not only you trashed my party, but you killed many of my men! Once you're dead, I'll dug your eyes out and sell them to the highest bitter. I am sure the eyes of an Hyuga would fetch a hefty price, enough to recover my losses." The Naruto wanabe leader said furiously.

Hanabi, at this point, was beyond caring. So, what if she was about to die? She won't die whimpering in fear. No, that is out of the option. She did not fear when her sister in her madness, enslaved most of her clan, including their father. She did not fear when she became a Genin without a team, or an instructor. So, she was not about to start now. She did wonder however, how could a letter delivering mission of all things could go so bad?

"Your mother would fetch a hefty price." She said in retaliation.

If there was a crowd watching this in some drama, there would be people cheering her right about now. But this was no drama, the only people here were the bandits, their moron of a leader, and a hidden demon who was watching this like the audience of a demented theater.

"You miserable!"

"Hahahahahahaha! I was right wasn't I Yamato? That girl got not only talent, but spunk as well!"

"Yeah, sure, whatever."

Hearing that laugh, and those two voices caused the Hyuga to go still, as if she couldn't believe her luck.

She did not fight with Naruto directly, but she did saw the destruction he caused, not only that, she also heard his bouts of crazed laughter. She remembered the voice of Yamato from the trial, how the sword tried to play lawyer on his wielder's behalf, yet got shut down harshly.

As the bandits were observing this new player who was walking out of the shadows, he spoke again.

"As for you, you miserable shit." Naruto said, looking at the boss of the bandits, "Next time you want to steal someone else's achievements, make sure that they aren't around to take offence of that."

"Oh yeah? Who do you think you are? No one talks to the boss like that and gets away from us." One brave soul said.

The said boss on the other hand, was whimpering in fear at the words of his minion. Maybe he should have listened to his friends, and become an honest farmer? At least that way he won't have to face a demon.

As the words of jeering continued at the demon, Naruto took a deep breath, and said, "Enough."

The leader walked up to Naruto hesitatingly, and started to stammer.

"Um, l—listen Mr. Uzomaki, this is just standard practice, you understand. We meant no offence by that."

After hearing the word "Uzomaki," there was a silence within the hideout so deep that you could hear a pin dropping at the ground.

"Naruto, no mercy. Not only he insulted you by using your name, he insulted me as well! I am no way that deformed and ugly!" Yamato said, in an enraged voice.

"Well, you heard the sword, no mercy." Yamato appeared on Naruto's hand.

"Wait, please—"

In one swift motion, the head of the leader was relieved of his body. And then began the slaughter the likes of which Hanabi, or indeed any Genin has not seen since the third Shinobi world war.

After the bloodbath was done, the demon looked at the girl at the ground, who was trembling. Though it was because of his fear, or because of the entire ordeal, Naruto could not tell.

"Now, what to do with you?"

"We both know what you're gonna do, so can we skip the theatrics?" Yamato asked.

"Theatrics? How dare you call my way of the demon theatrics?" the demon was full on ranting mode. "Do you have any ideas how many enemies I have beaten by using my way? Or how many people submitted just because they were in the presence of me."

"Yeah, yeah, just talk to the girl, will you?" Yamato was not impressed.

Naruto grumbling and cursing about how the ancient demon swords not respecting their wielders, came closer to Hanabi. Though she barely has enough energy, the girl still stood up from the ground, and took a stance of gentle fist.

"Don't come any closer." She tried to say threateningly, but she could tell that it did not came out the way she intended it to be.

"Or what are you gonna do?"

"I…" Hanabi thought for a moment.

It was a great question. What she could do to a demon who was unstoppable even when the entire village of Shinobi was against him?

Yet she was here, a Genin, not even a prodigy, still within her fighting stance, not wanting to die like a coward.

"I don't know what, but I am sure you won't like the results." She finally answered.

Three seconds of silence ensued after that declaration of Hanabi, after which the silence was broken by the roaring laughter of Naruto.

"Hahahahahahahahaha! Now if only your sister had shown such a spirit."

"What?" the girl was very confused at this point.

"I am sure she didn't tell anyone. But she came to my prison sell when I was there. She was willing to promise all sort of things to me, the village, the world, but she lacked a very fundamental thing which I look on the people around me."

Hanabi strangely enough, could not stop herself from asking, "What?"

"Willingness to stand up for yourself. It is all fine and dandy when I am manipulating someone from the shadows to rely on me, and use me as their crutch. But it is a seriously big weakness when that same person wishes to be on my side, and as soon as I am in the trouble, crumble down in to the helpless weakling."

Done with talking, the demon approached Hanabi, not at all worried by the threats of the girl as he came closer and closer.

Reaching his hand, in one smooth motion, he took the forehead protector of the Hanabi off, to confirm his suspicion.

Hanabi, really tried to fight the attempt, or simply tried to get some more distance between Naruto and herself. But the demon putting one hand on her shoulder, stopped her struggling.

"So, she did give everyone that seal, didn't she?"

Putting one finger on the seal known as the Caged Bird Seal, Naruto started to move his finger in a strange pattern. Hanabi, of course, was very uncomfortable with such a dangerous enemy being so close to her, and doing who knows what with her seal.

"Not creepy at all." Yamato could not stop himself from saying so. Although, his comment did not help Hanabi.

"Pink scabbard Yamato."

"I'll go to sword union I swear!" Yamato said, with the conviction of those who have nothing to lose.

With a sound of lock clicking open, the demon cheered. "Aha! No seal can stand up to Naruto Uzomaki!"

"W- what did you do to the seal?"

"Why removed it of course, can't have someone like you under such a barbaric thing, now can I?"

"Impossible!" Hanabi knew that know one has succeeded in removing the seal, since many captured Hyuga have been experimented by their enemies to break the seal, all without any result.

Getting angry now, Naruto summoned a mirror from his pocket dimension. "Fine. Look at it for yourself."

With that, the demon released the shoulder of the Hanabi, and started to sulk and grumble about how people don't really respect his talent.

"Wait, why do you even have a mirror on you?" Yamato asked.

Getting out of his sulking, Naruto replied, "Why, to admire myself of course!"

"Narcissist!"

"First comments about me being like Orochimaru, now calling me narcissist, are you sure that you are not holding a grudge for something?" Naruto asked his sword.

"No, I am not!" Yamato said in a petulant tone.

Naruto was just about to reply to Yamato, of which he was sure that it was going to be a long argument, but both of them have to dismiss their clashing of words, because they were interrupted by the shocked exclamation of Hanabi.

"It, it really is gone! I am free, the seal is gone!" Hanabi could not believe it. the seal which has been a thorn on her side for past few months now, is really gone.

"Well, of course it is gone. What did you think? That I was playing a trick or something?" Naruto, who was quite proud of his sealing skills, (As well as any other skills of his,) asked in a self-assured tone.

"Well, I, that is to say," the Hyuga couldn't come up with anything.

"Tell you what. I will escort you until wherever your mission is. A young girl shouldn't travel alone in the current climate, even if she is a Shinobi." Naruto said generously.

"Err. I am sure the older Konoichi would have been fine."

"Yeah, but look at her Yamato, she doesn't have a team, she doesn't have a Jonin sensei either. And she looks like someone is barely out of academy." Naruto tried to sell the point with a teary look.

"Can't argue with that." Yamato, of course, was not affected by his wielder's theatrics.

But the points which he made cannot be disputed either. And besides, wasn't observing Hanabi's potential the entire point of all this?

Turning to Hanabi, Naruto asked, "So, where are you going?"

While her mind was screaming at her that she should not tell anything to this demon, he is her enemy, and you do not tell the details of your mission to your enemies, her mouth decided to take the decision out of her hands.

"To the Land of Claws."

"Hm, presumably, to ask for the support of that moron. Looks like they are really scraping at the bottom of the barrel here."

"They are not, and you know it." Yamato said.

"Not in the front of her, Yamato!" Naruto, blushing dew to receiving such a dressing down in front of Hanabi, by his sword no less, said.

Arguing about how the sword should actually enhance his image rather than put him down in front of people, specially girls, Hanabi followed the demon to outside of the hideout.

"Oh, I had so much fun today, I didn't even realize that it is night time already." Naruto said, while listening to Hanabi's rant of how she would now need to find a place to rest.

"Don't worry," Naruto chimed in the middle of her rant, "There is a nice place in the nearby town. I am sure you would enjoy the service there."

"And of course, that would definitely be not because of you own that place?" Yamato said smoothly.

"Fuck you Yamato."

"Language! Not in the front of children." The sword chastised.

Hanabi wanted to interrupt, she wanted to say that she was out of the academy, and by the laws of the Shinobi, she was no longer considered a child. But both the sword and wielder ignored her attempt of saying something. Instead, out of nowhere, the demon grabbed her, and teleported both of them to the nearby town.

Getting the room for one night, Naruto was thinking what to do with the girl. He couldn't allow her to roam freely, if she came across any Leaf Shinobi, he knew that his chances of corrupting her would go to hell.

So, the demon decided to do the next best thing.

Grabbing the key from the hanger at the door, and putting all sorts of seals to contain someone inside a place, the demon decided to lock Hanabi within the room, while he would go and meet with someone, who for some reason couldn't handle the underworld part of the city, despite Naruto's assurances that the person doesn't have to worry about anything.

"Really? You have to talk with yourself in circle as well?" interrupting Naruto's thoughts, Yamato said.

"Of course. There are mind readers within this world. Can't have them find out my secret, now can I?"

Right at that moment, Hanabi walked out of the shower, waring different clothes, which were in Naruto's opinion, very civilian.

"Going somewhere?" the girl asked.

"Yeah. You have to stay here; I really am sorry to lock you here."

"What?" she asked frostily.

"Your grounded." The demon said, shedding a fake tear. "I know this is not the way you've wanted the things to be, but you have left me no choice. Just know, that this hurts me more than you!"

"Nice acting." Yamato's words came crashing like the cold bucket of water.

"Damn its Yamato! I was having a moment there!"

"Yeah, yeah, can we move on already? you have things to do, remember?"

"Oh yeah." Remembering the underworld problem, Naruto promptly forgot his theatrics.

"You, you're not gonna lock me! —" Hanabi's protests were cut short as the door promptly was closed at her face.

"You… you… you demonic bastard, get back here in this instant!"

Naruto of course by this point was gone very far to listen to Hanabi.

'Fine. I am a Shinobi. You can't contain me here.' She thought vindictively.

Unfortunately, Hanabi ran afoul of the seals set by Naruto before he left.

The demon of course, did not left her alone for the entire night. He came back after hour and a half, in a very good mood. He not only gets to remove the incompetent head of Yakuza of this city, he also managed to install his own puppet leader. All and all, Naruto considered this day to be quite a productive one.

Humming in contentment, a room service guy following him up to his room, Naruto opened the door, and exclaimed,

"What a productive time. Hay Hanabi, where are you?"

In response, the girl attacked him like an angry cat, hissing in barely contained rage. Naruto of course, handled her quite easily, causing her to become angrier. The room service guy, used to the strange behavior of the Shinobi, (With also great self-preservation instincts,) did not gawk at the strange things happening within front of him.

"Should I put the food at the table, sir?"

Naruto, keeping both of Hanabi's arms in a lock, replied, "Oh yeah. Feel free to leave."

"Good. If you need anything, call me." With that, he put the food at the table, and left the strange people to their devices.

Maybe he should also inform his cousin from moving within a Shinobi village? Clearly, whatever they were doing in those villages, it makes the children unstable.

Meanwhile, Hanabi managed to get out of the lock of Naruto, and was now liberally trying to use the gentle fist on the demon to make her displeasure clear. But Naruto through the smell of the food, distracted her, and after ten minutes of more snarling and struggling of Hanabi, both of them were eating the food at the same table.

After eating and spending so much energy before that in expressing her anger, the events of the day finally caught up to the young Hyuga, and she fell asleep from shear exhaustion.

But she could not stay asleep for too long, as the kills she made after her capture and escape, finally started to haunt her.

Being awake because of the nightmares was a new feeling for Hanabi, and she was not enjoying it. she also saw the demon was still awake, working on various things, observing a ring, reading from a scroll, and was it a seal he was working on too?

Hanabi did not understand why would someone work on so many things at once. But her observation was not unnoticed, as the demon after cracking his neck, came to her bed and sat down next to her.

"Nightmares bothering you?"

"Go away."

"You shouldn't feel guilty for them." Hanabi, did not expected to be told something like that.

Wasn't the talk supposed to go how it was fine to kill in the defense of yourself and others, but make sure that you don't enjoy it, etc. etc.?

"What?"

"They were trying to kill you. Didn't you remember the comments of the leader? He was going to sell you and your eyes to the highest bitter."

"But the faces—" Hanabi tried to say.

"Oh, everyone makes them. see, everyone likes to kill people, lord their power over someone else. But once it is their turn, they can't take it."

Covering the confused girl, Naruto said, "Sleep in peace, for you are alive, and they are not."

"Besides, people who trample on others freedom do not deserve any sympathy."

Perhaps her Shinobi instructors would be furious at her to be so relax in a presence of an enemy, that she fell asleep soon once more. But at that moment, she could not bring herself to care.

Besides, Naruto was right. She would have been trading one prison to another one. After all, Hanabi's current position in her clan was of course just barely above a slave.

(Next day.)

Hanabi was awake, and was now taking in her surroundings. Being a Shinobi on a mission, she did not expect to wake up in a nice room with a soft bed.

But soon enough, the memories of yesterday came crashing down at the girl. fighting and getting captured by the bandits, freeing herself from their prison, and the slaughter performed by the Naruto…

As if summoned by her thoughts, the demon appeared out of another part of the room, his hair dripping, a proof that he just got out of a shower.

"Ah, there is nothing like a nice hot shower in the morning to refresh the soul." He remarked cheerfully.

"How would you know? You don't have a soul." His sword, of course was there to annoy him.

"Ah, you wound me Yamato, despite my arrangements to make you get cleaned up by the beautiful apprentices of that blacksmith, you say such a hurtful thing to me?"

"No, no, no. I was out of line, please forgive me, oh mighty and generous wielder." Yamato begged.

"Perhaps considering how quickly you realized your mistake, maybe I would—hay she is awake!" Naruto dropped the banter with his sword like a sack of useless stone, after seeing that the Hanabi was awake.

"Yeah, sure. ignore your sword for a Konoichi who hasn't even entered her teens yet…"

"You know Yamato, I really don't appreciate your insinuations about my character. I have you know that I am an honest and an upstanding demon!"

Hanabi, after the events of the last day, did not have the patience for this early in the morning. So, she asked the next important thing. "Where is the shower?"

Replying to some comment of Yamato, the demon pointed absent mindedly at the far corner of the room, where a door can be seen.

Ignoring still bickering duo, Hanabi quickly got herself inside of the shower room, and by the time she got out, there was a large platter of breakfast waiting for her.

"Did you ordered all of this?" the girl asked to Naruto who was sitting at the table, apparently waiting for her.

"Of course! You are a growing girl; you need to eat. Meanwhile—"

"Meanwhile you are just a glutton."

"That is, it! I am sealing you in a pink forge for hundred days!"

"Nooooo! Lord Uzomaki, please have some mercy!" the horror Yamato felt, cannot be described.

Still ignoring the byplay at the table, Hanabi started to eat, displaying her manners. Which just proved to Naruto that slave or not, being born in a clan was a harsh punishment.

"So, are you going to follow me all the time?"

"What?"

"I have to deliver a letter to the Lord of Land of Claws. Are you going to follow me all the way down there?"

"Well, yes."

With a grimace, the girl resumed her breakfast.

"Though, I do have a way to solve the traveling problem."

"What?"

"I can simply teleport both of us there. Then you can accomplish your mission, and I will have my entertainment, and you can get rid of me sooner."

At this, Hanabi looked at Naruto guiltily. But it was true. despite what he had done for her, she really did not want to be around him. Scratch that, she did not want to be around anyone right now.

"Do it then."

"Ah, ah, ah, first finish your food." Naruto said in a tone as if he is admonishing a child.

Hanabi just started to eat once more, all the while grumbling how she is not a child.

"All the children say that. which just proves that—"

"Let. Me. Eat!" in her rage, Hanabi nearly broke the utensils.

"Okay, okay, man someone is cranky today."

"I am sure you have nothing to do with that."

"Shut up, Yamato!"

(Two hours and many arguments later…)

After leaving the hotel without even bothering to check out at the reception desk, (Which just confirmed that the establishment was owned by Naruto, somehow,) Hanabi was preparing herself to be teleported to her destination.

Considering that people who do know seals are quite rare, and the people who can mess with the space and time and stay alive are even rarer, Shinobi do not get to teleport often, aside from body flicker. But no one cares about that.

"Ready for the departure!" Naruto said, putting one hand on the Hyuga girl's shoulder.

"Wait, what? Don't you need to prepare a seal matrix or something?"

"What are you talking about? There is no need for any of that."

"Oh. Mind telling me how do you do that then?" the Hyuga asked curiously.

"No." was the flat answer of the demon.

"But—"

"I may have saved you out of the goodness of my heart," at this, Yamato just chuckled, "The girl who is the sister of insane Hinata, whose name I can't remember,"

"I am Hanabi. How hard is it to remember?" Hanabi said, frustrated.

"But that does not mean that I will give you my secrets just like that, especially when you haven't defected and joined my horrible and evil side." The demon finished his spiel.

"Just, just teleport damn you."

Flames surrounded one demon and a young Konoichi, the last thing which Hanabi saw was the infuriating smile on Naruto's face, before the flames covered them and made them disappear.

(At the gates of the capital of Land of Claws.)

Hanabi stumbled out of the teleport, looking at Naruto in awe. If someone could use that in a battle, or just use it in general and do not lose their balance, that person might be something. And that something would be terrifying.

Naruto, however was observing the girl in amusement. "I know. It took me quite a long time before I could use it without getting dazed too."

The Hyuga just shook her head, and started to walk towards the gates of the capital. Which were of course, standing tall over the city in quite a grand fashion.

"It is as if these nobles are trying to compensate for something." She muttered under her breath.

"I know, write? At least your clan has true power to back that noble façade, of course a clan of killer nobles, that is."

Ignoring the running commentary of Naruto, Hanabi approached at the guards at the gate. Showing them her official papers from the Leaf for this mission, she declared her intentions.

"Hanabi Hyuga, Shinobi from the Leaf." She said. Turning to her right, where Naruto was observing everything in amusement, (Doesn't he has any other expressions?) she tried to come up with a suitable identity for the demon.

"And this is—" she was saying, but before she could proceed any further, she got interrupted by the guard.

"Who?" the guard handling her papers asked, looking at Hanabi strangely.

The guards had heard strange stories of Shinobi, silent killers who only show up in the open if it suits them. they apparently also have the power to change the entire landscapes when they fight, and of course some of them are really insane.

Or his that cousin from the group of guards of the court says.

Hanabi wanted to say in her most sarcastic tone, "Oh look, he is just standing there." But noticing that people were walking past both of them while ignoring the presence of Naruto as if he never existed there in the first place, Hanabi decided to cut her losses and replied…

"Nothing, I apologize."

The guard started to sweat in fear. 'If Shinobi apologize to you, make sure that you have your last will written.' Were the words of his cousin that guard thought in his mind, while trying to show no sign of his terror.

"No—no problem…" handing her papers, the guard beckoned the next person in line, clearly done with the processing of Hanabi.

"Civilians are strange." The girl muttered while walking away, entering into the capital.

As for Naruto? Let him deal with any complications which arise dew to his presence within this place. If she was found with him, she would use and stick with the hostage excuse as if her life depended on it, which to be honest, it would.

"More like terrified. I mean who gets terrified of one little apology?" the demon asked, walking next to Hanabi.

Before Hanabi could reply, there attention was drawn towards a strange spectacle taking place on the streets.

There was a large group of people gathered around a person, numbering in fifty or so. The people were equipped in poorly maintained weapons, and were not in any condition to fight anyone, let alone hold the weapons properly. Yet, the person around whom they were gathered, was giving a speech to rouse them for their last stand or something along those lines.

What was the strangest thing to Hanabi that the speech apparently worked, and the people rushed at the soldiers and the city guards under the employ of the feudal lord. Of course, these people did not pose a threat to them, but still, Hanabi could not believe that they still rushed at their deaths.

Of course, since a brutal extermination is no place for the normal unarmed people, the streets of the capital were cleared quickly by them. but this was not the concern of the demon walking besides the Hyuga.

"So, what did you thought about that?" Naruto asked Hanabi's thoughts on what they have just witnessed.

"What do you mean by 'That?' it was nothing more than a last stand of a failed rebellion. Personally, I do think that if they can't fight, then these weaklings shouldn't resist."

"You might be right. But I can't begrudge them their efforts. At least they tried for their freedom, and that is something which I can respect."

"Yes, yes, you like the freedom. Can we please pick another topic?" Hanabi said quickly.

Hanabi has heard many rants of Naruto about how he was only fighting for his freedom, that the Shinobi won't leave him alone, despite asking nicely, and what does it matter whether he killed few people in the process? The Leaf in general, at least make five people disappear everyday mysteriously. So, he really did not say why they were whining so much.

Reaching the castle of the feudal lord, which was built like a fortress, Hanabi announced her mission to the guard at the massive doors. She was really getting tired of all these pointless procedures; it is not like that these people could stop a ninja from killing their precious lord if they chose to.

Still, she waited as the announcer in the court of the feudal lord announced her name, and her purpose for coming here.

"Hanabi Hyuga, from the Leaf's Hyuga clan, here with the important message by the Hokage herself to the feudal lord!" the man said grandly.

"Very well. We shall see the Shinobi." Came the voice of the lord.

Rolling her eyes at the overbearing tone of the fool, while ignoring the demon who was exclaiming about things within the lord's castle, she retrieved the letter of the Hokage from her Shinobi pouch, and handed it to the servant who came to collect it. All the while, the advisers of the feudal lord were planning how to best use this new opportunity.

Taking the letter from the servant, the lord started to read the letter. After that, he started to think for a while, after which, he suddenly said excitedly, "There is a war!"

This statement caused a murmur among the court. "All this time, my warnings were ignored, they all called me insane, people even rebelled against me! Yet, I did turn out to be right!"

"I… I see my lord…" one of the advisers said.

"Tell your Hokage Shinobi, that we will join the Leaf in their war."

Appearing out of nowhere, Naruto chuckled. "Hmhmhmhmhm. Wrong choice."

Raising his index finger, Naruto fired a Death Beam right into the forehead of the feudal lord, killing him before anyone could do anything.

"Did you know Yamato, that despite my manipulations, back stabbings, and general evil behavior, I never visited a court of a feudal lord?" Naruto said to his sword.

"And now that you did it, you marked the occasion with a kill, with the royal kill no less. I am impressed Naruto." Yamato said, awe in his voice.

"Tch. Of course, you are." Hanabi gritted her teeth. "Do you have any plans for getting out of here?"

"Easy there. No one can do anything to us here."

"O- oh yeah? Call the guards!" one of the nobles said, bravely.

Though Hanabi did thought him a fool to grab the attention of the demon like that.

The advisers tried to follow this idea, but they were all cut down before they could do so. The servants, and the pitiful security in the court was also not spared the fate of getting slaughtered by the demon.

(Ten minutes later.)

After Naruto killed everyone present within the court, Hanabi and the demon walked out of the castle as if nothing happened.

Hanabi, was thinking how she did not care as all those people were killed one by one with the hands of Naruto. She also remarked in her head that she has in just two days, has seen more death than any Genin since the third Shinobi war.

"See? I told you we won't have any trouble walking out of there." The demon said smugly.

"Whatever."

"Ah, come on now. I am sure you can say something wittier than that?"

But before Hanabi could say how the demon could take his wittiness where the sun doesn't shine, both of them got interrupted by the people out to recruit more fighters for the rebellion.

"You two, you would do fine as a cannon fodder. Come with us." The leader of the recruiters said gruffly.

"No." was the simple reply of Naruto.

The demon considered the entire thing done, then the recruiter did something which changed the thoughts of the Naruto.

"Oh yeah? Then we'll take this kid. I am sure you will cooperate then."

Snorting in derision, for Hanabi could kill all of these morons without any trouble, Naruto instead answering to the recruiter, asked a question to Hanabi.

"Say, what do you think about these people?" the demon asked, while pointing to the recruiter and his lackies.

"I wish they would disappear where I wouldn't have to deal with them." Hanabi said, bord.

"That… can be arranged." Naruto said, as he started to transform in his demonic form which he took during his escape from the Leaf.

Wings grew out of his shoulders, and gloves appeared on his hands, while two horns also grew at the top of his head. The recruiter and his lackies, were too terrified to say anything at this point.

Crouching a little, Naruto beckoned Hanabi towards himself.

"What?" the girl asked, getting close to the demon.

Naruto pointed over his shoulder, emphasizing his bent back.

"You—you want me to get on your back?"

The demon nodded happily.

'Well, might as well.' With that thought, the young Hyuga clambered on Naruto's back, while the demon took flight. She was using Chakra to stick on him just in case he decided that Naruto did not want her in the air with him anymore.

"Behold, the power which you must have, to remain free!" Naruto said, while closing three of his fingers of his right hand, and curling his index finger in such a way as if he was holding over the trigger of a gun.

"Galick Gun, fire!"

With a sound of a large laser getting fired, the energy beam was released from the demon's hand, when the beam reached the capital below, it also increased in size.

Boooooooommmmmmmmmmm!

With a large explosion, the capital of the Land of Claws disappeared from the maps of the elemental nations. In that city's place, there was only a large crater left, while the surrounding area was also damaged.

Hanabi, of course had a front seat for watching a city-wide destructive attack. 'Maybe if I had that level of power, then I wouldn't be branded like cattle.'

Landing in the crater softly, Naruto reverted back to his human form. Hanabi also clambered down from his back.

The young Hyuga observed how some of the rocks at the corner of the crater were still glowing from the heat, while some of them melted, and were now slowly getting back to the solid and deformed shape.

Turning towards the demon, she asked, "Why didn't you used this against the Leaf?"

"If you do remember, I was more intent on leaving peacefully rather than cause wide spread devastation. It's just the people refused, and it all escalated from there. Besides, I am still trying to reach full potential of my demon form."

"Oh." What more she could say? If this was not the full potential of his power, who knows what he could do when he reaches it?

"So, do you want me to teleport you to the Leaf?"

"No!" was the panicked answer of Hanabi.

"Okay…"

"You see, as long as I am outside of the village, I am outside of the authority of my mad sister."

"I got it. I'll take you to the Leaf then."

"Not that you would stop if I asked."

"Right on one."

(Three days later…)

Hanabi, now standing at the road which lead to the Leaf's gates, was currently thinking the time she had in the last week.

Who would have thought that after returning from retrieving that damnable cat, she would receive a mission so spectacular that it would change her outlook on life?

After all the death and mayhem of the first three days, where she saw an entire city disappear, she had a wonderful time with Naruto. Excluding when he was ranting about his philosophy of freedom, constant arguments with his sword of all people, (And wasn't that a confusing thing too? Addressing a sentient sword with the words used for humans.)

And of course, how could she forget the horrible singing of both of them?

"Sun started to dim," Naruto sang in the male section of the hot springs, yet his voice was loud enough to reach to Hanabi in the female section.

"Moon started to set." Yamato was equally loud.

"Oh, this sky,"

"Why is it melting?" both of them sang together.

Still, she won't deny. If the demon asked her to switch over to his side, she would not mind doing so. After all, she very well knew what was waiting for her beyond those gates.

"I guess this is good bye for now." Naruto was saying.

"Yeah."

"Oh, I almost forgot. Make sure to hide that you don't have the seal anymore, okay?" the demon advised.

"I would."

"And, contact Neji."

"Wait, what? Why him—oh."

"Exactly. Be careful girl."

Not saying anything more, Hanabi walked up to the gates of the Hidden Leaf, entered into the village, and prepared herself to make sure that she wouldn't be found out just in her first day in the village.

Meanwhile, Naruto watched her walk towards the gates, he teleported them far enough that Shinobi won't detect their arrival. As the Hyuga disappeared, the demon too left.

(End.)

Author's notes:

You know, when I started to write this chapter, I never thought that it would reach twelve thousand or above. Yet, here I am.

I also have quite a hell of a time as well, I learned web designing in December, (Despite being blind,) got sick and suffered from the throat infection the likes of which I have never experienced before, and started to learn web development from January 13th.

My thoughts on web designing:

It was great to learn how much does it takes to create a website, all those webpages with there own different designs, colors, fonts, images, etc. etc.

But overall, I would not want to be a web designer. Because it is a visual heavy work, and just by my involvement, I would turn it into a two people's job, while in actuality one person is enough to design a small website.

Web development, however is something which I can do myself, since there are no visual aspects to it. as long as my code runs, no one would care how it looks.

Of course, I will try my best to format it in such a way that sighted developers can read it as well, but you know, mistakes happen.

See you on the next chapter.


End file.
